Love, Fight, Blood
by SCitra
Summary: Dua grup mafia Korea, The Golden Dragon dan Black Diamond. Juga satu grup yakuza Jepang, Taigaa. Bertemu. Pemasalahan yang terjadi diantara para leader. Dendam masa lalu. Cinta yang tumbuh. Masalah keluarga. Yang berakhir dengan pertumpahan darah. ALL MEMBER SEVENTEEN. MAIN COUPLE : JEONGCHEOL, SOONHOON, MEANIE, VERKWAN. LIL' CRACK COUPLE! WARNING FOR BLOOD AND GORE SCENE.
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**

 **Love, Fight, Blood**

 **Cast :**

 **SEVENTEEN**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Action, Family**

 **Length :**

 **Chaptered**

 **Rated :**

 **M (for blood scene and some gore. Maybe some sex scene but not really)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Nothing**

 **Warning :**

 **Disini, member mempunyai karakter berbanding 180 derajat dengan aslinya. Jadi yang biasanya biasnya konyol, disini jadi kejam semua. Jangan protes, soalnya udah diperingatin. Gak tanggung kalo nantinya ada yang muntah atau gimana, soalnya ada adegan darah.**

 **Sekali lagi, disini semuanya OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Love, Fight, Blood **  
**

* * *

Cahaya matahari pagi menyapu tanah Seoul kembali, titik embun berjatuhan dari atap rumah, ini masih musim gugur, udara masih terlalu dingin di luar, nyamannya suhu hangat kamar dan lembutnya selimut masih menjadi magnet yang kuat bagi masyarakat kota metropolitan ini.

Tidak terkecuali Yoon Jeonghan, ia masih enggan untuk bangun meski jam wekernya sudah berdering sedari tadi.

Jeonghan mematikan jamnya, dia menoleh ke ruang kosong di ranjang tempat ia tidur. Bukan Jeonghan yang menyetel alarm itu, ia bahkan benci bangun sepagi ini di musim dingin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasih tercintanya itu. Dia selalu bangun saat matahari belum terbit dan menyetel ulang jam weker untuk membangunkan Jeonghan.

Pemuda itu akhirnya bangun, ia memunguti pakaiannya yang tersebar di lantai dan memasukkannya ke bak untuk dicuci nanti. Ia berjalan pelan ke kamar mandi, sakit di pinggangnya akibat terlalu 'kelepasan' semalam masih terasa.

Ketika kakinya menyentuh keramik lantai kamar mandi, Jeonghan sedikit berjengit. Satu lagi yang ia benci adalah mandi pagi di musim dingin. Biasanya Jeonghan akan mandi sekitar jam 9 atau 10 jika udara Seoul mulai mendingin. Tapi tidak sekarang, ia harus mandi karena aktivitas dengan kekasihnya semalam menyebabkan tubuhnya lengket oleh keringat dan . . . yah kau tahulah.

Setelah beberapa menit berkencan dengan air panas, Jeonghan keluar, ia memakai pakaian dan menata rambutnya. Celana jeans yang membalut kaki rampingnya dengan kemeja yang dilapisi sweater rajutan hangat membuatnya semakin manis. Jeonghan membiarkan rambut sebahunya tergerai menutupi leher, sekalian menutupi 'bekas kemarin malam'.

Jeonghan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana dan bergegas turun. Beberapa wanita berpakaian maid dan pria berjas hitam membungkukkan badan kepadanya ketika bertemu, Jeonghan hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan senyum.

Jeonghan sampai di meja makan, pemandangan di depannya seperti biasa. Kekasihnya, Choi Seungcheol duduk di ruang makan bersama 'tangan kanan'nya, Kim Mingyu. Juga beberapa maid butler dan di sekitar mereka untuk menyediakan apa yang mereka inginkan. Eh, sepertinya ada yang kurang?

"Hey, baby. Kau sudah bangun?"

Jeonghan menghampiri Seungcheol, pria itu menarik tengkuk Jeonghan kecil dan mengecup bibirnya. Jeonghan memukul kecil lengan Seungcheol dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis. Jeonghan duduk di kursi tepat di sebelah Seungcheol. Seorang maid yang semenjak tadi berdiri di sudut menghampiri Jeonghan, ia mengambil sepotong roti hendak melayani kebutuhan majikannya sebelum Jeonghan menghentikannya,

"Tidak usah, biar aku sendiri. Terima kasih" ucap Jeonghan tersenyum. Maid itu membungkukkan kepalanya kecil dan mundur kembali ke posisinya, Jeonghan mengambil roti tadi dan mulai mengoleskan selai coklat. Ia menggigit sarapannya sambil masih mendengarkan percakapan Seungcheol dan Mingyu, tangan kanan Seungcheol.

Mingyu sendiri sudah dianggap Seungcheol sebagai adik sendiri walaupun ia sudah memiliki dua adik kandung. Yah. . . walapun kedua adiknya berasal dari ibu yang berbeda dengannya.

"Pemesanan untuk (1)Kalashnikov AK-47 dan FAMAS 5,56 mengalami peningkatan di beberapa wilayah di Jepang, khususnya Hokkaido dan Osaka. Juga beberapa wilayah di Asia Tenggara meminta untuk dikirimkan stok yang sama untuk beberapa minggu kedepan" ucap Mingyu dengan sebuah tab di tangan kanannya, dan roti dengan selai kacang yang sudah tinggal setengah di tangan kirinya,

"Kirimkan yang mereka inginkan. Jangan lupa untuk menjamin semuanya." Balas Seungcheol.

"Hyung, aku tidak tahu ini berguna atau tidak. Tapi aku mendapat kabar bahwa leader grup Taigaa tiba di Korea pagi ini"

Seungcheol menaikkan alisnya, "Grup yakuza saingan kita asal Jepang itu?"

Mingyu mengangguk, "Dia dan beberapa tangan kanannya akan tinggal sementara disini untuk beberapa bisnis. Dan, menurut info, markas sementara mereka selama di Korea adalah di daerah Apgujeong"

Mendadak pikiran Seungcheol melayang ke adiknya, Lee Jihoon. Lelaki mungil itu tinggal terpisah di apartemennya sendiri di daerah Apgujeong. "Perlukah kukirim orang untuk mengawasi apartemen Jihoon? Atau kau mau menyelidiki tentang Taigaa juga?" tanya Mingyu

Jeonghan terdiam, ia menoleh ke arah Seungcheol melihat kekasihnya itu tengah berpikir, Senyum lega berada di bibir Jeonghan ketika Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. Jeonghan tahu menjalin hubungan dengan Seungcheol tidak mudah. Posisinya sebagai _Leade_ r dari _The Golden Dragon_ , grup Mafia terbesar di Korea Selatan selalu membuat Jeonghan khawatir. Jeonghan tahu, Seungcheol pemegang sabuk hitam, ia juga ahli menembak, bisnisnya di _Black Market_ berjalan mulus, tapi tetap Jeonghan khawatir.

Karena sebelum menjalin hubungan dengannya, Seungcheol merupakan orang yang kejam, dia tidak mempunyai hati sebagai manusia, membunuh siapa saja yang akan menghalangi jalannya. Jeonghan tahu semua itu dari Mingyu, walaupun Seungcheol sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak mengambil nyawa seseorang dengan tangannya tetap saja Jeonghan khawatir.

Jeonghan menoleh saat tangannya digenggam, ia menoleh ke arah Seungcheol yang tersenyum manis,

"Jangan khawatir aku sudah berjanji padamu."

Seungcheol mengusap perlahan tangan Jeonghan, namja berambut panjang itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Mingyu sendiri hanya memasang muka datar dihadapan kedua insan yang sedang menyajikan adegan romantis di pagi hari,

Ia memasukkan sisa sarapannya ke mulut membuat mulutnya menggembung. Saat itu, seorang pemuda blasteran masuk ke ruang makan dan menepuk keras punggung Mingyu.

"Uhukk. . .Uhukk . ." Mingyu menggapai secangkir teh di sebelahnya dan meminumnya cepat. Tapi roti kacang itu masih menyangkut di kerongkongannya, secangkir kecil teh—yang sudah tinggal setengah—tidak akan meloloskan makanan yang tersangkut.

Jeonghan meraih teko teh dan menuangkannya kembali ke cangkir Mingyu, kali ini lebih banyak. Pemuda itu masih terbatuk memegangi lehernya, sedangkan Vernon—pelaku kejadian itu— hanya tertawa puas dan duduk dengan santai sambil menunggu seorang maid yang sedang membuatkannya roti selai.

Setelah roti kacangnya sudah masuk ke lambung, Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia menoleh ke arah Jeonghan,

"Gomawo, Jeonghan hyung" ucapnya tersenyum.

"Makanlah sedikit-sedikit, nanti kau tersedak lagi"

Mingyu mengangguk seperti anak kecil, kepalanya menoleh ke arah Vernon, pandangannya berubah membunuh, ia meraih sendok teh di sebelahnya dan melemparnya tepat mengenai dahi pemuda blasteran itu, membuatnya merintih tapi masih tertawa. Untunglah Mingyu tidak mengambil pisau roti kecil di depannya, mungkin hasilnya akan lain?

Tidak peduli status Vernon yang merupakan adik dari Seungcheol. Toh, ia juga lebih tua darinya

"Kau mau membuatku mati, hah?"

Vernon masih memegangi dahinya, "Hyung, aku cuma menyapamu di pagi hari. Ada yang salah?" jawab Vernon menampilkan senyum mengejek.

"Hentikan"

Hanya satu kata dari Seungcheol yang membuat kedua namja yang masih berseteru itu diam, Seungcheol sendiri cukup tenang meminum secangkir kopi hitam, sedangkan Mingyu dan Vernon terdiam dan menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Keheningan masih terjadi, Jeonghan memutuskan untuk buka suara,

"Seungcheol-ah. Sepulang kuliah nanti aku mau mengunjungi Jihoon, boleh? Aku jadi kangen dengan Jihoon gara-gara pembicaraan tadi"

Seungcheol memandang ke arah Jeonghan. Kemudian ia mengangguk pelan,

"Gomawo"

"Tapi harus dengan Mingyu. Aku tidak mau ada apa-apa terjadi denganmu"

Jeonghan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Ia melanjutkan sarapannya dengan tenang.

Vernon menghabiskan makananya dengan cepat, ia beranjak setelah minum dan meraih tasnya.

"Hyung, aku duluan"

"Tidak bareng denganku?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Ada kuliah pagi!" teriak Vernon sebelum keluar, beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara motor yang dipacu dengan cepat dari luar rumah.

"Akhir-akhir ini, dia selalu berangkat pagi. Jeonghan-hyung, apa fakultas teknik komputer selalu ada jam kuliah pagi?" tanya Mingyu.

Jeonghan hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku fakultas ilmu psikologi mana tahu tentang itu. Ah tapi mungkin aku tahu"

Seungcheol dan Mingyu menoleh ke arah Jeonghan, "Mungkin dia menyukai seseorang?"

"Jinjja? Nugu hyung?" tanya Mingyu menggebu.

"Ada seseorang dari klub choirku, namanya Boo Seungkwan. Dia mengatakan selalu diteror oleh pemuda berwajah blasteran yang fasih berbahasa Korea. Pemuda itu selalu menunggu di depan kelas Seungkwan dan menganggunya. Ia diganggu sejak dua minggu yang lalu, itu waktu pertama kalinya Vernon berangkat pagi kan?"

Mingyu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya kecil, Sedangkan Seungcheol hanya tersenyum,

"Baby, bagaimana kau tahu kalau Vernon menjadi stalker temanmu itu? Bukankah banyak juga mahasiswa asing di kampusmu yang bisa melakukan itu?"

"Tapi hanya satu mahasiswa berwajah blasteran seperti Vernon dengan bahasa Korea yang luar biasa lancar. Mahasiswa asing di kampusku tidak begitu lancar berbahasa Korea"

Mingyu menyeringai kecil, gigi taringya yang tajam nampak di sudut bibirnya,

'Aku ada bahan untuk mengejeknya nanti, kekeke'

.

.

.

* * *

Love, Fight, Blood **  
**

* * *

.

.

.

Seorang namja berambut hitam tengah membaca koran ditemani segelas kopi hangat di ruang tamunya. Joshua Hong atau lebih baik kita panggil dia dengan Jisoo, menikmati waktu santainya sebelum seorang namja lain yang mengenakan pakaian formal datang dan meletakkan beberapa file di meja di hadapannya,

"Tuan Hong. Ada beberapa data yang harus anda lihat mengenai penjualan narkoba dan senjata kita"

Lelaki berwajah aristokrat itu meletakkan korannya, dan beralih ke map-map yang telah di tumpuk, asistennya, Jeon Wonwoo.

Mendadak teriakan nyaring menggema di rumah megah tersebut,

"JISOO HYUNG!"

Seorang namja memakai hoodie berwarna pink lembut turun dari tangga dan berlari ke arah Jisoo. Namja itu duduk di sebelah Jisoo yang masih membaca beberapa berkas,

"Hyung, ingat janjimu hari ini!"

"Iya, hyung akan mengantarmu ke kampus, Boo Seungkwan"

"Yeay!"

"Tapi, hyung tidak bisa menungguimu, Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus hari ini"

Senyum memudar di wajah Seungkwan, "Bisnis lagi?"

Jisoo hanya mengangguk pelan, ia menggusak rambut adik sepupunya ini. Hong Jisoo adalah seorang leader dari salah satu grup mafia di Korea Selatan, _Black Diamond_. Walaupun bukan terbesar, tapi pengaruh grup Jisoo cukup banyak, khususnya di bidang narkotika dan penjualan senjata tajam secara ilegal di _Black Market._

"Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Seungkwan mengangguk, namja itu berjalan ke arah luar. Sedangkan Jisoo masih duduk dan menghabiskan kopinya. Wonwoo yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Jisoo membereskan berkas yang berantakan di atas meja. Ia menumpukan lututnya di lantai dan mulai membereskannya,

"Wonwoo-ya" panggil Jisoo

"Ne, Tuan—"

Wonwoo berhenti ketika tiba-tiba wajah Jisoo dekat dengannya, Pandangan mata Jisoo menatapnya intens membuat detak jantungnya tidak bisa dikontrol. Jisoo mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Wonwoo,

"Jangan lupa untuk membereskan beberapa pengganggu seperti yang kuminta kemarin." Bisik Jisoo.

Entah apa yang merasuki Wonwoo, ia merasakan bahwa suara Jisoo lebih berat dari biasanya. Ketika Jisoo menjauhkan badannya, ia tahu bahwa kunci mobil yang berada di saku jasnya sudah berada di tangan Jisoo. Wonwoo tahu ia lemah terhadap bosnya.

"Hari ini biar aku yang mengantar dan menjemput Seungkwan di kampusnya. Kau laksanakan tugasmu" nada bicara Jisoo kembali ke mode dingin seperti sebelumnya, Wonwoo hanya menghembuskan nafas sebelum membawa berkas-berkas tersebut dan pergi secepatnya setelah membungkukkan badan pada Jisoo.

Wonwoo berjalan cepat, nafasnya memburu dan wajahnya memerah. Ia tahu ini salah, tidak seharusnya ia menumbuhkan perasaan ini kepada atasannya sendiri. Tapi, ia tidak bisa menolak adanya perasaan itu.

Dua tahun semenjak ia bekerja sebagai asisten kepercayaan Jisoo, ia sudah berusaha untuk melihat Jisoo sebagai bosnya, hanya bosnya. Tapi selama dua tahun pula, perasaannya tumbuh semakin cepat.

Wonwoo menyimpan beberapa file tersebut di lemari map, dan bergegas ke dapur. Beberapa maid yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri. Wajahnya yang selalu dingin dan keahlian menembak yang tidak diragukan lagi, tangan Wonwoo telah berhasil menyingkirkan beberapa orang dengan satu kali tembakan.

Seorang sniper sejati, tapi justru takluk di hadapan Hong Jisoo. Wonwoo mengambil segelas air dingin ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya,

"Hai, Jeon"

Wonwoo menoleh mendapati namja, yang memakai setelan jas lengkap seperti dirinya,

"Oh, kau. Ada apa, Seokmin-ah?" tanya datar.

"Aku melihatnya tadi, di ruang tengah. Kau dan Jisoo"

Wonwoo menoleh tajam ke arah Seokmin, "Jangan memanggilnya seperti itu, dia itu atasanmu"

Seokmin hanya tertawa sinis, ia menghampiri Wonwoo yang berdiri membelakanginya dan menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Wonwoo,

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, hm? Dua tahun memendam rasa. Kau tahu jika sebenarnya, Jisoo tahu jika kau mencintainya?"

Wonwoo melepaskan lengan Seokmin dan berbalik menatap namja itu,

"Aku tahu"

Jawaban itu membuat Seokmin terkejut, tapi namja berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan sebuah smirk,

"Lalu, kau masih rela dimanfaatkan olehnya? Kau tahu itu, heum?"

"Aku tahu. Dan aku tidak peduli. Walaupun aku tahu dia memanfaatkan perasaanku padanya, aku tetap akan bekerja hanya untuknya. Sekarang sebaiknya kau mengantarku untuk melakukan pekerjaanku sebelum salah satu peluruku menembus otakmu, Lee Seokmin" ucap Wonwoo dingin.

Untuk beberapa orang yang mendengar itu mungkin akan lari terbirit-birit atau bahkan pingsan, tapi Seokmin hanya tertawa renyah sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menyerah,

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu"

.

.

.

* * *

Love, Fight, Blood **  
**

* * *

.

.

.

Bandara Incheon masih sepi dari pengunjung. Beberapa petugas bandara hanya mondar-mandir di tempat mereka bekerja. Beberapa pengumuman tentang keberangkatan dan kedatangan pesawat terdengar dari pengeras suara,

Beberapa menit yang lalu, pesawat dari Bandara Narita di Jepang datang. Beberapa penumpang keluar dari gerbang setelah mendapatkan barang bawaan mereka. Dua orang pemuda berjalan berdampingan, pemuda berambut biru memakai mantel panjang dan syal serta masker yang menutupi wajahnya, pemuda satunya berambut hitam menggenakan sweater dan kaca mata hitam

Pemuda berambut biru ini melepaskan maskernya,

"Dino-ya".

"(2) _Nan desuka, Niisama?_ " jawab pemuda lainnya dalam bahasa Jepang

"Hubungi Jun dan Minghao" Pemuda yang dipanggil Hoshi ini menjawab dalam bahasa Korea yang fasih. Percakapan mereka terdengar aneh karena menggunakan kedua bahasa yang berbeda tapi dimengerti satu sama lain.

"(3) _Wakarimashita_ "

Pemuda yang dipanggil Dino itu meraih ponselnya,

"Satu lagi, Dino-ya"

Dino menoleh, kakaknya itu, melepas lilitan syal di lehernya sehingga wajahnya terlihat jelas sekarang,

"Gunakan bahasa Korea. Kita di Korea sekarang"

"Arraseo, Hoshi-hyung"

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar sebuah suara di seberang,

" _Yeoboseyo_ "

"Kami sudah sampai di Korea, Hyung. Jemput kami di Incheon"

" _Okay, aku dan Minghao kesana sekarang_."

"Dino-ya" ucap Hoshi memanggil. Dino mengangguk kecil,

" _Hoshi-hyung ingin bicara, sebentar_ "

Ponsel Dino beralih ke tangan Hoshi,

"Bagaimana barangku? Sudah kau urus?"

" _Sudah, kau akan melihatnya ketika sampai di rumah nanti. Walaupun aku harus membereskan beberapa orang dari pihak pengiriman barang karena mereka bersikeras mengirim pengajuan pada polisi_ "

"Baguslah. Jangan sampai ada kecacatan. Karena katana itu lebih berharga dari nyawamu"

" _Percayakan padaku, katana milikmu dan Dino aman dan selamat. Lagipula kenapa kau repot-repot membawa katanamu dari Jepang ke Korea? Markas grupmu disini juga memiliki banyak pilihan senjata yang lengkap. Tidak hanya katana. Tidakkah kau berfikir untuk menggunakan senjata yang kau produksi sendiri? Kau seorang yakuza. Grupmu adalah grup terbesar dan paling berpengaruh seantero Jepang. Kenapa repot hanya dengan satu katana?_ "

"Karena katana itu akan kugunakan untuk menebas leher orang yang banyak bicara sepertimu. Sekarang jemput aku atau kepalamu benar-benar menggelinding ke arah kandang anjingku nanti"

Hoshi menutup telefonnya dan menyerahkan ponselnya ke Dino.

"Apa yang dikatakan Jun-hyung? Dia membuatmu marah?"

"Tidak ada, Dia masih banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Mau minum coklat panas?" tawar Hoshi.

Dino hanya mengangguk kecil. Walaupun statusnya sebagai adik seorang leader Yakuza serta kemampuan pedang yang tidak jauh dari sang kakak. Dino tetaplah seorang remaja yang baru berumur 18 tahun. Dan Hoshi sangat menyayangi adiknya.

.

.

.

* * *

Love, Fight, Blood **  
**

* * *

.

.

.

Jisoo memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman parkir kampus. Dia menggenakan pakaian biasa. Celana jeans, kemeja dan mantel bermotif kotak-kotak dengan panjang hingga setengah pahanya. Setelah mengunci mobilnya, Jisoo beranjak pergi ke cafetaria kampus. Seungkwan bilang untuk menunggunya disana. Masalahnya sekarang, Jisoo tidak tahu dimana cafetaria kampus Seungkwan. Biasanya Wonwoo atau Seokmin yang menjemput Seungkwan. Gara-gara janjinya pada adik sepupunya itu, _The Leader from Black Diamond goes to campus to pick up his cousin, how great is that sound?_

Jisoo mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia menghubungi nomor Seungkwan yang hanya dibalas dengan suara operator telepon. Berkali-kali ia menghubungi Seungkwan sambil mondar-mandir di area kampus berharap menemukan tanda bertuliskan cafetaria.

Karena menelpon sambil berjalan, ia menabrak seseorang yang saat itu turun dari tangga menyebabkan tubuh mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai.

 _Great, The one who make his butt kiss the floor._

Jisoo berdiri dan bersiap untuk memaki orang yang menabraknya, mungkin pisau lipat di saku celananya juga siap untuk berbicara,

"Akh. Pinggangku"

' _For, God's Sake. Isn't she an angel?'_

Hanya itu yang bisa Jisoo gumamkan dalam hatinya. Sosok indah dihadapannya ini membuatnya membeku selama beberapa detik. Hilang keinginannya untuk mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang pasti bercampur antara bahasa Korea dan Inggris.

Yeoja—atau mungkin namja—dihadapannya ini masih terduduk di atas lantai. Jisoo mengulurkan tangan dan membantunya berdiri. Jisoo terkesiap melihat sosok di hadapannya. Rambut panjang sebahu berwarna merah dengan kulit putih yang kontras. Jisoo menyadari bahwa sosok di hadapannya ini namja ketika ia membuka suaranya,

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak melihat jalan ketika turun tangga"

Harusnya Jisoo yang minta maaf, ia tahu itu. Tapi seumur hidup, ayahnya tidak pernah mengajarkan kata itu,

"Ah tidak apa-apa"

"Eum, aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya di fakultas ini. Apa kau anak fakultas lain?"

"Oh. Aku bukan mahasiswa disini. Aku ingin menjemput adik sepupuku, dia kuliah disini. Dia menyuruhku untuk menunggunya di cafetaria kampus. Tapi aku baru pertama kali menjemputnya jadi aku tidak tahu dimana cafetarianya. Aku hanya mondar-mandir area sekitar dari tadi"

"Oh begitu. Mau kuantar ke cafetaria? Kebetulan aku juga ingin pulang, cafetaria itu terletak di dekat gerbang luar."

"Terima kasih eum. . ."

"Yoon Jeonghan"

Jisoo tersenyum, "Aku Josh—Hong Jisoo. Namaku Hong Jisoo"

Bisa fatal jika ia menyebutkan code namenya sebagai mafia di hadapan warga sipil.

"Ayo pergi"

Jeonghan berjalan bersebelahan dengan Jisoo. Kedua namja itu menyusuri lorong kampus.

"Apa boleh aku tahu di fakultas mana adikmu? Mungkin aku mengenalnya" tanya Jeonghan.

Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar, jujur ia tidak tahu mengenai perkuliahan Seungkwan. Karena semua kebutuhan Seungkwan pasti diurus maid-maidnya. Semenjak Seungkwan pindah ke rumahnya saat masih ia SMA, ia tidak pernah memperhatikan adik sepupunya itu. Hanya jika Seungkwan meminta sejumlah uang atau menyuruhnya tanda tangan saat ada surat keterangan dari SMAnya dulu.

"Eum. Itu. . .aku tidak tahu"

Jeonghan memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Ya. Karena semua kebutuhan adikku diurus oleh maid dan butlerku. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi pekerjaanku"

Jeonghan terdiam, ingatannya melayang pada kekasihnya yang entah sedang apa sekarang. Seungcheol juga selalu melimpahkan urusan Vernon dan Jihoon kepada maid dan butlernya. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Jihoon pindah ke apartemen dan tinggal sendiri. Begitulah pikir Jeonghan. Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu menjadi kekasih Seungcheol, Jeonghan tidak pernah tahu penyebab Jihoon tinggal sendiri. Ia terlalu takut untuk bertanya pada Seungcheol.

"Itu cafetarianya, tinggal berjalan kesana" tunjuk Jeonghan.

Jisoo mengangguk dan langsung berjalan tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Jeonghan hanya mengendikkan bahunya sebentar lalu berlalu menuju gerbang kampus.

Jisoo menemukan Seungkwan di salah satu meja, adiknya itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menggerutu kecil. Bisa Jisoo lihat, sebuah gelas dan mangkuk yang sudah kosong di meja adiknya.

"Seungkwan-ah"

"Jisoo-hyung! Lama sekali. Aku sudah menunggumu 45 menit!"

"Aku kan tidak pernah ke kampusmu. Aku mondar-mandir mencari tempat ini."

"Ya sudah ayo pulang."

Seungkwan menarik Jisoo dan menuju parkiran. Setelah masuk ke mobil, Jisoo menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari gerbang kampus.

"Hyung! Kau tahu? Namja itu mengangguku lagi. Dia selalu datang ke kelasku tiap pagi dan menggodaku."

Jisoo mendengarkan ocehan Seungkwan yang duduk di sebelahnya. Mobilnya berhenti di depan lampu merah. Seketika matanya menangkap sosok yang tidak asing. Orang itu tengah menyebrang jalan di hadapan mobilnya yang berhenti karena lampu merah.

Dia, Yoon Jeonghan. Jisoo masih fokus ke sosok Jeonghan yang sekarang memasuki sebuah cafe kecil di seberang jalan kampus Seungkwan. Ia masih terpaku pada cafe itu, sosok Jeonghan yang duduk di dekat jendela memudahkannya untuk melihat.

"Hyung! Kau mendengarku tidak sih!?" suara Seungkwan mengagetkan Jisoo

"Eh. . iya. . aku mendengarmu. Kenapa tadi?"

"Kau tidak mendengarku hyung! Aku minta hyung menyuruh Wonwoo hyung untuk menyelidiki namja yang menerorku itu. Beri dia pelajaran!"

"Iya. Nanti kusuruh Wonwoo untuk menyelidiki namja itu" pandangan Jisoo menoleh kembali ke jendela cafe. Dilihatnya sosok Jeonghan masih duduk disana.

Jisoo tidak pernah gagal mendapat sesuatu, apapun yang dia inginkan harus ada di hadapannya.

'Berlaku sama untukmu, Yoon Jeonghan'

.

.

.

* * *

Love, Fight, Blood **  
**

* * *

.

.

.

 **NEXT CHAPTER**

" _Hyung mau bertanya tentang Jihoon hyung?"_

 _._

" _AAAAAKKKHHHH!"_

 _._

" _Ikat saja dia masukkan ke bagasi mobil. Minghao bantu dia"_

 _._

" _AHJUSSHIII...! Tolong aku...! Hubungi polisi, catat nomor platnya! TOLONG AKU!..."_

 _._

" _Dino-yah ayo berangkat sebelum ada tikus-tikus yang lain yang melihat ini"_

 _._

" _Dari wajahmu, sepertinya kau ingin tambah ya? With pleasure"_

 _._

" _Seungcheol-hyung, tolong aku"_

 _._

" _Bukankah TKP pembunuhan itu tidak jauh dari lokasi apartemen Jihoon? Aku khawatir Seungcheol-ah"_

 _._

" _Aku meng-hack seluruh CCTV di kota Seoul."_

 _._

" _Seungcheol-ah, Jihoon bagaimana? Kau sudah dapat kabar?"_

 _._

" _Dengar, jangan bereaksi apapun di depan Jeonghan. Aku tidak mau membuatnya panik. Jihoon sedang dalam bahaya dan aku mau kau melakukan ini. . ."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

(1)Kalashnikov AK-47 dan FAMAS 5,56 = ini nama senjata yang saya comot dari mbah gugel wkwkwk

(2) Nan desuka, niisama? = ada apa, kak? Awalnya saya mau pake oniisan yang artinya juga sama kakak laki-laki. Tapi kok kesannya jadi imut ya? Apalagi dino yang ngomong. Jadi saya pake niisama, biasanya panggilan ini yang pake cuma dari keluarga yang masih bener bener menjunjung kasta. Kayak yakuza sama asasin gitu *maaf kebanyakan nonton film action*

(3)Wakarimashita = baik/aku mengerti. Kayaknya ini udah umum ya.

(4)Katana = pedang. *jangan mikir aneh aneh lo ya, ini emang pedang asli* wkwkwk

Oh ya ini sebenaernya udah ide dari setahun lalu, Cuma baru tercapai untuk diketik sekarang. Mana SEVENTEEN comebcaknya konsepnya kayak ada polisi-polisnya mafianya gitu kan jadi baperin ff sendiri T.T

YANG INI TOLONG DIBACA, SENGAJA SAYA TULIS PAKE CAPSLOCK.

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG REVIEW. RENCANANYA SAYA MAU UPDATE SEMINGGU SEKALI. TAPI KALO REVIEWNYA BANYAK DAN MEMBUAT SAYA TERGUGAH HATINYA(?) MAKA BISA UPDATE LEBIH CEPET.

TAPI KALO REVIEWNYA DIKIT SAYA KEMBALI FOKUS SAMA REINCARNATION OR ILLUSION ATAU ONESHOT YANG LAIN

SO INI TERSERAH KALIAN...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**

 **Love, Fight, Blood**

 **Cast :**

 **SEVENTEEN**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Action, Crime, Family**

 **Length :**

 **Chaptered**

 **Rated :**

 **M (for blood scene and some gore. Maybe some sex scene but not really)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Nothing**

 **Warning :**

 **Disini, member mempunyai karakter berbanding 180 derajat dengan aslinya. Jadi yang biasanya biasnya konyol, disini jadi kejam semua. Jangan protes, soalnya udah diperingatin. Gak tanggung kalo nantinya ada yang muntah atau gimana, soalnya ada adegan darah.**

 **Sekali lagi, disini semuanya OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untuk Chapter ini, ada adegan pembunuhan yang parah. Gak usah dibayangin apalagi dipraktekin #PLAK  
Kalo yang suka muntah lihat darah mending gak usah baca, di skip aja.**

 **Ini bener bener ada adegan darah. Gak tahu kalau menurut kalian biasa aja. Tapi saya saranin kalo gak kuat di skip aja.  
Tengkyu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Love, Fight, Blood **  
**

* * *

Jeonghan menyeruput latte hangat yang dipesannya beberapa menit lalu. Udara dingin di Seoul membuatnya malas untuk menunggu jemputan Mingyu di gerbang kampus. Jadi ia memilih menyebrang dan duduk di cafe hangat ini.

Mingyu sudah mengirimnya pesan bahwa ia akan telat sekitar 15 menit, ia juga sudah mengirim balasan ke Mingyu untuk menjemputnya di cafe seberang kampus. Biasanya, Jeonghan akan pulang-pergi kampus naik busway atau dibonceng Vernon dengan Harley miliknya. Ia tidak pernah mau dijemput baik oleh Seungcheol atau Mingyu. Tapi karena akhir-akhir ini Vernon selalu berangkat pagi, jadi ia selalu diantar Mingyu dan pulang naik busway.

Hari ini, ia akan mengunjungi Jihoon, adik Seungcheol. Jadi, Seungcheol menyuruh Mingyu untuk menjemput Jeonghan ke rumah Jihoon. Jeonghan membuka ponselnya, belum ada pesan masuk dari Mingyu.

Ia kembali menyesap lattenya, matanya menatap beberapa menu yang tertera di layar cafe,

"Mungkin aku harus membelikan beberapa makanan untuk Jihoon"

Jeonghan pergi ke meja kasir untuk memesan beberapa makanan untuk dibungkus. Saat ia kembali ke mejanya, sosok Mingyu sudah duduk dimejanya tadi sambil menampilkan senyuman bodoh dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Jeonghan menghampiri Mingyu lalu duduk di depannya, "Kau sudah datang. Kenapa tidak mengirim pesan?"

"Hehe, maaf hyung aku terlambat"

"Eoh? Kau sudah bisa mengucapkan maaf?"

Mingyu memegang bibirnya, ia tersenyum kikuk sementara Jeonghan hanya tersenyum senang. Semenjak kedatangan Jeonghan di keluarga Seungcheol, baik Mingyu maupun Seungcheol berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Bukan berarti mereka meninggalkan bisnis gelap mereka tapi tata krama dan sopan santun terhadap orang lain jadi lebih baik. Kecuali Vernon, mungkin karena ia baru pindah ke Korea setahun yang lalu, jadi kehidupannya masih sebebas di barat, walaupun sekarang ia sudah mau memanggil semuanya dengan sebutan Hyung, karena ia makane di rumah itu.

Mingyu menatap box kecil bertuliskan logo cafe itu, "Itu apa hyung?"

"Beberapa potong cheesecake dan blueberry cake untuk Jihoon"

"Aku tidak dibelikan hyung?"

"Kau mau? Akan kupesankan lagi"

Mingyu menggeleng pelan. Jujur, ia belum pernah melihat orang sebaik dan sepolos Jeonghan-hyung. Tidak salah jika Seungcheol-hyung menyebutnya malaikat. Mingyu bersumpah demi apapun dia akan melindungi hyungnya ini. Bahkan jika, Seungcheol-hyung tidak ada. Mingyu akan menjadi orang yang akan melindungi Jeonghan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu, ini disebut apa? Cinta? Mingyu tidak pernah merasakan itu. Yang ia tahu hanya menembak, berkelahi, dan membunuh. Mungkin hanya perasaan sayang terhadap kakak. Ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan hangat ini kepada siapapun.

"Ayo, berangkat ke rumah Jihoon-hyung. Nanti kita kemalaman. Aku bisa digorok Seungcheol-hyung"

Jeonghan menggenakan mantelnya. Mingyu meraih tas berisi makanan untuk Jihoon. Mereka masuk ke mobil yang diparkir Mingyu di depan cafe. Perjalanan ke rumah Jihoon memakan waktu cukup lama karena apartemennya berada di distrik yang berbeda.

"Mingyu-ya"

"Ne, hyung"

"Boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Mingyu terdiam sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"Tentu. Hyung mau bertanya apa?"

"eum. . .ini sedikit personal." Jeonghan menarik nafas pelan, ia masih sedikit takut untuk menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menyangkut kehidupan pribadi seorang Choi Seungcheol. Jadi satu-satunya yang ia bisa andalkan untuk tahu adalah Mingyu. Walaupun begitu, Jeonghan tetap harus berhati-hati dengan perkataannya.

Walaupun ia tahu, Mingyu sudah tidak terlalu kejam seperti saat pertama bertemu dengannya tapi tetap saja kau berada di satu mobil dan dikendarai oleh seorang mafia berdarah dingin bung! Apa yang kau harapkan? Sebuah jawaban manis dengan tambahan permen?

"Aku tahu jika Seungcheol, Jihoon, dan Vernon memiliki ibu yang berbeda. Dan Seungcheol sebagai pewaris tertua harus menerima tugas untuk meneruskan eum. . .bisnis ayahnya. Tapi. . ."

"Hyung mau bertanya tentang Jihoon hyung?"

"Iya. Aku sudah dua kali bertemu Jihoon. Dia lelaki yang manis, dan dari yang kulihat sepertinya Seungcheol dan Jihoon tidak dekat ya?"

"Jeonghan-hyung datang ke rumah setelah Jihoon-hyung memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri. Pantas, hyung tidak tahu"

"Ya, aku bertemu dengan Jihoon sewaktu makan malam bersama dan Seungcheol mengundangnya, yang kedua saat Jihoon ke rumah karena Seungcheol terluka beberapa waktu lalu"

"Seungcheol-hyung, Jihoon-hyung, dan Vernon terlahir dari ibu yang berbeda. Aku dibawa kedua orang tuaku untuk menginap di kediaman Tuan Choi. Saat itu, usiaku masih lima tahun? Atau enam? Entahlah aku tidak mengingatnya. Aku mengenal Seungcheol-hyung. Masa kecil kami tidak dihabiskan dengan bermain monopoli, perosotan atau semacamnya. Masa kecil kami berisi pelajaran tentang membidik lawan, menggunakan pistol, belajar Taekwondo, juga menggunakan kemampuan kami untuk membantu bisnis Tuan Choi"

Mingyu menarik nafasnya dalam, "Aku masih ingat, saat Seungcheol-hyung berusia 12 tahun, dia dijadikan umpan untuk bisa membunuh salah satu musuh besar ayahnya."

Jeonghan membelalakkan matanya, "Umpan? Maksudnya?"

"Sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Seungcheol-hyung pulang dari sekolah sendirian. Bukan-apa-apa, tapi ia memang mengajukan diri untuk menjadi umpan. Benar saja, beberapa saat setelahnya kami dirumah mendapat telepon ancaman dari anak buah musuh besar Tuan Choi dan meminta Tuan Choi untuk kesana sendirian mengambil anaknya."

Jeonghan mencengkram erat ujung mantelnya, disaat umurnya 12 tahun ia akan selalu bersikap manja pada ibunya, menggelayut lengan ayahnya, dan menyemprotkan cat warna-warni yang akan menyusahkan kakaknya. Berbanding terbalik dengan kekasihnya.

"Rencana itu memang hampir berhasil, Musuh besar Tuan Choi lenyap. The Golden Dragon menjadi grup terbesar sampai sekarang, tapi itu harus dibayar mahal, Seungcheol-hyung pulang dengan beberapa tulang rusuk patah dan wajah yang sudah lebam karena hantaman berkali-kali, dia masih 12 tahun saat itu, aku hampir menangis melihat keadaanya. Kondisinya yang kritis membuatnya harus dirawat. Dia koma"

Jeonghan sudah tidak ingin mendengar ini semua, "Mingyu-ya aku ingin bertanya tentang Jihoon bukan masa lalu Seungcheol"

"Inilah waktu semuanya dimulai hyung. Ayah Seungcheol-hyung mengira anaknya tidak akan bertahan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mendatangkan wanita lain ke rumah, Ayah Seungcheol-hyung tidak pernah menikah, tapi dia memiliki banyak _one night stand woman_. Beberapa diantara mereka hamil. Saat itu aku melihat sosok Jihoon-hyung datang bersama ibunya. Diantara semua wanita yang pernah berhubungan dengan Tuan Choi, hanya ibu Jihoon-hyung yang berasal dari keluarga baik-baik. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu. Awalnya, Jihoon diperlakukan dengan istimewa. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya menuruti ayahnya. Dibesarkan oleh di kehidupan 'normal' Jihoon-hyung tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hidup kami, Jihoon-hyung tidak seperti kami. Dia tidak bisa menggunakan pistol, dia tidak bisa membunuh, dia tidak bisa berkelahi"

Jeonghan mulai menyadari sesuatu, ketika bertemu dengan Jihoon, namja itu terlihat dingin namun sebenarnya, dialah yang paling hangat diantara mereka.

"Ya, aku juga heran saat makan malam pertama dengan kalian semua hanya Jihoon yang bisa tersenyum dan menunjukkan etika yang benar"

Mingyu kembali ke ceritanya, "Ayah Seungcheol-hyung semakin frustasi. Seungcheol-hyung masih koma, Jihoon-hyung tidak bisa diharapkan. Ia menjadi semakin gila dengan perempuan. Sampai suatu hari, Seungcheol-hyung terbangun dari komanya. Semua menganggap ini adalah keajaiban. Tapi karena pewaris utama sudah baik. Jihoon-hyung jadi diabaikan, baik oleh ayahnya maupun semua orang di rumah. Ibu Jihoon-hyung akhirnya ditemukan bunuh diri di kamarnya, tidak ada yang tahu penyebabnya."

"Jihoon-hyung selalu kesepian, hanya aku yang menemaninya. Tapi aku tahu, dalam lubuk hatinya, Seungcheol-hyung sangat menyayangi Jihoon-hyung. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Karena ia selalu merasa bersalah dengan kematian Ibu Jihoon. Menjelang kematian Tuan Choi, Seungcheol-hyung dan Jihoon-hyung tahu jika ayah mereka memiliki anak lain yang sekarang tinggal di San Farnsisco. Anak itu, Vernon. Setelah Tuan Choi meninggal, semua aset miliknya diserahkan kepada Seungcheol-hyung. Ayah Seungcheol-hyung berpesan untuk menjalankan bisnis mereka bertiga. Tapi Seungcheol-hyung tahu Jihoon-hyung tidak mau menjadi seperti kami."

"Jadi ia mengusir Jihoon untuk tinggal terpisah?" jawab Jeonghan

"Tidak. Seungcheol-hyung masih ingin Jihoon-hyung tinggal bersama kami. Beberapa bulan kemudian, Jihoon-hyung memutuskan untuk membeli apartemen dan tinggal sendiri. Ketika aku bertanya padanya, dia hanya ingin hidup normal dan menjadi penulis lagu. Lalu beberapa minggu kemudian, Seungcheol-hyung datang ke rumah membawa seorang bidadari yang jatuh dari langit" ucap Mingyu melirik Jeonghan kecil.

Jeonghan hanya tertawa kecil, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa kesal. Harusnya, ia tahu ini dari Seungcheol, kekasihnya, bukan dari Mingyu.

"Bagaimana dengan ibu Seungcheol dan Vernon?"

"Oh, mengenai ibu Vernon aku tidak tahu. Anak itu dijemput paksa dari San Fransisco karena Tuan Choi sedang sekarat setahun lalu. Kalau ibu Seungcheol-hyung sudah meninggal saat Seungcheol-hyung masih bayi. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan kedua orang tuaku"

"Lalu orang tuamu dimana sekarang?"

"Mereka di L.A. Mengurusi aset Tuan Choi yang lain. Beberapa bisnis seperti. . .yah begitulah"

Jeonghan menghentikan pertanyaannya. Jalanan sedang macet karena jalur dialihkan membuat perjalanan mereka semakin jauh karena memutar.

"Oh ya hyung. Kau sudah memberitahu Jihoon-hyung kalau kita berkunjung hari ini? Bisa-bisa nanti kita berdiri di depan apartemennya kalau ternyata Jihoon-hyung sedang pergi"

Jeonghan mengerjapkan matanya sebentar,

"AKU LUPA!"

.

.

.

* * *

Love, Fight, Blood **  
**

* * *

.

.

.

Dering ponsel mengganggu tidur namja itu, tangan mungilnya meraih dan menekan tombol jawab tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon,

"Hm. . . Ada apa?" jawabnya asal-asalan.

"Jihoonie. Ini Jeonghan-hyung. Aku minta maaf baru memberitahumu sekarang, tapi aku dan Mingyu akan ke apartemenmu. Kami sudah di jalan dan akan sampai sekitar 30 menit lagi atau mungkin lebih? Entahlah ini sedang macet parah"

Jihoon terbangun dari tidurnya, rambut acak-acakan dan muka yang masih setengah sadar dia melihat jam dinding kamarnya. Pukul lima. Cahaya temaram masuk melalui celah korden yang menutupi jendela kamarnya,

"Mwo?! Hyung, Ini masih pukul lima pagi! Untuk apa kesini pagi-pagi?!"

"Yak! Lee Jihoon, Ini bukan pukul lima pagi! ini pukul lima sore! Tunggulah setengah jam lagi, aku akan sampai bersama Mingyu. Annyeong"

Sambungan telepon diputus. Jihoon melihat jam di ponselnya, benar saja. 5 p.m

Masih dengan pikiran yang setengah sadar, lelaki mungil ini berlari dan menyibakkan kordennya,

"Aku tertidur selama 13 jam? Gila!"

Ia memang baru tidur sekitar pukul empat pagi untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, tapi tidur 13 jam? Oh my god.

Jihoon beranjak ke kamar mandi, tidak ada waktu untuk mandi. Ia hanya menggosok gigi dan membasuh wajahnya, lalu berganti baju. Namja berambut ungu itu turun dari kamarnya, ia berlari ke dapur dan membuka kulkas,

"Okay, aku punya. . ."

Tidak ada apa-apa disana. Seketika ia teringat beberapa hari ini ia makan di luar karena tidak sempat memasak.

"Aku tidak punya apapun. Aku harus ke minimarket"

Jihoon kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil dompet, ponsel dan mantelnya. Ia mengirimkan teks ke Jeonghan.

To : Jeonghan-hyung

From : Jihoonnie

Text :

Hyung. Jangan terburu-buru. Kalau memang macet jangan dipaksakan. Istirahatlah di Rest Area jika pegal.

Datang satu sampai dua jam lagi juga tidak apa-apa

 _Sent!_

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya keluar, setelah mengunci pintu apartemennya, ia beranjak ke minimarket terdekat.

Masa hanya menyediakan air putih untuk tamu?

Setidaknya, ia harus memasakkan sesuatu kan?

Jihoon sampai di minimarket. Ia tidak mau buang waktu, ia cuma punya waktu 30 menit sampai Jeonghan-hyung datang. Belum memasak, belum menyiapkan, belum membersihkan apartemennya. Kalian harus tahu, apartemen Jihoon seperti kapal pecah. Setidaknya, ruang tamu dan seluruh ruang di lantai bawah harus terlihat rapi.

"Kimchi jjigae saja. Lagipula itu cepat dimasak"

Jihoon mengambil beberapa sayuran dan kimchi instant. Juga beberapa ikan beku kemasan. Ia melihat jam di ponselnya, untungnya minimarket sedang sepi jadi Jihoon bisa langsung membayar dan pulang.

"Okay, sekarang hanya tinggal pulang. Memasukkan semua bahannya ke panci. Sambil menunggu matang, aku harus membersihkan ruang tamu"

Jihoon berkata pada dirinya sendiri, menenteng satu tas plastik besar dan berjalan menyusuri jalanan. Jihoon hendak menyebrang jalan kecil di ujung blok. Jalan itu hanya jalan kecil karena menuju perumahan, tidak ada lampu untuk menyebrang.

Jihoon tidak mau tanggung, ia hanya berlari kecil, mendadak klakson mobil terdengar. Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam menerjang ke arahnya. Jihoon menjatuhkan tas plastiknya dan menutup mata

"AAAAAKKKHHHH!"

Beberapa detik berlalu setelah teriakan Jihoon menggema, Namja itu membuka matanya, dia menaruh tangannya di wajah menghalangi lampu mobil yang menyorot wajahnya. Jihoon meraba-raba tubuhnya dari atas hingga bawah.

Kepala? Tidak pecah.

Wajah? Masih imut.

Kaki? Tangan? Masih utuh.

Semua masih pada tempatnya. Ia terduduk di aspal dan memegang dadanya,

"Huh, aku selamat"

Jihoon menoleh, belanjaannya sudah rusak karena terjatuh tadi. Jihoon bangkit dan berjalan menuju kaca mobil bagian supir. Ia mengetok-ngetok kaca mobil itu.

"Yak! Buka! Kau harus tanggung jawab!"

Kaca hitam itu terbuka dan menampilkan namja berambut coklat tua dan namja lainnya duduk di sebelahnya berambut seperti pemen kapas. Jihoon melihat dua namja lain duduk di kursi penumpang satu berambut biru, satu lagi berambut hitam.

'Mereka ini apasih? Mau ke festival mana orang-orang ini. Rambut warna-warni begitu'

Sepetinya Jihoon sendiri tidak menyadari juga kalau rambutnya ia warnai dengan warna ungu.

"Kalian bagaimana sih! Ini jalan kecil untuk perumahan. Ini bukan jalan raya untuk ngebut seenaknya!" bentak Jihoon.

Pemuda berambut biru di kursi penumpang di belakang itu memandang Jihoon intens. Jihoon tahu itu, ia memandang balik ke namja itu dan membentaknya lagi,

"Apa kau lihat-lihat? Ada yang salah? Lebih baik, salah satu dari kalian membayar ganti rugi atau aku akan menghajar kalian"

Itu hanya ancaman, Jihoon tidak benar-benar bisa berkelahi walaupun kakaknya adalah seorang Choi Seungcheol.

Pemuda berambut hitam di belakang membuka suara, "Sebaiknya kau pergi, atau kau akan menyesal"

Jihoon tidak takut dengan ancaman itu, setidaknya ia pernah hidup di keluarga yang lebih menyeramkan daripada ini.

"Kau mengancamku? Kalian itu sudah salah! Tidak bertanggung jawab lagi!. Sekarang keluar atau aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu!"

Jihoon melihat pemuda berambut biru di belakang itu, bukannya berkata sesuatu malah tersenyum sendiri menatapnya,

"Kau gila ya? Senyum-senyum sendiri"

Tanpa Jihoon duga, pemuda itu membuka suara,

"Ya. Aku memang gila. Gila karenamu. Dino-ya. Masukkan dia ke mobil"

"Huh?"

Pemuda berambut hitam yang dipanggil Dino keluar dari mobil dan menyeret Jihoon masuk. Jihoon sendiri berontak dengan segala yang ia bisa.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku bocah!"

"Hoshi-hyung, dia tidak mau diam, bagaimana ini?" teriak Dino ketika Jihoon terus berontak dalam kuncian tangannya.

"Ikat saja dia masukkan ke bagasi mobil. Minghao bantu dia"

Jihoon membelalakkan mata, rasa kagetnya bertambah ketika pria permen kapas yang duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi turun dan membawa tali.

"Hei kalian mau apa? Yak, kau tidak tahu siapa aku huh? LEPASKAN AKU!"

Jihoon terus berontak, tangannya yang dikunci di punggung oleh Dino diikat oleh seutas tali. Tali itu terus memanjang dan diikat di kedua kakinya,

"Apa yang-YA! TURUNKAN AKU"

Jihoon semakin histeris saat tubuhnya dengan mudah diangkat oleh Minghao, Dino membuka bagasi mobil di belakang dan menyingkirkan beberapa kopernya, koper itu ditumpuk dan ditempatkan di bagian yang lebih dalam menyisakan ruang kecil untuk tubuh Jihoon. Sebelum tubuh Jihoon dihempaskan ke dalam, matanya melihat seorang bapak yang sedang berjalan melihat kejadian 'penculikan' dirinya. Tanpa basa-basi, Jihoon berteriak ke arah lelaki paruh baya itu berharap paman itu membawa ponsel, atau berlari melapor ke polisi.

"AHJUSSHIII...! Tolong aku...! Hubungi polisi, catat nomor platnya! TOLONG AKU!..." teriak Jihoon pada lelaki paruh baya itu.

Lelaki itu segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan menghubungi polisi. Tapi, Dino dengan sigap mengambil pisau kecil di balik mantelnya dan melempar pisau itu tepat ke arah lelaki itu

CREP

Pisau itu tepat menancap di leher pria itu, darah memuncrat dari luka yang ditimbulkan, tubuh pria itu roboh ke tanah, tangannya mencoba menggapai-gapai gagang pisau di lehernya, tubuhnya menggelepar seperti ikan yang baru keluar dari air.

Dengan ini pria itu akan mati perlahan, dia tidak akan bisa berteriak minta tolong maupun menghubungi polisi karena pita suara kerongkongannnya pasti sudah robek, dan kematiannya pasti menyakitkan karena Dino tahu pisau itu tidak menancap di nadinya tapi hanya di kerongkongan, mungkin ia akan bertahan selama 15 menit dan akan mati karena kehabisan darah.

Jihoon berhenti berteriak melihat kejadian itu, seumur hidupnya tidak pernah ia melihat seseorang terbunuh. Ingatan akan tubuh ibunya yang menggantung di langit-langit kamarnya beberapa tahun lalu kembali, ia bisa melihat tubuh ibunya yang membiru dengan mata dan lidah terjulur karena jeratan kain seprai yang digulung tebal dan digunakan ibunya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Tubuh Jihoon terhempas kasar di bagasi mobil, Punggungnya terasa sakit karena membentur ujung koper yang ditumpuk, dengan banyaknya barang di bagasi membatasi pergerakan Jihoon. Minghao menutup keras bagasi mobil tersebut, Jihoon tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Tapi sepertinya Minghao dan Dino belum naik ke mobil, Jihoon masih bisa mendengar suara mereka di luar.

"Dino-yah ayo berangkat sebelum ada tikus-tikus yang lain yang melihat ini"

"Tunggu, hyung. Aku harus mengambilnya. Itu kesayanganku"

Minghao memutar bola matanya kesal, Dino menghampiri tubuh lelaki paruh baya yang masih menggelepar itu, Dino menarik gagang pisau, bukannya lepas, pria itu justru memegang tangan Dino. Mulutnya sudah mulai mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Lepaskan" ucap Dino datar

Tapi, sepertinya pria itu masih mempunyai kekuatan terakhir hanya untuk menahan tangan Dino dan berharap seseorang menemukan mereka.

Sudut bibir Dino tertarik membentuk senyum mengerikan, "Oh, kau ingin aku menyelesaikannnya?"

Ia duduk diatas dada pria itu. Bukannya menarik gagang pisau itu, Dino malah mendorong gagang pisau yang digenggamnya perlahan, darah dari mulut dan leher pria itu muncrat membasahi wajah, leher dan mantel Dino sendiri. Ujung pisau yang awalnya hanya berada di tengah kini menembus bagian belakang leher. Dino bisa tahu ketika ujung pisau itu menyentuh tanah.

Mata pria itu melotot ke arah atas memperlihatkan urat-urat yang menahan sakit. Mulutnya menganga membuat darah keluar deras dari sana.

"Dari wajahmu, sepertinya kau ingin tambah ya? _With pleasure_ "

Dengan gerakan cepat, Dino memutar gagang pisau yang digenggamnya. Mata pisau yang semula menghadap ke atas di putar 180 derajat menghadap bawah. Darah tidak berhenti tersembur ke wajah Dino tapi sepertinya namja itu malah semakin bahagia dengan senyum yang terpatri di bibirnya.

Tubuh pria itu menggelepar untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum genggaman tangannya yang dari tadi menahan tangan Dino melemas dan terlepas.

Dino menarik pisaunya perlahan, dapat ia lihat sebuah luka ah. . . bukan! sebuah lubang lebih tepatnya karena putaran pisau dengan diameter sekitar 6-7 sentimeter di tengah leher laki-laki itu, seluruh organ lehernya terpampang, pembuluh darah berwarna kehijauan sampai darah yang belum berhenti mengalir baik dari lubang itu maupun dari mulutnya.

"Sudah?"

Dino menoleh ke arah Minghao yang memegang sapu tangan berwarna putih, ia melempar sapu tangan itu ke arah Dino.

Namja yang bahkan belum legal itu mengusap wajah dan lehernya yang terciprat darah, ia mengelap bersih pisaunya. Sapu tangan yang awalnya berwarna putih itu sekarang basah karena darah yang banyak berasal dari pisau milik Dino. Ia juga mengelap tangannya yang ternoda oleh darah.

Dino berjalan ke arah bagasi, ia membukanya. Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya, dia bisa melihat siluet Dino.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku. . ."

Jihoon terlalu takut sekarang, suara yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya lirihan kecil.

"Kau benar-benar berisik ya. Tidak bisa diam, sampai aku harus mengotori tanganku bahkan saat aku baru sampai di Korea pagi tadi"

Dino menempelkan tangannya yang masih banyak darah pada pipi putih Jihoon, noda darah yang menyentuh kulitnya serta bau amis yang khas menusuk indra penciuman Jihoon.

Air mata keluar dari mata sipitnya, ia merasa kotor walau bukan dia yang melakukan itu semua. Tiba-tiba Dino menyumpalkan sapu tangan tadi ke mulutnya, menekannya dalam hingga Jihoon kesulitan untuk memuntahkannya.

"Begini lebih baik kan? Tidak ada suara"

Lidahnya bisa merasakan rasa asin darah di mulutnya, tangisnya semakin deras.

"Nikmati 15 menit perjalanan kami"

Lalu semuanya gelap kembali ketika Dino menutup bagasi. Jihoon dapat merasakan setelahnya mesin mobil menyala dan mobil mulai berjalan, kepala dan punggungnya terasa sakit saat mobil berjalan karena itu akan membuatnya membentur ujung koper yang ditumpuk di belakangnya. Lima belas menit itu menjadi 15 menit terlama dalam hidup Jihoon, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, air mata yang terus mengalir, dan mulut yang terasa aneh.

'Seungcheol-hyung, tolong aku'

.

.

.

* * *

Love, Fight, Blood **  
**

* * *

.

.

.

Jeonghan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sedangkan Mingyu? Namja itu sudah mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya dari tadi. Mereka masih terjebak macet, jalur memutar tidak ada gunanya karena semua orang juga memilih opsi yang sama jadi sama saja macet.

Beberapa menit lalu Jeonghan menerima pesan dari Jihoon yang mengatakan bahwa ia disuruh untuk istirahat di Rest Area. Jihoon bilang tidak apa-apa jika ia datang satu atau dua jam setelahnya. Masalahnya sekarang Jeonghan sudah terjebak selama satu jam! Oh God!

"Mingyu-ya. playlist lagu ini sudah berulang selama 5 kali. Ganti yang lain yah" pinta Jeonghan.

"Itu karena kita sedang macet hyung. Cari saja siaran berita" jawab Mingyu asal-asalan. Namja jangkung itu meregangkan tangannya sejenak.

Jeonghan mengutak-atik hingga radio mobil menyiarkan berita,

" _Kunjungan Perdana Menteri Jepang di Korea Selatan mendapat bla. . .bla. . ."_

" _Perbaikan jembatan penyebrangan di Gang-nam mengalami hambatan bla. . .bla. . ."_

" _Beralih ke berita dunia hiburan. Dikabarkan dekat dengan seorang atlet ini tanggapan bla. . .bla. . ."_

Jeonghan menyandarkan kepalanya bosan, ia hanya menganggap suara pembaca berita di radio sebagai angin lalu sampai sebuah berita membuatnya duduk tegak,

" _Kami tunda acara berikutnya untuk sebuah sekilas berita. Ditemukan pria yang tewas mengenaskan di jalan distrik Apgujeong"_

Mingyu dan Jeonghan sama-sama menoleh, tangan Mingyu menyentuh tombol volume untuk membesarkan siaran radio itu,

" _Korban bernama Kim Pyon-Ho, 56 tahun, seorang pegawai di toko sushi di Apgujeong. Pria ini diduga dibunuh sekitar pukul 05.12 sore. Tubuhnya ditemukan oleh seorang pejalan kaki yang ingin pulang rumahnya di daerah pertokoan di Jalan Nam-chon, Blok A7, Distrik Apgujeong. Pria ini dibunuh dengan cara mengenaskan dengan luka menganga selebar 7 sentimeter yang terdapat di lehernya. Motif pembunuhan masih belum diketahui karena ponsel dan dompet masih utuh ketika ditemukan. Disinyalir pria ini adalah saksi dari suatu kejahatan sebelumnya karena panggilan terakhir di ponselnya mengarah ke kantor polisi. Tempat kejadian perkara merupakan jalanan sepi menuju perumahan yang jarang dilewati kendaraan. Tidak ada saksi mata yang melihat pembunuhan ini. Pelaku tidak meninggalkan petunjuk apapun. Di duga, pelaku adalah pembunuh profesional yang tidak sekali dalam melakukan pembunuhan. Polisi masih berusaha menyelidiki pelaku kasus pembunuhan ini"_

Jeonghan cepat-cepat meraih ponselnya, ia mendial nomor Jihoon. Tidak diangkat, ia beberapa kali menghubungi nomor ponsel Jihoon dan tetap tidak diangkat. Jeonghan mengirim pesan kepada Jihoon berharap namja mungil itu membaca pesannya dan menelponnya. Tapi setelah beberapa menit tidak ada telepon masuk maupun balasan pesan dari Jihoon. Rasa khawatir semakin membuncah dalam hati Jeonghan.

Jeonghan terdiam, ia menoleh ke arah Mingyu, seakan tahu namja itu mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Seungcheol.

" _Hm?"_

"Hyung, kau sudah tahu ada berita terbaru kalau—"

" _Ya aku sudah tahu, barusan dengar dari televisi. Kenapa?"_ suara Seungcheol terdengar dngin seperti biasanya

Jeonghan menarik lengan Mingyu, namja itu mengangguk dan menjauhkan teleponnnya, ia menekan tombol speaker di layar dan menaruh ponselnya di atas dashboard mobil.

"Seungcheol-ah, ini aku" ucap Jeonghan

" _Oh hai, baby. Kau masih di perjalanan, ya? Aku juga lihat di berita kalau jalan menuju Apgujeong mengalami kemacetan karena ada perbaikan jalur_ " mendadak nada bicara Seungcheol berubah menjadi lebih manis. Mingyu hanya mencibir kecil.

"Iya. Aku masih di perjalanan. Daripada itu, Bukankah TKP pembunuhan itu tidak jauh dari lokasi apartemen Jihoon? Aku khawatir Seungcheol-ah"

" _Tenanglah, baby. TKP pembunuhan itu berbeda tiga sub-blok dengan apartemen Jihoon."_

"Seungcheol-ah. Aku sudah mencoba untuk menelpon ponsel Jihoon dan tidak dijawab. Aku mengirimnya pesan untuk menelponku, tapi belum ada balasan. Aku sedang terjebak macet disini. Bisakah aku minta tolong untuk memastikan keadaan Jihoon?"

" _Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi anak buahku yang ada di Apgujeong untuk menyelidiki keadaan Jihoon"_

"Hanya Jihoon okay? Aku tidak mau kau menyelidiki yang lain" ucap Jeonghan.

" _Iya. Hanya Jihoon. Nanti aku memberi kabar jika sudah memastikannya. Sudah ya. Nikmati perjalananmu dengan Mingyu. Kabari aku jika sudah sampai apartemen Jihoon"_

Dan sekarang baik Jeonghan maupun Mingyu hanya memandang ponsel masing-masing. Sambil menunggu barisan mobil dihadapan mereka bergerak.

.

.

.

* * *

Love, Fight, Blood **  
**

* * *

.

.

.

Seungcheol menutup teleponnya. Matanya masih tertuju di layar LED televisi di ruang kerjanya yang menanyangkan berita yang sama. Tangannya mengambil remote dan mengganti channel berita lain. Tapi semuanya sama. Tanah Korea sedang gencar meributkan satu pembunuhan. Bahkan beberapa diantara pembicara kepolisisan yang diundang menyatakan mungkin ini adalah pembunuhan acak karena tidak adanya motif kuat untuk pelaku,

"Cih, tidak berguna"

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan pandangannya,

"Masuk!"

Seorang pria memakai pakaian suit berwarna hitam masuk dan membungkuk hormat pada Seungcheol,

"Bagaimana?" tanya Seungcheol singkat. Tanpa Jeonghan minta, Seungcheol sudah menyelidiki semuanya. Ketika berita itu disampaikan oleh seorang anak buahnya yang ditempatkan di daerah Apgujeong. Seungcheol memerintahkan mereka untuk mencari tahu segalanya. Bahkan sebelum berita itu disiarkan di media massa Seungcheol sudah tahu semuanya.

Pria berjas itu mengeluarkan note kecil di saku jasnya, "Tuan Lee terakhir kali diketahui berada di minimarket di blok yang sama dengan TKP pembunuhan. Kasir minimarket itu mengatakan, bahwa setelah mengambil barang dan membayarnya, ia pergi dengan buru-buru"

"Bisa kau pastikan informasi itu?"

"Tentu, Tuan Choi. Kami memeriksa CCTV di minimarket tersebut dan melihat Tuan Lee disana. Setelah keluar dari minimarket, Tuan Lee berjalan ke arah selatan, arah apartemennya yang juga mendekati lokasi pembunuhan."

Seungcheol sudah menduga, ada yang tidak beres disini, peristiwa ini terlalu kebetulan. Tadi pagi, leader grup Taigaa datang, Mingyu mengatakan markas mereka di daerah Apgujeong, Jihoon menghilang di dekat lokasi apartemennya, dengan disertai kasus pembunuhan.

Mendadak pintu ruangan dibuka keras, siapa lagi kalau bukan Vernon, hanya anak itu yang berani melakukan itu.

"Hyung! Aku menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin berguna bagimu"

Vernon berlari dan menaruh laptopnya di meja Seungcheol,

"Aku meng-hack seluruh CCTV di kota Seoul. Aku berhasil masuk ke sistem mereka 3 bulan yang lalu dan menyebarkan virus tidak terlihat, jadi video dari CCTV itu bisa langsung diunduh masuk ke fileku setiap hari."

Seungcheol menaikkan alisnya, "Kau menggunakan itu untuk mengintip ruang ganti wanita di mall juga SMA dan universitas khusus wanita kan? Mingyu sudah mengatakannya padaku. Keluarlah, aku sedang sibuk!" ucap Seungcheol sedikit membentak.

"Ey hyung! Dengarkan dulu. _Okay I was going to do that. Well no! I ALREADY do that. But look at this first_ "

Vernon menghadapkan laptopnya, jarinya bergerak lincah di keyboard laptop tersebut.

"Aku mendapat berita tentang pembunuhan itu di TV. Aku mencari adakah lokasi CCTV yang berada disana. Dan tebak? Aku menemukan beberapa sosok Jihoon-hyung terekam di kamera di dekat lokasi pembunuhan itu! Jangan-jangan pelaku pembunuhan itu Jihoon-hyu—AUWWW"

Vernon memegang kepalanya, ketika Seungcheol memukulnya menggunakan cangkir kopi miliknya yang sudah kosong,

"Kau tahu sekarang kakakmu itu sedang hilang! Jeonghan dan Mingyu terjebak macet dan mereka tidak bisa menghubungi Jihoon. Aku sedang berusaha mencari informasi tentang kakakmu, bodoh!"

Vernon hanya mengusap kecil kepalanya. Seungcheol melirik layar laptop, menunjukkan gambar lokasi Seoul yang tampak dari satelit. Dalam hati, Seungcheol cukup kagum dengan kemampuan adik termudanya ini di bidang teknologi. Tidak sekali, kemampuan Vernon ini digunakan Seungcheol untuk memperlancar bisnis black marketnya.

"Aku mana tahu kalau Jihoon-hyung menghilang! Mungkin ini bisa membantu"

Vernon kembali mengutak-atik laptopnya. Gambar satelit itu diperbesar, ia memasukkan koordinat titik distrik Apguejong, seketika terlihat video di salah satu stasiun bawah tanah,

"Ini CCTV di Stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Sebentar aku cari tempat Jihoon-hyung tinggal"

Layar kembali menunjukkan daerah Apguejong. Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat jalanan pertokoan yang Seungcheol kenali,

"Ini hyung! Ini jalan Nam-chon blok A. Jangkauan dari setiap kamera CCTV berbeda. Tapi setiap CCTV di jalanan kota Seoul jangkauannya hanya mencapai 4-5 meter kedepan. Kamera tipe ini tidak bisa digerakkkan ke kanan dan kiri. Jadi hanya sedikit yang bisa diambil dari CCTV jalan."

"Temukan CCTV jalan di minimarket tempat Jihoon belanja" suruh Seungcheol.

"Minimarket?"

"Dia terakhir kali terlihat sedang berbelanja di minimarket dekat TKP. Bisa tidak?" tanya Seungcheol mulai tidak sabar.

Vernon menaikkan alisnya sebentar berfikir, "Bisa, sih hyung. Tapi aku harus tahu, CCTV terdekat di lokasi minimarket itu. Aku tidak tahu lokasi minimarket itu."

Seungcheol mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pria berjas yang masih berdiri disana,

"Sebutkan lokasi minimarket itu"

Pria itu membalik notenya sebentar, "Minimarket itu terletak di Jalan Nam-chon blok A7 no. 213"

Vernon langsung bergerak dengan laptopnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia memekik senang, "Ketemu!"

"Mana?"

"Ini hyung, ini CCTV di lampu jalan di depan minimarket itu, ini menunjukkan rekaman sekitar pukul lima sore. Oh itu Jihoon-hyung! Dia masuk ke minimarket!"

Seungcheol memperhatikan layar laptop dan benar, sosok adiknya menggunakan mantel memasuki minimarket. Layar hitam putih itu berjalan lama, Jihoon keluar dari minimarket dan berjalan kembali menenteng tas plastik besar. Sosoknya keluar dari jangkauan kamera CCTV.

"Sekarang cari rekaman CCTV di jalan Nam-chon. Blok A7 sekitar pukul lima sore"

"Kalau tidak ada nomor lokasi signifikan. Berarti itu adalah jalan. Aku akan mencari dari CCTV lampu lalu lintas. _Wait a second_ "

Tangan Vernon kembali menari diatas keyboard. Matanya tidak lepas dari layar laptop kali ini membutuhkan cukup lama untuk mencari rekaman yang tepat karena tidak ada kamera yang mengarah ke jalan kecil di dekat perumahan tersebut.

"Hyung! Aku menemukan satu!"

Vernon mendekatkan latopnya ke arah Seungcheol, "Tapi kamera ini terletak di tengah jalan sedikit jauh dari jalan itu. Jalanan ini terletak di ujung blok dan jarang dilewati kendaraan karena mengarah ke perumahan, itu sebabnya tidak ada CCTV di dekat sana. Ini rekaman dari kamera pengawas di lampu lalu lintas. Coba lihat di ujung kiri layar, ada jalanan kecil, kan? Itu adalah jalan yang hyung maksud"

Seungcheol memperhatikan layar yang dimaksud Vernon. Benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian terlihat mobil yang berjalan di jalan itu,

"Sepertinya mobil itu mengambil jalan pintas" gumam Vernon

Seungcheol tidak mendengarkan adiknya, matanya masih fokus memperhatikan layar. Mendadak sosok lelaki muncul dan hampir tertabrak mobil tersebut. Laki-laki itu menenteng tas plastik, ia terjatuh ketika mobil itu hampir menabraknya,

"itu Jihoon hyung!" ucap Vernon lebih keras

Seungcheol menoleh, "Tutup mulutmu!"

Vernon terdiam dan kembali memperhatikan layar, Layar menunjukkan Jihoon yang berontak dengan seorang pemuda, tidak terlalu jelas. Lalu pemuda lainnya turun dan mengikat Jihoon. Seungcheol mengepalkan kedua tangannya keras.

Tubuh Jihoon diangkat dan dibawa kebelakang, kamera tidak menunjukkan itu karena jangkauan yang terbatas. Tapi bisa Seungcheol tebak, tubuh Jihoon dimasukkan ke dalam bagasi. Kedua pemuda yang menculik Jihoon tidak kunjung kembali ke mobil. Mobil itu berhenti disana selama beberapa menit.

Lalu, beberapa saat setelahnya, mobil itu pergi.

"Aneh, tidak ada peristiwa pembunuhan. Bukannya ini lokasi pembunuhan itu?" ucap Vernon, ia mempause videonya.

"Ada. Kita tidak bisa menyaksikan kejadian itu karena jangkauan kamera yang tidak sampai kebelakang. Tapi dari yang aku tahu, mungkin laki-laki itu sedang sial. Dia menyaksikan ketika Jihoon diculik dan hendak melapor polisi. Tapi salah satu dari kedua pemuda itu membungkamnya. Mungkin itu membuktikan tidak ada sesuatupun yang dicuri dari pria itu. Itu juga yang menjelaskan kenapa pelaku tidak meninggalkan petunjuk dan membuat para polisi sedang kalut sekarang. Itu karena mereka bukan pembunuh amatiran. Kedua pemuda itu pasti anak buah leader grup Jepang itu, dan si leader pasti juga ada di mobil tersebut."

Vernon menganga mendengar analisis Seungcheol, ia menutup laptop dan mengambilnya dari meja kakaknya,

Seungcheol mengambil ponsel di mejanya dan menelepon seseorang,

'Bertahanlah, Jihoon-ah. Kau bisa'

.

.

.

* * *

Love, Fight, Blood **  
**

* * *

.

.

.

Mingyu memukul setir mobilnya, sedangkan Jeonghan hanya meremas ujung jaketnya. Belum ada kabar baik dari Seungcheol maupun Jihoon. Ponsel sama-sama mereka letakkan di dashboard.

Mendadak dering telpon berbunyi dari milik Mingyu, dengan cepat namja itu menekan tombol answer dan mengaktifkan speaker.

" _Mingyu-ya. Pulanglah"_

Jeonghan dan Mingyu terdiam, layar handphone tertera kontak Seungcheol,

"Hyu-hyung! Untuk apa pulang? Kami masih belum bertemu Jihoon-hyung"

"Seungcheol-ah, Jihoon bagaimana? Kau sudah dapat kabar?"

" _Tenanglah, baby. Jihoon baik-baik saja. Anak buahku mendapat kabar kalau Jihoon sekarang menginap di rumah temannya di distrik yang berbeda. Dia sedang tidak ada di Apgeujong sekarang"_

"Tapi, ketika aku memberitahunya kalau aku datang, dia menyuruhku untuk datang satu sampai dua jam setelahnya, bahkan menyuruhku istirahat di rest area. Itu kan artinya dia sedang di rumahnya!" sangkal Jeonghan

" _Itu hanya untuk mengulur waktumu, baby. Jihoon kaget saat kau akan datang. Makanya ia menyuruhmu tidak buru-buru supaya ia bisa pulang dari rumah temannya dan menyambutmu di apartemennya. Sekarang kau pulang okay. Ini sudah jam tujuh. Mingyu antarkan dia pulang"_

"Okay, hyung. Terima kasih infonya. Kami mungkin sedikit lama untuk pulang. Tapi kami akan kembali ke jalur balik"

" _Oh sebelum itu, matikan speakernya. Aku butuh berbicara denganmu saja"_

Jeonghan memandang Mingyu curiga, sedangkan Mingyu hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Namja itu mengambil ponselnya dan mematikan speaker, ia mendekatkan benda itu ke telinganya

" _Dengar, jangan bereaksi apapun di depan Jeonghan. Aku tidak mau membuatnya panik. Jihoon sedang dalam bahaya dan aku mau kau melakukan ini. . ."_

.

.

.

* * *

Love, Fight, Blood

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER**_

 _"Kau harus membersihkan sisa makananmu setelah menikmatinya. Jangan membiarkan tikus untuk mengendusnya. Akhirnya jadi begini kan?"_

 _._

 _"Sudah kau bersihkan dia?"_

 _._

 _"Daripada menggunakan tenagamu untuk berteriak dan mencakar para maidku. Lebih baik kau gunakan untuk kegiatan panas kita"_

 _._

 _"Hey, neko-chan. Jangan menangis"_

 _._

 _"Sudah lima tahun sejak tragedi di Tokyo, Coups"_

 _._

 _"Antarkan kami ke lorong itu, atau isi otakmu akan berhamburan disini"_

 _._

 _"Aku melanggar janjiku lagi ya, baby"_

 _._

 _"Aku akan membereskan bangkai ini. Istirahatlah, hyung"_

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Weeeeee balik lagi sama LFB...

Terima kasih yang mau comment di chap kemarin. Emang itu masih prolog jadi gak banyak yang nongol. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang hampir sama jadi saya mau jawab. Semua sudah saya rangkum jadi dua pertanyaan

 **Jihoonnya mana ya? Kok gak muncul di chapter ini? cuma nanma doang Jihoonnya? Jihoonnya sama Soonyoung kan?**

Iya. Maafkeun Jihoonya gak muncul. Ini buat pemberitahuan aja. Kalau kemungkinan tiap chapter gak bisa menampilkan semua member. Kenapa? Soalnya membernya kan ada 13 dan masing masing punya konflik sendiri sendiri. Jadi entar kalo konflik satu selesai konflik lainnya muncul. Tapi gak menutup kemungkinan kalau konfliknya ada yang numpuk

 **Meanienya mana?**

Kebanyakan tanya pertanyaan ini nih. Untuk meanie shipper sabar ya. Meanienya baru muncul sekitar ch 4. Tapi tenang aja, setelah meanienya muncul fokus cerita akan ke mereka terus baru ada masalah lagi wkwkwkwk

Itu aja sih, kebanyakan pertanyaaanya mengarah ke inti yang sama. Dan makasih buat GyuGyu(Guest) atas sarannya di chapter sebelumnya. Saya akan berusaha perbaiki untuk chapter depan. Makasih juga buat Naegawoozi atas komennya. saya jadi semangat lagi huwaaaaaa #peyuk

Thank You for All of your Appreciation

Last, Review?

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :**

 **Love, Fight, Blood**

 **Cast :**

 **SEVENTEEN**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Action, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Length :**

 **Chaptered**

 **Rated :**

 **M (for blood scene and some gore. Maybe some sex scene but not really)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Nothing**

 **Warning :**

 **Disini, member mempunyai karakter berbanding 180 derajat dengan aslinya. Jadi yang biasanya biasnya konyol, disini jadi kejam semua. Jangan protes, soalnya udah diperingatin. Gak tanggung kalo nantinya ada yang muntah atau gimana, soalnya ada adegan darah.**

 **Sekali lagi, disini semuanya OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalo di chapter, Rate M nya menjurus ke Sex sama language. Tapi masih menjurus kok. Belum memasuki inti(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Love, Fight, Blood **  
**

* * *

" _Pembunuhan ini merupakan salah satu yang terkejam—"_

" _Garis polisi membentang sepanjang distrik Apgujeong—"_

" _Belum ada keterangan lebih lanjut tentang—"_

Hoshi terus menekan tombol remotenya, channel berita menayangkan hal yang sama. Ia baru sampai di Korea tadi pagi dan meminta Jun dan Minghao untuk berkeliling dan memeriksa bisnisnya, hingga sore tadi ketika ingin pulang, terjadi peristiwa yang sekarang membuat penduduk negeri ginseng ini dibalut rasa takut.

Sebuah ketukan terdengar di kamarnya, beberapa saat kemudian pintu berwarna mahogany itu dibuka. Dino menyembulkan kepalanya menampilkan senyuman manis kepada kakaknya itu,

"Hyung, sedang apa?"

"Tidak ada. Masuklah"

Dino membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan dirinya masuk, ia menghampiri kakaknya yang tengah berbaring di kasur. Dino duduk di pinggiran kasurnya, matanya beralih pada televisi yang masih menayangkan kabar tentang pembunuhan itu,

"Lain kali..."

Dino menoleh ke arah Hoshi, "Kau harus membersihkan sisa makananmu setelah menikmatinya. Jangan membiarkan tikus untuk mengendusnya. Akhirnya jadi begini kan?"

"Mian, hyung. Itu terlalu terburu-buru"

"Heum. Kau sudah mengecek katana kita di Jun?"

Dino mengangguk kecil, "Sudah, beres!"

Hoshi tersenyum kecil, dia meraih ponsel di sebelahnya dan menelpon seseorang,

"Sudah kau bersihkan dia?"

" _Sudah, tuan. Kami sudah melakukan apa yang tuan minta"_

"Apa dia memberontak?"

" _iya, Tuan. Beberapa dari maid terkena luka cakaran ketika berusaha menenangkannya. Saya dan beberapa butler lain terkena lemparan barang-barang_ "

Hoshi hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan kepala butler itu,

"Bawa dia ke kamarku sekarang"

" _Baik, Tuan. Akan saya laksanakan"_

Hoshi menutup teleponnya, senyuman masih terlihat di wajahnya. Dino melihat itu ikut tersenyum juga, pasalnya sudah lama Dino tidak melihat kakaknya tersenyum seperti itu.

Well, sebenarnya ia sering melihat Hoshi tersenyum, tapi hanya jika bisnisnya lancar atau sedang dihadapan mayat orang yang dibencinya, yang baru saja dibereskan tentu saja.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar menyukai namja itu ya?" tanya Dino

Hoshi menoleh ke adiknya, ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya, "Entah, aku hanya melihatnya sebagai sosok yang lucu"

Dino berdiri dari duduknya, "Kalau begitu aku pergi, hyung. Have fun dengannya, ya! Aku akan mengambil alih sementara"

Namja itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya pergi di balik pintu. Hoshi memeriksa ponselnya lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian, telinganya menangkap suara yang tidak asing di luar kamarnya,

"Kemana kalian membawaku pergi, lepaskan!"

Hoshi tersenyum, peliharaan barunya sudah datang. Suara melengkingnya masih terdengar di balik pintu kamarnya,

"Lepaskan tanganku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri! Aku mau pulang!"

Hoshi membayangkan wajah imutnya ketika berteriak-teriak di balik pintu, khayalannya menghilang ketika mendengar pintu diketuk,

"Tuan, saya kemari mengantarkan apa yang tuan minta" suara yang sama di telepon barusan terdengar di balik pintu,

"Masuk"

Pintu itu dibuka, menampakkan sosok pria menggunakan jas hitam lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu membungkuk hormat, pria itu menyingkir memperlihatkan dua orang maid perempuan yang menggenggam kedua lengan seorang pria mungil dengan rambut ungu,

Bisa Hoshi lihat, ekspresi pemuda mungil itu berubah ketakutan ketika matanya menumbuk mata Hoshi. Namja mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan Hoshi, padahal tatapan Hoshi saat itu tidak tajam seperti yang sering ditunjukkannya, melainkan tatapan hangat disertai senyuman kecil di bibirnya,

Para maid itu menyeret namja mungil itu masuk ke kamar Hoshi. Namja itu diam dan menurut berbeda dengan apa yang Hoshi bayangkan ketika teriakannya terdengar di balik pintu.

Plester kecil menempel di beberapa bagian lengan pelayan wanita itu. Bahkan pipi kanan kepala pelayannya sedikit biru, seperti kena pukulan atau lemparan sesuatu.

'Ganas juga dia'

Hoshi mengangguk kecil. Kepala butler itu mengerti dan menunduk hormat disusul kedua maidnya, mereka meninggalkan kamar Hoshi dan menutup pintunya. Sekarang tinggal Hoshi dan Jihoon di kamar. Berdua.

Keheningan terjadi, Hoshi masih setia duduk di kasurnya, sedangkan Jihoon menunduk memainkan ujung piyamanya,

Piyama?

Hoshi meminta beberapa maid dan butlernya untuk mengurus Jihoon. Namja itu telah—dipaksa— mandi, berendam di air dengan aromaterapi, juga berganti baju dengan piyama lucu berwarna putih dengan motif polkadot besar berwarna hitam yang kebesaran sehingga tubuhnya terlihat tenggelam.

Hoshi beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jihoon pelan. Dia masih mengenakan kemeja dan jeans yang dipakainya sejak menginjak tanah Korea dari pagi. Jihoon memundurkan kakinya perlahan, pandangannya masih menunduk, yang ia bisa lihat hanya kaki Hoshi yang semakin mendekat.

Jihoon berhenti ketika punggungnya membentur pintu di belakangnya, sedangkan namja asal Jepang di hadapannya ini semakin mendekat, jarak diantara mereka hanya barang seinchi. Bahkan Jihoon bisa merasakan hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung namja ini. Namja yang bahkan belum Jihoon ketahui siapa.

" _Kawaii ne, neko-chan_ "

Apa-apaan! Menyebutnya lucu, memanggilnya kucing lagi. Memangnya Jihoon peliharaan? Jihoon mengerti arti kata itu. Dulu, ia pernah mengikuti kursus bahasa Jepang untuk mendapatkan beasiswa disana. Tapi, itu tidak penting sekarang.

"Kenapa diam saja, eoh? Kemana semua teriakanmu ketika belum memasuki kamar?"

Tangan Hoshi terulur mengelus pipi mulus Jihoon, campuran aroma strawberry dan mint yang menggoda menguar dari tubuh Jihoon. God! He's so fucking sexy tonight

"Kudengar kau juga menyakiti beberapa maidku saat mereka membersihkanmu, hm?"

Jihoon meremas tangannya, ia tidak bermaksud begitu. Demi tuhan, Ia hanya ingin pulang!

"Daripada menggunakan tenagamu untuk berteriak dan mencakar para maidku. Lebih baik kau gunakan untuk kegiatan panas kita"

Mendadak Hoshi menarik tubuh mungil Jihoon dan mendorongnya cepat ke kasur. Belum sempat Jihoon bergerak, Hoshi sudah menindih tubuhnya, ia menumpukan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Jihoon.

Pemuda berambut ungu itu dapat melihat wajah namja diatasnya ini dengan jelas, untuk sesaat ia mengagumi struktur wajahnya. Mata sipit dengan hidung mancung juga bibir tebal yang lucu. Sebenarnya wajahnya juga menggemaskan tidak kalah dengan Jihoon, seketika peristiwa pembunuhan tadi terngiang di kepalanya. Memang bukan dia yang melakukannya, tapi jika bukan karena namja di depannya ini, mungkin ia sudah duduk di apartemennya bersama Jeonghan-hyung dan Mingyu sambil menyantap kimchi jiggae.

Jihoon menolehkan tatapannya ke samping, badannya bergetar kecil menahan tangis.

Kalau saja dia tidak tidur 13 jam.

Kalau saja dia tidak terburu-buru.

Kalau saja dia menghiraukan ketika mobil itu hampir menabraknya.

Kalau saja ia tidak sok berani menantang namja ini tadi sore.

Kalau saja. . .

Kalau saja. . .

"Hey, neko-chan. Jangan menangis"

Hoshi meraih dagu Jihoon dan menariknya, menghadapkan wajah Jihoon di depannya, ia mencium bibir Jihoon. Jihoon membelalakkan matanya, Bibir Hoshi masih bergerak di bibirnya, mengulum bibir tipis miliknya lembut.

Jihoon kaget juga, seorang berdarah dingin seperti namja di depannya ini bisa memperlakukannya lembut sekarang. Di dalam bayangan Jihoon, ia akan diperkosa dan disiksa berhari-hari sampai tubuhnya sudah penuh luka lalu dibuang ke sungai Han.

Salahkan masa kecilnya yang begitu suram membuatnya membayangkan yang tidak-tidak

Tanpa sadar, Jihoon menutup matanya, ia mulai menikmati ciuman Hoshi. Perlahan gerakan Hoshi mulai menuntut, cipakan terdengar jelas ketika lidahnya berhasil menerobos mulut mungil Jihoon. Tangan mungilnya meraih kemeja Hoshi dan meremasnya pelan ketika namja itu menggigit kecil bibirnya

Tangan Hoshi mulai bergerak menyingkap piyama Jihoon. Tangannya meremas kecil pinggang ramping Jihoon. Lidahnya masih bergelut dengan lidah Jihoon. Tangannya menumpu tubuhnya sedangkan yang lain mulai melepaskan kancing kemeja Jihoon membuat kulit perut dan dadanya terekspos.

"Ngh..."

Lenguhan keluar dari mulut mungil Jihoon saat lidah Hoshi mulai bermain mengecup telinganya.

"Jadi sayang. Akan kuberi sesuatu yang lembut malam ini jika kau tidak nakal pada 'Daddy'mu ini"

Hoshi beralih ke leher Jihoon, menggelitiki kulit seputih susu itu dengan gerakan lidahnya yang sensual. Tangannya mengusap kulit perut Jihoon. Membuat pola-pola abstrak dengan ujung jarinya membuat Jihoon menggelinjang geli.

"Jadi, kau kucingku yang manis atau kucingku yang nakal, heum?"

Jihoon tidak menjawab, ia mencoba menahan mulutnya dengan mengatupkan bibir rapat. Hoshi melihat Jihoon yang tidak merespon, mulai tidak sabar. Tangannya naik dan mencubit keras nipple Jihoon.

"Akkhhh!"

"Ada jawaban, neko-chan?"

Jihoon tetap diam, ia sedikit menahan nafasnya. Mencegah suara-suara nista akibat perlakuan Hoshi makin terdengar. Jihoon tahu itu hanya akan memperparah keadaannya nanti.

Gemeretak rahang terdengar dari Hoshi. Rasa tidak sabar semakin membuncah di kepalanya. Dengan cepat ia turun dan mencengkram pinggang kecil Jihoon dengan kedua tangannya. Lidahnya bermain di nipple Jihoon. Tanpa aba-aba, Ia menggigit keras nipple kanan Jihoon membuat tonjolan pink itu menegang.

"Arghhh!"

Ia menyesap nipple kanan Jihoon dan kembali menggigitnya keras. Hoshi mengangkat kepala sebentar melihat wajah Jihoon yang memerah dengan sudut mata yang berair menahan tangis.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, kau kucingku yang manis atau kucingku yang nakal?"

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, justru isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Jihoon. Berharap supaya hati Hoshi mencair dan melepaskannya. Tapi harapan itu sirna ketika Hoshi beralih ke nipple kirinya. Melakukan hal yang sama.

"Akkhhhh... i-iyaaa... akuuhhh k-kucing..nghh...yang...manishh... akh!"

Hoshi menyunggingkan bibirnya, bekas gigitan di nipple Jihoon dijilatnya lembut. Perlakuannya berubah. Rasa nyeri di puting Jihoon perlahan menghilang dan berganti rasa geli ketika Hoshi dengan lihai mengecup dan menghisapnya lembut.

"Nghh..."

Hoshi menarik kepalanya, ia mengecup singkat bibir merah Jihoon dan memandang 'peliharaan'nya.

"Jadi kucing manis siapa ini, heum?"

Jihoon tidak mau mengulang kesalahan untuk kedua. Walaupun lidahnya terasa janggal. Tapi lebih baik menghindari sesuatu yang lebih buruk. Lagipula Hoshi bilang akan memperlakukannya dengan lembut kan malam ini? Daripada ia harus berakhir sama dengan ahjussi tadi sore.

Hoshi masih memandang Jihoon diam. Matanya memandang tajam namja mungil dibawahnya. Hoshi beranjak dan melepas sabuk yang terpasang di celananya.

"Ayolah, aku tidak mau kulit susumu berubah menjadi merah malam ini. Satu kesempatan lagi, heum?"

Hoshi melilitkan separuh panjang sabuk di tangannya, membiarkan ujung lainnya menjuntai. Memberikan gambaran kemungkinan terburuk bagi Jihoon untuk melihat tubuhnya penuh luka cambuk di pagi hari.

"Daddy!"

Hoshi terdiam, ia menumpukkan kedua tangannya di samping kepala Jihoon.

"Aku tidak mendengarnya"

Jihoon, dengan bibir bergetar berusaha untuk mengucapkan kalimat yang menurutnya hina itu.

"Da-daddy..."

"Oh namaku Hoshi supaya lebih jelas"

"Daddy H-Hoshi"

Hoshi memnadang Jihoon. Namja mungil itu refleks menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Hoshi meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Jihoon dan menahannya di atas kepala namja itu. Sabuk yang tadinya akan ia gunakan untuk menghukum Jihoon digunakan untuk mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Jihoon di atas kepalanya.

"Bisa lebih lengkap?"

Jihoon menelan ludahnya, "A-aku... k-kucing manis...m-milik Daddy H-Hoshi..."

Hoshi tersenyum. Ia melahap bibir Jihoon lembut. Tangan kanannya memainkan nipple Jihoon yang memerah sedang tangan kirinya mulai melepas celana piyama Jihoon dan menuruknannya sebatas paha.

Tangan Hoshi mulai bermain nakal di paha Jihoon. Mengelusnya lembut, memberi tekanan halus membuat Jihoon mendesah di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Hoshi

BRAK!

"Hyung! Kita punya tamu"

Hoshi melepaskan ciumannya, ia menoleh mendapatkan adiknya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan raut muka kesal. Ugh! Disaat seperti ini.

Dino yang tahu jika ia mengganggu kegiatan menyenangkan kakaknya memandang Hoshi serius.

"Ini darurat"

Ia tahu, ini sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Hoshi mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kasur, ia merapikan kemejanya, "Urus mereka dulu"

Dino mengangguk, ia menutup pintu kamar kakaknya. Hoshi beralih ke Jihoon dilihatnya namja itu masih mengatur nafasnya, wajahnya memerah, dengan bibir yang bengkak.

Hoshi mengecup kecil bibir Jihoon sembari melepaskan ikatan sabuk di tangannya. Tangan mulusnya belum berbekas, karena ikatan itu tidak menahannya lama.

Hoshi juga memakaikan kembali celana dan piyama Jihoon dengan benar. Dan menyelimuti namja itu, membuatnya merasa nyaman dan hangat.

"Kita lanjutkan lagi setelah ini, ne. Neko-chan"

Namja berambut biru itu beranjak dari kasur dan pergi meninggalkan Jihoon sendirian di kamar, sedangkan Jihoon sendiri masih berusaha menyadarkan dirinya karena ia baru saja menikmati permainan namja yang seharusnya ia benci.

.

.

.

* * *

Love Fight Blood

* * *

.

.

.

Sebarisan laki-laki membawa beberapa senjata tajam dan senapan berdiri di depan rumah itu. Di depannya, berdiri seorang Choi Seungcheol dengan angkuh. Mengenakan kaus oblong berwarna hitam serta celana jeans berwarna sama. Seperti angin musim gugur tidak dirasakannya melihat caranya berpakaian. Di sampingnya, seorang yang tinggi berkulit tan berdiri. Kim Mingyu sudah siap dengan pistol di saku kanan celananya, sedangkan di samping lainnya, adiknya, pemuda bule bernama Vernon ini juga sudah siap dengan tas besar yang entah untuk apa.

Tentu saja, beberapa laki-laki bertubuh kekar dengan pelindung badan dan barang-barang di belakang Seungcheol adalah anak buah mereka. Di depan Seungcheol sendiri, ada juga beberapa laki-laki mengenakan jas hitam menghalangi jalannya menuju gerbang rumah mewah yang tertutup tersebut.

Seungcheol mengangkat tangannya, seketika beberapa dari anak buahnya maju. Pria-pria berjas yang berusaha melindungi gerbang rumah itu melawan untuk mempertahankan diri.

Suara hantaman dan pukulan terdengar, beberapa dari pria berjas itu tersungkur dengan darah yang keluar dari mulut atau hidung mereka. Beberapa suara seperti tulang yang patah juga terdengar. Pria-pria berjas itu roboh satu persatu memegangi bagian tubuh yang berhasil anak buah Seungcheol lumpuhkan. Rahang, tulang betis, hingga rusuk.

Seungcheol memerintahkan anak buahnya mundur setelah pria-pria berjas itu terkapar. Belum sempat Seungcheol menyuruh untuk mendobrak, gerbang itu terbuka menampilkan sepasukan pria-pria lain, kali ini mereka membawa senjata yang lebih mencukupi.

Seungcheol menaikkan alisnya, senyum miring ia tampilkan melihat seseorang yang ia kenal berdiri di tengah segerombolan laki-laki menyeramkan itu,

"Hey, Hosh" sapa Seungcheol dingin.

Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum saat namanya dipanggil, ia maju dua langkah diikuti tiga orang yang diketahui adalah Dino, Jun, dan Minghao. Adik laki-laki dari Hoshi itu sudah siap dengan sebuah katana panjang yang mengkilap di tangan kirinya. Begitu juga dengan Seungcheol, Mingyu dan Vernon. Jarak diantara mereka masih jauh sekitar 10 meter. Tapi aura yang dikeluarkan dari masing-masing leader sungguh mencekam.

"Sudah lima tahun sejak tragedi di Tokyo, Coups"

Seungcheol tersenyum kecil, "Bagaimana bisnis traffickingmu setelah kuhancurkan lima tahun lalu?"

Hoshi menggeretakkan giginya pelan. Lima tahun lalu, di Tokyo, Bangunan tempat dia menyekap para budak untuk selanjutnya dijual dihancurkan oleh FBI. Jika hanya hancur, mungkin Hoshi masih bisa ber'bisnis' secara online lewat Black Market. Tapi, Coups menyusupkan salah satu anak buahnya di pasukan FBI dan mencuri aset-asetnya ketika penggrebekan terjadi.

Grupnya hampir hancur oleh The Golden Dragon karena bisnis itu merupakan bisnis utama ayahnya saat itu. Itu juga yang secara tidak langsung membuat ayahnya tertangkap dan mengakhiri hidupnya karena terdesak.

Setelah masa-masa sulit, Hoshi berhasil membangkitkan grupnya dan kembali menjadi grup terkuat di Jepang. Tujuannya ke Korea kali ini adalah membesarkan bisinisnya, tidak ia sangka ia akan bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutannya disini.

"Aku tidak akan buang-buang waktu, Hosh. Kembalikan adikku dan aku tidak akan mengulang tragedi Tokyo menjadi tragedi Apgujeong"

Hoshi tersenyum sinis, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada,

"Owh. Adikmu itu sudah menjadi kucing manis peliharaanku sekarang. Aku tidak mau mengembalikannya"

Seungcheol mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, Hoshi bisa melihat itu. Namja berambut biru itu tersenyum mengejek,

"Ngomong-ngomong. . .Aku kaget juga ternyata kucing manisku itu adalah adikmu. Kalian tidak mirip"

Seungcheol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia tahu pembicaraan ini akan mengarah kemana. Dan emosinya sedang tidak stabil saat ini, jangan biarkan kepalan tangan ini menghancurkan beberapa tulang anak buah Hoshi atau bahkan Hoshi sendiri?

"Oh ya aku lupa. Ayahmu kan punya banyak wanita. Mungkin kucingku itu berasal dari salah satu wanita yang ia pungut di jalan. Atau mungkin kau juga berasal dari wanita yang ia temukan?"

Cukup! Seungcheol tidak suka ini, Ayahnya memang playboy dan penggemar one night stand. Ia juga berasal dari ibu yang berbeda dengan Jihoon dan Vernon. Ia tidak peduli darimana Hoshi tahu, tentang ini semua. Yang ia mau hanya membawa adiknya itu pulang.

Seungcheol kembali mengangkat tangannya, secara serentak sepasukan laki-laki berwajah sangar menerjang. Pasukan Hoshi juga sama, mereka saling menerjang, di tengah kekacauan itu, Seungcheol mengisyaratkan sesuatu, Mingyu dan Vernon mengerti, mereka menghindari kekacauan dan berlari menuju ke belakang rumah,

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Seungcheol tengah mempersiapkan pistolnya di mobil, begitu juga dengan Mingyu. Vernon di bangku belakang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya, entah sedang apa,**_

" _ **Hyung, Berhasil!"**_

 _ **Seungcheol dan Mingyu menoleh ke arah namja yang lebih muda,**_

" _ **Aku berhasil mengekstrak CCTV di rumah itu, cukup sulit karena mereka sendiri sepertinya melindungi rumah dengan sistem proteksi dengan menghack satelit komunikasi. Jadi lokasi mereka tidak ditemukan dengan pencarian maps biasa"**_

" _ **Hentikan ocehanmu bocah, aku tidak mengerti satupun yang kau katakan" ucap Mingyu.**_

 _ **Vernon berdecak sebal sebelum memperlihatkan layar laptopnya, "Intinya aku berhasil mengetahui seluk beluk rumah itu."**_

 _ **Seungcheol selesai mengisi peluru di senjatanya, walaupun itu tidak begitu berguna karena ia tahu, Hoshi adalah ahli pedang.**_

" _ **Begini rencananya, aku membawa sepasukan besar hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Kita sedang di Korea dan anak buah Hoshi tidak seperti di Jepang. Ketika melihat aku membawa pasukan yang besar, Hoshi pasti menyuruh untuk menghadang dengan pasukan yang besar pula. Dengan begitu, rumahnya akan kosong. Aku ingin kalian masuk kesana, mengendap-endap, menyelamatkan Jihoon dan pulang, setelah sampai di mobil yang sudah kusiapkan di belakang rumah kalian harus menghubungiku dan aku akan menarik anak buahku mundur, mengerti?"**_

 _ **Mingyu dan Vernon mengangguk.**_

" _ **Hyung..."**_

 _ **Seungcheol menoleh ke arah Mingyu, "Apa?"**_

" _ **Jeonghan–hyung terus menanyaiku tentang Jihoon-hyung" ucap Mingyu.**_

" _ **Kau sudah melakukan apa yang kusuruh?"**_

" _ **Sudah" Mingyu memasukkan pistolnya ke saku, "Aku mengantarnya ke hotel terdekat dan menyuruhnya menginap disana. Aku bilang padanya ini semua permintaanmu. Aku mengatakan bahwa dia akan kau jemput bersama Jihoon setelah kau menjemputnya."**_

 _ **Seungcheol tersenyum, terlintas bayangan wajah Jeonghan yang sekarang pasti mondar-mandir dengan tidak jelas karena cemas,**_

" _ **Prioritas kita sekarang hanya Jihoon. Aku yakin Jeonghan tidak apa-apa." Ucap Seungcheol menenangkan Mingyu atau menenangkan dirinya juga?**_

 _ **Flashback End**_

.

.

.

Mingyu dan Vernon sudah sampai di gerbang belakang. Benar kata Seungcheol. Tidak ada yang menjaga, jumlah anak buah Hoshi di Korea tidak sebanyak di Jepang. Dan karena keributan yang sekarang Seungcheol buat di depan. Bagian belakang rumah jadi tidak terjaga. Mingyu mengarahkan pistolnya ke gembok dan menembaknya

Suara tembakannya pasti tidak diperhatikan karena semua orang sibuk dengan kekacauan di depan. Setelah berhasil masuk, mereka berdua menuju ke pintu. Sama. Mingyu juga menggunakan pelurunya untuk membuka gagang pintu yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan pengenalan sidik jari. Rumah seorang leader mafia memang lain.

Mingyu dihadapkan pada lorong-lorong di dalamnya. Rumah Hoshi atau mungkin istananya ini cukup besar. Well, itulah gunanya Vernon disini,

"Sekarang cepat cari Jihoon, waktu kita tidak banyak"

Vernon membuka tas yang dari tadi ditentengnya dan membuka laptopnya, hanya beberapa detik kemudian, terpampang CCTV dari seluruh rumah di kediaman Hoshi. Matanya dengan cepat mencari di masing-masing kotak yang menampilkan bagian-bagian rumah yang berasal dari ruangan yang berbeda.

"Ketemu. Ini Jihoon-hyung"

Mingyu melongokkan kepalanya, Vernon memusatkan seluruh layar laptopnya di satu kamera saja sehingga sekarang layarnya dipenuhi kamera di sebuah ruangan. Disana, sosok Jihoon duduk di kasur menekuk kedua lututnya.

"Dimana lokasi ruangan ini?" tanya Mingyu.

"Sebentar" tangan Vernon kembali bergerak.

Belum sempat Vernon berhasil mendapat informasi, seorang lelaki mengenakan jas hitam datang dari salah satu lorong dan memergoki mereka,

"Sedang apa kalian disini?!"

Lelaki itu diam seketika, ujung pistol milik Mingyu menempel di pelipis kanannya, sekali saja salah bergerak, bukan tidak mungkin Mingyu akan menarik pelatuknya dan menyebabkan kepalanya berlubang. Dari observasi Mingyu, sepertinya lelaki ini hanya butler disini, karena jika lelaki ini adalah petarung pasti ia sudah menyerang mereka detik dimana ia melihat orang asing di rumah majikannya.

"Ini dia! Kamera ini menyorot ruangan di lantai dua lorong sebelah utara" ucap Vernon.

Mingyu tidak mau ambil pusing, rumah ini terlalu berkelok untuk diselidiki sendiri, bahkan dengan orang gila kamera seperti Vernon.

"Antarkan kami ke lorong itu, atau isi otakmu akan berhamburan disini" ucap Mingyu.

"Le-lewat sini, Tu-tuan"

Lelaki itu berjalan perlahan, ia melangkah di depan Mingyu dan Vernon. Ujung pistol Mingyu menyentuh kepala belakang pelayan itu. Mereka menaiki tangga dan berjalan di salah satu lorong, sepanjang lorong itu terdapat 4 pintu.

"Mana salah satu dari keempat pintu ini yang di dalamnya terdapat lelaki yang baru tiba sore ini?" tanya Mingyu.

Butler malang itu menunjuk salah satu pintu yang berada di tengah. Mingyu memandang Vernon, namja yang lebih muda itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

Mingyu menjauhkan moncong pistolnya dari kepala butler itu, "Pergilah"

Lelaki itu membungkuk dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar, "Te-terima kasih, Tuan!"

Butler itu berbalik hendak meninggalkan Mingyu dan Vernon, belum sempat melangkah, timah panas milik Mingyu menembus bagian belakang kepala butler itu hingga ke bagian depannya. Tubuh butler itu roboh dengan darah yang menggenangi lantai keramik dan lubang dari peluru Mingyu di kepalanya. Kemeja putihnya dengan cepat menyerap cairan kental berwarna merah. Tapi lubang berdiameter 4 cm itu terus mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Kenapa membunuhnya?" tanya Vernon santai.

"Mencegahnya melapor? Entahlah, hanya ingin" jawab Mingyu sekenanya

Vernon hanya mengendikkan bahunya, ia mendorong pintu itu terbuka. Kedua namja itu masuk ke dalam kamar,

"Jihoon-hyung!"

"Mingyu, Vernon!"

Jihoon berlari dari kasur dan memeluk adiknya, Vernon mengelus rambut ungu hyungnya. Dapat ia rasakan, hyungnya ini menangis di pelukannya,

"Reuninya nanti saja, kita harus pergi" ucap Mingyu menginterupsi.

Vernon menggandeng tangan Jihoon untuk keluar dari ruangan. Mereka bertiga bergegas keluar dari ruangan. Jihoon sedikit mual ketika melihat mayat seorang butler ketika ia keluar kamar, ia tidak pernah melihat darah sedekat ini. Perutnya sedikit sakit melihat keadaan mayat itu,

"Kuatlah, hyung! Kita akan keluar sebentar lagi"

Jihoon mengangguk, ia terus mengenggam erat tangan Vernon. Setelah berhasil keluar hingga gerbang belakang, Mingyu melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam dengan logo naga emas di platnya terparkir tidak jauh dari situ.

"Itu mobilnya, Ayo!"

Mereka bertiga berlari dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang tidak terkunci. Tidak ada seorang pun di mobil itu, Mingyu tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang disiapkan Seungcheol disana. Benar saja, di dalam mobil ada sebuah kunci dan walkie talkie yang diletakkan begitu saja di kursi pengemudi.

Mingyu meraih keduanya dan duduk di kursi kemudi sementara Vernon dan Jihoon duduk bersebelahan di kursi penumpang.

Mingyu menyalakan walkie talkienya, berusaha mencari saluran yang tepat, sampai sebuah suara tertangkap di jangkauannya,

"Aku sudah berhasil menyelamatkan Jihoon-hyung. Siapapun disana. Ganti"

Terdengar suara berisik disana, Mingyu kembali mencoba menghubungi seseorang,

"Siapapun disana. Ganti"

"Mingyu-ya?"

Mingyu membesarkan sedikit volumenya, "Seungcheol-hyung?"

"Aku sedikit—BRUK—sibuk sekarang. Bawa saja—DUAGH—ke tempat Jeonghan. Aku menyusul—DRAGH—"

Suara Seungcheol sedikit tersendat-sendat, Mungkin ia sedang bertarung disana. "Mengerti"

Mingyu mematikan walkie talkienya dan menggunakan kunci mobil di tangannya untuk menghidupkan mesin. Ia langsung tancap gas menjauh dari lokasi tersebut. Mereka memasuki jalanan ramai. Mingyu membawa Jihoon ke hotel tempat dia menginapkan Jeonghan. Hotel itu tidak jauh dari lokasi tempat dia dan Jeonghan terjebak macet tadi sore. Karena Mingyu harus langsung kembali setelah Seungcheol mengabarkan berita diculiknya Jihoon. Ia meninggalkan mobilnya di hotel dan kembali menggunakan MRT agar tidak kena macet.

"Vernon-ah. Coba kau lacak Seungcheol-hyung sekarang"

Vernon mengangguk, ia kembali menyalakan laptopnya, sebelumnya memang dia telah menaruh chip pelacak di balik kaos Seungcheol. Ini juga bagian dari rencana,

"Seungcheol-hyung sudah mundur. Sepertinya sekarang dia mengendarai mobil sendiri dan pergi terpisah dengan anak buahnya. Dia menyusul kita"

"Mingyu-ya, apa Seungcheol-hyung tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jihoon.

Mingyu menoleh sebentar dan tersenyum ke arah Jihoon, ia kembali memfokuskan matanya di jalan, "Tak apa. Seungcheol-hyung itu adalah orang terkuat di antara kami. Dia pasti baik-baik saja"

Jihoon mengangguk. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi, menikmati perjalanannya. Jalanan sudah kembali lancar, lampu-lampu di jalan yang terlihat seperti sabetan cahaya karena kecepatan mobil yang dikendarai Mingyu.

Perlahan matanya terasa berat, ini hari yang panjang baginya. Tubuh dan pikirannya terlalu lelah, ia hanya ingin istirahat sekarang.

.

.

.

* * *

Love Fight Blood

* * *

.

.

.

Jeonghan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Dari tadi, ia hanya mondar-mandir, menelpon Seungcheol, menelpon Mingyu, menelpon Jihoon, menelpon Vernon, tapi satupun dari panggilannya tidak ada yang menjawab. Jeonghan memposisikan dirinya tengkurap ia meraih ponselnya, bahkan battery ponsel itu sudah lelah dan sekarang hanya tersisa 8%

Ia membuka riwayat panggilannya,

56 kali Seungcheol, 45 kali Jihoon, 39 kali Mingyu, dan 35 kali Vernon.

Pantas saja ponselnya sekarang sekarat. Ia membanting ponselnya ke kasur. Sekarang yang ia harapkan hanya ada seseorang yang ia kenal menjemputnya kesini setelah Mingyu meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa memberi tahu ada apa.

TOK TOK TOK

Jeonghan menoleh ke arah pintu, ia menyentuh kenop pintu hendak membukanya. Tapi mendadak teringat kembali ucapan Mingyu sebelum ia pergi tadi,

" _Hyung kita akan membuat kode, okay?"_

" _Kode?"_

" _Jika ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarmu, kau harus berkata seperti ini 'Maaf, ini siapa?' lalu jika aku yang ada di luar aku akan menjawab 'Aku hanya ingin tidur sebentar. Boleh aku masuk?' jika hyung tidak dapat jawaban seperti itu jangan pernah membuka pintu ini. Ingat hyung. Bahkan jika orang itu mengatakan layanan kamar atau pengantaran makanan'_

Jeonghan melepaskan genggamannya pada kenop pintu, ia menelan ludahnya kasar,

"Maaf, ini siapa?"

Jeonghan menunggu jawaban seseorang di luar,

"Aku hanya ingin tidur sebentar. Boleh aku masuk?"

Jeonghan tersenyum lega saat ia mendengar suara Mingyu, lebih tepatnya suara Mingyu mengucapkan kode yang benar.

Jeonghan membuka pintu, ia melihat Mingyu dan Vernon berdiri di kamarnya, tapi sedetik kemudian ia melihat Mingyu menggendong seseorang di punggungnya

"JIHOON!" teriak Jeonghan.

Seseorang di punggung Mingyu menggeliat ketika namanya di panggil. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat punggung Mingyu,

"Eoh, Mingyu? Aku dimana?"

"Jihoon! Ya tuhan!"

Jeonghan menghampiri Jihoon yang masih di punggung Mingyu, namja mungil itu juga memekik senang ketika melihat Jeonghan. Ia turun dari punggung Mingyu dan memeluk Jeonghan.

"Oh ya ampun Jihoon! Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku" ucap Jeonghan. Namja itu mengelus surai ungu Jihoon. Ia merasakan bajunya basah, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan dapat ia lihat, Jihoon menangis.

"Hei kenapa kau menangis? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Hiks. . .Jeonghan-hyung. . .aku. . a-aku . ."

"Sudah, kau sudah aman okay. Masuklah"

Jeonghan tidak tahu arti kata aman yang diucapkannya, ia hanya mau Jihoon berhenti menangis sekarang. Ia menuntun Jihoon masuk ke kamarnya dan mendudukkan Jihoon di kasur. Mingyu dan Vernon ikut masuk dan duduk di sofa tak jauh dari sana.

Disana Jihoon menceritakan semuanya, semuanya dari awal ia bangun pukul lima sore hingga sekarang sampai ke kamar hotel Jeonghan, tidak melewatkan satu detik pun. Kecuali waktu di kamar namja yang menculiknya. Hell no! Ia tidak akan mau menceritakan peristiwa 'panas' itu, cukup ia saja yang tahu.

Jeonghan menyeka sudut matanya, ia sudah tidak tahan. Bagaimana bisa Jihoon mengalami semua ini.

"Tidurlah, kau mengalami hari yang panjang" ucap Jeonghan

Jihoon berbaring di kasur, Jeonghan menyelimuti nya dan menepuk kepalanya halus sebelum namja itu akhirnya memejamkan mata. Jeonghan berjalan ke arah Mingyu dan Vernon,

"Tidakkah ada sesuatu yang harus kalian jelaskan sekarang?"

Kedua namja itu hanya bisa saling pandang, sebelum dering ponsel Mingyu menginterupsi,

"Yeoboseyo"

"Mingyu-ya aku sedang di resepsionis hotel tempat kau menginapkan Jeonghan. Aku sudah memesan dua kamar ekstra. Kau dimana?"

"Aku di kamar Jeonghan-hyung. No. Kamarnya 1024"

"Okay aku kesana"

Mingyu menutup teleponnya, ia memandang Jeonghan yang sekarang menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Vernon juga sama, ia memilih melihat ke arah lain berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang apa-apa. Mereka masih dalam keadaan yang sama baik Mingyu maupun Vernon merasa bahwa hanya Seungcheol-hyung yang berhak menjelaskan semuanya.

Keheningan terpecah setelah terdengar suara ketukan pintu, Jeonghan menghambur ke pintu depan dan membukanya. Di depannya sosok Seungcheol berdiri tersenyum.

"Hey, babe"

Jeonghan tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menyingkir memberi jalan untuk Seungcheol masuk, namja itu mengusap kepala Jeonghan pelan sebelum masuk. Ia melihat sosok Jihoon, tertidur pulas di kasur. Seungcheol menghampiri Mingyu dan Vernon,

"Kerja bagus"

Vernon hanya nyengir kecil sementara Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Mingyu-ya, malam ini tidurlah di kamar ini. Jaga Jihoon" Seungcheol melemparkan kunci pada Vernon yang ditangkap olehnya, "Kau tidurlah disana, aku sudah memesannya"

Seungcheol menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang berdiri agak jauh. "Kita akan pindah ke kamar kita, hm?"

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya" ucap Jeonghan dingin.

Seungcheol menghela nafas, ia menghampiri Jeonghan dan mengecup dahi kekasihnya singkat, "Kau pasti sudah tahu semuanya, baby. Apa yang mau kau tahu lagi?"

Jeonghan memeluk Seungcheol erat, tangannya ia kalungkan ke leher Seungcheol. Namja itu kaget dan sedikit meringis ketika lengan Jeonghan menubruk bahu kirinya. Jeonghan melepaskan pelukannya mendengar suara ringisan Seungcheol,

"Kau terluka?"

Bukannya menjawab, Seungcheol menelusupkan tangannya di balik rambut Jeonghan, membelai pelan kepalanya, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya.

Jeonghan dengan cepat meraih kunci di tangan Seungcheol dan melihat tulisan no. kamarnya. Tertulis angka 1015. Masih satu lantai dari kamarnya.

Namja itu meraih tas dan ponselnya, ia menarik Seungcheol keluar. Jeonghan berjalan melewati lorong berusaha menemukan kamar itu, langkah kakinya terburu-buru dan matanya terus mengeluarkan air mata. Seungcheol hanya bisa menurut ketika Jeonghan membawanya berkeliling menemukan kamar mereka.

Mereka sampai di pintu dengan no. yang sama. Jeonghan menjatuhkan tasnya, badannya masih bergetar menahan tangis. Tangannya berusaha membuka pintu hotel tersebut, tapi tangannya tidak mau berhenti bergetar. Panik, marah, sedih semua bercampur dalam pikiran Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan-ah" panggil Seungcheol

Jeonghan tidak menghiraukan perkataannya, setelah berhasil membuka pintu ia mengambil tasnya dan menarik Seungcheol ke dalam. Ia mendudukkan Seungcheol di kasur. Jeonghan mencari kotak P3k di penjuru kamar, harusnya ada kotak kecil untuk penanganan pertolongan pertama di setiap kamar hotel. Jeonghan masih mencari, ia mulai membuka lemari, laci, dan rak. Setelah menemukannya, Jeonghan membawa kotak kecil itu di hadapan Seungcheol.

Matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan air mata, dia mengusapnya kasar dan menatap Seungcheol. Namja itu menatapnya balik dengan tatapan sendu,

"Buka kaosmu"

"Jeonghan-ah"

"Buka kaosmu, Seungcheol-ah!"

"Jeonghan, baby"

"Seungcheol-ah, kumohon buka kaosmu"

Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan dalam, namja itu masih terus menangis. Seungcheol tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika sudah begini. Ia menuruti perintah Jeonghan, ringisan keluar saat Seungcheol berusaha mengangkat bahu untuk membuka kaosnya.

Tubuh bagian atas yang terbentuk sempurna dengan lengan kekar terlihat. Air mata Jeonghan semakin deras ketika melihat warna kebiruan di bahu kiri Seungcheol. Jeonghan mengeluarkan isi kotaknya, ia mencoba mencari salep yang bisa digunakan untuk meredam rasa sakit itu. Kotak P3K kecil seperti ini tidak mungkin memiliki perban dan lainnya.

Jeonghan menemukan salepnya dan membuka tutupnya,

"Kemari"

Bukannya mendekat, Seungcheol justru memundurkan tubuhnya untuk menyender di kepala kasur, Ia menarik tubuh Jeonghan duduk di pangkuannya. Bahunya memang cedera tapi kekuatannya tidak berkurang. Jeonghan duduk di pangkuan Seungcheol, ia mengoleskan salep ke bahu Seungcheol.

"Sshhh. . ."

Jeonghan masih mengeluarkan air mata saat melakukan itu. Setelah selesai, ia menutup obatnya dan menaruhnya di nakas. Masih di pangkuan Seungcheol, Jeonghan mengangkat wajah Seungcheol dan mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Aku melanggar janjiku lagi ya, baby" ucap Seungcheol tersenyum

"Kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak melukai siapapun dengan tanganmu"

Seungcheol meraih tengkuk Jeonghan dan mengecup dahinya,

"Kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak terluka"

Sekarang ia mengecup kelopak mata Jeonghan dan menghapus air matanya,

"Kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak terlibat perkelahian secara langsung"

Seungcheol beralih ke hidung mancung Jeonghan

"Kenapa kau melanggarnya?"

Seungcheol meraup bibir Jeonghan. Bibir yang selama ini menjadi candu baginya. Tidak ada ekstasi yang bisa mengalahkan bibir Jeonghan, bahkan marijuana atau daun hering.

Seungcheol memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Jeonghan, saliva mereka tercampur saat lidah Seungcheol beradu dengan lidah kekasih cantiknya itu.

Jeonghan melepaskan ciumannya perlahan, sebuah benang tipis dari saliva terbuat saat Jeonghan melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Seungcheol.

"Aku menyelamatkan Jihoon, baby"

"Tidak adakah cara lain?"

Seungcheol mengelus kepala Jeonghan pelan, ia menurunkan Jeonghan dari pangkuannya. Namja berambut panjang itu membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Seungcheol. Ia memposisikan kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang kekasihnya. Seungcheol sendiri sudah berbaring nyaman dengan Jeonghan di pelukannya. Kakinya mengamit selimut di bagian bawah. Ia mengambil selimut itu dan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Seungcheol mengecup puncak kepala Jeonghan pelan dan membisikkan sesuatu,

"Mianhae, baby. Tidurlah"

.

.

.

* * *

Love Fight Blood

* * *

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAA"

Minghao berlari setelah mendengar teriakan dari lantai dua, ia melihat gerombolan maid yang berada di salah satu lorong. Namja keturunan China itu bergegas menghampiri keributan,

"Minggir!" teriaknya.

Para maid itu menoleh dan membungkuk hormat melihat siapa yang membentak, mereka dengan segera memberi jalan untuk Minghao melihat apa yang terjadi.

Minghao melihat mayat salah satu butler dengan kepala yang berlubang dan darah mengotori lantai terbaring di sana.

"Cih"

Minghao berbalik menghadap kumpulan maid yang masih setia terdiam disana,

"Salah satu dari kalian pergi ke Hoshi-hyung dan melaporkan ini. Yang lainnya bubar!"

Seketika para pelayan perempuan itu berlari kecil meninggalkan lorong.

Minghao berjongkok di hadapan mayat itu, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh cuping telinganya, ia merasakan masih sedikit ada rasa hangat disana. Ia juga menyentuh sedikit darah yang tergenang di lantai. Terasa hangat juga,

Minghao melirik pintu kamar yang terbuka di dekat mayat.

"Kamar Hoshi-hyung?"

Minghao beranjak dan melihat kamar itu, kosong tidak ada siapa-siapa, harusnya ada namja mungil itu disini. Minghao melihat sekeliling, kamar itu masih rapi, tidak ada satupun bekas diacak-acak.

"Minghao!"

Namja itu menoleh mendapati Hoshi, Dino, dan Jun yang datang menghampiri. Jun dan Dino memeriksa mayat butler tersebut sedangkan Hoshi menghampiri Minghao yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Hoshi,

"Sepertinya mereka berhasil membawa kucing peliharaanmu, hyung"

Hoshi menarik sudut bibirnya, ia melihat kasurnya yang kini kosong, tidak ada sosok pemuda mungil bersurai ungu yang tadi dicumbunya.

Jun menghampiri Hoshi dan menyikut lengannya, ia menunjukkan sebuah potongan peluru berwarna emas dengan sedikit darah di ujung nya,

"Revolver 704. Tipe senjata ringan yang memiliki selongsong peluru besar. Dilihat dari warna peluru yang tidak biasa kemungkinan salah satu anak buah Seungcheol yang membawa tahananmu kabur." Ucap Jun menyerahkan sisa peluru kepada Hoshi.

Hoshi melihat peluru itu sekilas dan menyerahkan kembali pada Jun, Ia keluar dan melihat Dino

"Dino-ya. Kau berkata padaku bahwa kau hanya melihat Seungcheol disana kan? Tidak dengan kedua anak buahnya"

"Ya, aku juga sempat curiga karena aku hanya melihat Seungcheol dan kau disana"

"Sepertinya mereka yang mengambil kucingku."

Hoshi menoleh ke arah Jun dan Minghao dibelakangnya, "Kalian masih menyimpan semua milik namja itu kan?"

Jun dan Minghao mengangguk kecil, "Kalian berdua kutugaskan untuk menyelidiki semua hal tentang Seungcheol"

Jun dan Minghao mengangguk kecil dan meninggalkan Hoshi dan Dino. Namja berambut biru itu menoleh ke arah adiknya,

"Sepertinya, balas dendam tidak buruk juga, kan?"

Dino hanya menjawab dengan sebuah seringai di bibirnya, "Aku akan membereskan bangkai ini. Istirahatlah, hyung."

Dino melirik sebentar ke kemeja kakaknya yang robek sepanjang 30 cm di bagian lengan. Warna merah terus menguar membasahi kemeja Hoshi. Kakaknya itu nampak mulai berkeringat.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter untuk menjahit lukamu"

"Ini hanya robek"

"Tapi harus dijahit. Siapa yang menyerangmu? Seungcheol sendiri?"

"Ya. Keahlian pedangnya boleh juga ternyata. Aku terlalu meremehkan" jawab Hoshi dilanjutkan dengan tawa sarkasme dari mulutnya. Sedangkan aliran darah itu mulai menetes ke lantai

"Masuklah. Aku akan memanggil dokter"

Hoshi mengangguk dan masuk ke kamarnya, ia mengunci pintu. Setelah yakin, kakaknya telah masuk ke kamar, Dino memandangi mayat di sebelah kakinya, Ia meraih kerah baju butler itu dan menyeretnya sepanjang lorong, menimbulkan suara decitan rendah ketika cairan pekat itu menjadi pelumas antara baju dan gesekan lantai.

Bekas darah memanjang karena diseret nampak di sepanjang lorong. Ketika keluar lorong, ia berjumpa dengan beberapa butler lain.

Mereka nampak terkejut melihat Dino menyeret rekan kerja mereka yang sudah kaku, dengan wajah dan tubuh berlumuran darah dari lubang kepalannya

"Bersihkan bekasnya setelah ini."

Para pelayan itu segera membungkukkan badan di hadapan Dino yang berlalu membawa mayat itu,

.

.

.

* * *

Love Fight Blood

* * *

.

.

.

Wonwoo terbangun dari tidurnya, matanya menatap sekeliling. Ia mencoba mengingat kembali peristiwa sebelumnya. Ia duduk di kasur, rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa menjadi. Wonwoo memegangi kepalanya,

Ia menyingkap selimutnya, tubuh telanjangnya dengan bekas kemerahan di sekujur leher dan dadanya terlihat. Wonwoo mengambil pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai. Perlahan ia memasuki kamar mandi di kamarnya itu, menyalakan keran air panas dan berdiam diri di bawah shower.

Wonwoo merasakan air panas yang membilas tubuhnya, membersihkan dirinya, pikirannya melayang kembali ke peristiwa kemarin malam. Saat Jisoo, bosnya, datang ke kamarnya dan memintanya melaksanakan tugas 'tambahan' yang setahun ini Wonwoo jalani,

Semenjak setahun lalu, Jisoo selalu datang ke kamarnya pada malam hari, Wonwoo memang menginap di rumah Jisoo sama seperti pelayan lainnya. Ia adalah orang kedua yang disegani diantara para maid dan butler Jisoo disini. Orang pertama tentu saja Jisoo. Bahkan Seungkwan masih bersahabat dengan semua orang.

Tapi, inilah sisi gelap seorang Jeon Wonwoo, selain mengerjakan tugas untuk Jisoo. Ia juga pemuas nafsu bagi bosnya itu.

Ini menyakitkan bagi Wonwoo, dengan perasaan yang ia pendam untuk Jisoo. Hampir setiap malam, ia berusaha untuk tidak menikmati permainan yang dibuat Jisoo.

Inilah yang dimaksud pemanfaatan oleh Seokmin. Namja itu juga orang kepercayaan Jisoo dan bekerja lebih lama daripada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersentak saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari man holenya, ia menunduk dan melihat cairan kental berwarna putih yang merembes keluar.

Mendadak, Wonwoo memegang dadanya, rasa sakit luar biasa ia rasakan disana. Selama Jisoo menyetubuhinya, ia tidak pernah menganggap Wonwoo ada.

Bahkan tidak sekalipun, nama Wonwoo disebut dalam desahan Jisoo. Ia hanya memanggil Wonwoo dengan sebutan-sebutan kasar di luar sana. Tidak sekalipun kata 'Jeon Wonwoo' keluar dari mulut Jisoo.

Tapi, malam ini lain.

Wonwoo sedang memasuki selimutnya saat pintu kamarnya dibuka paksa, sosok Jisoo berdiri disana dengan senyum menawan yang bisa melumpuhkan semua wanita bahkan pria berdarah dingin seperti Jeon Wonwoo.

Jisoo dengan cepat menindih tubuh Wonwoo sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tapi, sebuah nama keluar dari mulut Jisoo saat menikmati tubuh Wonwoo. Sebuah nama, yang berhasil membuat Wonwoo sakit sekarang

'Yoon Jeonghan'

Wonwoo tidak tahu siapa dia, Wonwoo tidak tahu bagaimana Jisoo bisa bertemu dengannya. Tapi sakitnya semakin bertambah saat Jisoo menjadikannya sebagai sosok Yoon Jeonghan itu. Tidak hanya matanya, hati Wonwoo menangis saat dengan santainya, Jisoo menikmati setiap jengkal tubuh Wonwoo dengan menyebut nama Yoon Jeonghan.

Air panas ini menyembunyikan air mata yang sejak tadi mengalir membasahi pipinya. Wonwoo membersihkan dirinya, busa-busa sabun dan shampo menutupi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia menaruh dirinya dibawah guyuran shower. Seketika semua busa itu mencair dan menghilang dari tubuhnya.

Wonwoo menatap busa di tangannya yang juga hilang karena guyuran air,

"Andai perasaanku padamu bisa hilang secepat busa ini" gumam Wonwoo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Busa itu bisa hilang karena ada air yang mengalirkannya"

Wonwoo menoleh mendapati Seokmin di menyender di pintu kamar mandinya yang terbuka. Namja emo itu membelalakkan matanya kaget, untung saja bilik showernya ini memiliki kaca buram di sekujur tubuhnya. Hanya sedikit dari dada hingga wajahnya yang terlihat karena kacanya yang transparan.

"Kau hanya belum mendapat air untuk menghilangkan busa itu di hatimu" lanjut Seokmin, matanya menangkap beberapa tanda kemerahan di leher dan sedikit di dada Wonwoo, tanpa bertanya juga ia sudah tahu.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku, Lee Seokmin?!" teriak Wonwoo.

"Aku ingin memanggilmu, salah?"

Wonwoo menatapnya tajam, "Keluar, sekarang juga!"

Seokmin hanya mengendikkan bahunya kecil sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu kamar mandi Wonwoo. Namja emo itu mematikan keran dan keluar, ia segera memakai bathrobenya dan meraih handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Ia keluar dan melihat Seokmin berdiri memandang kasurnya, "Wow, sepertinya kau 'dihajar' kemarin malam oleh Jisoo"

Seokmin memandang penampakan kasur Wonwoo yang berantakan. Seprai berwarna peachnya, ternoda oleh cecerah darah milik Wonwoo dan beberapa bercak putih yang sudah mengering.

Wonwoo segera melepas seprai dan selimutnya, ia menaruh kain-kain itu di keranjang kecil tempat ia menaruh pakaian kotor.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?" tanya Wonwoo langsung

"Aku disuruh Jisoo memanggilmu di ruangannya, itu saja"

Wonwoo menatap Seokmin menyelidik, ia menyuruh Seokmin keluar. Namja itu menuruti keinginan Wonwoo dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi sebelum ia sempat keluar, Seokmin kembali menoleh ke arah Wonwoo

"Jisoo bilang untuk menyuruhmu menggunakan pakaian casual. Bukan formal seperti jas." Ucap Seokmin

Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya, "Untuk apa?"

Seokmin mengendikkan bahunya kecil, "Entahlah, mungkin mengajakmu untuk date?"

Dan sebuah bantal sukses mengenai wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Love Fight Blood

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Next Chapter**_

" _ **Appa!"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Hoo... jadi ini Choi Seungcheol? Hei, nak bagaimana kabar ayahmu?"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Beruntung aku masih berbelas kasih padamu. Lain kali aku akan membawa air garam dan menyiramkannya ke lukamu"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Ternyata kau manis juga jika berpakaian seperti ini"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Kalau tidak salah, namanya Hong Jisoo"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan hyung? Kenapa mengungkit soal peristiwa sepuluh tahun lalu?"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Kemarin, Jeonghan bertemu dengan seorang pria bernama Hong Jisoo. Dia menjemput adik sepupunya di kampus Jeonghan."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Jangan biarkan Jeonghan tahu kalau kau mengikutinya, Mingyu-ya"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Tapi, hyung. Kau tidak khawatir jika Hoshi mencarimu dan balas dendam, atau jika dia melukai Jihoon lagi?"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Jadi, Mingyu-sshi. Untuk apa membawaku kemari?"**_

 _ **.**_

Hello hello... saya balik dengan LFB lagiiiii woohooo...

(1) Untuk bagian naenanya emang belum saya detailkan. Nanti ada chapter dimana mereka akan naena kok. Tapi saya gak kasih tahu yang bakal naena couple yang mana wkwkwkwkwk. Tapi selalu saya kasih warning di awal chapter, rate m nya bakal gore atau naena.

(2)Buat Soonhoon shipper, Soonhoonnya istirahat dulu yaaaa. Nanti bakalan ada lagi kok tenang aja. Untuk sekarang fokus ke Seungcheol-Jeonghan-Jisoo lagi

(3)Dan yang paling tunggu meanie shipper,,,,, CHAP DEPAN MEANIE BAKAL BERTEMU UNTUK PERTAMA KALINYAAAAA WOOHOOOO...

(4)Tapi maafkan jika meanienya belum ada romance romancenya gitu... ya namanya story line eheheheheheheh...

(5)Oh dan kemarin ada yang minta kalo meanienya udah ketemu, meanienya harus yang sweet yah. Maafkan sebesar-besarnya jika jarang ada moment so sweet disini. Soalnya konfliknya masih seputar permusuhan ketiga leader. Jadi mungkin bakal jarang moment kecuali beberapa doang. Mungkin juga bakal ada adegan adu jotos heheheh

Tapi tenang! nanti akan ada saatnya dimana meanie memberi kita sesuatu yang membuat berkeringat *hayoapahayo* #mikirapahayoooo

Tapi kegiatan 'berkeringat bersama meanie' masih lama. Jadi mohon sabar...

(6)Dan makasih banget buat member grup meanie shipper yang sudah senantiasa saling dukung.

Ya udah jangan lupa review yhaaa sayangku cintaku cumi-cumiku uttuk uttuk sayangku muach muach~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :**

 **Love, Fight, Blood**

 **Cast :**

 **SEVENTEEN**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Action, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Length :**

 **Chaptered**

 **Rated :**

 **M (for blood scene and some gore. Maybe some sex scene but not really)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Nothing**

 **Warning :**

 **Disini, member mempunyai karakter berbanding 180 derajat dengan aslinya. Jadi yang biasanya biasnya konyol, disini jadi kejam semua. Jangan protes, soalnya udah diperingatin. Gak tanggung kalo nantinya ada yang muntah atau gimana, soalnya ada adegan darah.**

 **Sekali lagi, disini semuanya OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **M rated nya Gore yha. Dikit kok.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Love, Fight, Blood  
**

* * *

Jisoo menghampiri meja kerjanya santai, dia sudah selesai sarapan dan sekarang bersiap untuk memulai kerjanya. Namja itu membuka laptopnya dan melihat notifikasi emailnya. Hanya beberapa email masuk dari anak buahnya tentang laporan.

Ia malas untuk membaca seperti ini, biar nanti menyuruh Seokmin saja untuk mengurusnya. Tapi, matanya tertuju pada sebuah pesan terbaru,

 _A new message from White Shadow,_

Jisoo tersenyum senang, ia membuka pesan itu dan melihat satu buah video juga sebuah pesan bersamanya

 _From : White Shadow_

 _To : Black Diamond_

 _Text : Ada kabar yang pasti membuatmu tertarik. Semalam, terjadi pertikaian di markas Taigaa yang disebabkan oleh The Golden Dragon. Dan laki-laki yang di culik Taigaa sore tadi adalah adik dari Coups, leader the Golden Dragon, musuh bebuyutanmu. Video yang kukirim ini adalah ketika pasukan mereka rusuh di rumah Taigaa._

 _Dan sekarang aku ditugaskan untuk mencari tahu tentang Choi Seungcheol. Kalau kau mau, aku juga bisa memberikan info ini padamu dengan bayaran yang pantas. Dan kau akan mendapatkan info tentang Taigaa dan The Golden Dragon secara lengkap._

 _Kalau kau mau, aku adalah orang dengan mantel abu-abu dan sepatu bot merah di bawah Jembatan Seok-cho pukul 1 siang. Seperti biasa aku tidak mau kau meminta anak buah, aku mau kau yang datang sendirian. Kita sudah lama melaksanakan bisnis ini, aku tahu kau tertarik_

 _Dan seperti biasa juga, pesan ini akan terhapus otomatis setelah 3 menit dibuka._

 _Bayangan Putih di malam hari,_

Jisoo menyeringai senang. Sepertinya ada yang membuatnya menarik. Ia mengunduh video itu dan me-refresh kotak masuknya. Benar saja, pesan itu langsung menghilang. Jisoo menyenderkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi. Ia memejamkan matanya, pikirannya melayang saat berpuluh tahun lalu. Ketika ia masih berumur 12 tahun. Salah satu anak buah ayahnya membawa anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya pulang. Anak itulah yang menjadi penyebab Jisoo membenci bahkan memusuhi seorang Choi Seungcheol.

* * *

 _ **Flashback, 10 tahun yang lalu**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Tuan muda, anda harus segera makan" ucap seorang pelayan perempuan tua kepada seorang anak kecil yang tengah membaca buku.**_

" _ **Nanti saja. Aku masih mau disini"**_

" _ **Kalau begitu, aku akan membawa makanan Tuan kemari, supaya Tuan bisa segera makan"**_

 _ **Pelayan perempuan itu pamit dan keluar dari ruangan penuh buku tersebut. Bisa dibilang ini adalah perpustakaan pribadi keluarganya. Anak laki-laki itu tetap memusatkan mata pada bacaannya**_

 _ **Umurnya masih dua belas tahun, tapi berkat didikan ayahnya, Hong Jisoo menjadi anak yang tumbuh dengan kemampuan strategi dan analisa yang luar biasa.**_

 _ **Jisoo kecil menutup bukunya, matanya terasa lelah. Ia turun dari kursi dan memutuskan untuk keluar. Namja itu berlari kecil menuju seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah membaca koran di ruang tengah,**_

" _ **Appa!" teriaknya**_

" _ **Jisoo-ya, kemarilah"**_

 _ **Ayah Jisoo mengangkat tubuh putranya dan mendudukkannya di sebelahnya,**_

" _ **Kau belum makan ya Jisoo?"**_

 _ **Jisoo menggelang pelan, "Aku tidak lapar"**_

 _ **Ayahnya mengelus lembut rambut putranya. Pintu rumah Jisoo diketuk membuyarkan keduanya. Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu. Nampak beberapa pria berbadan kekar disana menyeret seorang anak kecil dengan tangan dan kaki terikat. Tidak hanya itu, wajah dan badan bocah itu tampak lebam di beberapa tempat karena pukulan.**_

 _ **Pria itu membawa anak tersebut ke hadapan Jisoo dan ayahnya, "Dia anak dari si Choi brengsek itu. Kami menemukannya berjalan sendirian di jalanan"**_

 _ **Pria itu melemparkan tubuh anak kecil tersebut ke lantai. Jisoo memandang dingin anak itu, matanya sempat menumbuk mata anak itu. Bocah itu hanya menyeringai menatap Jisoo.**_

" _ **Hoo... jadi ini Choi Seungcheol? Hei, nak bagaimana kabar ayahmu?" tanya ayah Jisoo dingin.**_

 _ **Seungcheol berdiri, agak sulit karena kedua tangannya terikat ke belakang, begitu juga dengan kakinya. Apalagi dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya karena pukulan. Tapi bocah itu berhasil berdiri**_

" _ **Ayahku sangat baik. Karena sebentar lagi ia akan berhasil menghancurkanmu" ucap Seungcheol menyeringai.**_

 _ **Ayah Jisoo menampar keras pipi Seungcheol membuat bocah kecil itu tersungkur dengan bibir dan hidung yang berdarah. Oh sekarang lihatlah, ada bagian tubuh lain yang nyeri dirasakannya**_

" _ **Kau ternyata sama brengseknya dengan Choi itu. Kurung dia di gudang!"**_

 _ **Pria-pria itu dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh kecil Seungcheol ke arah gudang. Mereka melemparkan tubuh Seungcheol ke lantai gudang. Namja kecil itu sedikit terbatuk ketika debu-debu beterbangan sedikit menganggu hidungnya**_

 _ **Seungcheol mencoba untuk duduk, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di salah satu dinding.**_

 _ **Seungcheol memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit di punggung, lengan, kaki, bahkan wajahnya. Ia mencoba untuk tidur.**_

 _ **Matanya kembali terbuka ketika guyuran air mengenai wajahnya. Seungcheol meringis karena air itu menyentuh luka dan lebam di wajahnya,**_

" _ **Bangun!"**_

 _ **Seungcheol berusaha melihat sosok di depannya. Ia melihat sosok yang tidak begitu tinggi disana.**_

" _ **Kau Choi Seungcheol kan?"**_

 _ **Seungcheol tersenyum remeh, ternyata hanya anak kecil yang tadi ia lihat bersama Tuan Hong,**_

" _ **Ayahmu sudah mengatakannya tadi kan? Kau tidak mendengarnya Hong Jisoo?"**_

" _ **Jangan sok. Aku bisa membunuhmu disini. Kau tidak sadar ya kau sedang tidak berdaya sekarang?" tanya Jisoo remeh.**_

 _ **Cuh!**_

 _ **Seungcheol meludah ke wajah Jisoo, darah dari lukanya bercampur saliva mendarat di pipi Jisoo. Namja itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya, membersihkan wajahnya. Mendadak Jisoo menedang perut Seungcheol keras membuat bocah yang duduk di hadapannya ini melenguh sakit,**_

" _ **Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali, Choi?"**_

 _ **Sekali lagi Jisoo menedang perut Seungcheol. Kali ini bisa membuat namja itu tersungkur dari duduknya dan batuk mengeluarkan darah.**_

" _ **Beruntung aku masih berbelas kasih padamu. Lain kali aku akan membawa air garam dan menyiramkannya ke lukamu"**_

 _ **Jisoo melempar sapu tangannya ke arah Seungcheol. Bisa ia lihat namja itu memejamkan mata, Jisoo tidak peduli namja itu mati sekalipun. Ia keluar dari gudang milik ayahnya dan beranjak menuju perpustakaan lagi.**_

 _ **DOR!**_

 _ **Sebuah tembakan terdengar di telinga Jisoo, namja kecil itu hanya mematung. Ia segera masuk ke perpustakaan,**_

 _ **DOR**_

 _ **Lagi, tembakan terdengar lagi. Setelah itu, Jisoo bisa mendengar keributan terjadi. Ruang perpustakaan tempatnya berada sekarang adalah kedap suara. Jika Jisoo mendengar keributan itu sampai disni. Itu artinya ini tidak main-main. Pasti pertempuran besar telah terjadi. Jisoo mengingat sesuatu, ia segera berlari ke salah satu rak di perpustakaan itu.**_

 _ **Jisoo ingat ayahnya punya ruang rahasia kecil yang berisi banyak TV untuk mengawasi CCTV seluruh rumahnya. Bocah itu mencari buku yang ada di rak.**_

 _ **Ia menemukan buku bersampul hitam diantara dua buku bersampul hijau. Itu satu-satunya buku dengan sampul hitam di rak ini. Jisoo menarik buku itu, seketika bagian kecil dari rak itu membalik dan memperlihatkan tangga kebawah. Celah itu cukup untuk dimasuki satu orang. Jisoo segera masuk dan menekan tombol untuk menutup pintu itu kembali.**_

 _ **Bocah 12 tahun itu menuruni tangga dengan cepat, ia sampai di sebuah pintu. Pintu itu terbuka kecil, Jisoo tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ia membukanya dan melihat salah satu penjaga CCTVnya tersengkur dengan pisau yang menancap di dadanya.**_

 _ **Yang tahu ruang CCTV ini hanya ayahnya, Jisoo, dan beberapa penjaga bahkan maid dan butlernya tidak tahu.**_

' _ **Sial, ada orang dalam.' Batinnya**_

 _ **Jisoo melihat semua rungan dari CCTV rumahnya. Semuanya berantakan, kericuhan dimana-mana, tubuh-tubuh bersimbah darah bergelimpang disana-sini. Jisoo terus mencari ayahnya di kamera itu. Tidak ada. Satu-satunya ruangan tanpa kamera CCTV adalah kamar ayahnya.**_

" _ **Ayah pasti disana"**_

 _ **Jisoo terus memperhatikan kamera tersebut, seketika ia melihat kamera di gudang. Seorang pria mengangkat tubuh Seungcheol yang tersungkur di gudang.**_

 _ **Pria itu membawa tubuh Seungcheol, Jisoo memperhatikan kamera lainnya. Di ruang tamu, seorang pria berjas yang duduk di sofa dengan santainya, ia menerima Seungcheol dan menggendongnya di tangannya. Pria itu mengelus rambut Seungcheol, sepertinya ia tampak sedih tapi juga bangga. Tunggu!**_

" _ **SHIT!" teriak Jisoo.**_

" _ **Bocah sialan itu hanya umpan. SHIT! FUCK YOU CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!"**_

 _ **Jisoo terus melihat kamera, ia terus menunggu. Menunggu dan menunggu sampai gerombolan anak buah Tuan Choi keluar dari rumahnya. Ia melihat CCTV di taman menunjukkan mobil mobil anak buah Tuan Choi meninggalkan rumahnya.**_

 _ **Jisoo beranjak dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia sampai kembali di perpustakaan. Bocah kecil itu berjalan perlahan menyusuri lorong perpustakaannya.**_

 _ **Matanya membulat ketika melihat tubuh pengawal-pengawalnya yang telah tersungkur dengan darah menggenang di lantai. Jisoo mengatur nafasnya, perasaan kacau membalut hatinya, ayahnya.**_

 _ **Jisoo berlari menuju kamar ayahnya. Tidak peduli ia tersandung tubuh-tubuh di sepanjang lorong menuju kamar ayahnya.**_

 _ **Ia sampai di depan kamar ayahnya. Namja itu membuka lebar pintu kayu berlapis cat putih itu. Jisoo terduduk lemas melihat pemandangan di depannya.**_

 _ **Ayahnya, terduduk di kasur dengan darah yang membasahi seprai. Dan ibunya, yang tergantung di langit-langit kamar dengan darah memenuhi wajah dan tubuhnya. Jisoo bahkan tidak yakin ibunya mati karena jeratan tali di lehernya.**_

 _ **Jisoo berjalan lemas menghampiri ayahnya. Bisa dia lihat beberapa luka tusuk di dada dan perut ayahnya yang masih basah.**_

" _ **Ap-appa. . .hiks. . .appa. . ."**_

" _ **ji. . . .s-s-soo. . y-ya"**_

 _ **Jisoo mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh ayahnya.**_

" _ **Appa! Appa bertahanlah. . .hiks. . .Appa!"**_

" _ **Men...de-de-dekat. . l-lah"**_

 _ **Jisoo mencondongkan tubuhnya di dekat telinga ayahnya,**_

" _ **R-rak. . no-no-nomer. . hhahh. . .tu-tujuh... baris...tiga. . .be-be-belas. . .ko-kolom. . .ke-ketiga"**_

 _ **Setelah itu, tubuh ayah Jisoo tidak lagi bergerak, mulutnya terkatup rapat. Badannya mulai mendingin,**_

" _ **Appa! Appa! Bertahanlah. . .APPA!"**_

 _ **Jisoo tahu itu tidak ada gunanya, ia hanya terus menangis di hadapan mayat ayahnya. Bocah kecil itu beranjak dan kembali ke perpustakaan. Ayahnya mangatakan sesuatu tentang rak nomer tujuh baris 13 kolom ketiga.**_

 _ **Bocah itu sampai di perpustakaan. Ayahnya mengenalkan Jisoo disini ada sepuluh rak buku raksasa yang mengitari ruangan, Jisoo dan ayahnya menyebutkan nomer rak dari kanan sebelah pintu lalu terus menuju ke kiri. Jisoo segera berlari ke rak nomer tujuh dari kanan.**_

 _ **Baris dihitung dari kanan. Artinya baris no. tiga belas dari kanan di rak ke tujuh. Dan kolom dihitung dari bawah. Artinya yang dimaksud ayahnya adalah buku yang berada di kolom ketiga dari bawah baris ketiga belas.**_

 _ **Tapi disana ada banyak buku, satu kolom buku bisa berisi hingga 10-20 buku tergantung tebal tipisnya. Jisoo tidak mau tanggung, ia mengeluarkan semua isi bukunya, tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah amplop di balik buku-buku itu.**_

 _ **Ia meraihnya, berarti maksud ayahnya bukan apa yang di dalam buku itu tapi apa dibalik buku itu. Ia membuka amplop coklat itu,**_

 _ **Disana terdapat tiga buah paspor, milik ayahnya, milik ibunya dan miliknya. Ia membuka paspornya. Disana tidak tertulis namanya sebagai Hong Jisoo tapi Joshua Hong.**_

 _ **Jisoo membongkar amplopnya lagi, ia menemukan sebuah cek dengan angka yang tertulis fantastis disana. Jisoo menyadari ayahnya menyiapkan ini untuk keadaan darurat.**_

" _ **Mungkin ayah ingin aku pergi ke suatu tempat? Tapi kemana?"**_

 _ **Jisoo menemukan sebuah tulisan kecil di pojok amplop itu, ia sedikit memicingkan matanya membaca tulisan itu,**_

 _ **Sebuah alamat tertera disana, dengan keterangan salah satu kota di Amerika Serikat, Los Angeles. Juga sebuah nomor telepon.**_

" _ **Ini alamat nomor telepon paman. Ayah menginginkanku kesana"**_

 _ **Jisoo membereskan semuanya dan memasukkan kembali ke dalam amplop. Ia beranjak ke kamarnya dan mengemasi barang-barangnya. Tidak banyak, hanya sekedar baju hangat, kaos, dan beberapa potong celana. Ia memasukkannya ke dalam koper.**_

 _ **Bocah itu pergi dari rumah penuh kenangan itu, Jisoo meneteskan air matanya. Satu-satunya yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah kembali bangkit dari keterpurukan.**_

 _ **Dan membuat Choi Seungcheol merasakan kehilangan seperti dirinya suatu hari nanti.**_

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

* * *

.

Pintu kantor Jisoo diketuk pelan membuyarkan kegiatan mengenang masa lalunya,

"Tuan Hong. Ini saya, Jeon Wonwoo"

"Masuklah, Wonwoo-ya"

Pintu itu dibuka menampilkan sosok Wonwoo. Berbeda dari biasanya, sosoknya tidak menggunakan jas hitam lengkap melainkan pakaian santai. Skinny jeans berwarna hitam yang membalut pas kaki rampingnya dan sebuah turtle-neck sweater berwarna abu-abu cerah yang panjangnya menutupi hingga jari tangan Wonwoo. Namja itu tidak akan ambil resiko untuk memperlihatkan lehernya yang masih dipenuhi bercak-bercak kemerahan untuk dipertontonkan dengan jelas.

Jisoo sedikit terkejut melihat Wonwoo berpakaian santai seperti ini, ternyata dia juga terlihat manis jika seperti ini. Tidak, daridulu ia memang manis, Jisoo tahu itu. Well setidaknya sebelum Yoon Jeonghan mengusik pikirannya.

"Anda memanggil saya?" tanya Wonwoo sopan

Jisoo menunjuk kursi di hadapannya,"Duduklah"

Wonwoo menurut, ia duduk di kursi dan menunggu Jisoo selesai dengan laptopnya. Jisoo menutup laptopnya, tangannya ia tumpukan di dagu untuk menopang kepalanya,

"Ternyata kau manis juga jika berpakaian seperti ini"

Tak pelak, itu membuat Wonwoo menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, apalagi Jisoo mengatakan itu dengan senyum tipis yang mungkin jika tidak ada Jisoo disini, Wonwoo akan berteriak girang seperti anak SMA yang sedang kasmaran. Tidak! Tidak! Jeon Wonwoo tidak sehisteris itu.

"Te-terima kasih, Tuan Hong" ucap Wonwoo masih menyetabilkan detak jantungnya

"Sebaiknya mulai sekarang jangan memakai jas atau pakaian formal kecuali kusuruh. Aku malas melihatmu jika terus memakai pakaian seperti itu."

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil.

'Ayolah, katakan saja tugasku kali ini. Jangan membunuhku dengan tatapan itu'

Wonwoo meremas kecil ujung sweaternya, ia hanya bisa membatin ketika Jisoo masih sibuk menatapnya.

"Okay, ini tugasmu sekarang."

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya, Jisoo tengah membereskan laptop dan berkas-berkasnya.

"Kemarin Seungkwan memintaku untuk menyuruhmu mengawasinya. Ada seorang pemuda blasteran yang katanya menerornya, dia selalu datang ke kelas Seungkwan dan menggodanya."

"Jadi, anda menyuruhku untuk menyingkirkan pemuda itu?"

Jisoo tertawa kecil, ia menghampiri Wonwoo dan menepuk bahunya pelan

"Wonwoo...Wonwoo... pikiranmu memang selalu untuk membunuh ya? Tidak bukan itu tugasmu"

Jisoo kembali duduk di kursinya, "Tugasmu adalah menyelidiki seorang mahasiswa disana. Namanya Yoon Jeonghan"

DEG

Wonwoo meremas ujung sweaternya keras, buku-buku jarinya memutih mendengar nama itu lagi. Jisoo tidak melihat itu karena terhalang meja kerjanya. Baru saja hatinya sudah senang karena Jisoo memujinya pagi ini. Haruskah kesenangannya hilang hanya dalam waktu satu menit.

"Wonwoo kau baik?"

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha menetralkan ekspresinya, "Ah. Iya. Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan Yoon Jeonghan itu?"

"Cari tahu tentang namja itu. Keluarganya, latar belakangnya, semuanya. Aku tidak mau kau melewatkan satu pun tentang namja itu. Tentang Seungkwan dan namja blasteran itu, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting sore ini harus ada laporan tentang Yoon Jeonghan"

Wonwoo hanya bisa menunduk pasrah. Profesionalitas harus tetap dijaga, dia hanyalah tangan kanan Jisoo untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, harusnya ia sadar akan itu.

Jisoo membuka lacinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu, "Aku sudah membuatkanmu kartu mahasiswa palsu. Terima kasih atas kejeniusan Seokmin. Dengan ini kau bisa mengikuti namja itu dengan mudah"

Jisoo menyerahkan sebuah kartu, Wownoo menerimanya dan melihat data dirinya tertera disana.

"Kau bisa mengakses fasilitas kampus, perpustakaaan, ruang kesiswaan, ruangan klub, hingga kolam renang kampus menggunakan kartu itu. Aku tidak mau tugas ini gagal."

Jisoo beranjak dari kursinya, namja itu meraih jasnya yang tergantung dan mengenakannya. Jisoo beranjak keluar dari ruangannya, Wonwoo tetap mengikuti namja itu hingga ia berada di pintu depan.

Di sana Seokmin sudah menunggu dengan bersandar di salah satu mobil. Seokmin mengedipkan matanya melihat Wonwoo yang turun mengikuti Jisoo dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam namja itu. Jisoo masuk ke mobil berwarna hitam, menyusul Seokmin di bangku kemudi. Jisoo menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan menatap Wonwoo disana.

"Kau bisa gunakan mobilku yang lain. Aku mengandalkanmu, Wonwoo-ya"

Lalu, mobil yang dikendarai Seokmin berangkat meninggalkan kediaman Jisoo. Wonwoo menatap kartu di tangannya, ia kembali masuk dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang ia perlukan hari ini.

* * *

Love, Fight, Blood

* * *

Seungcheol membuka pintu kamarnya, ia masuk disusul Jeonghan di belakang. Namja bersurai panjang itu meletakkan tasnya di sofa dan menyusul Seungcheol yang sudah berbaring di kasur. Pagi ini mereka baru tiba dari hotel, setelah terjadi peristiwa yang menengangkan antar dua kubu kemarin.

"Bahumu masih sakit?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak ada kuliah hari ini?"

"Ada. Nanti siang. Tapi mungkin aku akan bolos. Aku akan menemani Jihoon di rumah saja"

Semenjak kemarin, Seungcheol memutuskan untuk menyuruh Jihoon kembali tinggal di rumahnya. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko memperbolehkan Jihoon kembali ke apartemennya.

"Jihoon tidak apa-apa disini akan kusuruh beberapa maid untuk menjaganya. Ada Mingyu juga"

Jeonghan terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. Mendadak ia jadi teringat pria yang ditemuinya kemarin di kampus. Jeonghan kembali tertawa kecil,

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Ah tidak. Hanya saja kemarin aku bertemu orang yang persis sepertimu"

Seungcheol mendudukkan dirinya di sandaran kasur, ia menepuk pahanya kecil. Jeonghan beranjak dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di paha Seungcheol.

Seungcheol mengelus dahi Jeonghan kecil, "Orang sepertiku?"

Jeonghan mengangguk sebelum meneruskan ceritanya, "Kemarin aku bertabrakan dengannya. Ternyata dia ke kampus untuk menjemput adik sepupunya. Dia bertanya dimana cafetaria karena dia janjian disana, aku mengantarnya. Ketika aku bertanya di fakultas mana adiknya kuliah. Dia menjawab tidak tahu"

Jeonghan kembali tertawa setelah itu, "Dia bilang, semua kebutuhan adiknya dipenuhi maid dan butlernya. Itu kan sama sepertimu, Seung-ah"

Seungcheol mencubit hidung Jeonghan pelan, namja bersurai panjang itu hanya tertawa geli, "Siapa nama namja itu, eoh?" tanya Seungcheol gemas.

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya Hong Jisoo"

Raut muka Seungcheol berubah menjadi serius, Jeonghan menyadari itu. Ia menatap Seungcheol yang masih mengeraskan rahangnya,

"Ada yang salah Seungcheol-ah?" tanya Jeonghan kalem. Ia tidak mau membuat mood Seungcheol memburuk setelah peristiwa kemarin.

Seungcheol tersenyum kecil, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kau bersiaplah untuk kuliah. Aku di rumah seharian ini untuk menjaga Jihoon. Jangan khawatirkan dia"

Jeonghan hendak membantah, tapi diurungkannya niat itu ketika melihat wajah Seungcheol kembali menegang. Jeonghan beranjak dari tidurnya, ia tidak mau mengusik kekasihnya sekarang. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi dan menuruti keinginan Seungcheol, setidaknya sekarang. Jeonghan meraih handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap kuliah.

Seungcheol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Mendadak serangan panik menyerbu otaknya.

"Sial!"

Namja itu beranjak meninggalkan kamar. Ia berjalan cepat menuju ruang kerjanya, tidak dipedulikan sapaan Vernon maupun panggilan Mingyu.

Setelah sampai, ia segera menuju salah satu lemarinya, membukanya dan mencari diantara sekian banyak map. Ia meraih map berwarna hitam di salah satu sudut lemari. Seungcheol sedikit terbatuk saat debu menerjangnya. Map itu sudah sangat lama tidak dibukanya, bahkan semenjak ruang kerja ini masih milik ayahnya. Ini merupakan hasil kerja ayahnya yang lama.

Seungcheol duduk di mejanya, ia membuka map itu. Beberapa kertas berisi arsip musuh ayahnya tersimpan disana. Tapi kebanyakan dari mereka telah mati. Ini hanya arsip kosong yang tidak pernah Seungcheol hiraukan. Jika tidak karena sekarang.

Ia masih sibuk membalik beberapa file, hingga tak menyadari Mingyu sudah masuk dan mendekat ke arahnya,

"Ada yang salah, hyung?"

Seungcheol masih memusatkan matanya pada berkas-berkas tersebut. Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. Ia membanting berkas tersebut saat tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Ia kembali ke arah lemari dan mengacak-acak beberapa map,

"Hyung, aku tanya ada yang salah?"

Seungcheol beralih ke meja kerjanya, ia membuka loker dan rak disana mencoba mencari apapun yang ia ingin tahu,

"SEUNGCHEOL-HYUNG!" teriak Mingyu

Seungcheol menyerah dan akhirnya sekarang menatap Mingyu tajam, namja itu juga tidak kalah menatapnya tajam,

"Aku minta maaf membentakmu, hyung! Tapi bisakah kau katakan padaku apa yang terjadi kau membuatku panik sekarang!"

"Hong Jisoo" ucap Seungcheol datar,

Mingyu mengernyitkan alisnya,

Seungcheol mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Sepuluh tahun lalu, ketika aku dijadikan umpan untuk menghancurkan grup tuan Hong. Kau masih ingat?"

Mingyu mengangguk tenang, "Aku koma untuk beberapa bulan setelah pulang dari sana. Setelah aku bangun aku tidak mendengar apapun tentang kasus ini, karena fokus pada kesehatan ayah yang mulai memburuk dan Jihoon yang saat itu sudah berada di rumah"

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan hyung? Kenapa mengungkit soal peristiwa sepuluh tahun lalu?" tanya Mingyu.

Seungcheol mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Saat aku berada di rumah mereka. Seorang anak, entahlah mungkin dia seumuran denganku, bertemu denganku, dia sempat menyiksaku. Anak itu bernama Hong Jisoo. Setelah aku sadar, aku tidak bertanya pada siapapun mengenai kasus itu. Yang kutahu hanya ayah berhasil menghancurkan musuh bebuyutannya. Tapi kemarin..."

"Kemarin?"

"Kemarin, Jeonghan bertemu dengan seorang pria bernama Hong Jisoo. Dia menjemput adik sepupunya di kampus Jeonghan."

Mingyu tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menimpali perkataan Seungcheol,

"Tapi, banyak nama Hong Jisoo, hyung."

Seungcheol memandang Mingyu tajam, "Berapa banyak seorang Hong Jisoo yang memilki maid dan butler di Korea?"

Mingyu terdiam, begitu juga dengan Seungcheol.

"Negara ini memiliki hukum yang sensitif tentang memperkerjakan banyak pelayan rumah tangga, Mingyu-ya. Hanya orang berbisnis besar yang memilikinya"

Mingyu masih diam. Sejenak ia berpikir tentang perkataan hyung-nya itu

"Mingyu-ya. Aku ingin kau mengikuti Jeonghan hari ini di kampusnya. Laporkan padaku jika kau menemukan sesuatu tentangnya. Jeonghan berkata Hong Jisoo ke kampus untuk menjemput adik sepupunya. Cari tahu tentang dia. Cari tahu semua tentang orang-orang di dekat Jeonghan juga."

Mingyu mengangguk, "Baik, hyung aku mengerti"

"Jangan biarkan Jeonghan tahu kalau kau mengikutinya, Mingyu-ya"

Mingyu tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol. Namja itu menyeringai lalu berbalik pergi, sebelum sempat dia keluar. Seungcheol kembali memanggilnya,

"Mingyu-ya!"

Namja itu menoleh, "Ya, hyung?"

"Suruh seseorang untuk mengambil semua barang-barang Jihoon di apartemenya. Dia akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang. Juga buatkan dia kartu penduduk, kartu atm, juga semua tanda pengenalnya yang hilang kemarin. Juga belikan dia ponsel baru."

Mingyu menjentikkan jarinya, "Ah ya Hyung! Aku baru saja mau mengatakan itu waktu tadi kau lewat, tapi kau mengacuhkanku dan langsung masuk ke ruang kerjamu"

"Ya, aku juga baru ingat jika kemarin Jihoon hanya menggunakan piyama. Pasti semua barang bawaanya masih disana"

"Tapi, hyung. Kau tidak khawatir jika Hoshi mencarimu dan balas dendam, atau jika dia melukai Jihoon lagi?"

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Itu sebabnya aku menyuruh Jihoon kembali ke sini. Sekarang lakukan tugasmu. Jeonghan sebentar lagi berangkat"

Mingyu mengangguk dan menutup pintu ruang kerja Seungcheol. Sedangkan Seungcheol masih duduk disana menatapi beberapa berkas dan file yang berantakan. Lemarinya juga terbuka dengan map-map yang masih berhamburan di lantai. Ingatkan dia untuk menyuruh beberapa orang untuk membereskannya nanti.

Tapi sekarang, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada kekasihnya.

Seungcheol memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Belum sempat pikirannya terbebas dari Jihoon sekarang keselamatan Jeonghan terancam.

Sekarang yang Seungcheol harapkan adalah Hong Jisoo yang bertemu dengan Jeonghan'nya' bukan lah Hong Jisoo yang bertemu dengannya sepuluh tahun lalu.

* * *

Love, Fight, Blood

* * *

Disinilah Wonwoo, duduk di cafetaria kampus sambil menikmati jus jeruk di hadapannya. Dengan tas selempang berwarna putih dan kacamata, layaknya anak kuliahan yang lain. Seungkwan sudah masuk ke kelasnya beberapa menit lalu. Sepertinya, namja blasteran kata Seungkwan itu tidak datang hari ini. Entah kenapa. Seungkwan menyuruhnya untuk bersantai disini. Cafetaria nampak sepi, hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang.

Wonwoo menghabiskan minumannya dan beranjak pergi. Tugasnya, saat ini adalah mencari tahu tentang Jeonghan.

Sepertinya tugas Wonwoo kali ini tidak terlalu sulit. Karena sosok Yoon Jeonghan itu sepertinya diidolakan banyak orang di kampus. Bahkan Wonwoo sudah tahu wajahnya—terima kasih berkat mading—jadi ia tidak akan susah-susah kesana kemari.

Wonwoo melihat arloji di tangannya, hampir tengah hari. Namja itu bergegas menuju gedung fakultas tempat Jeonghan kuliah—sekali lagi terima kasih mading—

Entah dewi fortuna sedang memihaknya, dia menemukan sosok yang ia cari sedang duduk di taman kecil. Sosok namja berambut merah panjang sebahu itu sedang menikmati waktunya dengan buku di bangku taman. Wonwoo duduk di salah satu bangku sekitar sepuluh meter dari Jeonghan.

Wonwoo hanya terpaku pada sosok Jeonghan ketika matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sosok lain. Namja itu, dia duduk di bawah salah satu pohon rindang. Dari posturnya, sepertinya dia cukup tinggi dengan kulit tan dan wajah yang tegas. Kacamata bertengger di hidungnya menjadikan penampilannya semakin sempurna.

'Loh, aku kok malah memperhatikannya?'

Wonwoo kembali ke arah Jeonghan, namja cantik itu melihat arlojinya dan bergegas membereskan bukunya. Wonwoo tetap duduk dengan santai sampai Jeonghan meninggalkan bangkunya. Ia baru beranjak setelahnya. Tetap konsisten dengan jarak sekitar sepuluh meter, Wonwoo mengikuti Jeonghan berjalan di lorong. Sampai ia melihat namja itu memasuki ruangan aula.

Wonwoo mengintip kecil dari celah pintu, sepertinya akan ada perkuliahan disini.

'Haruskah aku masuk? Atau menunggu saja di luar?'

Wonwoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar. Lagipula, dia juga harus stand by akan Seungkwan. Toh, sudah banyak info yang ia dapat.

Wonwoo menjauhkan badannya dari pintu dan berbalik, seketika dihadapannya terpampang dada bidang terbentuk. Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya menatap mata namja itu

Namja yang dilihatnya sedang duduk dibawah pohon. Menatapnya sedekat ini, Wonwoo baru menyadari kalau mata milik namja itu sangat indah. Wonwoo sempat terpaku melihat wajahnya hingga namja itu menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Wonwoo membuatnya sadar.

Wonwoo kelabakan akhirnya, dia menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberikan ruang bagi namja itu,

Bukannya masuk, ia justru menoleh ke arah Wonwoo,

"Kau tidak masuk?"

Wonwoo hanya kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan namja itu, entah mengapa ia justru kehilangan semua kemampuannya.

"Eh, a-aku tidak ikut. Sedang malas"

Hanya itu yang sedang terpikir di otak Wonwoo. Ia berharap namja ini segera masuk ke aula dan meninggalkan Wonwoo. Harapannya salah. Namja berkacamata ini justru menarik Wonwoo dan menyeretnya entah kemana.

Biasanya Wonwoo tidak akan ambil pusing dan langsung menyuruh pistolnya untuk 'bicara' dengan siapapun. Tapi, tidak dengan ini. Entah kenapa Wonwoo merasa namja itu sangat memonopoli dirinya bahkan saat ia melihatnya di taman.

Seumur hidup menjalankan tugas, Wonwoo tidak pernah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada target. Dan sekarang?

"Hei!, tunggu! Kemana kau membawaku pergi, hah?"

"Katanya, kau sedang malas. Aku juga sedang malas. Ya sudah ayo bermalas-malasan bersama"

"Hah?"

Namja ini terus membawanya hingga mereka sampai di sebuah tempat dengan banyak kursi panjang juga meja. Namja ini hanya menarik pelan Wonwoo ke salah satu meja dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk,

"Duduklah"

Wonwoo tak bergeming, ia memandang namja yang sudah duduk duluan ini.

"Kenapa? Tidak mau duduk?"

Wonwoo berpikir sejenak, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk. Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya,

"Kim Mingyu. Kau?"

Wonwoo hanya menatap malas tangan namja bernama Kim Mingyu ini.

"Jeon Wonwoo" ucapnya singkat.

Tangan Mingyu tertarik ke posisi awal melihat lawan bicaranya tidak ada niatan untuk berjabat tangan.

"Jadi, Mingyu-sshi. Untuk apa membawaku kemari?"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum bodoh. Ia menumpukan kedua tangannya di meja.

"Katanya tadi kau sedang malas. Aku juga. Jadi ayo duduk dan bermalas-malasan bersama"

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia beranjak dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Mingyu,

"Dengar ya! Aku memang malas masuk kelas. Bukan berarti aku tidak ada pekerjaan lain"

Wonwoo melangkah meninggalkan Mingyu. Tapi namja itu menahan tangannya.

"Apa lagi, Mingyu-sshi?"

Mendadak Mingyu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Wonwoo. Namja emo itu refleks menjauhkan badannya. Sebelum sempat menjauh, Mingyu sudah menahan pinggang rampingnya dan menekannya membuat tubuh ringkih Wonwoo tersentak.

Tangan Mingyu menahan erat kedua pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan tangan satunya masih menahan pinggang Wonwoo.

'Sial. Cengkramannya kuat sekali. Aku terkunci'

Selama beberapa detik mata mereka bertemu lama hingga Wonwoo merasa cengkraman tangannya melemas. Kesempatan ini tidak dibuang Wonwoo untuk menyentak tubuh Mingyu.

Sungguh Wonwoo ingin menghajar namja di hadapannya hingga tulangnya remuk tapi diurungkannya niat itu mengingat ia masih ada tugas lain. Jadi ia memilih untuk pergi sebelum melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Mingyu

Sedangkan namja itu hanya tetap tersenyum sampai Wonwoo berlalu hingga raut wajahnya kembali berubah datar.

"Aku harus tahu siapa dia dan apa tujuannya"

Mingyu mengambil ponselnya. Ia mengirim pesan singkat kepada Vernon. Anak itu sedang kuliah sekarang tidak mungkin Mingyu menelponnya.

From : Kim Mingyu

To : GadgetFreak

Text :

Aku mempunyai sesuatu yang mungkin kau sukai. Aku akan mengirim rekaman suara dan wajah seseorang. Selidiki siapa dia dan apa tujuannya.

Sent!

Selesai mengirim pesan tersebut. Mingyu melepas kacamata yang dari tadi ia kenakan. Ia melepas engsel kacamata itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah chip. Mingyu mengeluarkan laptopnya dan memproses chip berisi gambar dan suara Wonwoo untuk dikirim ke Vernon.

Alasan dia menahan Wonwoo hanya untuk membiarkan chip memproses wajah Wonwoo. Lagipula untuk apa Mingyu harus bermain-main dengan namja itu.

Walaupun kenyataanya, tidak Mingyu pungkiri ia cukup tertarik secara seksual pada Wonwoo. Apalagi saat menangkap bercak keunguan di leher Wonwoo yang sepertinya berusaha disembunyikan namja itu dengan turtle-neck sweaternya. Melihat bekas yang begitu kentara dan jelas itu, sepertinya dia tipe Mingyu sekali untuk bermain kasar.

Oke, Mingyu membayangkan sekarang.

Tapi untuk sekarang, Jeonghan masih prioritas utamanya. Wonwoo ia urus nanti. Tugasnya masih banyak dan harus ia selesaikan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Next Chapter_

" _Senang berbisnis denganmu, Joshua Hong"_

 _._

" _Kau harus bersiap siap jika sewaktu waktu kita akan mengadakan penyerangan"_

 _._

" _Sampai kapan kau akan mengonsumsi ini, hyung?"_

 _._

" _Aku dan Jun-ge sudah ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki tentang Coups dan sekarang adiknya juga?"_

 _._

" _Jika sudah mengerti, bisa laporan tentang Vernon ada di mejaku besok?"_

 _._

" _Ayolah, aku selalu melihat kau dan Jisoo melakukan itu dari kamera. Kau tahu? Kau tidak buruk juga"_

 _._

" _Hyung, tidakkah kau curiga? Seorang Black Diamond ada di kampus Jeonghan-hyung? Terlalu kebetulan"_

 _._

" _Berita buruknya orang itu adalah pemimpin dari Black Diamond yang juga anak dari musuh bebuyutan ayah Seungcheol-hyung. Yang juga otomatis membuatnya menjadi musuh terbesar Seungcheol-hyung saat ini."_

 _._

" _Ya. Aku akan mulai dari awal. Menjadi hyung yang baik bagimu. Aku ingin kau bisa menerimaku sebagai keluarga"_

 _._

" _Bagaimana jika aku memiliki rencana bagus untuk menjatuhkannya? Setidaknya kau bisa mendengarkanku kan? Aku tidak peduli kau memakai rencanaku atau tidak"_

 _._

 _._

Aloha! Weh saya males cuap cuap nih. Lagi banyak tugas buat liburan huhuhuhuhuhu T.T

Ya udah lah. Samlekom

Reviewnya jan lupa yhaaaaaa... makin hari reviewnya makin dikit. Sedih saya


	5. Chapter 5

**Title :**

 **Love, Fight, Blood**

 **Cast :**

 **SEVENTEEN**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Action, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Length :**

 **Chaptered**

 **Rated :**

 **M (for blood scene and some gore. Maybe some sex scene but not really)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Nothing**

 **Warning :**

 **Disini, member mempunyai karakter berbanding 180 derajat dengan aslinya. Jadi yang biasanya biasnya konyol, disini jadi kejam semua. Jangan protes, soalnya udah diperingatin. Gak tanggung kalo nantinya ada yang muntah atau gimana, soalnya ada adegan darah.**

 **Sekali lagi, disini semuanya OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Love Fight Blood  
**

* * *

Jisoo kembali ke kantornya. Ia menyampirkan jasnya di gantungan dan duduk di kursi. Jisoo mengeluarkan sebuah USB kecil di kantong celananya. Ia memandang USB itu dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan. Namja berambut cokelat itu membuka laptop yang ada di depannya. Setelah layar laptop menunjukkan tampilan menu, Jisoo menancapkan USB tersebut.

Seperti pesannya, Jisoo datang siang ini di bawah jembatan Seok-cho sendirian.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

"Tunggu disini" ucapnya. Dokyeom hanya menunjukkan sinyal siap dengan ibu jarinya. Jisoo keluar dari mobil. Mengenakan jas lengkap dengn mantel panjang, Jisoo turun melalui jalan kecil ke bawah jembatan Seok-cho. Matanya segera menangkap seseorang yang berdiri di depan tiang peyangga di pinggir sungai.

' _aku adalah orang dengan mantel abu-abu dan sepatu bot merah di bawah Jembatan Seok-cho pukul 1 siang'_

Begitulah isi pesan yang Jisoo terima tadi pagi. Sesuai dengan pesan, orang itu nampak mengenakan mantel abu-abu panjang dengan sepatu bot merah yang mencolok. Memang seperti orang konyol.

Jisoo menghampiri orang itu. Orang yang selama ini ia percaya untuk mendapatkan info dan menjadi mata-mata rahasianya.

"White Shadow"

Dan orang itu langsung tersenyum. Tingginya beberapa senti dari Jisoo. White Shadow dengan cepat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong mantelnya. Sebuah USB kecil berwarna hitam. Jisoo menerima USB itu.

Jisoo mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia mengetikkan sesuatu dan kembali menaruh ponselnya di saku. Dering notifikasi ponsel terdengar dari saku jas orang itu.

"Aku sudah mengirimnya. Nominal seperti biasanya"

Orang itu tersenyum, "Senang berbisnis denganmu, Joshua Hong"

Jisoo tersenyum dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia kembali ke mobilnya yang masih terparkir. Jisoo masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kita pulang?" tanya Dokyeom.

"Tidak. Aku mau menikmati ini. Ke klub"

"Ini masih siang. Tidak ada klub yang buka"

"Klub pribadiku"

"Roger"

Dokyeom melajukan mobilnya, melesat meninggalkan Seok-cho menuju lokasi klub pribadi Jisoo.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Wonwoo kembali menguap, ia menyesap vanilla frappenya. Sudah setengah jam lamanya ia duduk di cafe ini. Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan mengawasi Yoon Jeonghan? Namja berambut sebahu itu tengah mengetikkan sesuatu di latopnya. Sepertinya tugas dilihat dari beberapa buku bertemakan ilmu psikologi di meja cafe.

Novel terkenal karya Stephanie Meyer tergeletak di mejanya. Wonwoo sudah menghabiskan separuh isi novel berkisah vampir itu. Ia malas untuk melanjutkan lagi. Dentingan bel di depan pintu cafe terdengar, menandakan pelanggan baru masuk ke cafe.

Mata Wonwoo menangkap sosok lain. Laki-laki berwajah blasteran. Wonwoo teringat, itu laki-laki yang dimaksud Seungkwan menguntitnya. Ah masa bodohlah, prioritas Wonwoo saat ini adalah Yoon Jeonghan.

Tunggu! Lelaki bule itu...duduk di hadapan Jeonghan?

Mereka nampak akrab, sesekali Jeonghan tersenyum. Beberapa saat berlalu, Jeonghan mulai membereskan buku dan laptopnya. Ia keluar bersama pria bernama Vernon itu. Wonwoo beranjak ketika mereka keluar cafe.

Dilihatnya namja itu menuju motornya dan membonceng Jeonghan.

"Apa hubungan Vernon dengan Jeonghan?"

Wonwoo memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka. Belum sempat ia menuju mobilnya, tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan seseorang membuatnya tersungkur.

"Oh. Kau?"

Wonwoo mendongak, mendapati namja jangkung itu masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Wonwoo tidak mau tanggung, ia segera berdiri. Dilihatnya ke arah jalan. Sosok Vernon dan Jeonghan sudah menghilang. Sialan! Gara-gara namja bernama Kim Mingyu ini semua rencananya berantakan untuk kedua kalinya. Minta dihabisi ternyata namja ini.

Wonwoo mendengus sebal, ia berbalik hendak meninggalkan Mingyu saat lengannya ditahan.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Kita tidak saling kenal kau tahu"

"Hei tunggu!" Mingyu memegang kembali lengan Wonwoo saat namja itu melepaskannya

"Ada apa lagi, sih?! Kau ini mengganggu tahu"

Wonwoo menghempaskan kuat tangan Mingyu. Ia berlalu dan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir dan mengendarainya cepat melewati Mingyu.

Sampai di mansion Jisoo, Wonwoo segera masuk ke kamarnya dan menaruh semua perlengkapannya. Ia masuk ke dalam shower untuk mandi. Jisoo belum pulang dan mungkin akan memakan waktu lama.

Wonwoo kembali berpusat pada mandinya. Guyuran air shower yang membasahi tubuhnya terasa hangat.

Tapi ini tidak cukup untuk menenangkan hati Wonwoo. Seharian ini ia harus melihat seseorang yang membuat Jisoo, orang yang sudah lama dicintainya mengkhayalkan namanya dalam tubuh Wonwoo.  
Orang yang semalam, membuat Wonwoo menangis dalam tidurnya, Yoon Jeonghan. Dan Jeonghan bahkan belum berkenalan langsung dengan Wonwoo. Tapi ia sudah berhasil membangkitkan keinginan membunuh dalam diri Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Ia keluar dengan balutan bathrobe putih. Tetesan air dari rambutnya ia biarkan begitu saja, tanpa ada niatan untuk mengeringkan. Wonwoo menutup pintu kamar mandi dan tercengang melihat Jisoo sudah duduk tenang di kasurnya.

Keadaan kasurnya sudah bersih dan rapi, mungkin para maid sudah membersihkannya setelah ia pergi.

"Tuan? Apa yang tuan lakukan disini?"

Jisoo menampakkan senyum tipis, sukses membuat Wonwoo merona,"Aku ingin menemuimu"

Jisoo berjalan ke arah Wonwoo, pemuda emo itu tetap diam di tempatnya hingga jarak diantara mereka tinggal beberapa senti lagi. Jisoo mengelus pipi mulus Wonwoo yang setengah basah karena air mandi.

"Jadi bagaimana? Sudah dapat apa yang kuinginkan, hm?"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia melewati Jisoo dan mengambil tasnya yang masih diatas kasur.

"Semuanya ada disini. Nanti akan kurekap. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat tuan terburu-buru hingga langsung menemuiku setelah aku pulang?"

"Tak apa. Baiklah bersiaplah dulu. Aku meminta laporan itu malam ini di mejaku"

Jisoo beranjak dan keluar dari kamar Wonwoo. Pemuda emo itu menghela kasar dan membanting tasnya ke kasur membuat beberapa dari isinya berhamburan.

* * *

 **Love Fight Blood  
**

* * *

Dentingan keyboard terdengar acak-acakan. Suara yang dikeluarkan tidak terdengar seperti sebuah lagu. Hanya irama acak yang dimainkan asal-asalan. Jihoon menghela nafas kasar, pikirannya sedang tidak ada inspirasi. Setelah peristiwa besar kemarin, Jihoon kembali ke rumah ini.

Rumah yang menyimpan kenangan indah sekaligus kenangan pahitnya. Rumah yang mempertemukannya pada sebuah keluarga dan membuatnya terpisah dari ibunya. Jihoon membencinya.

Jihoon tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun disini. Ia hanya membenci rumah ini dan segala masa lalunya. Ia tidak membenci Seungcheol, kakaknya. Justru Jihoon sangat menyayanginya, Ia menyayangi Seungcheol, Vernon, Mingyu, bahkan Jeonghan.

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu kamar Jihoon diketuk pelan, Jihoon beranjak dari kursi pianonya dan membuka pintu. Nampak Mingyu yang berdiri disana membawakan sebuah koper. Sejak tadi siang, beberapa pelayan selalu mondar-mandir ke kamar Jihoon. Dan kali ini Mingyu yang kekamarnya.

Mengantarkan barangnya tentu saja. Sebenarnya Jihoon tidak memiliki banyak barang di apartemennya. Tapi pagi tadi Seungcheol menyuruh Jihoon tinggal disini. Ia sampai memindahkan studio biasa Jihoon membuat lagu kemari.

"Ini sisa peralatan, kaset, recorder, dan beberapa lembar lagu yang ada di studiomu hyung. Maaf aku baru mengantarkan ini, aku ada tugas dari Seungcheol-hyung"

"Oh ya, gomawo Mingyu-ya"

Jihoon meraih koper berwarna hijau tua itu dan menaruhnya di sudut kamar bersama dengan koper-koper lainnya. Jihoon terlalu malas untuk menatanya sekarang. Mungkin nanti sore atau besok baru ia bongkar semuanya. Untuk sekarang Jihoon hanya ingin istirahat dan menyegarkan pikirannya.

"Oh hyung! Aku lupa sesuatu!"

Jihoon menoleh ke arah Mingyu, namja itu tampak merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah dompet juga ponsel.

"Seungcheol-hyung menyuruhku memberimu ponsel baru dan ini semua tanda pengenalmu, Kartu penduduk, SIM, dan ATM juga baru"

Jihoon memandang barang-barang yang disodorkan Mingyu padanya, sebenarnya ia ingin menolak pemberian kakaknya itu. Tapi Mingyu dengan cepat meraih tangan mungil Jihoon dan menaruh semua barang itu di tangannya.

"Ambillah, kumohon, Seungcheol-hyung sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"

Jihoon memandang Mingyu sebentar,"Baiklah"

Mingyu tersenyum, ia meraih kenop pintu dan hendak keluar dari kamar Jihoon saat pemuda mungil itu memanggil namanya,

"Mingyu-ya!"

"Ne?"

Jihoon menarik nafasnya, ia tahu ia harus melakukan ini, dan harusnya ia sudah melakukannya dari dulu.

"Aku ingin bicara secara pribadi dengan Seungcheol-hyung. Bisa kau sampaikan padanya?"

Mingyu terkesiap, ia mematung sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan wajah sumringah. Sesuatu yang sangat-sangat ia tunggu sudah mulai terjadi. Menantikan waktu untuk membuat keluarga ini kembali utuh. Dan itu akan terjadi malam ini, Mingyu yakin itu.

* * *

 **Love Fight Blood  
**

* * *

Hoshi terdiam, seorang wanita berpakaian kemeja rapi dengan jas dokter masih sibuk menjahit lengannya yang sobek akibat tebasan salah satu anak buah Seungcheol. Beberapa pelayan Hoshi dan kepala butlernya mendampingi dokter tersebut.

Namja asli Jepang itu memandang lurus. Ia duduk bersandar di kepala kasur di kamarnya. Wajahnya berkeringat dan memerah. Sepertinya bukan menahan sakit, melainkan amarah. Belum sampai 24 jam ia sampai ke Seoul dan sudah ada yang berani cari mati dengannya.

"Choi Seungcheol sialan!" desisnya.

Dokter muda itu selesai membalutkan perbannya ke lengan Hoshi. Ia pamit dan diantar oleh seorang pelayan.

Kepala butler menghampiri Hoshi."Ada yang anda butuhkan lagi, Hoshi-sama(master Hoshi)?"

"Panggilkan adikku"

"Baik, Hoshi-sama"

Kepala butler itu pergi diiringi pelayan-pelayannya. Tinggal Hoshi sendiri di kamar. Namja itu masih duduk di kasurnya. Matanya memandang ke arah balkon jendela yang tertutup. Di dalam otaknya sudah ada beribu rencana untuk membalas perlakuan Seungcheol hari ini.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

Hoshi menoleh, mendapati adiknya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau harus bersiap siap jika sewaktu waktu kita akan mengadakan penyerangan"

Dino mengangguk. Melihat wajah kakaknya yang tampak merah padam.

"Kau tak apa, hyung"

Hoshi memegang dadanya, rasa sesak membuncah dalam dirinya. Rasa ngilu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dahinya terlihat berkilat karena keringat yang mulai mengucur deras. Hoshi mencengkram selimutnya. Nafasnya tersenggal. Selalu muncul di saat yang tidak tepat.

Namja yang lebih muda berjalan menuju rak di sudut kamar. Sekana mengerti penderitaan kakaknya, ia membuka lacinya dan mengambil satu botol kecil berisi pil berwarna putih. Dino duduk di pinggiran kasur, ia mengeluarkan dua buah pil dan memberikannya ke Hoshi.

Namja itu segera menelan kedua pilnya tanpa air. Beberapa saat kemudian nafasnya nampak teratur, wajahnya berubah menjadi normal kemudian pucat. Keringatnya mulai hilang.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengonsumsi ini, hyung?"

Hoshi memandang datar adiknya.

"Otousama(ayah) tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk menggunakan obat itu"

"Otousama sudah mati. Tidak akan ada lagi yang memukulku dengan punggung pedang jika aku melanggar perkataannya."

"Lagipula..." Hoshi membenarkan duduknya, ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya di balik selimut. Hanya untuk menyembunyikan beberapa urat kehijauan yang timbul di balik kulit pucatnya.

"Aku hanya mengonsumsi Opium jika dibutuhkan. Aku tidak akan menjadi pecandu. Tenanglah"

Dino hanya menghela nafas, ia mendorong bahu kakaknya pelan dan menyelimutinya. Seakan memintanya untuk istirahat dengan isyarat tubuh.

"Kita tinggal disini masih dua bulan kedepan"

"Ya aku tahu."

Hoshi memejamkan matanya. Dino beralih menyalakan lampu tidur dan mematikan lampu kamar kakaknya.

Namja itu berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya sekaligus kakanya. Ruangan mereka di jadikan satu dengan dua meja yang bersebelahan. Dino meraih salah satu amplop di meja kerjanya. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Mari kita lihat, apa yang kita dapatkan"

Ia membawa amplop itu ke salah satu ruangan. Namja itu membuka ruangan, seorang namja lain berambut warna warni tengah mengutak atik keyboard dengan tiga layar besar yang mendapat perhatiannya.

"Minghao-hyung"

Dino berjalan ke arahnya, melihat respon namja itu yang tidak ada ketertarikan, ia melempar amplop yang dibawanya ke hadapn layar monitor.

"Apa ini?" tanya Minghao dengan aksen China.

"Aku ingin kau menyelidiki namja itu"

Minghao membuka amplopnya, sebuah kartu penduduk juga SIM dan atm beratasnamakan Lee Ji Hoon terpampang bersama dengan foto seorang yang tidak asing.

"Namja kemarin itu?"

"Ya. Kurasa ini masih ada hubungannya dengan Seungcheol nantinya"

Minghao menerima amplop itu dengan mencibir, "Aku dan Jun-ge sudah ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki tentang Coups dan sekarang adiknya? Menambah pekerjaan saja"

"Lakukan saja. Lagipula Hoshi-hyung akan senang jika ia bisa mendapatkannya kembali"

Dino meraih korek api di samping Minghao, dilihatnya beberapa puntung rokok di asbak. Minghao bukan perokok. Jadi ia tahu milik siapa ini. Ia menyalakan pemantik api tersebut memainkan api ditangannya seakan benda dengan cahaya merah kebiruan itu tidak menghasilkan sensasi panas di kulit.

"Jun-hyung kemari tadi?"

"Ya. Hanya mengantarkan beberapa informasi. Sekarang pergilah. Aku ingin bekerja"

Dino mencibir, ia meletakkan kembali pemantik api tersebut dan berjalan keluar. Menyebalkan. Sudahlah istirahat mungkin pilihan utama untuk saat ini.

* * *

 **Love Fight Blood  
**

* * *

Jisoo tersenyum melihat hasil kerja bawahannya. Beberapa lembar informasi mengenai Jeonghan sudah ditangan. Namja itu kelahiran Seoul di tahun yang sama dengan Jisoo—hanya berbeda dua bulan lebih tua Jeonghan—dan sekarang sedang menempuh pendidikan untuk sarjana psikologi. Alamat, warna kesukaan, hingga makanan favorit didapatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu ini berguna atau tidak. Tapi, sepertinya Seungkwan-ssi mengenal Jeonghan-ssi. Mereka berada di klub yang sama"

"Hooo... baguslah. Jika suatu hari nanti aku membawanya ke rumah. Seungkwan akan menerimanya. Ada yang lainnya? Siapa yang akrab dengannya mungkin?"

"Semua orang menyapanya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu ini pasti. Namja bule yang sering menggoda Seungkwan itu ternyata memiliki hubungan cukup dekat dengannya. Dia mengantar Jeonghan-ssi pulang."

"Kekasih?"

"Sepertinya bukan."

"Kalau begitu kakak-adik?"

"Kemungkinan kecil jika kandung."

"Well aku tidak peduli. Yang harus kulakukan saat ini hanya memiliki namja itu seutuhnya."

Sakit. Tentu.

Wonwoo hanya bisa terdiam. Setelah laporan tugas 'mengikuti-si-pencuri-hati-atasannya-yoon-jeonghan' selesai. Ia hanya ingin kembali ke kehidupan lamanya, melindungi Jisoo. Mungkin juga akan melepas 'tugas malam'nya jika sudah ada Jeonghan. Tapi pertanyaanya sekarang,

Apa Wonwoo rela?

BRAK

Pintu mahogany ruang kerja Jisoo dibuka paksa. Namja berambut coklat keriting itu masuk dan langsung duduk di hadapan Jisoo.

"Aku mau pergi ke mall dan Seokmin tidak mau mengantarkanku, hyung!" ucap Seungkwan melipat tangannya di dada seperti gadis yang sedang PMS.

"Dia sedang kuberi tugas, Seungkwan-ah. Mintalah yang lain untuk mengantarmu"

Seungkwan cemberut, "Tidak mau! Kau tahu bawahanmu itu hanya ahjussi-ahjussi dengan badan menyeramkan! Aku tidak mau ke mall dengan mereka. Setidaknya hanya Seokmin yang akan terlihat 'normal' jika kuajak jalan-jalan!"

Jisoo menaikkan alisnya, ia menoleh sebentar ke arah Wonwoo, "Memangnya, Wonwoo tidak?"

Seungkwan memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau tahu, sebulan yang lalu aku minta Wonwoo mengantarkanku ke toko buku? Dan berakhir dengan tatapan menghindar dari orang-orang! Ayolah, dia mempunyai tugas yang cocok dengan wajahnya"

Jisoo melirik Wonwoo kembali, "Cocok dengan wajah ya?"

Sebuah smirk terukir jelas di wajah tampan Jisoo membuat Wonwoo menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya, "Ya memang wajahnya cocok untuk 'pekerjaanya' saat ini"

Wonwoo tahu ada nada menyindir dalam perkataannya, hanya ia yang tahu.

"Baiklah, setelah Wonwoo menyelesaikan laporannya, aku akan memintanya menggantikan Seokmin. Jadi Seokmin bisa mengantarmu ke mall"

"Laporan? Oh mengenai namja yang kuminta itu?"

Jisoo tersenyum sebentar, ia kembali melirik Wonwoo. Namja itu tampak sedikit gelagapan. Well, ia hanya mengikuti Yoon Jeonghan. Bukan namja penguntit Seungkwan. Bahkan Wonwoo hanya tahu namanya dari Seungkwan. Bertemu saja baru beberapa kali.

"Oh ya, Vernon kan? Dia...eum... aku... masih dalam...ya... proses. Kau tahu kan, Seungkwan-ah?"

Seungkwan hanya memandang Wonwoo yang tersenyum kikuk kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya sebentar.

"Oh, itu Jeonghan-hyung?"

Seungkwan menunjuk beberapa kertas di meja Jisoo. Beberapa foto namja berambut sebahu yang ia kenali menarik perhatiannya. Jisoo dengan cepat merapikan kertasnya dan menaruhnya di salah satu laci.

"Untuk apa menyelidiki Jeonghan-hyung?"

"Aku tertarik padanya" Jisoo memang selalu jujur pada Seungkwan.

"Wow" ucap Seungkwan dengan nada rendah. "Kau tahu seluruh kampus tertarik padanya. Tapi dia sudah punya kekasih."

Jisoo terdiam. Wonwoo melihat atasannya itu mengeraskan rahangnya sebentar kemudian kembali melunak.

"Siapa? Apa dia juga ada di kampusmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu hanya kekasih Jeonghan-hyung itu kakak Vernon"

"Eoh? Kau tahu dari mana?"

Seungkwan mendelikkan matanya, "Aku tempo hari menceritakannya padamu di mobil. Kau tidak mendengarku, Jisoo hyung?!"

Jisoo nampak mengingat sebentar. Ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan seorang namja yang saat itu tengah menyebrang jalan dan masuk ke cafe. "Oh itu, iya maaf. Aku sedang banyak pikiran. Bisa kau ceritakan lagi?"

Seungkwan mencibir tapi ia membuka mulut, "Well, seperti yang kuceritakan sebelumnya. Aku mengenal Vernon beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia sedang menunggu di depan kelas terakhirku. Dan namja itu tiba-tiba mencegat tanganku bertanya tentang Jeonghan-hyung."

"Kukira, dia hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak penggemar Jeonghan-hyung. Tapi sepertinya namja itu memiliki maksud lain. Kau tahu bahkan Jeonghan-hyung sudah pulang duluan dengan busway tapi dia masih di depan kelas terakhirku. Dan tempo hari dia mencoba menciumku, hyung! Bayangkan, bibir sexyku ini belum pernah sekalipun mencium orang lain!"

Jisoo hanya terdiam mendengarkan ocehan Seungkwan. Well sepertinya ia harus merencanakan sesuatu untuk menyingkirkan kekasih Yoon Jeonghan.

"Seungkwan-ah. Stop okay? Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa kekasih Jeonghan. Bukan stalkermu atau apalah itu."

"Kuberikan ini dengan imbalan koleksi musim semi baru Dolce & Gabbana bagaimana?"

"Deal."

"Satu set?"

"Sepuasmu."

Seungkwan tersenyum senang, bayi-bayi kecilnya berupa blazer, tas, dan sepatu sudah di depan mata. Ia membenahi rambut curlynya sedikit.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kekasihnya. Tapi Jeonghan-hyung sering cerita jika kekasihnya itu orang yang berkemauan keras. Dia juga sudah bekerja. Dan entah sejak kapan Jeonghan hyung sudah tinggal serumah dengannya."

"Berarti ia juga tinggal serumah dengan Vernon?"

"Yup. Setiap hari Jeonghan-hyung pulang dengan Vernon. Jadi kukira, kemungkinan mereka tinggal serumah memang benar."

Baiklah itu menjelaskan keakraban mereka, tapi tidak ada satupun penjelasan mengenai kekasih Yoon Jeonghan. Melihat fisik Vernon, apa mungkin pacar Jeonghan seorang bule juga?

Jisoo menumpukkan tangannya, nampak sejenak berfikir sebelum kembali bergerak. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mengutak atiknya sebentar. Beberapa saat kemudian notifikasi pesan dari ponsel Seungkwan berbunyi. Namja chubby itu mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan terbelalak ketika melihat notifikasi.

"Sudah kutransfer uangnya. Pergilah dengan Seokmin membeli barang yang kau mau. Kukira itu lebih dari cukup."

Tentu saja! Ini bahkan bisa Seungkwan gunakan untuk membeli tidak hanya koleksi musim semi Dolce & Gabbana tapi juga seluruh koleksinya sepanjang tahun mungkin juga untuk beberapa tahun. Mungkin ia harus menaikkan tawarannya lain kali. Sebuah audi hitam di majalah sport yang ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu tidak buruk untuk ditawarkan.

Namja itu tersenyum sumringah. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil salah satu kunci mobil Jisoo di mejanya,

"Aku kembali tengah malam. Hyung!"

BLAM

Pintu mahogany Jisoo—kembali—dibanting Seungkwan. Jisoo hanya menghela nafas. Demi balas budi terhadap keluarga pamannya yang telah membesarkannya sejak peristiwa bertahun yang lalu, ia sekarang menjadi kakak sepupu yang baik bagi Seungkwan. Walaupun sebenarnya iasendiri tidak terlalu suka mengurusi orang lain selain yang berkepentingan dengan dirinya. Egois? Biar saja. Memangnya siapa yang berani dengan Jisoo saat ini?

Ayah dan ibu Seungkwan sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Jisoo yang saat itu sudah di Korea akhirnya mengajukan untuk Seungkwan tinggal bersamanya.

"Sepertinya akan ada tugas baru untukku. Benar kan, Tuan?" tanya Wonwoo.

Jisoo hanya tersenyum kecil. Well, tidak salah ia merekrut Wonwoo sebagai tangan kanannya.

"Jika sudah mengerti, bisa laporan tentang Vernon ada di mejaku besok?"

"Besok malam akan siap di meja anda."

Wonwoo membungkukkan badannya dan pergi dari ruangan Jisoo. Namja sipit itu menuju dapur untuk mengambil air. Dilihatnya, rekan kerjanya yang mengenakan suit hitam tengah sibuk dengan laptop di meja bar.

"Sudah menyerahkan laporanmu?"

"Hm"

Wonwoo membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng cola, membukanya dan meneguknya sedikit. Sensasi menggelitik menyapa kerongkongannya ketika cairan dengan kadar Karbondioksida tinggi itu melewati menuju lambungnya.

"Kau kenapa? Seperti ada yang kau sembunyikan"

Tentu saja. Wonwoo kembali meneguk minumannya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada namja itu. Namja jangkung aneh itu. Entah kenapa perasaanya mengatakan ia harus waspada terhadap namja itu. Dan entah bagaimana, ia berakhir dengan merahasiakan semuanya dari Jisoo. Perihal Kim Mingyu, dia akan menyelidikanya sendiri.

"Jadi, sekarang kau disuruh mengikuti namja penguntit Seungkwan yang ternyata masih ada hubungan dengan kekasih siapapun bernama Jeonghan itu?"

Wonwoo menaruh kaleng colanya keras, membuat cairan itu tumpah. Namja itu menghampiri Seokmin yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya dan menutup keras laptop Seokmin.

"Woah, woah. Tidak perlu emosi begitu."

"Kenapa kau selalu memanfaatkan keuntunganmu sebagai seorang yang pintar teknologi untuk menggangguku, hah?"

Seokmin hanya tertawa,"Memangnya kenapa? Jisoo sudah memberiku akses untuk semua CCTV rumahnya. Dan aku juga memegang peranan penting di bisnis ini. Kau tahu?"

"Tapi itu digunakan untuk Jisoo bukan untukku."

"Haha... ayolah. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Jisoo juga berhubungan denganmu, Wonwoo. Oh atau sebenarnya kau mau rekaman ketika kau 'melakukannya' dengan Jisoo? Kau bisa memintanya dariku percuma."

Wonwoo melirik Seokmin sebentar, ia kembali ke colanya dan menghabiskannya sekali teguk.

Seokmin menampilkan seringai, "Ayolah, aku selalu melihat kau dan Jisoo melakukan itu dari kamera. Kau tahu? Kau tidak buruk juga. Untuk seorang yang tidak punya hati. Kau cukup bersifat _kitten_ juga jika dengan Jisoo di ranjang."

"Sialan kau!"

Kaleng cola di tangannya melesat menuju Seomin yang ditangkap tepat namja itu.

"Hei, kau mau melakukannya denganku? Sepertinya aku bisa memberimu lebih dari yang Jisoo berikan. Kau tahu, ukuranku juga sepertinya lebih bagus daripada milik Jisoo."

Namja itu berjalan cepat ke arah Seokmin dan mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Diam kau. Atau aku benar-benar akan menghabisimu."

Seomin mengangkat kedua tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Seungkwan datang melihat Wonwoo yang masih mencengkram kerah baju Seokmin memekik.

"OMO! Kalian ada apa?"

Wonwoo melepaskan kerah baju Seokmin, sedangkan namja itu merapikan kembali kemeja dan jasnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau sudah ganti baju? Ayo kuantar ke mall."

Seokmin mengambil laptopnya dan pergi disusul Seungkwan. Namja itu sempat berbalik dan mengedipkan matanya pada Wonwoo yang hanya dibalas senyuman datar.

"Dasar brainware."

* * *

 **Love Fight Blood  
**

* * *

Namja keturunan Amerika-Korea itu berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaanya. Jarinya bergerak bebas di tombol-tombol keyboard. Sejak menerima pesan dari Mingyu saat kuliah tadi, Vernon segera melakasanakannya. Setelah kelasnya berakhir, ia menunggu Jeonghan. Oh jangan lupa untuk menggoda Seungkwan juga.

Ugh! gebetan Vernon satu itu, imutnya minta ampun. Lucu sekali melihat wajahnya memerah karena marah atau malu saat Vernon menggodanya.

Okay, kembali ke pekerjaan. Mingyu mengirimnya sebuah foto juga rekaman suara tadi siang. Dan sore ini, Vernon memeriksanya.

Harusnya mudah baginya mencari latar belakang pria ini. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak menemukannya. Vernon merengangkan tangannya.

Vernon kembali membaca data yang sudah ia dapatkan.

"Jeon Wonwoo, 23 tahun. Seseorang yang berasal dari panti asuhan anak brokenhome. Sebenarnya apa yang Mingyu-hyung inginkan dari namja ini. Ck! menyusahkan saja."

Vernon kembali mengutak atik laptopnya. Layar 15 inch itu menampilkan foto wajah close up Wonwoo yang diambil dengan camera dari kacamatanya.

Sejenak Vernon cukup bangga karena kacamata itu merupakan desain pribadinya.

" _Wait a second..._ "

Pikirannya teringat sesuatu, ia mengutak-atik kembali laptopnya. Membuka beberapa laman di deep web. Beberapa foto dari grup Black Diamond terpampang. Hong Jisoo bersama beberapa anak buahnya di salah satu pabrik.

Vernon menelaah beberapa foto dan membesarkannya. Namja itu, Jeon Wonwoo, berdiri di samping Jisoo. Ia melihat ke foto-foto lain. Dan bingo! Semua merujuk ke Jisoo.

"Wow. Ini pasti mengejutkan Mingyu."

Vernon beranjak dari bangkunya. Ia keluar dan memanggil seorang maid.

"Ya, tuan. Ada yang bisa saya lakukan?"

"Apa Mingyu-hyung sedang sibuk?"

"Sepertinya tidak tuan. Mingu-sshi sudah pulang beberapa waktu lalu."

"Bisa kau panggilkan dia. Suruh dia ke kamarku untuk mengambil yang ia minta."

Maid berambut coklat keriting yang dikepang dua itu membungkukkan badan sebentar sebelum pergi. Vernon menutup pintu kamarnya, ia kembali ke depan barang kesayangannya. Masih mengetikkan sesuatu untuk kembali mencari segala tentang Jeon Wonwoo. Tidak hanya di luar permukaan, tapi juga di dalam permukaan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintunya dibuka pelan menampilkan sosok Mingyu yang menggunakan training dan kaos santai. Rambutnya setengah basah ia biarkan begitu saja.

Namja itu mengambil salah satu kursi dan duduk di sebelah Vernon.

"Jadi, apa yang kau temukan?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya."

"Aku akan percaya. Sudahlah cepat katakan, aku sibuk!"

"Okay, okay sekarang lihat ini."

Vernon memperbesar foto tadi di layar, menampakan sosok yang sama dengan foto yang dikirim Mingyu.

"Aku menggunakan peneliti wajah dan hasilnya 100& sama. Orang ini adalah salah satu anggota Black Diamond!"

"Okay. Lalu info apa lagi yang kau dapat?"

Vernon memutar kursinya menghadap Mingyu, "Hyung, tidakkah kau curiga? Seorang Black Diamond ada di kampus Jeonghan-hyung? Terlalu kebetulan."

Mingyu menghela nafas, ia memijit pelipisnya pelan.

' _Satu masalah lagi datang.'_ batinnya

"Vernon-ah. Akan kukatakan sesuatu tapi berjanjilah untuk merahasiakan ini. Aku belum mengatakannya ke Seungcheol-hyung karena ingin memastikannya dulu."

Vernon mengangguk. Namja itu membetulkan duduknya menjadi lebih tegap, seakan bersiap untuk mengetahui suatu yang buruk.

"Aku melihat orang itu ketika sedang mengawasi Jeonghan-hyung. Kukira hanya kebetulan, tapi setiap Jeonghan-hyung berpindah dia juga ada. Bahkan ketika kau menjemputnya di cafe seberang kampus, aku bertemu dengan orang itu di luar cafe."

"Oh jadi kau mengawasi Jeonghan-hyung di kampus? Pantas kau pulang tepat setelah kami pulang."

"Ya. Dan yang membuatku semakin yakin adalah saat namja itu mengikuti Jeonghan ke aula kampus atau apalah ruangan itu. Ia justru tidak masuk ke aula jadi aku nekat mendekatinya. Sepertinya dia juga sedikit kesal saat aku mengganggunya."

"Masalahnya sekarang, Seungcheol-hyung sedang dalam keadaan yang lemah. Aku tidak mengatakan itu tanpa sebab. Tapi sejak Jihoon-hyung diculik, ia jadi semakin waspada akan sekitarnya. Dan kemarin Seungcheol-hyung menyuruhku mengawasi Jeonghan-hyung karena ia bertemu seseorang bernama Hong Jisoo"

" _Wait! Wait! Hong Jisoo?! Yo mean Joshua Hong?!"_

Mingyu memutar mata malas, "Tolong bahasa Korea saja, bisa?"

Vernon hanya menggaruk lehernya. Kadang jika ia keceplosan atau kaget, ia selalu refleks mengucapkan bahasa ibunya. Namja itu berbalik kembali menuju layarnya, mengutak-atik sebentar dan memperlihatkan sesuatu ke Mingyu.

"Kalau ini semua benar, Jeonghan-hyung dalam bahaya! _Let me tell you, Joshua Hong is a Leader of Black Diamond_. Kalau memang benar dia yang bertemu dengan Jeonghan-hyung. Maka orang bernama Jeon Wonwoo ini pasti ditugaskan untuk mencari informasi tentang Jeonghan-hyung."

Mingyu berpikir sebentar, sebenarnya sudah terpikir olehnya tentang pendapat Vernon. Tapi sepertinya terlalu kebetulan ini semua. Jika disangkutkan dengan peristiwa sepuluh tahun lalu maka. . .

"Kau sudah kuberi tahu tentang musuh bebuyutan ayahmu yang membuat Seungcheol-hyung sempat koma bertahun yang lalu?"

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa? Mereka sudah hancur kan?"

"Awalnya kukira begitu. Sampai Seungcheol-hyung mengatakan bahwa musuh ayahnya memiliki seorang anak yang bernama Hong Jisoo."

"Ini terlalu kebetulan, hyung. Jika benar Hong Jisoo yang ditemui Seungcheol-hyung 10 tahun lalu adalah Joshua Hong yang sekarang pemimpin dari Black Diamond. Tidakkah kau berpikir sesuatu seperti—"

"—balas dendam. Aku memang berpikir seperti itu."

Vernon mengatupkan mulutnya, memang itu yang ia maksud. Mingyu dan Vernon terdiam sebentar. Saling tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai Mingyu beranjak dari kursinya

"Mau kemana?"

"Memberitahu Seungcheol-hyung berita baik dan buruk"

"Memangnya apa berita baik dan buruknya?"

Mingyu berbalik, ia menatap Vernon lama. Terpikir untuk sedikit memberi pukulan ke kepala namja blasteran itu mungkin supaya saraf otaknya sedikit connect.

"Berita baiknya, Kita sudah menemukan informasi tentang seseorang yang bertemu dengan Jeonghan-hyung beberapa waktu lalu."

"Lalu berita buruknya?"

"Berita buruknya orang itu adalah pemimpin dari Black Diamond yang juga anak dari musuh bebuyutan ayah Seungcheol-hyung. Yang juga otomatis membuatnya menjadi musuh terbesar Seungcheol-hyung saat ini."

Mingyu berlalu cepat, tidak mau jika Vernon kembali menanyainya dengan kelemotan luar biasa milik otaknya. Mungkin otaknya tidak berisi saraf melainkan kabel membuatnya hanya mengerti tentang gadget. Mungkin suatu hari Mingyu akan membedah otaknya untuk memastikan bahwa isinya tetap saraf, darah, dan gumpalan-gumpalan lainnya bukan kabel ataupun motherboard dan lainnya.

Vernon hanya melongo, kedua alisnya ditautkan. Bahkan sampai langkah kaki Mingyu sudah tidak terdengar ia masih berfikir.

"Hanya aku, atau kedengarannya itu seperti berita buruk semua?"

* * *

 **Love Fight Blood  
**

* * *

Jihoon mengetuk pintu pelan. Seruan masuk terdengar dari dalam. Tangan mungilnya yang tertutup ujung sweater meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya pelan. Ia melongokkan kepalanya, melihat Seungcheol duduk di kursi kerjanya dan menulis sesuatu.

Jihoon membawa tubuhnya masuk. Ia menutup pintu pelan dan berjalan ke arah Seungcheol. Namja itu melepaskan kacamata kerjanya dan menaruh bolpoinnya, ia tersenyum mendapati Jihoon.

"Duduklah."

Jihoon hanya menurut. Seungcheol berdiri dan menghampiri coffee maker di sudut ruangan.

"Mau pakai susu?"

"Eum..tidak usah."

"Kalau begitu krimer?"

"Tentu."

"Gula?"

"Banyak."

Seungcheol membawa secangkir kopi hangat ke hadapan Jihoon yang dibalas oleh senyuman.

"Mingyu bilang kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Jihoon meraih gelas kopinya. Rasa hangat di pinggir cangkir menghangatkan ujung jarinya.

"Eum. Itu..."

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya aku..."

"Atau ada yang mengganggumu? Aku bisa membereskannya."

Jihoon mendongak,"Oh tidak apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jadi ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih. Mungkin tidak seharusnya aku pergi dari sini beberapa bulan lalu. Aku menyusahkanmu."

Seungcheol tersenyum kecil, "Tidak. Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf padamu. Karena aku, ibumu..."

Suara Seungcheol menggantung, tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan. Dilihatnya Jihoon sedikit gelisah dari gerakan jarinya.

"Tolong jangan dibahas. Aku tidak menyalahkan siapapun. Itu terjadi karena jiwa dan mentalnya sudah berada di titik puncak penderitaanya. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri."

Seungcheol tahu Jihoon hanya berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri. Ia meraih tangan mungil Jihoon. Digenggamnya tangan adik sedarahnya itu. Mengusapnya pelan dan berusaha menghibur Jihoon sampai namja mungil itu mengatakan sesuatu di luar bayangan Seungcheol.

"Bisakah kita mulai dari awal?"

"Huh?"

Seungcheol melihat ke wajah adiknya, mencari sebuah pengakuan disana.

"Aku hanya ingin hidup normal, memiliki keluarga yang normal dan bahagia. Aku memang tidak akan mendapatkan kehidupan normal disini. Tapi setidaknya aku akan mendapatkan kehidupan bahagia disini. Bersamamu, Jeonghan-hyung, Mingyu, Vernon-ie, dan lainnya."

Seungcheol tertegun. Sungguh itu adalah kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan saat Jihoon pertama kali memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah. Mungkin, jika ia mengatakannya dari dulu, Jihoon tidak akan mengalami hal-hal buruk. Ya ini memang salahnya.

"Ya. Aku akan mulai dari awal. Menjadi hyung yang baik bagimu. Aku ingin kau bisa menerimaku sebagai keluarga."

Jihoon tersenyum, ia mengangkat cangkirnya. Menyesap cairan pahit namun manis yang disediakan Seungcheol untuknya.

"Oh ya dan..."

TOK TOK TOK

Ucapan Seungcheol terpotong oleh ketukan di pintunya. Mingyu membuka pintu menampilkan senyumannya melihat kedua kakak beradik itu tengah mengobrol santai.

"Aku mengganggu?"

Jihoon tersenyum, "Tidak. Masuklah"

Mingyu menutup pintunya pelan. Ia masuk dan melihat Jihoon dan Seungcheol

"Jadi apa yang kudapat disini? Reuni keluarga?"

Seungcheol hanya tersenyum kikuk sedangkan Jihoon memukul pinggang Mingyu keras yang hanya dibalas ricauan tanpa suara oleh Mingyu.

Jihoon beranjak setelah menghabiskan kopinya, "Sudah. Aku mau istirahat. Aku masih ada project lagu yang harus kuselesaikan sampai minggu depan. Dan kemarin aku sudah membuang banyak waktu."

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

Jihoon hanya mengangguk kecil pada perkataan Seungcheol. Ia menuju pintu dan membukanya. Melempar senyum pada Mingyu dan Seungcheol sebelum akhirnya berlalu.

Raut wajah Seungcheol berubah drastis. Senyumannya menghilang, ia beralih kepada Mingyu. Bawahannya itu sama. Wajahya berubah dengan rahang yang tegas yang kehilangan senyumannya beberapa detik lalu.

"Kau tahu aku sedang memiliki waktu privat dengan Jihoon. Bahkan aku menitipkan padamu untuk jangan biarkan seseorang pun menggangguku"

"Ya. Aku minta maaf soal itu."

"Baiklah. Tapi sesuatu pasti sangat penting hingga kau masuk dan melanggar perkataanku."

"Ya. Aku mempunyai suatu berita untukmu."

"Sebaiknya ini benar-benar penting Kim Mingyu atau aku benar-benar akan menghabisimu karena menggangguku dengan Jihoon."

Mingyu menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Memulai untuk bercerita pada Seungcheol mengenai semuanya.

Laporan tugasnya.

Perihal Jeonghan.

Juga Joshua Hong.

Dan tidak ketinggalan Hong Jisoo.

* * *

 **Love Fight Blood  
**

* * *

Suara besi beradu terdengar di telinga namja itu ketika hendak keluar ke belakang rumah. Jun, berjalan dengan beberapa map di tangannya. Halaman belakang yang dihiasi oleh gazebo kecil dengan aksen Jepang yang kental, serta beberapa pohon bambu hijau juga kolam kecil dengan air yang mengalir. Lengkap sudah seperti rumah kecil ala Jepang yang dipindah kemari.

Suara besi yang didengarnya semakin keras saat Jun berjalan menuju belakang rumah. Dua orang laki-laki sedang beradu. Dengan katana sepanjang hampir satu meter di kedua tangan masing-masing.

Jun memperhatikan seksama saat namja dengan kimono hitam itu mulai mengayunkan katananya dengan arah diagonal kanan, yang dengan cepat ditahan oleh lawannya.

Kedua katana itu membentuk tanda plus. Dengan kekuatan dari tangannya, namja lain yang berkimono biru tua itu berhasil mementahkan tekanan pedangnya.

Mereka berdua melompat mengambil jarak kira-kira 5 meter untuk kembali bertahan dan menyusun serangan.

Namja dengan kimono biru tua itu menghela nafasnya."Strategi bagus tapi kekuatanmu masih kurang, Dino-yah. Lagi!"

Dino yang tengah mengelap keringatnya dengan lengan kimono hitamnya mengangguk sebelum kembali menyerang Hoshi. Suara gemericing kembali terdengar, kadang membuat telinga merinding ketika dua besi tajam itu bergesekan cukup lama karena tekanan masing-masing pemilik.

Jun duduk di gazebo, memperhatikan Hoshi dan Dino yang masih latihan. Cukup lama hingga membuatnya hampir mengantuk. Hingga kakak-beradik itu akhirnya menghampiri dirinya yang tengah duduk bersandar di sudut.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Belum. Kami hanya istirahat sebentar." jawab Dino kembali meneguk air minumnya.

Jun menoleh ke arah Hoshi, Lengan kimononya yang melebar kebawah tersingkap ketika ia mengangkat tangannya untuk minum. Perban putih di lengan atas Hoshi nampak memiliki noda merah yang kentara.

"Bukannya kau masih terluka? Lukamu sobek lagi." Tunjuk Jun ke arah lengan Hoshi dengan dagunya

Hoshi menyampirkan lengan kimononya melihat perban putihnya yang sekarang diwarnai dengan noda merah karena jahitan lukanya kembali terbuka.

"Nanti panggil dokter Jang lagi untuk menjahit lukaku."

Jun menyerahkan map yang dibawanya ke Hoshi. Namja itu menaruh botol airnya dan menerima map itu.

"Apakah ini sudah semua?"

Jun mengangguk.

"Apa itu, hyung?"

"Informasi tentang Scoups." jawab Hoshi singkat.

Dino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sampai ia kembali ke tengah halaman dan mencabut katana dari sarung pedang yang dililitkan di pinggang kimononya. Hoshi menaruh minumannya dan menyusul adiknya sebelum Jun memanggilnya,

"Aku harus bicara pribadi denganmu."

Hoshi menoleh, "Tentang apa?"

"Tentang Scoups."

Hoshi melipat tangannya di dada. Keringat masih mengalir di tubuhnya akibat 45 menit melatih adiknya. Rambut depannya yang basah bergerak menyingkap dahinya karena hembusan angin.

"Bukannya di dalam map itu ada semua informasi tentangnya? Untuk apa membicarakannya lagi?"

Hoshi menurunkan tangannya, ia beranjak menyusul Dino yang sudah mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya. Belum jauh dari temaptnya berdiri, suara Jun membuatnya berhenti.

"Bagaimana jika aku memiliki rencana bagus untuk menjatuhkannya? Setidaknya kau bisa mendengarkanku kan? Aku tidak peduli kau memakai rencanaku atau tidak."

Hoshi kembali menoleh, ia nampak berfikir sejenak sebelum membuka suara,

"Ruanganku saat jam makan siang."

Jun menyeringai, ia beranjak dan pergi. Sedangkan kedua kakak beradik itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan latihan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Kembali, suara besi itu terdengar keras sepanjang beberapa jam selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _Next Chapter_

" _Tunggu tadi kau bilang Mingyu itu siapa?"_

 _._

" _Kau ingat berita pembunuhan Apgujeong tempo hari?"_

 _._

" _Rencananya untuk menghancurkan Golden Dragon dan Taigaa bersamaan. Sumpah kau tidak diberi tahu?! Kupikir kau orang pertama yang diberi tahunya."_

 _._

"— _memangnya ada apa dengan tugasmu yang sekarang?"_

 _._

" _Anda kenal dua orang yang berada di sebelah Coups saat penyerangan?"_

 _._

" _Kekasih Jeonghan adalah Coups."_

 _._

" _Masalahnya kita tidak tahu langkah selanjutnya dari mereka, Hyung. Untuk saat ini kita mungkin harus menunggu sembari mengumpulkan informasi."_

 _._

" _Kenapa kau mengatakan itu Seungcheol-ah. Tidak akan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi padamu! Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi padamu!"_

 _._

" _Lalu kau mau aku menyerahkan Taigaa untuk bekerja sama dengan Black Diamond?! Kau gila."_

 _._

" _Sebenarnya darimana kau tahu tentang masa lalu Coups dan Joshua?"_

 _._

" _Hello, my honey bunny sweety baby boo."_

 _._

* * *

saya lagi dilanda penyakit.

penyakit bias wrecker.

TEASERNYA SEVENTEEN ADUH MAMAAAAAAA

SUMPAH JEONGHAN RAMBUTNYA FUCKING SHIET AKU SUKA SEKALIIIIII.

BANYAK YANG BILANG DIA JADI KAYAK TOKOH DRAMA GITU. TAPI KOK AKU LIHATNYA DIA JADI KAYAK MAHMUD YA? (MAMAH MUDA)

APALAGI KELUARNYA TEASERNYA BARENG UJI. JADI BERASA ADEGANNYA GINI

Uji : *bawa sepeda sama balon* mak uji pergi dulu yah mak

jeonghan : kemana ji?

uji : ke taman bermain air kencing kuda mak! sama ochi mak mainnya.

jeonghan : ya udah hati hati bawa sepedanya ya ji.

dan tiba tiba ujan datang mengguyur. lalu Jeonghan pun bawa payung buat jemput uji. ternyata ujinya dibawa ochi ke rumah buat ngangetin diri dari ujan sekalian mumpung maljum #plak. dan akhirnya jeonghan di taman nyariin anaknya sambil payungan gitu

#plak #abaikan

#iini apa


	6. Chapter 6

**Title :**

 **Love, Fight, Blood**

 **Cast :**

 **SEVENTEEN**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Action, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Length :**

 **Chaptered**

 **Rated :**

 **M (for blood scene and some gore. Maybe some sex scene but not really)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Nothing**

 **Warning :**

 **Disini, member mempunyai karakter berbanding 180 derajat dengan aslinya. Jadi yang biasanya biasnya konyol, disini jadi kejam semua. Jangan protes, soalnya udah diperingatin. Gak tanggung kalo nantinya ada yang muntah atau gimana, soalnya ada adegan darah.**

 **Sekali lagi, disini semuanya OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Wonwoo menggerutu frustasi. Kepala dan lehernya sudah pegal karena berdiam diri di depan laptop miliknya selama tiga jam. Wonwoo menguap, ia meregangkan tangannya. Terdengar bunyi gemeretak kecil saat sendi sendi tangannya yang tadinya kaku dilemaskan kembali.

"Ugh! harusnya aku minta bantuan Seokmin."

Bodoh memang mengira dirinya bisa mencari informasi mengenai Mingyu sendirian. Wonwoo tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana kerjanya sistem informasi. Ia jarang menggunakan benda benda seperti ini.

Tapi jika ia minta tolong Seokmin, bisa bisa namja itu membocorkannya ke Jisoo.

Apa ini? Wonwoo mulai membangkang pada Jisoo?

Tidak. Wonwoo hanya ingin mengumpulkan banyak informasi dulu sebelum memberikannya pada Jisoo. Lagipula mencari informasi tentang Mingyu adalah keinginan pribadi Wonwoo. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Jeonghan. Memangnya Mingyu itu siapanya Jeonghan? Paling juga salah satu penggemarnya mengingat Seungkwan bilang Jeonghan punya banyak fans.

Wonwoo melirik jam tangannya, pukul delapan. Ia harus bersiap untuk ke kampus Seungkwan. Targetnya sekarang adalah Vernon, namja bule yang pada awalnya hanya ia ketahui sebagai namja iseng yang sering menggoda Seungkwan.

Tidak disangka Vernon ternyata adik dari pacar Jeonghan. Wonwoo meraih tas selempangnya, ia memasukkan notebook dan ponselnya. Namja itu mengambil mantelnya dan keluar kamar.

Wonwoo menuju dapur, ia melihat Seokmin yang masih setia dengan pasangan hidupnya itu—read:laptop—

"Seokmin-ah."

"Hm"

Wonwoo duduk, ia mencomot salah satu sandwich di piring yang akhirnya dihadiahi tatapan tidak rela dari Seokmin.

"Hei, itu punyaku."

"Oh"

Wonwoo melahap separuh sandwichnya, ia mengunyah roti lapis dengan isi daging asap, keju dan selada itu cepat. Wonwoo masih memakan sandwichnya. Ia melirik Seokmin yang masih berkutat di laptopnya.

Layar itu menunjukkan beberapa grafik serta berita-berita mengenai perdagangan gelap Asia. Wonwoo tidak mengerti angka-angka yang tertera di layar itu sampai sebuah gambar menarik perhatiannya.

"Tunggu! Itu siapa?"

Seokmin menoleh ke arah Wonwoo lalu kembali ke layar laptopnya. Menampakkan sebuah gambar yang diambil di salah satu hotel di daerah Apgujeong. Dua orang pria nampak di depan meja resepsionis hotel. Seorang berambut panjang merah serta lainnya berambut coklat gelap.

"Dua orang ini? Yang berambut coklat itu Kim Mingyu, tangan kanan pemimpin Golden Dragon, Choi Seungcheol. Kalau yang berambut panjang, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin pacarnya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Wonwoo terdiam, otaknya sedang menyusun beberapa kemungkinan. Namja yang berada di foto itu Jeonghan dan Mingyu?!

"Tunggu tadi kau bilang Mingyu itu siapa?"

Seokmin berdecak, "Tangan kanan Golden Dragon."

"Untuk apa kau menyelidiki namja bernama Kim Mingyu ini?" tanya Wonwoo sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia juga sedang mencari tahu perihal Kim Mingyu.

"Kau ingat berita pembunuhan Apgujeong tempo hari?"

"Ya"

"Jisoo memintaku untuk menyelidiki Golden Dragon dan Taigaa."

"Mereka ada hubungannya dengan kasus itu?"

"Sepertinya kasus itu hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman yang kebetulan."

Wonwoo mengernyit mencoba memahami maksud Seokmin.

"Memangnya kau tidak diberi tahu Jisoo?"

"Perihal apa?"

"Rencananya untuk menghancurkan Golden Dragon dan Taigaa bersamaan. Sumpah kau tidak diberi tahu?! Kupikir kau orang pertama yang diberi tahunya."

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. Terbersit sedikit rasa kecewa di hatinya saat Jisoo tidak mendiskusikan ini dengannya.

"Well, sebaiknya kau tanya Jisoo saja sendiri."

Wonwoo pergi dari dapur, menuju ruangan Jisoo yang ada di lantai dua rumahnya. Ia mengetuk pintu pelan dan membukanya. Jisoo disana, sedang minum kopi ditemani koran pagi dan alunan Canon in D mayor violin karya Pachelbel.

Wonwoo berjalan pelan menghadap Jisoo, namja dengan rambut kecoklatan yang dinaikkan menampilkan jidatnya itu tersenyum melihat kesayangannya. Memangnya Wonwoo bisa disebut kesayangan? Memangnya Jisoo memiliki rasa sayang pada Wonwoo? Entahlah.

"Kukira kau sudah pergi ke kampus untuk mencari tahu tentang Vernon."

"Saya baru akan melakukannya. Tapi kata Seokmin, Anda mempunyai sesuatu untuk menghancurkan Golden Dragon dan Taigaa."

Jisoo melipat korannya, ia menaruhnya di meja dan memandang Wonwoo. Namja emo itu mengenakan sweater berwarna putih dengan lengan panjang menutupi ujung jarinya, juga celana jeans hitam yang membalut kaki kecilnya. Nampak manis tentu.

"Ya, memang."

"Kenapa tidak memberitahu saya?"

Jisoo terkekeh pelan, "Nanti setelah aku bisa menugaskanmu untuk apa. Untuk sekarang selidiki saja Vernon dulu. Rencana itu bisa nanti. Sekarang prioritasku hanya menyingkirkan pacar Jeonghan."

Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang, dadanya sedikit sesak mendengarnya.

"Lagipula belum ada rencana jika informasi belum lengkap bukan? Jadi Seokmin kusuruh mencari tentang mereka berdua."

"Tapi setidaknya saya bisa membantumu, Tuan. Bukankah memang itu tugas saya? Lagipula tugas saya sekarang—"

"—memangnya ada apa dengan tugasmu yang sekarang?"

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya pelan, "Eum...maksud saya, Tuan bisa menyuruhku juga untuk membantu Seokmin."

Jisoo tersenyum tenang. Ia kemudian menyeret sebuah kursi dan mendudukkan Wonwoo disana. Namja itu beralih ke laptopnya, menyalakannya. Menampilkan menu desktop, Jisoo membuka suatu folder dan menyetel video disana.

"Apa ini?"

"Salah satu rekaman CCTV di Taiga saat terjadi penyerangan beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Golden Dragon menyerang Taigaa? Untuk apa?"

"Well, ceritanya panjang. Tapi sepertinya salah satu adik Coups—pemimpin Golden Dragon—diculik oleh Hoshi,"

"Hoshi bukannya sedang di Jepang?"

"Dia ke Korea beberapa hari lalu."

"Kenapa adik Coups diculik?"

"Sepertinya hanya salah paham yang beruntut panjang."

Wonwoo memperhatikan layar laptopnya. Disana berdiri Coups, pemimpin dari Golden Dragon di depan gerbang sebuah rumah. Beberapa anak buahnya keluar dari dalam mobil. Salah satu dari anak buahnya yang berbadan besar menghancurkan gembok gerbang dengan kapak.

Mata Wonwoo menangkap seseorang yang familiar disana. Bukan hanya satu tapi dua. Dua orang yang familiar itu berdiri tepat di samping Coups saat kedua leader itu bertemu.

Wonwoo tidak lagi memperhatikan layar, ia sibuk di pikirannya sendiri. Jisoo yang tahu itu mematikan laptopnya. Ia menjentikkan jarinya di hadapan wajah Wonwoo membuat namja itu kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Eh?"

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Bukannya menjawab Wonwoo kembali ke pikirannya.

"Kapan Tuan mendapatkan rekaman ini?"

"Kemarin, sehari setelah adanya penyerangan."

"Anda kenal dua orang yang berada di sebelah Coups saat penyerangan?"

Jisoo mencoba mengingat sebentar, "Oh itu, yang tinggi itu tangan kanannya, Kim Mingyu. Kalau yang berwajah asing itu, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Mungkin salah satu anak buahnya juga."

Jisoo mengambil cangkir kopinya, ia menyesap cairan pahit itu sedikit, "Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

Wonwoo menarik sudut bibirnya, "Aku memiliki sesuatu yang bisa memperlancar rencana Tuan."

Jisoo mengernyit. Meragukan Wonwoo tentu saja. Namja itu bahkan baru tahu berita ini darinya. Memangnya apa yang akan dimiliki Wonwoo untuknya sekarang?

"Dan mungkin, anda akan terkejut akan apa yang aku katakan."

Jisoo duduk dibangkunya, ditegakkan bahunya, siap untuk menerima sesuatu.

"Sepertinya..."

Ucapan Wonwoo menggantung, sebenarnya ia sendiri belum yakin akan hasil kesimpulan otaknya tapi sepertinya ia memberitahu Jisoo dulu perihal ini.

"Kekasih Jeonghan adalah Coups."

Jisoo terbelalak, ia menggebrak meja kerjanya membuat Wonwoo terkejut.

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya, "Menurut analisa saya, hanya itu kesimpulannya."

Jisoo mencoba untuk tenang, ia kembali duduk di kursinya dan menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya kasar.

"Baiklah, coba ceritakan analisis-mu."

"Ketika saya mengikuti Jeonghan-ssi tempo hari. Seorang namja selalu mengganggu dalam pengintaian. Namja itu Kim Mingyu. Awalnya saya hanya mengira itu sebuah gangguan biasa. Lalu saya tahu bahwa Vernon—namja penguntit Seungkwan—adalah kakak dari kekasih Jeonghan-sshi. Tuan tidak pernah melihat wajah Vernon tapi saya tahu dia. Dan di video yang tuan putarkan mengatakan semuanya."

Wonwoo mengambil nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Disana, bisa dilihat bahwa Kim Mingyu adalah tangan kanan Golden Dragon yang dipimpin oleh Coups. Sedangkan Vernon berdiri di sebelahnya. Kemungkinan hanya ada dua, Vernon adalah salah satu dari anak buah Coups yang mempunyai kakak, kekasih Jeonghan. Atau yang paling mungkin, Vernon adalah adik Coups yang juga membuat kekasih Jeonghan adalah Coups"

Jisoo nampak tidak senang dengan analisa Wonwoo. Bukan karena tidak bisa dijadikan acuan. Melainkan sangat akurat. Tapi, ia tidak terima jika orang yang ia suka adalah kekasih orang yang paling ia benci.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin akan opsi kedua lebih mungkin?"

Belum sempat Wonwoo membalas, pintu ruangan Jisoo sudah terbuka menampakkan Seokmin yang berjalan cepat membawa laptopnya. Benda itu ditaruh di meja Jisoo dan dihadapkan pada atasannya,

"Aku menemukannya! Hari itu, Mingyu dan seorang namja berambut panjang masuk ke dalam hotel. Lalu Mingyu keluar. Cukup lama setelahnya, Mingyu masuk kembali dengan menggendong seorang namja mungil mengenakan piyama juga seorang namja lain berwajah asing."

Jisoo melihat video itu seksama. Sedangkan Wonwoo semakin mengukuhkan kesimpulannya pada opsi kedua.

"Namja asing itu Vernon, dia adik Coups." ucap Wonwoo yang dibalas tatapan tanya oleh Seokmin.

Tapi Seokmin tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, ia kemudian mempercepat videonnya beberapa menit kedepan.

"Dan tidak lama, Coups datang memasuki hotel. Jadi namja mungil yang digendong Mingyu kemungkinan adalah adik Coups yang diculik Taigaa. Dan namja berwajah asing itu kemungkinan juga masih ada hubungan keluarga dengan Coups. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa namja berambut panjang yang pada sorenya masuk ke hotel bersama Mingyu—"

"—Dia Jeonghan" potong Wonwoo

Seokmin menoleh ke arah Wonwoo, "Jeonghan? Siapa? Tidak pernah dengar namanya."

Wonwoo kembali ke arah Jisoo, dilihatnya tuannya itu mengepalkan tangannya dan menahan emosi di wajahnya,

"Dia orang yang ku intai tempo hari. Namja yang menarik perhatian Tuan Hong. Dan entah secara kebetulan atau apa, dia juga adalah kekasih Coups."

Seokmin memandang Wonwoo, urat kemarahan nampak jelas di wajahnya. Ia beralih ke Jisoo, sama. Mereka berdua nampak menahan emosi masing-masing. Seokmin sedikit memundurkan langkahnya melihat aura yang menakutkan dari keduanya.

"Lalu, sekarang apa yang Tuan minta untuk kulakukan?" tanya Wonwoo _to the point_. Ia tahu setelah ini Jisoo akan melaksanankan rencananya.

Tapi di luar bayangan Wonwoo, Jisoo hanya menyeringai,

"..."

Wonwoo mengernyit. Tapi Seokmin mengerti arti ucapan Jisoo. Ia ikut menyeringai pelan,

"Lebih baik jika membunuh dua burung sekaligus dalam satu peluru." Ucap Seokmin memberi arti kata itu. Jisoo mengangguk kecil sementara Wonwoo masih memproses otaknya.

Kedua bawahan itu terdiam sampai akhirnya Jisoo berdiri dan menepuk bahu keduanya. "Kembalilah saat jam makan siang."

Pada akhirnya Wonwoo dan Seokmin berdiri. Seokmin melesat pergi membawa laptopnya, sedangkan Wonwoo membungkuk lalu pergi.

* * *

 **Love Fight Blood**

* * *

Mingyu dan Seungcheol terdiam, keduanya duduk berhadapan dipisahkan oleh meja kerja Seungcheol. Apa yang disampaikan Mingyu membuat rahang Seungcheol mengeras, wajahnya memerah hanya dengan memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk dalam hidupnya.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan hyung?"

Seungcheol menyandarkan tubuhnya, kepalanya terasa sakit hanya dengan memikirkan ini semua.

"Apa yang kau rekomendasikan?"

Rekomendasi Mingyu memang paling bagus. Kinerja strategi dan penyusunan rencananya melebihi kemampuan FBI atau CSI. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Golden Dragon berdiri kuat sampai sekarang.

"Masalahnya kita tidak tahu langkah selanjutnya dari mereka, Hyung. Untuk saat ini kita mungkin harus menunggu sembari mengumpulkan informasi."

Seungcheol menganggukkkan kepalanya, "Kalau begitu, perintahkan semua anak buah kita untuk bergerak di masing-masing distrik. Cari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya."

Mingyu mengangguk, ia beranjak pergi. Saat namja jangkung itu membuka pintu, sosok Jeonghan berdiri di depannya nampak kaget. Sepertinya Mingyu membuka pintu tepat saat Jeonghan ingin masuk ke dalam.

"Eoh, Hyung? Mau menemui Seungcheol-hyung?"

"Eum, iya. Tapi jika kalian sibuk, aku bisa menunggu sampai nanti."

"Tidak, aku sudah selesai. Masuklah, sepertinya Seungcheol-hyung membutuhkanmu saat ini."

"Eh? Iya. Gomawo, Mingyu-ya."

Mingyu hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jeonghan yang masih di depan pintu. Namja berambut merah sebahu itu masuk ke ruangan Seungcheol, dilihatnya kekasihnya yang duduk di kursinya memijat kepalanya pelan sambil memejamkan mata.

' _Sepertinya ia banyak pikiran'_

Jeonghan mendekati Seungcheol, ia berjalan ke belakang kursi Seungcheol. Dengan lembut, ia ganggam tangan Seungcheol yang ada di kepalanya dan menggantikannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia memijit kepala Seungcheol pelan. Namja itu masih memejamkan mata menikmati perlakuan kekasihnya.

"Han-ah,"

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu."

"Iya aku tahu."

Seungcheol membuka matanya, ia menarik tangan Jeonghan. Tangannya merengkuh pinggang ramping kekasihnya dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Jeonghan hanya menurut, ia memeluk leher Seungcheol dan memiringkan kakinya, menyamankan posisinya di pangkuan Seungcheol.

"Aku seperti menggendong bayi besar."

Jeonghan cemberut, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Seungcheol

"Tapi kau mencintai bayi besar ini kan?"

Seungcheol hanya terkekeh, ia masih merengkuh pinggang Jeonghan, menahan agar namja itu tetap dalam pangkuannya, dan tangannya yang lain berada di paha Jeonghan mengelusnya lembut.

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku, baby?"

"Janji apa?"

"Bahwa kau akan tetap mencintaiku apapun yang terjadi padaku?"

Jeonghan mendongak, ia menatap tajam Seungcheol yang hanya dibalas tatap lembut oleh mafia itu.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu Seungcheol-ah. Tidak akan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi padamu! Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi padamu!"

Seungcheol tersenyum senang. Ia mengecup bibir Jeonghan singkat.

"Kau tahu, aku menyukai sifat protektifmu."

Kembali Seungcheol mengecup bibir itu. Jeonghan hanya tersenyum simpul saat diperlakukan manis oleh kekasihnya yang berdarah dingin. Namja itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tengkuk Seungcheol, membiarkan telinganya bersandar tepat di dada Seungcheol dan mendengarkan detak jantung Seungcheol sebagai lullaby tidurnya.

* * *

 **Love Fight Blood**

* * *

BRAK

Meja kayu berwarna coklat tua itu digebrak kencang. Hoshi bahkan belum mengganti kimononya. Badannya masih berkeringat setelah menghabiskan hampir lima jam mengasah kemampuan adiknya. Lukanya sudah dijahit beberapa saat lalu dan sekarang tangannya sudah memukul permukaan meja itu hingga menimbulkan suara berdebum keras.

Lelaki keturunan Jepang itu memandang Jun, selaku anak buahnya penuh emosi. Urat-urat kemarahan nampak jelas di dahi Hoshi saat Jun selesai mengutarakan rencananya.

"Kau memintaku untuk apa tadi?"

"Bekerja sama dengan Black Diamond." Ucap Jun enteng mengundang emosi Hoshi semakin memuncak.

"Kau!" tunjuknya pada Jun. "Kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau katakan?!"

"Aku tahu dengan benar."

Hoshi hanya terdiam. Emosinya sudah terlalu memuncak. Bersyukurlah Jun mengutarakannya saat Hoshi sedang kurang energi untuk mencabut katananya. Karena mungkin kelapa Jun sudah benar-benar ada di kandang anjing siberian dan doberman milik Hoshi.

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Ini tidak sepenuhnya kita menyerahkan diri pada Joshua. Kau tahu kadang kau harus bersatu dengan musuhmu untuk mengalahkan musuh lainnya. Ini hanya sekutu, Hosh! Setelah Golden Dragon musnah. Kau dan Joshua tidak akan memiliki hubungan apapun baik bisnis maupun history. Kedua belah pihak akan mengingat ini sebagai arsip hitam." jelas Jun panjang lebar.

Hoshi hanya duduk di sofa yang ada di sudut ruangannya. Ia memikirkan rencana yang diutarakan Jun untuk bekerja sama dengan Black Diamond.

"Sekarang aku tanya, kenapa harus Black Diamond? Mereka tidak terlalu besar untuk urusan penyerangan. Masih banyak grup lain di Korea seperti Falcon atau Pleasure Devil. Kenapa Black Diamond?"

Jun menghela nafas, ia meraih kursinya dan menghadap Hoshi yang duduk menyilangkan kakinya di sofa,

"Black Diamond memang tidak sekuat Falcon atau Pleasure Devil. Tapi mereka punya pengaruh cukup besar di bisnis ini. Dan perlu kau tahu, ini bukan Jepang. Ini Korea! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya melakukan penyerangan. Apa lagi yang kau serang sekelas Golden Dragon. Grup yang paling berkuasa disini."

"Lalu kau mau aku menyerahkan Taigaa untuk bekerja sama dengan Black Diamond?! Kau gila."

"Ini satu satunya cara, Hosh! Kita tidak punya anak buah yang cukup banyak setelah penyerangan kemarin. Walaupun kau mendatangkan anak buahmu dari Jepang. Mereka tetap tidak akan menang disini karena mereka bertarung di medan yang berbeda."

Hoshi terdiam matanya tepat menatap Jun. Namja itu hanya menatapnya datar.

"Golden Dragon terlalu kuat untuk dikalahkan sendiri. Lagipula Joshua, leadernya, memiliki dendam lama pada keturunan Golden Dragon."

"Maksudmu?"

"Berbeda dengan grup lain yang hanya diwariskan turun temurun. Black Diamond didirikan Joshua sendiri. Tapi ayahnya memiliki grup lain yang juga besar di jamannya. Dan waktu itu leader Golden Dragon yang juga ayah Coups membantai seluruh grup ayah Joshua."

Hoshi terdiam. Masa-masa kejayaan Golden Dragon memang saat dipegang oleh ayah Coups. Karena di masa itu juga, bisnis utamanya hancur oleh grup sialan itu—yang juga membuat ayahya bunuh diri.

"Mungkin ada suatu kesalahan atau apa membuat Joshua berhasil lolos dan sekarang mendirikan grup miliknya sendiri. Dan grup ayahnya? Tidak ada yang mengingatnya. Setelah mendengar ini kau tidak berpikir betapa inginnya Joshua menghancurkan Coups? Dan kita hanya bersekutu, Hosh! Bukan bersatu atau menyerahkan diri."

Gemeretak gigi terdengar dari Hoshi, tapi namja bermata sipit itu masih mendengarkan Jun.

"Aku tahu kau tertarik pada adik Coups. Siapa namanya? Jinho? Jisoon?"

"Jihoon. Lee Jihoon." Koreksi Hoshi.

"Itulah. Kau bisa menghancurkan Coups dan membuatnya menjadi milikmu—Tunggu! Namanya Lee? Bukan Choi?"

"Ayah Coups itu suka bermain wanita. Tapi hanya Coups yang mengikuti marga ayahnya. Anak lainnya mengikuti marga ibunya."

"Kau tahu anak lain selain namja ungu itu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya tahu dia memiliki beberapa adik. Aku tidak tahu jumlahnya berapa. Dan aku tidak peduli tentang keluarganya, kembali ke topik awal!"

Suara Hoshi terdengar menuntut, sungguh selain ia tidak sabar, ia juga ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Jun jika ia mengiyakan rencananya.

"Okay. Sampai dimana tadi?—Oh ya! Kau bisa menjadikannya milikmu jika kau sudah menghancurkan Coups."

Hoshi menyeringai, membayangkan namja mungil yang beberapa hari ini selalu terpikir olehnya di mimpi. Membayangkan tubuh mungilnya berkeringat seperti kemarin dengan wajah memerah dan suara yang mencicit memohon pada Hoshi.

"Baiklah. Anggap aku setuju untuk kali ini. Sekarang aku ingin dengar rencana lengkapnya."

Jun tersenyum. Ia duduk di hadapan Hoshi.

"Pertama kita harus bertemu dengan Joshua dan antek-anteknya."

Hoshi memperhatikan kukunya sebentar, "Suruh Minghao untuk menghubungi mereka, minta untuk bertemu. Dan tentukan jadwalnya dalam seminggu ini. Kalau dalam minggu ini mereka tak merespon, aku tak mau persekutuan ini terjadi."

Jun membungkukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Dan aku ingin yang menemuiku adalah Joshua langsung. Tanpa perantara. Tak apa jika ia membwa asisten barang satu atau dua orang. Tapi harus dia yang menunjukkan wajahnya denganku nanti."

Kembali Jun mengangguk.

"Untuk tempat dan waktu, mereka bisa menentukannya asal tetap dalam minggu ini. Sekarang laksanakan perintahku ini sekarang!"

Jun membungkukkan badan 90 derajat dan pemit pergi dari ruangan Hoshi. Sebelum Namja sipit berambut biru itu menyerukan namanya,

"Jun!"

Ia menoleh menghadap Hoshi.

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya darimana kau tahu tentang masa lalu Coups dan Joshua?"

Jun diam sebentar namun kemudian tersenyum dan melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Hanya dari teman lama di bidang ini."

* * *

 **Love Fight Blood**

* * *

Jeonghan berada di perpustakaan kampusnya sekarang. Dengan Seungkwan. Namja itu tengah mencari bahan untuk tugas kuliahnya bersama Seungkwan. Untunglah dosennya sedang berbaik hati dan membolehkan tugas ini dikerjakan individu atau berpasangan. Dan ia sudah membawa tiga buku tebal di tangan kirinya sedang tangan kanannya masih sibuk mencari.

"Hyung. Ini buku yang kau cari?" tanya Seungkwan.

Jeonghan menoleh. Namja itu menyodorkan buku tebal bersampul ungu dengan judul bahasa inggris. Jeonghan menerimanya sebentar dan melihatnya,

"Oh iya benar yang ini Seungkwan-ah. Tapi kita mencari volume tiga buku ini. Ini volume satu." Ujar Jeonghan menunjukkan angka romawi satu di pojok sampul buku. Namja cantik itu menyerahkan bukunya kembali pada Seungkwan.

Seungkwan membenahi sebentar buku bawaannya. Tidak jauh berbeda, Ia juga memeluk empat buku yang tebalnya hampir sama.

"Apa tidak kita cari di toko buku saja hyung?"

Jeonghan tersenyum, "Buku ini edisi khusus. Tidak diperjual belikan secara umum."

Jeonghan masih memindai di rak-rak besar bukunya sampai ia meraih satu buku dengan sampul sama yang disodorkan Seungkwan barusan.

"Oh ini volume tig—"

"—Shhtt!"

Jeonghan dan Seungkwan menoleh, mendapati penjaga perpustakaan yang memandang mereka tajam. Dan untuk sesaat keduanya sempat berpikir mungkin mereka akan diusir, tapi helaan lega terdengar dari keduanya saat yeoja kurus keriput itu berbalik dan mengerjakan kembali catatannya.

"Huft! Untung saja."

"Jeonghan-hyung mengagetkanku juga tahu!"

"Hehehe.. mian, mian. Nah, kajja kita buka bukunya."

Seungkwan mengangguk kedunya membawa buku-buku itu salah satu meja perpustakaan yang kosong. Jeonghan dan Seungkwan mulai membuka buku halaman dari halaman. Sesekali kedunya menuliskan sesuatu di catatannya dan kembali membaca.

Sesekali juga Seungkwan bertanya tentang beberapa istilah yang ia tidak paham dan Jeonghan dengan senang hati menjawabnya. Mereka masih fokus pada bukunya saat Seungkwan merasakan sebuah lengan yang tiba-tiba memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

" _Hello, my honey bunny sweety baby boo."_

Seungkwan mendengus, ia menyingkirkan lengan namja blasteran itu kesal. Tapi bukan Vernon namanya jika menyerah. Ia duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Seungkwan.

"Sedang apa _baby_ boo?" tanya Vernon kalem. Jeonghan hanya terkikik pelan, suara Vernon jauh berbeda ketika berada di dekat Seungkwan daripada di rumah bersama hyungnya.

"Mengerjakan tugas." Jawab Seungkwan ketus.

Vernon menumpukkan tangannya untuk menyangga kepalanya.

"Tugas apa, _honey_? Mau kubantu?"

"Kau mana ngerti."

"Aku memang tidak mengerti ilmu psikologi. Tapi mengerti bagaimana membahagiakanmu, baby boo."

Gombal. Dan Seungkwan ingin muntah.

Dan Jeonghan tersedak kalimatnya. Baru saja ia membaca teori humanistik Maslow-Roger dan kalimat Vernon membuatnya menelan ludah untuk menahan batuk.

Seungkwan hanya memandang Vernon dengan tatapan jijik sebelum akhirnya menghiraukan namja bule itu dan kembali pada bacaannya.

"Annyeong, Jeonghan-hyung!"

Jeonghan pura-pura cemberut, "Kau melupakanku ketika ada Seungkwan disini, huh!"

Vernon hanya menggaruk lehernya pelan. Jeonghan membereskan buku-bukunya. Seungkwan yang melihat itu tahu jika Vernon pasti datang untuk membawa Jeonghan pulang.

"Hyung mau pulang?"

Jeonghan hanya mengangguk. Ia membawa sebagian bukunya untuk dipinjam dari perpustakaan dan dibawa pulang.

"Tapi kan nanti jam tiga ada latihan?"

Jeonghan terdiam sebentar. Latihan yang dimaksud Seungkwan adalah klub vokal yang diikutinya di kampus. Memang sudah beberapa hari ini Jeonghan absen latihan karena peristiwa beberapa hari yang lalu. Tentu saja ia tidak bilang ke Seungkwan alasan sebenarnya ia absen.

Seungcheol jadi super protektif padanya, selesai kelas terakhir Vernon selalu datang menemuinya dan mengajak pulang. Ketika Jeonghan menolak, namja bule itu akan memohon padanya dengan alasan 'Seungcheol-hyung akan membunuhku'

Tentu saja itu bukan isapan jempol seperti dikatakan banyak orang. Itu bisa saja benar mengingat nama yang ada disana adalah Choi Seungcheol alias Scoups. Bukan tidak mungkin yang kena getahnya adalah Vernon jika Jeonghan tidak menurut. Jadi namja itu selalu mengiyakan ketika Vernon muncul di hadapannya.

"Mian, Seungkwan-ah. Aku harus pulang."

Seungkwan cemberut, "Sebenarnya ada apa sih hyung? Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu pulang awal. Ada masalah?"

Jeonghan hanya tersenyum, ia memasukkan buku terakhirnya ke tas, "Begitulah. Nanti akan kukirim tugasku ke emailmu."

Jeonghan mengenakan tasnya dan pergi dengan Vernon, setelah sebelumnya namja bule itu berbalik dan mengedipkan mata mesum ke arah Seungkwan. Nama berpipi chubby itu tidak bisa melanjutkan bacaannya. Dalam hati ia mengkhawatirkan Jeonghan-hyung. Bukan apa-apa hanya saja ia tahu kakak sepupunya bukan tipe orang untuk ditolak dan Jeonghan sudah memiliki kekasih.

Siapapun kekasih Jeonghan sekarang, baik wanita ataupun pria, lebih muda ataupun lebih tua, Orang itu tidak akan bertahan lebih lama di dunia.

Sebersit perasaan bersalah mendatangi Seungkwan. Kenapa ia memberi tahu Joshua mengenai Jeonghan?

Dan Seungkwan tahu Joshua selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Namja itu menggigit bibirnya resah, mungkin hanya menunggu beberapa hari sampai Seungkwan bisa melihat Jeonghan di rumah yang sekarang ditinggalinya. Entah berjalan memasuki pintu secara sukarela atau dipanggul salah satu anak buah Jisoo dalam keadaan terikat dan mulut tersumpal.

"Mianhae, hyung..."

* * *

 **Love Fight Blood**

* * *

Wonwoo sedang menyantap makan malamnya di kamar sendirian ketika Jisoo datang. Namja emo itu memang selalu makan dikamarnya. Namja itu menutup panci kuningan kecil berisi ramyeonnya. Ia berdiri melihat Jisoo masuk,

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Duduklah." Ujar Jisoo saat Wonwoo mulai berdiri. Namja itu duduk di lantai di depan meja makan kecilnya dan Jisoo duduk di tepi ranjang Wonwoo.

"Aku mau kau ke ruanganku jam 10 malam ini."

Wonwoo melirik jam dindingnya, pukul 9 lewat 45 menit.

"Tugas lagi?"

"Lebih tepatnya menjelaskan rencanaku."

"Baiklah, Tuan."

Jisoo tersenyum kecil sebelum meninggalkan kamar Wonwoo. Namja itu melanjutkan acara makannya. Setelah ramyeonnya habis, Wonwoo beranjak. Ia hanya mengenakan hoodie abu-abu dengan celana training biru muda. Memang awalnya bersiap untuk tidur setelah makan.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju ruangan Jisoo sampai sebuah lengan merangkul bahunya cepat membuat badan Wonwoo sedikit terhuyung.

"Yo! Kau juga dipanggil Jisoo juga."

Wonwoo menyingkirkan lengan Seokmin di bahunya. Namja itu berjalan naik tangga ke ruangan Jisoo diikuti Seokmin di belakang. Sampai di pintu mahogany ruangan Jisoo, namja emo itu mengetuknya.

"Masuk!"

Seokmin mendorong gagang pintu, dan disana Jisoo sudah duduk dengan pakaian santai di sofa. Wonwoo dan Seokmin.

"Duduklah."

Wonwoo duduk di salah satu sofa kecil untuk satu orang sementara Seokmin duduk tepat di sebelah Jisoo.

"Jadi, untuk apa Tua memanggil saya kesini? Dan kenapa dia juga ikut?" tunjuk Wonwoo pada Seokmin yang hanya tersenyum miring.

"Sabar, Jeon. Aku akan menjelaskannya."

Jisoo membenahi posisi duduknya, Ia mengisyaratkan Seokmin dan namja itu mulai membuka laptopnya.

"Sesuai rencananku sebelumnya kita akan menghancurkan Golden Dragon. Dan aku berhasil mendapat sekutu."

"Sekutu? Jangan bilang grup asal Jepang itu. Taigaa?" tanya Wonwoo.

Jisoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia kembali melanjutkan, "Mereka mengirim pesan untuk minta bertemu dalam seminggu ini. Aku sudah menyuruh Seokmin untuk membalasnya"

Jisoo beralih ke arah namja di sebelahnya, ia hanya mengacungkan jempol tanda sudah beres.

"Kita akan bertemu dua hari dari sekarang di salah satu Hotel Grand Royale kamar VIP 201 pukul 3 sore." Jawab Seokmin.

"Seokmin sudah menentukan waktunya. Masalahnya, Hoshi meminta aku sendiri yang menemuinya, awalnya aku ingin mengirimmu kesana. Tapi dia memberikan keringanan untuk boleh membawa asisten satu atau dua orang."

"Dan Tuan meminta saya untuk menemani lusa?"

"Ya. Dengan Seokmin juga. Tapi Seokmin akan menunggu di luar hotel dan mengintai melalui penyadap yang kita bawa masuk."

"Sebenarnya, Tuan—"

"—Ya?"

Wonwoo menghela nafas sebentar, "Aku masih tidak mengerti apa rencana anda. Pasti ada sesuatu yang lain di balik ini semua, kan?"

Jisoo hanya terseyum, dalam hati ia juga memuji kejelian Wonwoo. Ia memandang Seokmin sebentar dan kembali ke Wonwoo.

"Kita hanya akan memanfaatkan Taigaa untuk menghancurkan Golden Dragon. Dan sekaligus menghancurkannya."

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar, "Tapi itu hampir tidak mungkin. Setidaknya kita perlu informasi dan seluk beluk Taigaa untuk bisa memanfaatkannya."

"Kalau itu jangan khawatir. Aku punya seseorang yang bisa membantu kita."

Seokmin mengernyit, "Orang dalam?"

"Pengalaman mengajarkan semuanya. Memiliki orang dalam adalah hal paling penting di bisnis ini."

Wonwoo menyilangkan kakinya, "Jadi, siapa orang dalam ini? Dan dimana dia berada? Taigaa? Atau Golden Dragon?"

"Taigaa. Dan harusnya orang itu sudah datang 30 menit yang lalu tapi—"

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!"

Seorang keapala pelayan dengan suit hitam masuk dan membungkukkn badan, "Tamu anda sudah datang, Tuan."

Jisoo mengangguk dan kepala pelayan itu pergi. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang namja tinggi berambut coklat memasuki ruangan. Baik Wonwoo maupun Seokmin tidak pernah melihat wajahnya.

Jisoo berdiri dan menyalami namja itu, ia menyuruhnya duduk di kursi di hadapan Jisoo.

"Selamat malam semuanya. Kalian bisa memanggilku White Shadow?"

Seokmin berpikir sebentar sampai ia mengingat sebuah nama di otaknya, "White Shadow? Hacker itu?"

Namja itu mengangguk, "Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Jadi kau bekerja untuk Taigaa?" kali ini giliran Wonwoo yang bertanya.

Namja itu tersenyum tampan, "Aku adalah bayangan. Aku tidak bekerja untuk siapapun. Asalkan mereka bisa memberikan apa yang kuinginkan, aku akan melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan."

Wonwoo terdiam, ia menyandarkan badannya pada sofa. Orang seperti ini membahayakan, ia bisa sekali-kali membelot pada suatu grup demi yang lain. Banyak orang seperti itu di bidang ini, Wonwoo tahu benar itu. Orang-orang seperti ini biasanya hanya mengincar uang dan kesenangan.

"Aku tidak mempercayaimu. Kau bisa saja mengkhianati kami dan berbalik ke Taigaa." Ucap Wonwoo sinis.

Dan seseorang yang dipanggil White Shadow itu kembali tersenyum, "Jisoo adalah sahabat lamaku. Mungkin aku bisa melakukannya di grup lain tapi tidak dengan Jisoo."

"Darimana kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Seokmin.

"Dari awal aku mendirikan Black Diamond. Aku selalu meminta bantuannya. Termasuk saat mendapatkan rekaman pertikaian di markas Taigaa waktu itu." Jisoo memandang namja itu menyeringai.

"Baiklah." White Shadow membenahi duduknya. "Aku akan menjelaskan rencanaku dan Jisoo. Kalian hanya tinggal mengkutinya mulai dari pertemuan dengan Hoshi lusa di hotel."

"Begini..."

 **...**

 **...**

 **TBC**

...

...

 _Next Chapter_

 _"Aku memesan satu kamar atas nama Jeon Wonwoo."_

 _..._

 _"Apa yang kau inginkan saat Golden Dragon sudah hancur?"_

 _..._

 _"Menghancurkan musuh karena cinta? Kasus klasik."_

 _..._

 _"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan cintamu padaku, tidak boleh?"_

 _..._

 _"Katakan saja, tak apa. Kau mau bercerita sesuatu?"_

 _..._

 _"Salahmu sendiri. Lagipula aku sudah bosan berada di Taigaa. Setelah ini aku akan mencari grup lain untuk kutinggali. Itu tidak sulit apalagi setelah Golden Dragon dan Taigaa nanti hancur."_

 _..._

 _"A-aku Jeon Wo-wonwoo."_

 _..._

 _"Kita bertemu lagi, Jeon Wonwoo."_

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

Hello everyone!

Ini sebenarnya mau diupload habis streaming showcase, tapi apa daya aku kobam 13 cowok ganteng. Udah liat Mvnyakan? Ayo bikin jadi 1M view dalam 24 jam yuk.

Ini sumpah aku kobam banget, aduh bias listku apa kabar?

Gak tahu mau ngomong apa ini saking speechlessnya. Merek bener benerkeren banget. Apalagi pas tahu music videonya mereka konsep dan bikin sendiri. Kebanyakan grup lain kan konsel sama pembuatannya bagus soalnya ide tim produksi. Ini enggak ini pure ide seventeen aduh sumpah my sebongiesss T.T

Aku terharu...

So guys, seventeen sudah memberikan yang terbaik dari ide, lagu, dan karya mereka. Apa salahnya sih, kita juga kasih feedback positif ke mereka, PLEASE MAKE THEM WIN ON MUSIC SHOW!

FIGHTING!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title :**

 **Love, Fight, Blood**

 **Cast :**

 **SEVENTEEN**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Action, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Length :**

 **Chaptered**

 **Rated :**

 **M (for blood scene and some gore. Maybe some sex scene but not really)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Nothing**

 **Warning :**

 **Disini, member mempunyai karakter berbanding 180 derajat dengan aslinya. Jadi yang biasanya biasnya konyol, disini jadi kejam semua. Jangan protes, soalnya udah diperingatin. Gak tanggung kalo nantinya ada yang muntah atau gimana, soalnya ada adegan darah.**

 **Sekali lagi, disini semuanya OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MENJURUS M YAK CHAPTER INI!**

 **.**

Wonwoo memandang gedung bertuliskan Grand Royale itu. Dia mengenakan suit abu-abu dengan aksen garis warna hitam di kerahnya. Rambut hitam legamnya ia biarkan turun menutupi dahi. Dia tidak ingin menghadiri pernikahan atau semacamnya. Melainkan mendampingi Jisoo untuk menemui Taigaa.

Sesuai rencana, Seokmin akan parkir di basement gedung dan mendengarkan percakapan dari alat penyadap yang dipasang di jam tangan Wonwoo. Jisoo sendiri mengenakan suit biru tua dan celana hitam.

Keduanya masuk dan menuju meja resepsionis. Seorang pegawai wanita bernametag Minra menyambut mereka dengan senyuman.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Aku memesan satu kamar atas nama Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Jisoo. Namja itu hanya mengedipkan matanya. Wonwoo tahu, nama Jisoo harus selalu menjadi rahasia. Ia hanya akan memakai nama Joshua di luar. Untuk hal-hal semacam ini dia selalu memiliki nama lain.

Minra tersenyum, "Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, Tuan."

Wanita itu mengecek di komputernya. Sementara Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling hotel.

"Kamar VIP nomor 201 lantai 2 atas nama Jeon Wonwoo untuk pertemuan pukul 3 sudah siap. Silahkan ini keycard anda."

Jisoo menerima kartu seukuran kartu ATM itu lalu berjalan menuju lift diikuti Wonwoo di belakang. Keduanya segera menuju kamar yang dimaksud. Sesampainya disana, Jisoo menggesekkan kartunya dan masuk.

Kamar itu sangat luas untuk sekedar pertemuan kurang dari 6 orang seperti sekarang. Ranjang dan kasurnya sudah disingkirkan dan diganti dengan sofa melingkar dan meja kecil di tengahnya. Juga satu botol Wine dalam baskom berisi es batu dan dua gelas di atasnya.

Tak lama, pintu kamar itu diketuk. Wonwoo berjalan dan membuka pintu. Di hadapannya terdapat dua orang namja. Satu berambut biru dan satu lagi berambut hitam cepak. Keduanya memakai pakaian santai. Bahkan namja berambut biru yang Wonwoo yakini sebagai Hoshi itu hanya mengenakan sweatshirt hitam panjang, celana jeans hitam dan jaket kulit berwarna merah. Penampilannya sekarang lebih ke seorang idol.

' _sangat stylish untuk seukuran leader yakuza'_

Wonwoo menyingkirkan badannya memberi jalan untuk kedua namja itu masuk. Jisoo tersenyum, ia menjabat tangan namja berambut biru itu.

"Selamat datang, Hoshi-ssi."

Dan namja itu hanya tersenyum miring. Keduanya duduk berhadapan di sofa melingkar itu. Jisoo dengan Wonwoo di belakangnya begitu pula dengan Hoshi dan Dino.

"Aku tahu kita sudah mencari informasi tentang seorang yang ada di hadapan kita. Tapi, aku tetap akan memperkenalkan diri. Aku Joshua, leader dari Black Diamond dan ini Jeon Wonwoo, asistenku."

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Hoshi yang hanya dibalas tatapan tajam.

"Dan aku Hoshi, ini adikku, Dino. Aku tidak suka basa-basi, sebaiknya ini segera diselesaikan."

Jisoo tersenyum, "Sabar Hoshi-ssi, baiklah aku akan mulai."

Jisoo berdehem sebentar saat akan memulai kalimatnya, "Seperti yang kita tahu sebelumnya, tujuan dari persekutuan ini adalah menghancurkan Golden Dragon. Aku sendiri telah membuat rencana untuk itu. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya."

"Apa?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan saat Golden Dragon sudah hancur?"

"Tidak ada."

Jisoo terdiam sebentar, namun kemudian Hoshi melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku hanya ingin balas dendam. Lima tahun lalu, Goden Dragon mengancurkan bisnis ayahku dan membuatnya bunuh diri."

"Hanya itu? Lalu pertikaian dimarkasmu?'

Hoshi menghela nafas tidak suka. Si Joshua ini ternyata sudah melangkah lebih jauh dan mengetahui masalahnya beberapa hari lalu dengan Coups.

"Baiklah, aku memang tidak sengaja menculik adiknya. Namanya Lee Jihoon. Dan aku akan memilikinya saat Coups hancur. Sekarang bisakah aku juga mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama padamu, Joshua-ssi? Dendam masa lalu juga yang membuatmu mau menghancurkan Coups kan? saat seluruh keluargamu dibantai, hm?"

Jisoo tersenyum simpul, "Ya. Tapi ada suatu kebetulan yang membuatku mau menghancurkannya lebih cepat dari rencana."

Lalu mereka terdiam, "Yoon Jeonghan."

Hoshi menoleh ke arah Dino dan namja itu hanya mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Secara kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya dan aku jatuh cinta padanya. Dan entah takdir atau apa, Yoon Jeonghan adalah kekasih Coups."

Hoshi tertawa sinis, Wonwoo sedikit emosi dan mengepalkan tangannya sedangkan Jisoo hanya tersenyum padanya menyarankan tidak apa-apa. Wonwoo merenggangkan kepalannya.

"Menghancurkan musuh karena cinta? Kasus klasik." Ucap Hoshi sarkastik.

"Menghancurkan musuh untuk balas dendam juga tidak kalah klasik kau tahu?" balas Jisoo.

Hoshi hanya tersenyum miring, Jisoo menyilangkan kedua kakinya, "Lagipula..."

"Biar kutebak kau juga tertarik dengan adik Coups yang kau culik tempo hari, apa aku benar?"

Hoshi menyeringai, "Bisa dibilang. Tapi aku tidak mencintai Jihoon. Aku hanya menyukai tubuhnya."

Jisoo hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahu, "Well, anggap saja kita mempunyai tujuan yang sama untuk menghancurkan Coups. Setelah Golden Dragon musnah, kau bisa mengambil adiknya sebagai apalah yang kau mau, maid, peliharaan, _sex slave_ , atau apapun. Dan aku akan mendapatkan Yoon Jeonghan."

Jisoo mengulurkan tangannya, Hoshi nampak tersenyum sebelum menjabat tangan namja bersuit biru tua di depannya.

"Deal."

"Sekarang rencananya adalah..."

* * *

 **LFB**

* * *

Minghao menarik selimutnya lebih dalam, menyusupkan tubuhnya ke dalam helaian kain tebal nan hangat itu. Diliriknya jam digital berbentuk kotak di meja samping kasurnya.

"2 lebih 17? Aku terbangun tengah malam lagi." Ucapnya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Minghao menggeliat, namja keturunan china itu sedikit berjengit saat bagian bawahnya terasa sakit. Setelah sekian lama tidak bercinta dengan Jun membuatnya sakit juga.

Setelah berusaha menahan sakit, ia berhasil duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Kasur kamar Jun sudah kosong, namja itu pasti juga terbangun tengah malam. Minghao membalutkan selimut putih itu hingga sebatas leher. Ia memeriksa ponselnya sebentar sebelum beranjak.

Masih menahan sakit, _namja yang beberapa hari lalu mengganti rambutnya menjadi coklat tua_ itu menghampiri balkon sambil masih berbalut selimut. Teringat kebiasaan kekasihnya jika bangun tengah malam, pria bermarga Jun itu pasti sedang merokok di balkon kamar. _Yeah, Heavy Smoker._

Benar saja, Namja itu tengah berdiri menumpukkan kedua lengannya di gagang balkon, asap menyembul dari mulutnya ketika batang rokok itu terus menerus dihisap.

"Jun-hyung.."

Pria yang dipanggil itu berbalik, namja itu hanya mengenakan celana training hitam dengan tubuh bagian atas yang terekspos memperlihatkan bentuk yang sempurna karena latihan kung fu sejak kecil.

"Kau terbangun?"

Minghao mengangguk.

Ia menghampiri Jun, membuka balutan selimut dan memeluk Jun membuat keduanya sekarang di balik balutan kain yang sama. Menempelkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jun yang hangat.

Jun mengecup puncak kepala Minghao, ia menaruh puntung rokoknya di asbak lalu menggendong namja berbalut selimut itu ala bridal dan kembali menaruhnya ke ranjangnya. Ia memposisikan lengannya sebagai bantal Minghao dan lengan satu lagi memeluk pinggang kecilnya.

"Kau mencintai gege kan?"(ge/gege=hyung)

Minghao mengernyit, Jun tidak pernah berganti ke bahasa Cina jika tidak sedang serius. Dan sekarang ia serius. Minghao bersumpah ia meliht suatu kilatan aneh di mata kekasihnya.

"Wei Shenme, ge?"(kenapa, ge?)

Jun hanya tersenyum, ia membelai surai Minghao lembut,

"Tidak apa." Ucap Jun kembali ke bahasa Korea.

Ini membuat Minghao bingung, tidak pernah Jun bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku, gege. Ayolah~"

Jun hanya tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan cintamu padaku, tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja tidak biasa melihatmu seperti itu tadi."

"Sudahlah. Jja! Kembalilah tidur."

Jun mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh namja yang lebih muda. Ia terus menciumi puncak kepala Minghao sampai nafas halus dan teratus terdengar dari namja itu. Jun masih mengecupi dahi Minghao pelan. Suatu sentuhan kecil dengan cinta yang besar di dalamnya.

"Satu-satunya hal jujur dalam diriku adalah aku mencintaimu dengan tulus."

Dan Jun menyusul kekasih imutnya ke alam mimpi tanpa sadar bola mata coklat Minghao terbuka dan namja itu mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

* * *

 **LFB**

* * *

Mingyu sedang menikmati waktu santainya. Ditemani segelas Chaeteu Pireu tahun 1698 juga angin malam yang masuk dari balkon kamarnya. Namja tampan berambut kecoklatan itu hanya mengenakan training putih dan kaos lengan panjang yang juga berwarna putih berpotongan kerah lebar memperlihatkan collarbonenya yang terlihat seksi.

Kain gorden jendela kamarnya yang berwarna putih berkibar seiring angin malam yang masuk menerpa wajahnya. Mingyu meminum cairan berwarna merah keunguan itu sedikit, rasa panas mengaliri kerongkongannya.

Menikmati ketika angin malam menyapu wajahnya dan menerbangkan helaian rambut bagian depannya.

Tenang. Damai.

Mingyu itu angin.

Dia bisa menjadi damai dan menenangkan. Menghanyutkan dan memberi kenyamanan dengan hawa sejuk di dalamnya.

Tapi Mingyu juga angin.

Yang bisa membawa bencana dan membahayakan siapa yang mencampuri urusannya.

Masalahnya sekarang, Mingyu tidak tahu ia angin yang mana bagi Wonwoo.

Namja itu terus berputar di otaknya.

Mata tajamnya.

Hidung mancungnya.

Bibir tipis nan menggodanya.

Juga tubuh rampingnya.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum kecil, angin kembali menyapu wajahnya. Namja yang menarik perhatiaannya itu ternyata juga orang berbahaya di kelompok lain.

Jatuh cinta?

Tidak.

Lebih tepatnya Mingyu tidak tahu. Ia hanya mengagumi bagaimana Tuhan bisa menciptakan namja dengan berbagai keindahan di satu kesatuan tubuh.

Dan sangat sangat klasik saat ia dipertemukan dengan Wonwoo yang harusnya ia musuhi sekarang. Yang harusnya menjadi target utamanya dalam pengincaran grup Joshua Hong.

"Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu tersenyum sinis. "Suatu hari kita akan bertemu. Lihat saja nanti."

Namja itu menghabiskan sisa winenya sekali teguk. Kemudian menuangkan kembali isi botol ke dalam gelasnya. Mungkin menghabiskan satu botol tidak buruk juga malam ini.

* * *

 **LFB**

* * *

Jihoon terkesiap dan bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Nakas. Jendela. Keyboard. Lemari. Kaca. Bahkan ransel mungil dan jaketnya masih tergantung rapi. Jihoon mengelap keringatnya. Rambutnya menempel basah di dahi.

"Aaarrgghhh!"

Jihoon mengelap rambutnya frustasi. Ia menarik selimut bercorak garis itu cepat untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh mungilnya di baliknya.

"Sadar, Lee Jihoon! Sadar! Kau baru saja bermimpi tentang namja itu?!"

Jihoon sepenuhnya ingat mimpinya tentang dia. Namja dengan rambut biru keabuan itu membuatnya gila. Apa yang membuatnya bisa memimpikan namja itu. Gila!

Jihoon itu tidak pernah pacaran, berkencan saja tidak. Bagaimana ia bisa kenal wanita atau pria jika hidupnya seperti itu. Pekerjaannya mambuat lagu juga tidak ada pengaruhnya dengan kehidupan sosialnya.

"Mungkin aku terlalu shock? Aku kan tidak pernah melakukan itu? Yah! Aku memang shock, mungkin"

Ucapa Jihoon terdengar seperti ia menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi kenyataannya apa yang ia yakini justru berkebalikan dengan hatinya.

Namja mungil itu mengeluarkan kepalanya dari gundukan selimutnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Jam lima pagi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk Jihoon bangun yang notabene tukang tidur. Heran juga, kenpa ia bisa bangun sepagi ini padahal biasanya ia baru bangun jam 9 atau 10. Gara-gara mimpi sialan itu.

Jihoon akhirnya duduk bersandar di kepala ranjangnya. Selimutnya hanya sampai di paha. Jihoon hanya memainkan jari-jari mungilnya. Ingatannya kembali saat ia juga duduk bersandar di ranjang kamar Hoshi. Ketika namja itu menghimpitnya dan membuatnya memanggilnya 'Daddy'

"Arghhhh! Lee Jihoon, Sadar!"

Dan Jihoon kembali membuat rambut ungunya bergaya mohawk dengan jambakan-jambakan kecil.

...

...

Jihoon turun ke meja makan. Piyama biru mudanya acak-acakan juga sama seperti rambut ungunya yang sekarang mencuat tak beraturan seperti sarang burung. Beberapa pelayan hanya menahan tawa dengan mengatupkan bibir rapat melihat Jihoon yang seperti anak sekolah dasar yang dipaksa bangun di hari senin untuk sekolah itu berjalan ke ruang makan.

Dan akhirnya semua orang di ruang makan juga melihatnya aneh. Seungcheol, Mingyu dan Jeonghan hanya memperhatikan namja itu duduk dan menunggu roti dengan jelly dan kacangnya selesai dibuat maid sedangkan Vernon sudah membuka mulutnya lebar, melongo melihat hyung yang berbeda dua tahun itu terlihat berantakan.

Jihoon memotong rotinya kecil dan memasukkannya ke mulut, menguyahnya pelan. Ia terjaga dari pukul lima pagi hingga sekarang pukul 8 hanya berguling-guling di kasur sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya.

"Jihoonie, tidak apa-apa?" itu Jeonghan yang bertanya lembut.

"Tak apa." Tipikal Jihoon yang jutek menjawab sekenanya.

Dan ruang makan kembali terdiam. Hanya suara Vernon dan Mingyu yang bicara soal apalah itu. Jihoon tidak paham. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan roti jelly kacangnya dan segelas susu vanilla di hadapannya dan segera kembali ke kamarnya.

Tapi setelah Jihoon menghabiskan makan dan minumnya. Jeonghan memanggilnya lembut,

"Jihoonie mau kemana?"

"Balik ke kamar hyung. Menyelesaikan pekerjaan."

"Nanti hyung akan menemuimu di kamar, bisa?"

Jihoon berdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk lucu. Jeonghan tersenyum, ia membiarkan adik kekasihnya itu berjalan ke tangga dan masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu memanggil psikolog untuk Jihoon-hyung." Ucap Mingyu membuat Jeonghan mengernyit heran ke arahnya.

"Psikolog?"

"Kan ada hyung yang bisa membuatnya melupakan peristiwa yang dialaminya. Aku lupa kita punya psikolog pribadi di rumah."

Jeonghan hanya menghela nafas heran sementara Seungcheol sudah melihat Mingyu dengan tatapan datar. Namja cantik itu menghabiskan makanannya dan beranjak ke lantai dua. Sampai di depan pintu kamar Jihoon, Jeonghan mengetuk pintu bercat colat tersebut.

"Jihoone, Ini Jeonghan-hyung."

"Iya, hyung masuk saja. Tidak dikunci."

Jeonghan membuka gagang pintu kamar Jihoon. Dilihat namja itu tengah memakai kaos kuning lengan pendek bergambar bebek putih. Celana santai sudah melekat di kakinya. Rambut ungunya masih basah, Jeonghan tebak ia baru saja mandi.

"Mian hyung. Aku baru aja mandi."

Benar kan?

"Ani, gwenchana."

Jeonghan masuk dan duduk di tepi ranjang Jihoon. Sedangkan namja mungil itu meraih handuk kecilnya untuk mengeringkan rambut.

"Ada apa hyung? Ada sesuatu?"

Jeonghan menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Hanya ingin bicara saja. Ini pertama kalinya kita bicara hanya berdua kan?"

Jihoon tersenyum simpul. Jika dipikir benar juga, ia selalu bicara dengan Jeonghan jika ada Mingyu atau Seungcheol disana. Tapi ini benar-benar berdua.

"Hyung bisa tanya sesuatu?"

Jeonghan terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk pelan. Jihoon duduk di sebelah Jeonghan, Namja itu masih mengeringkan rambutnya pelan dan berusaha menata kata-katanya.

"Eum.. begini. Kau tahu hyung? Itu... eummm.. aduh bagaimana ya?" Jihoon hanya menggaruk kepalanya pelan.

"Katakan saja, tak apa. Kau mau bercerita sesuatu?"

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana menghilangkan bayangan suatu peristiwa?"

Jeonghan mengernyit, tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengerti.

"Kau mau menghilangkan pikiranmu tentang insiden itu ya?"

Jihoon hanya mengangguk kecil. Jeonghan meraih handuk di tangan Jihoon sepertinya namja itu tidak akan selesai mengeringkan rambutnya jika ia terus saja menggosok pelan. Jeonghan menyapukan kain itu ke seluruh permukaan kepala Jihoon, dan mengeringkan rambut Jihoon yang maih basah di sana sini.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau alami sampai kau kepikiran begini?"

BLUSH

Sontak rona merah menjalar cepat sampai ke telinga Jihoon, tentu saja namja itu mendadak terbayangan peristiwa ketika—ehem—Hoshi—ah sudahlah!

Jeonghan yang melihat perubahan raut muka Jihoon terbelalak kaget tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Sepertinya itu tidak untuk diceritakan ya?" ucap Jeonghan sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Jihoon merengut lalu mengambil gulingnya dan melemparnya ke arah Jeonghan yang hanya dibalas tawa renyah namja cantik itu.

Untuk beberapa Jihoon terus memukulkan gulingnya ke Jeonghan dan namja itu hanya tertawa sambil berusaha menahan serangan Jihoon. Ia tidak marah justru senang. Karena Jihoon sudah membuka sedikit hatinya, setidaknya.

Setelah hampir lima menit, perang bantal dan guling, keduanya berhenti dan merebahkan diri di kasur Jihoon. Terengah-engah tentu saja. Jadi Jeonghan dan Jihoon hanya terdiam sampai nafas mereka teratur.

Lalu keduanya saling menoleh dan terkekeh bersama.

"Mau ikut aku nanti siang?"

Jihoon merubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap, "Kemana hyung?"

"Mau mengganti warna rambut. Cari suasana baru, ikut?"

Dan Jihoon hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum membuat mata sipitnya tenggelam.

* * *

 **LFB**

* * *

Jisoo meminum kopinya sebentar, ia berada di sebuah cafe sekarang. Dengan kacamata bulat dan jas coklat panjang. Mengapa seorang gang leader disini sedang minum kopi dengan santainya tanpa pengawalan?

Jisoo mendongak ketika lonceng kafe berbunyi. Didapatinya namja itu datang dengan topi fedora hitam lebar. Namja itu menghampiri Jisoo di mejanya,

"Kau benar-benar memesan cafe seharian hanya untuk ini?"

Jisoo hanya tersenyum kecil, ia melipat koran pagi yang daritadi dibacanya. Namja itu duduk di hadapan Jisoo dan melepas topinya.

"Ganti warna rambut?"

"Tidak masalah kan?"

"Ya. Aku juga ingin memotong rambutku setelah ini, sudah mulai panjang. Oke abaikan itu. Ayo kita bicara sekarang."

"Sesuai rencana awal, kita hanya akan menggunakan anak buah Hoshi sebagai penyerangan. Dan membantai semuanya. Lalu setelahnya, kita bisa menghabisi Hoshi juga." Ucap namja itu menyeringai.

Jisoo tersenyum, "Seharusnya sudah dari dulu aku menyetujui rencanamu itu."

"Salahmu sendiri. Lagipula aku sudah bosan berada di Taigaa. Setelah ini aku akan mencari grup lain untuk kutinggali. Itu tidak sulit apalagi setelah Golden Dragon dan Taigaa nanti hancur."

Jisoo menyesap kopinya sebentar, "Kau masih tidak mau bergabung denganku, ya?"

Namja itu tersenyum remeh, "Kau tahu jawabanku selalu sama kan?"

"Iya. Aku tahu, kau tidak ingin terikat kan?"

Namja itu tersenyum, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas selempangnya.

"Ini semua informasi tentang Taigaa. Aku yakin kau tidak perlu bantuanku dalam membuat strategi. Ada Wonwoo dan Seokmin yang bisa membantu mu perihal hal ini."

Jisoo melirik sebentar map merah itu, lalu mengambilnya. Melihat beberapa arsip tentang Taigaa. Mulai dari riwayat Hoshi sampai kesalahan fatal yang menyebabkan mereka hampir hancur.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal Wonwoo, bagaimana kabarnya? Masih kau gunakan untuk 'itu'?

Jisoo menyeringai sebentar lalu menaruh mapnya di meja, "Baru semalam kami melakukannya."

"Aku heran bagaimana Wonwoo masih bisa bertahan denganmu yang seperti itu. Kau memainkan perasaan dan tubuhnya."

"Dia tidak akan berpaling dariku, aku jamin. Karena akulah yang menolongnya beberapa tahun silam."

"Oh, cerita klasik. Saat kau menemukannya di gang itu?"

Jisoo mengangguk, ingatannya kembali sekitar tiga tahun lalu, saat masa-masa awal ia mendirikan grupnya.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Pria itu mengeratkan mantelnya, musim dingin di Seoul tidak separah di LA, tapi tetap saja dingin, setidaknya ia tidak perlu menggunakan earmuff kemana-mana seperti orang bodoh. Namja itu menyusuri gangnam di malam hari. Ini sekitar pukul satu atau dua malam, entahlah.

Namja itu merasakan ketika saku celananya bergetar, ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama pamannya tertera disana,

" _..."_

" _Okay, okay, I will"_

" _..."_

" _No, I'm fine. I'm just got back from pub."_

" _..."_

Jisoo masih mendengarkan suara omelan pamannya yang seperti berita politik Inggris, tidak ada hentinya. Telinganya menangkap suara lain saat ia menyusuri trotoar, ia menutup ponselnya sebentar tapi tidak memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Hiks..."

Benar, itu suara tangisan. Jisoo mengernyit heran, siapa yang mau menangis dini hari di jalanan. Ini bukan film horror konyol dimana hantunya akan memancingmu dengan suara tangisan. Jadi Jisoo berjalan mendekati suara tangisan itu dan menemukan dirinya berdiri di ujung salah satu gang kecil.

"Ohh... dia sempit sekali, sungguh!—eunghh"

"Mulutnya juga fuckable—oughh—kita dapat tangkapan besar"

Jisoo berdiri di balik tembok ujung gang, ia tahu seseorang pasti sedang diperkosa di sudut sana. Tapi laki-laki?!

Ia yakin tangisan itu walaupun lirih tetap suara berat seorang laki-laki. Tapi Jisoo hanya diam dan menunggu hingga hampir satu jam. Dan selama satu jam itu, telinganya dipenuhi suara desahan, lenguhan, rintihan bahkan teriakan dan tangisan. Jisoo lelaki normal, tentu saja ia 'bangun' tapi ia bisa menahannya hingga ia melihat kedua preman itu keluar dari gang sambil membenahi celana mereka.

Mereka melihat Jisoo dengan tampang remeh, "Kau mau sisa kami? Ambillah! Selagi dia masih tidak sadar."

Dan Jisoo menunggu sampai keduanya pergi sebelum menghubungi seseorang,

"Yeoboseyo."

"Seokmin-ah. Aku di salah satu gang di daerah gangnam."

"Gangnam itu luas, Jisoo. Kau mau aku menghabiskan bensin mengitari gangnam?"

"Aku belum hafal jalanan Korea! Aku di salah satu gang dengan starbucks di seberang jalan dan aku berdiri di samping restoran samgyupsal bertuliskan 'Meokkajja' mengerti?"

"Iya-iya aku kesana. Nyalakan GPS ponselmu."

Jisoo menutup sambungan teleponnya, ia menyalakan GPS di ponselnya agar Seokmin bisa mencarinya dengan mudah. Jisoo melihat keadaan sekitar, sepi. Ia berinisiatif masuk ke dalam gang yang gelap itu.

Jisoo melihat seseorang disana, terbaring dibalut kaos putih yang sudah tidak terbentuk karena sobekan besar di sana-sini. Sebuah celana jeans hitam yang terbelah dua tergeletak disana, juga underwear hitam yang tak jauh.

Benar itu namja. Telanjang. Berkulit putih susu dengan noda merah di mana-mana. Bekas cengkraman, kissmark, gigitan, bahkan beberapa luka robek kecil, mungkin namja itu memberontak. Jisoo menelan ludahnya, laki-laki itu dalam kondisi mengenaskan, rambutnya acak-acakan, wajah yang penuh lebam dan sperma yang masih mengalir dari dalam mulutnya turun menuruni leher, luka di sekujur tubuhnya, juga sperma bercampur darah yang keluar dari analnya.

Miris. Tapi Jisoo tidak memungkiri ini membuatnya 'berdiri'

"Hei, apa yang—What the?!"

Itu Seokmin, Jisoo menoleh ke belakang mendapati wajah anak buahnya itu shock dengan mulut menganga memandang namja itu.

"Kau cepat sekali sampai."

"What the hell, Jisoo?! Kau apakan namja ini?!"

"Bukan aku. Nanti kuceritakan sekarang bawa dia pulang."

"Ke mansion?"

"Tanya sekali lagi, mati kau!"

Seokmin menggendong namja tak sadarkan diri itu dan membawanya ke mobil. Ia membaringkannya di bangku belakang sedangkan Jisoo duduk di bangku sebelah kemudi.

Seokmin melesat cepat di jalan malam Seoul menuju mansion Jisoo. Hanya butuh sekitar 20 menit sampai akhirnya rumah bercat putih itu terlihat.

Namja dengan cepat memarkirkan mobilnya ke garasi, berjejer dengan mobil Jisoo yang lain dan membawa namja itu ke kamar Jisoo, atas perintahnya tentu saja. Hal ini pasti memancing pandangan para maid dan butler yang tengah berjaga dini hari itu.

Setelah membaringkan tubuhnya, Seokmin keluar kamar. Jisoo berdiri di ambang pintu, bersama dua orang maid yang membawa baskom berisi air hangat dan perlengkapan lainnya.

Seokmin melihat kedua maid itu masuk dan menutup pintu. Ia hanya memandang Jisoo, namja itu akhirnya mengisyaratkan Seokmin untuk ke ruangannya. Sesampainya disana, Jisoo duduk di sofa melingkar.

"Jadi kau apakan namja itu?"

"Aku menemukannya sedang diperkosa dua orang preman."

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Kau menemukannya SEDANG diperkosa dua orang preman!? Kenapa kau malah menunggu peristiwa itu selesai bukannya menghentikkannya?"

"Aku tidak mau babak belur, bela diriku tidak sepertimu."

"Kau kan bawa pistol."

"Malas menimbulkan keributan."

Seokmin hanya memandang Jisoo takjub, sampai akhirnya seorang maid datang mengetuk pintu. Ia membungkuk pada Jisoo dan Seokmin, pelayan wanita dengan rambut hitam itu menyampaikan bahwa namja itu sudah sadar.

Jisoo dan Seokmin berdiri, tapi namja kelahiran LA itu menghentikan Seokmin yang hendak menyusulnya menemui namja itu.

"Aku saja. Kau istirahat sana, ini sudah jam 3 pagi."

Seokmin hanya menurut dan melenggang pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Sedangkan Jisoo ke kamarnya yang kini dihuni namja itu.

Namja itu berbaring di kasurnya dengan selimut menutupi hingga ke lehernya. Jisoo sudah menyuruh para maidnya untuk mencarikan piyama yang pas untuknya. Juga membersihkan segala luka-lukanya.

"Annyeong." Sapa Jisoo ramah.

Namja itu terdiam dan menatap Jisoo lama sampai akhirnya bulir-bulir air mata jatuh ke samping wajahnya. Jisoo hanya terdiam membiarkan namja di kasurnya itu terisak. Jisoo duduk pinggir ranjang memandang namja itu terus menangis hingga hampir setengah jam.

"Puas?"

Namja itu diam, tapi ia memandang Jisoo sayu.

"Aku hanya akan tanya namamu. Bisa kau beritahu?"

Namja itu mengusap air matanya dan menetralkan nafasnya yang masih memburu.

"A-aku Jeon Wo-wonwoo."

 **Flashback end**

* * *

Wonwoo terbangun dari tidurnya, keringat membasahi dahinya. Mimpi itu lagi. Ia melirik jam weker di kamarnya. Sudah siang, terlalu siang untuk bangun pagi bahkan. Wonwoo tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa bermimpi itu. Mimpi saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Jisoo.

Dia hanya mencari penginapan untuk singgah karena baru datang dari Changwon ke Seoul untuk mencari pekerjaan dan entah kenapa ia berakhir di gang dengan dua orang preman yang menggagahi tubuhnya.

Wonwoo menangis. Air matanya jatuh setiap ia mengingat peristiwa itu. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya, namja itu berjalan terseok ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

 _Keluar dari lubang buaya dan masuk ke kandang macan._

Mungkin ini yang dialami Wonwoo saat ini. Bersyukur telah diselamatkan Jisoo entah berapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi pada akhirnya Wonwoo tetap diperlakukan seperti ini.

Mengapa semua orang begitu menginginkan tubuhnya?

Tidak dua preman itu,

Tidak Jisoo,

Bahkan mungkin Seokmin, entahlah.

Wonwoo menyalakan keran air panasnya. Dilihatnya tubuhnya di pantulan cermin kamar mandi. Kulit susunya sudah dipenuhi bercak merah di sana sini bekas perbuatan Jisoo. Air matanya bahkan tidak bisa direda ketika ia memasuki shower.

Sakit.

Baik jiwa maupun raganya semuanya sakit.

Tapi Wonwoo hanya bisa terdiam menerima semua ini. Mungkin ia harus bersyukur daripada berakhir menjadi mayat yang sudah dikoyak anjing dan tikus jalanan.

Namja itu terus menangis di bawah sapuan air. Sebanyak apapun ia mandi, ia tidak akan bersih. Wonwoo tahu itu, setidaknya mandi membuatnya tenang.

Hampir satu jam Wonwoo habiskan untuk diam dan membalut dirinya dengan busa sabun dan shampoo. Entah berapa kali ia tuangkan cairan beraroma itu ke tubuhnya berusaha membuatnya bersih seperti dulu.

Wonwoo baru keluar dari bilik showernya saat melihat kerutan di jari-jari tangannya. Ia mengeringkan seluruh tubuhnya dan memakai pakaian santai. Hari ini tidak ada tugas. Mungkin hanya beberapa arsip-arsip yang hanya perlu didata. Wonwoo mengambil celana jeans hitam dan kaos hitam dengan aksen putih lalu berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur.

Tidak ada Jisoo. Tidak ada Seokmin. Hanya Seungkwan disana.

"Kemana semuanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Yang pasti kata pegawai mereka berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Dan aku harus berangkat kuliah naik busway."

Wonwoo duduk dan mengambil roti lalu menaruh bacon dan telur mata sapi di atasnya. Ia memotong kecil pinggiran roti dan memasukkannya ke mulut,

"Mau kuantar? Aku tidak ada pekerjaan." Tawar Wonwoo.

Seungkwan hanya mengangguk cepat. "Kalau begitu kita berangkat setengah jam lagi."

Wonwoo mengangguk, ia menyelesaikan sarapannya sedangkan Seungkwan pergi pamit untuk kekamarnya sebentar. Sampai setelah Wonwoo menyelesaikan sesapan terakhir jus jeruknya, Seungkwan datang menenteng tas ransel barunya.

"Sudah selesai? Ayo berangkat hyung!"

"Tunggu aku ambil jaket."

Namja itu kembali ke kamarnya dan keluar sudah mengenakan jaket putih dengan corak tengkorak merah di punggungnya.

Wonwoo meraih salah satu kunci mobil yang tergantung di sudut meja makan dan menuju garasi. Perjalanan ke kampus Seungkwan lebih cepat menggunakan mobil memang. Tidak sampai 15 menit mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang.

"Turunkan disini saja, hyung."

"Okay. Mau dijemput jam berapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi nanti ada perayaan ulang tahun temanku jadi mungkin lebih malam. Nanti kuhubungi Jisoo-hyung saja. Gomawo, Wonwoo-hyung!"

Wonwoo tersenyum. Seungkwan melepas seatbletnya dan keluar. Setelahnya, Wonwoo kembali putar balik untuk pulang ke rumah Jisoo.

Tapi matanya menangkap mobil berwarna putih di belakangnya. Spion kanannya kemnunjukkan mobil itu terus dibelakangnya. Wonwoo yang curiga akhirnya membelokkan mobilnya ke kanan, mobil itu juga ikut ke kanan. Begitu juga ketika Wonwoo putar balik.

"Sial. Aku diikuti."

Wonwoo menekan pedal gasnya cepat, memang Seoul bukan jalanan yang tepat untuk balapan. Buktinya beberapa kali Wonwoo hampir menyerempet kios jalanan maupun pejalan kaki yang menyebrang.

Tapi sepertinya mobil itu juga memiliki pengemudi hebat. Bahkan ketika Wonwoo menukik tajam, ia masih bisa mengimbangi mobil Wonwoo. Namja emo itu terus memacu mobilnya. Ia hampir melewati perbatasan distrik saat akhirnya ia membanting setir ke kiri, membuatnya membelok tajam. Bekas rem di jalan terlihat jelas.

Wonwoo tersenyum senang saat ia melihat spion, mobil putih itu menghilang. Tapi detik kemudian ia mendecih kesal saat didengarnya suara decitan rem yang sama dan mobil itu sekarang berada di jalur bagian atas jembatan layang.

"Apa maunya?!"

Wonwoo mempercepat mobilnya. Ia hampir menuju ke bawah jembatan layang dan membentur pinggir sungai. Saat akhirnya ia mengerem mobilnya.

"Arghhh!"

Wonwoo memukul setirnya, ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan melihat mobil putih itu terparkir indah dibelakangnya tanpa cacat, sedangkan mobil hitam yang dibawanya sudah lecet disana-sini.

Wonwoo melipat tangannya di dada dan memandang tajam mobil itu. Sesudahnya, seorang namja yang lebih tinggi di hadapannya keluar. Mengenakan celana, kaos, dan jas yang panjangnya setengah paha semua oleh warna hitam.

"Kau?!"

"Kita bertemu lagi, Jeon Wonwoo."

...

...

...

TBC

...

...

...

* * *

 **LFB**

* * *

 _Next Chapter_

 _"Dia sadar jika diikuti. Bagus, berarti ini memang kau."_

 _..._

 _"Time for show, baby."_

 _..._

 _"Lalu bagaimana dengnmu, Kim Mingyu? Golden Dragon?"_

 _..._

 _"Hei, kau itu manis, cantik, menggoda. Bagaimana kalau jadi milikku?"_

 _..._

 _"Untuk sekarang kau ku lepaskan, Jeon. Tapi suatu hari nanti kau akan bertekuk lutut dihadapanku."_

 _..._

 _"Kau tidak perlu meragukanku, Hosh. Aku sudah lama di bidang ini."_

 _..._

 _"Seungkwan?! Jadi sepupumu itu Seungkwan?! Berarti dia hilang sekarang?"_

 _..._

 _"Itu sebabnya kita perlu kau, Joshua Hong. Untuk terjun langsung."_

 _..._

 _"Ini sudah jam 2.15. kurang lebih 45 menit lagi sebelum waktu yang dtentukan. Kita harus bergerak cepat Mingyu-ya."_

 _..._

* * *

Yo yo yo~~~~

Ini udah di apdet, yowh~

(1)Saya baca review kalian, kok banyak yang bilang White Shadow itu Jun sih, itu The8 baru ganti rambut jadi coklat loh, disebutin tuh diatas kalo White Shadow juga ganti rambut. Kenapa semuanya pada kompakan jawab Jun?

(2)Saya lagi kobam Jeongcheol gara gara fansign mereka yang urutan duduknya sesuai umur itu, aduh 95line love triangle memang tiada habisnya

(3)Saya gak tanggung jawab kalian baperin meania yang emang masih dikit yha, ini baperin wonwoo dulu aja wakakakakaakak #nyindirorang

(4)Makasih buat sahabatku yang juga author wonuemo(baca ff donut gak? Yha itu teman saya), yang sudah 'nuntut' buat apdet cepet, dan setelah dipikir emang lagi banyak urusan, jadi apdet aja, terus ditinggalin lama XD

Buat Kerajaan Wortel tersayangku Love you :*


	8. Chapter 8

**Title :**

 **Love, Fight, Blood**

 **Cast :**

 **SEVENTEEN**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Action, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Length :**

 **Chaptered**

 **Rated :**

 **M (for blood scene and some gore. Maybe some sex scene but not really)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Nothing**

 **Warning :**

 **Disini, member mempunyai karakter berbanding 180 derajat dengan aslinya. Jadi yang biasanya biasnya konyol, disini jadi kejam semua. Jangan protes, soalnya udah diperingatin. Gak tanggung kalo nantinya ada yang muntah atau gimana, soalnya ada adegan darah.**

 **Sekali lagi, disini semuanya OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Untuk chapter ini, bagian yang di tulis miring dan ditengahkan kayak gini adalah perencanaan oleh Hoshi dan Josh dkk._

 _._

 _._

 _And guys, disini Jeonghan rambutnya panjang tapi item kayak waktu photoshoot Ceci atau special stagenya mereka yang bawain lagu girlband. Tapi nanti ada saatnya ketika rambut Jeonghan akan pendek bob kayak era ini,_

 _Tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya #hohoho_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Mingyu memberhentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang kampus. Vernon dan Jeonghan turun setelah mengucapkan salam.

Gara-gara si tukang gila gadget—yang sampai sekarang Mingyu tidak mengerti isi otaknya itu—melakukan eksperimen dengan melepas busi dan karburator Harley Davidson miliknya, jadilah motor mewah itu teronggok seperti rongsokan sampah di garasi bagian belakang rumah Seungcheol,

"Aku sedang membuat sesuatu! Percayalah ini pasti akan hebat!" Ucapnya ketika Seungcheol menanyainya.

Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya tidak ingin Vernon melakukan sesuatu yang aneh lagi saat terakhir kali ia berusaha membuat 'sesuatu yang hebat' dengan mempereteli sniper gun kesayangan Mingyu (yang akhirnya membuat Seungcheol harus menjauhkan Mingyu dari Vernon selama kurang lebih dua minggu, supaya namja itu tidak meledak dan mengakhiri hidup adiknya)

Masalahnya, namja bule itu tidak pernah mengerti tata cara naik busway di Korea, walaupun Seungcheol sudah membuatkannya kartu untuk naik busway maupun kereta bawah tanah. Ia tetap saja kemana-mana menggunakan Harley kesayangannya.

Masalahnya lagi, dia sendiri yang merusaknya.

Jadilah Mingyu—sniper andalan dan tangan kanan Seungcheol—menjadi supir pribadi Jeonghan dan Vernon untuk batas waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan sampai pesanan Harley baru untuk Vernon datang.

Mingyu menatap keduanya masuk ke kampus, setelahnya ia kembali untuk pulang.

Tapi matanya menangkap sesuatu, sebuah mobil menurunkan seorang pemuda chubby. Bukan pemuda itu yang menarik hati Mingyu. Tapi mobil itu...

Mobil itu yang digunakan Wonwoo tempo hari.

Mingyu ingat betul platnya saat ia menahan Wonwoo keluar dari cafe tempo hari.

"Hanya ada satu cara membuktikannya."

Jika memang itu Wonwoo, ia akan langsung kabur jika tahu diikuti. Kalau orang lain mungkin akan berhenti dan meminta Mingyu untuk berhenti juga.

Jadilah Mingyu menjalankan mobilnya mengikuti mobil hitam di depannya. Ia sendiri tidak membawa mobil yang sama saat bertemu Wonwoo walau dia yakin Wonwoo tidak melihat mobilnya tempo hari.

Dengan jarak konsisten, Mingyu melajukannya dengan kecepatan konstan mengikuti Wonwoo. Mingyu menampilkan seringainya saat mengetahui mobil di depannya berbelok,

"Dia sadar jika diikuti. Bagus, berarti ini memang kau."

Tak lama, mobil hitam itu memperlambat kecepatannya, lalu sedetik kemudian ia cepat, sepertinya siapapun yang mengemudikan mobil itu memanfaatkan gaya yang terjadi antara rem dan gasnya

"Sial. Ia tidak boleh lolos."

Mingyu menekan pedal gasnya dan mengikuti mobil itu. Ini jalanan kota, bukan track di pegunungan atau jalan desa yang masih sepi. Beberapa kali, Mingyu bisa melihat mobil Wonwoo hampir menyerempet.

Sampai di jembatan layang, mobil hitam Wonwoo, memotong paksa jalur membuatnya sekarang berada di jalanan jalur bawah. Mingyu tidak ambil pusing ia mengerem lalu menekan gasnya kuat kuat saat tikungan, membuat gaya sentrifugal bekerja.

Mobil Mingyu melewati jalur atas sekarang. Sampai ia melihat mobil hitam di jalur bawah itu hampir menabrak pinggiran beton sungai Han dan dia berhenti.

Mingyu tersenyum, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia segera melalui memotong jalur dan beralih ke jalur bawah dan menghentikan mobilnya tepat di belakang mobil hitam itu.

Namja itu tidak langsung turun, ia menunggu untuk memastikan bahwa seseorang di dalam mobil itu benar Wonwoo. Walaupun dari caranya menyetir yang sangat tidak mungkin orang normal bisa itu, Mingyu sudah tahu itu Wonwoo.

Benar saja, namja mengenakan skinny jeans hitam dan kaos hitam yang dibalut jaket kulit putih. Wonwoo melipat tangannya dan memandang mobil Mingyu.

" _Time for show, baby_."

Mingyu membuka pintu mobilnya, menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Kau!"

Mingyu menyeringai saat melihat namja itu mengenalinya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menggerah, "Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau inginkan? Kau menguntitku?"

Mingyu menyeringai sebentar dan mendekati Wonwoo. Namja itu hanya diam di tempat menatap Mingyu tajam. Jarak diantara keduanya hanya berkisar 30 cm sekarang.

"Ayolah, tidak usah bermain kucing-kucingan lagi sekarang, Jeon Wonwoo. Atau harus kukatakan tangan kanan Joshua Hong, Black Diamond?"

Wonwoo membuang muka acuh. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali menatap Mingyu tajam.

"Lalu bagaimana dengnmu, Kim Mingyu? Golden Dragon?"

Mingyu tersenyum, "Well sepertinya kita sama-sama tahu diri masing-masing sekarang. Apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya, hm?"

Wonwoo hanya menyeringai, "Kau yang mengikutiku. Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kubiarkan kau pergi sekarang atau mati sekarang."

"Tapi sepertinya menarik untuk mencoba mati."

Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya keras sedangkan Mingyu nampak puas dengan ucapannya yang mengalahkan Wonwoo,

"Aku belum pemanasan pagi ini. Mau membantuku?" ucap Mingyu tersenyum.

"Sialan!"

Wonwoo melayangkan tangannya ke arah wajah kiri Mingyu yang ditangkis cepat olehnya. Mingyu membalas dengan melayangkan tangannya ke arah berlawanan, tapi Wonwoo berhasil menjauhkan badannya.

Kaki Wonwoo menjegal kaki Mingyu membuat namja itu limbung tapi kemudian ia berhasil melakukan salto dan mendarat dengan baik.

Keduanya menjauh sebentar, ini mungkin akan lama mengingat kemampuan keduanya yang sudah tidak bisa diragukan.

"Boleh juga kau." Ujar Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum ia kembali menghindar saat tendangan Wonwoo mengarah tepat di tenggorokannya. Sedetik kemudian Mingyu mengarahkan tangannya ke arah pelipis Wonwoo yang dihindari dengan baik oleh namja itu.

Wonwoo melayangkan tangannya ke dada Mingyu tapi namja itu berhasil menghindar walau bahunya sedikit terkena membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang.

"Aku tidak menyangka sniper sepertimu bisa bertarung juga." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo mendecih kesal, "Kau mencari tahu tentangku, sialan kau!. Hiyaaa..."

Wonwoo menyerang Mingyu membabi buta. Dilayangkan tinjunya ke arah Mingyu bergantian. Tapi namja itu masih dapat menghindar walau sesekali serangan Wonwoo mengenai bahu maupun dadanya.

Pada akhirnya, Mingyu berbalik menyerang setelah hanya menghindar dan menangkis. Dia berhasil memojokkan Wonwoo ke tembok beton penopang jembatan layang di atas.

Sekedar infromasi, sebenarnya daritadi Mingyu hanya membaca pola gerakan tangan Wonwoo dan membiarkan dirinya terkena serangan dan menghindar. Lalu ketika sudah menguasai teknik lawannya, Mingyu akan berbalik menyerang titik kelemahan lawan. Cara bertarung klasik tapi selalu berguna.

Tubuh Wonwoo sedikit berguncang kala beton penyangga jembatan membentur punggungnya keras. Mingyu menempelkan telpak tangannya di dada Wonwoo dan satu lagi mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. Kaki kanannya berada di antara kedua kaki Wonwoo membuat namja mungil itu terkungkung.

"Hei, kau itu manis, cantik, menggoda. Bagaimana kalau jadi milikku?" ucap Mingyu menyeringai saat tubuh Wonwoo tersudut dengan tembok dan tubuhnya.

DRUAK

Tanpa diduga, Wonwoo membenturkan dahinya dengan Mingyu membuat keduanya meringis. Tapi walaupun begitu, Mingyu tidak melepaskan Wonwoo. Dahi keduanya tetap menempel 'mesra' bahkan saat cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir di dahi masing-masing. Mingyu dapat melihat darahnya mengalir menutupi penglihatannya, ia menyeka darah yang menutupi matanya membuat wajahnya terpias dengan noda merah.

Tak jauh berbeda, Wonwoo yang membenturkan kepala juga menggeram ketika dilihatnya darah mengalir dari tumbukan dahi keduanya dan membasahi wajah masing-masing. Darah Wonwoo mengalir ke sudut dalam matanya, ke cekungan lekukan hidung mancungnya sehingga tidak menghalangi mata.

"Untuk sekarang kau ku lepaskan, Jeon. Tapi suatu hari nanti kau akan bertekuk lutut dihadapanku."

Mingyu menarik kepalanya membuat kedua dahi yang masih bertumbukan itu terlepas. Terlihat kening Wonwoo maupun Mingyu yang sama-sama pecah mengeluarkan darah.

Namja yang lebih tinggi itu menyeringai sebelum kembali masuk ke mobilnya meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih terengah dan berusaha menyeka aliran darah di wajahnya.

"Brengsek, Kim Mingyu!"

...

* * *

Love Fight Blood

* * *

...

Tepat pukul 12 siang, sebuah mobil berwarna silver berhenti di salah satu sudut parkiran kampus. Jisoo turun dari mobilnya sesaat setelahnya, mengenakan pakaian lebih santai, celana jeans dan kemeja juga sweater biru tua.

Namja itu memasukkan kunci mobilnya ke saku dan berjalan memasuki fakultas psikologi, menjemput Seungkwan? Eum, Lihat saja nanti...

Jisoo berjalan di koridor, ia hanya menunggu di ujung koridor. Setelah hampir setengah jam, matanya menangkap namja yang ia tunggu sedari tadi, senyum mengembang di bibirnya ketika namja berambut panjang itu berjalan. Jisoo memposisikan dirinya di suatu sudut titik buta dari ujung koridor membuat Jeonghan tak dapat melihatnya

Ketika namja itu berjalan mendekatinya yang berdiri di balik tembok, Jisoo dengan cepat berbalik dan muncul dari balik tembok membuatnya 'tidak sengaja' menabrak namja itu.

BRUK

Dejavu yang disengaja itu membuat keduanya jatuh ke lantai.

"Ma-maaf aku tidak sengaja."

"A-aku juga minta ma—Loh? Kamu?"

Jisoo pura-pura kaget ketika Jeonghan juga menunjukkan ekspresi polosnya."Yoon Jeonghan, kan? Wah kita bertemu lagi. Sepertinya ada yang berbeda dari penampilanmu saat terakhir kali kita bertemu."

Jeonghan tersenyum, "Iya aku mengganti warna rambut jadi hitam tapi tidak kupotong kok."Jisoo membantu Jeonghan berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya, "Kau mau menjemput sepupumu lagi?"

Mendadak raut muka Jisoo berubah khawatir, Jeonghan hanya mengernyit tidak mengerti, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya, sepupuku tidak bisa dihubungi, aku menyuruh orang menjemputnya tadi. Tapi bawahanku kembali mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ada di kampus. Jadi aku kemari untuk mencarinya."

"Oh, boleh aku tahu sepupumu? Mungkin aku kenal dengannya."

Jisoo tersenyum, "Iya kau kenal. Sepupuku pernah menceritakan tentangmu padaku, namanya Boo Seungkwan."

Jeonghan membelalakkan matanya, "Seungkwan?! Jadi sepupumu itu Seungkwan?! Berarti dia hilang sekarang?"

Jisoo kembali menjadi sedih, ia hanya mengangguk lemah. Jeonghan nampak berpikir sebentar kemudian buka suara.

"Setahuku tadi Seungkwan menerima panggilan telepon saat di kelas. Lalu, ia buru-buru pulang, katanya ada urusan penting. Tapi aku tidak tahu dia naik apa. Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku mengantarnya." Ucap Jeonghan bersalah.

Jisoo hanya mengangguk, "Tak apa. Daripada itu, apa kau sibuk?"

Jeonghan terhenyak lalu menggeleng pelan membuat Jisoo tersenyum, "Aku mau minta bantuanmu mencari Seungkwan, Mungkin ke penjuru kampus tempat dia biasa bermain atau kalau perlu keluar dari kampus. Aku tidak pernah tahu dia suka kemana selama ini."

Jeonghan terdiam sebentar, sebenarnya Seungcheol melarang Jeonghan kemana-mana sejak peristiwa yang menimpa Jihoon—bahkan harusnya Jeonghan tidak bicara pada siapapun yang baru ia kenal—Tapi kemudian ia memikirkan Seungkwan, ia hanya mengangguk pelan, "Tapi hanya di sekitar kampus, okay? Aku harus pulang setelah ini."

Jisoo mengangguk, ia berjalan di sisi Jeonghan menyusuri koridor kampus, mencari orang yang bahkan sudah Jisoo ketahui sedang menghabiskan waktu di rumah dengan Pringles rasa sour cream & onion favoritnya dan katalog bulanan atau acara menyanyi di TV kabel kamarnya.

Tidak sulit menyuruh Seungkwan pulang lumayan pagi, bilang saja ia ada urusan mendadak dan memintanya untuk tetap tinggal di rumah, dan Jisoo akan membuat namja tembem itu mau tidak mau harus keluar gerbang dan menaiki pajero sport yang dikendarai bawahannya, tanpa tahu bahwa keputusannya ini akan menjadi awal dari suatu rencana besar.

 _..._

 _..._

" _Rencana pertama, Seungcheol harus dipancing keluar, kita tidak bisa menyerang kediamannya langsung, sama saja bunuh diri."—Hoshi_

" _Caranya?"—Wonwoo_

" _Menjadikan Jeonghan umpan. Kirim surat penculikan Jeonghan pada Seungcheol. Sertakan foto seorang namja yang tengah disiksa untuk menyakinkannya."—Dino_

" _Kau mau menyiksa Jeonghan untuk memancing Seungcheol?! Aku tidak setuju!"—Joshua_

" _Tidak perlu, cukup cari namja yang mirip dengannya. Pakaikan baju Jeonghan pada hari itu agar ia benar-benar yakin itu Jeonghan."—Dino_

" _Itu akan susah, kita juga harus membuat kontak fisik dengan Jeonghan langsung."—Wonwoo_

" _Itu sebabnya kita perlu kau, Joshua Hong. Untuk terjun langsung."—Hoshi_

 _..._

 _..._

Jisoo dan Jeonghan sudah mengunjungi beberapa tempat, ruang klub vokal, perpustakaan, taman kampus, sampai ke bagian rektorat, tapi nihil. Namja berpipi chubby itu tidak ada di manapun. Nomor ponselnya tidak aktif, tidak ada yang melihat kepergiannya, bahkan satpam kampus tidak tahu ketika Seungkwan keluar.

Jisoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi, mereka sedang duduk di bangku di salah satu koridor. Jeonghan menepuk bahu Jisoo pelan,

"Kau tak apa?"

Jisoo hanya diam lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Mau ke kantin? Mungkin kau butuh minum untuk menyegarkan pikiran? Setelah itu kita cari Seungkwan lagi."

Jisoo hanya mengangguk. Mereka berjalan ke cafetaria kampus, tanpa Jeonghan sadari, Jisoo mengedipkan mata pada seseorang di belakang mereka.

Tiba di cafetaria, Jisoo duduk dan meminta Jeonghan untuk memesankan es jeruk. Maka namja cantik itu segera pergi ke stand untuk memesan. Belum sempat sampai, seorang pria misterius membawa semangkuk sup pasta kacang merah menabraknya.

Sontak, sup dengan aroma kuat dan warna mencolok itu mengotori pakaian Jeonghan dari jaket, kaos bahkan sedikit menetes ke celana dan ranselnya.

"Mi-mian. Aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku, nona."

Jeonghan mengernyit, "Nona?"

Heol, seluruh kampus itu tahu jika Jeonghan itu namja—walaupun dia cantik—

Tapi pria itu melangkah pergi. Jisoo menghampiri Jeonghan, "Kau tak apa?"

"Oh i-iya. Tapi pakaianku kotor."

Jisoo kembali memasang senyum bersalah, "Maafkan aku. Kalau saja aku tidak meminta bantuanmu untuk mencari Seungkwan. Kau tidak akan tertimpa sial begini."

Jeonghan tersenyum, "Tak apa. Seungkwan itu sahabatku. Aku juga khawatir jika dia tidak bisa dikontak."

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar. Kau kubelikan satu setel baju?"

Jeonghan mendelik kaget tapi detik berikutnya senyum tenang Jisoo terlihat di wajahnya, "Tenang saja, aku tidak macam-macam kok. Lagipula ini salahku juga. Bagaimana?"

Jeonghan terlihat berpikir sebentar, tidak mungkin juga ia berkeliaran dengan baju kotor seperti sekarang. Jadi ia hanya mengangguk dan menurut ketika Jisoo menarik tangannya menuju parkiran mobil.

"Ada butik temanku di dekat sini. Kita kesana ya?"

"Butik? Yakin tidak apa-apa? Harganya pasti jauh lebih mahal daripada distro."

Jisoo mengangguk tenang. Mereka pergi ke butik yang dimaksud. Sesampainya disana seorang pegawai perempuan menyambut hangat dan memberi beberapa saran untuk pakaian. Jeonghan sendiri yang memang fashionista itu mau apalagi? Ia benar-benar dimanjakan.

Dan Jisoo tahu, Jeonghan pasti suka. Informasi yang dicari Wonwoo benar-benar berguna. Beberapa menit berlalu, Jeonghan sudah memakai kaos dan celana baru. Mereka keluar dari butik. Jisoo yang membawa baju kotor Jeonghan pergi ke belakang mobil.

"Mau ditaruh dimana bajuku, Jisoo-yah?"

Namja itu tersenyum, "Bagasi. Aku tidak mau baunya berkeliaran di mobilku. Tak apa kan? Masuklah dulu. Bagasi cukup berantakan karena banyak barang, aku akan menatanya sebentar."

"Apa perlu kubantu?"

"Tidak! Tidak usah, ini sebentar saja 'kok! Masuklah dulu."

Jeonghan mengangguk, ia masuk duluan ke dalam mobil sedangkan Jisoo membuka bagasi mobilnya. Tapi ia tidak meletakkannya disana, seorang namja memakai motor sport warna hitam membuka helm. Jisoo melemparkan tas plastik itu ke arah Seokmin—namja itu—dan menutup bagasi seolah tak terjadi apapun. Dan Seokmin? Tentu saja sudah hilang setelahnya.

 _..._

 _..._

" _Lalu setelah mendapatkannya? Tidak mungkin kau membuat alasan lagi kan?—Wonwoo_

" _Pakaian itu akan kita pakaikan ke namja palsu itu dan membuat surat palsu."—Dino_

" _Isi suratnya?"—Joshua_

" _Itu biar aku yang rencanakan." Ucap namja kelahiran Jepang itu menyeringai._

 _..._

 _..._

"Kau mau makan?"

"Eh?" Jeonghan menoleh.

Jisoo tersenyum, "Sebenarnya aku sedikit lapar. Tapi jika kau tidak mau menemaniku makan tak apa."

"Bagaimana dengan Seungkwan?"

Jisoo tersenyum, "Dari awal aku sudah menyuruh beberapa anak buahku untuk mencarinya. Sebentar lagi ketemu, percayalah. Sebentar biar kupastikan."

Jisoo meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana,

 **To : SeokDK**

 **From : Joshua**

 **Text : Siapkan semuanya. Ganti beberapa rencana. Jeonghan mengganti rambut menjadi hitam legam tanpa memotongnya. Lakukan apapun supaya rambut namja itu terlihat hitam natural bukan merah.**

Jisoo meletakkan ponselnya dan memandang Jeonghan, "Makanan manis?"

Jeonghan yang sangat suka makanan manis hanya mengangguk kecil walaupun terbersit perasaan janggal di hatinya.

Mereka sampai di sebuah cafe nuansa eropa yang tegas. Dan Jeonghan tahu tempat ini, walaupun ia tidak pernah kesini. Tapi Seungcheol pernah beberapa kali membawakan waffle favoritnya dengan tas plastik dan kemasan bertuliskan logo cafe ini. Jadi anggap saja makanan disini favorit Jeonghan. Kebetulan? Mungkin.

Jeonghan dan Jisoo duduk di bagian luar cafe. Seorang pelayan datang dan membawa buku menu dan catatan kecil,

Jeonghan membuka buku menu kecil itu, ia memang baru pertama kesini tapi ia sudah hafal dengan semua menunya. Terima kasih atas usaha Seungcheol yang hampir setiap hari membawakannya bermacam rasa waffle.

"Kau mau waffle rasa apa?"

Jeonghan hanya memandang Jisoo heran, "Darimana kau tahu aku mau pesan waffle?"

Jisoo tersenyum tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Dia meletakkan buku menunya di meja, "Waffle disini terkenal enak, makanya aku menanyakan padamu mau rasa apa. Atau kau tidak suka waffle? Mau yang lain?"

Jeonghan menggeleng. Dia sangat suka waffle. Dan Jisoo tahu! Catat! Padahal hanya Seungcheol—dan mungkin Mingyu—yang tahu bahwa waffle disini adalah makanan favorit Jeonghan

Bagaimana Jisoo tahu semua kesukaannya. Butik, brand favoritnya, bahkan jenis makanan kesukaannya. Aneh. Tapi Jeonghan hanya diam dan meminta waffle rasa green tea dengan topping es krim mochaccino dan taburan oreo di atasnya.

Menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam membuat Jeonghan cukup nyaman dengan Jisoo. Sebenarnya sudah cukup lama Jeonghan tidak bergaul dan hang out dengan teman-temannya sejak sifat over protective Seungcheol bertambah. Jadi ia merasa cukup nyaman terlebih Jisoo orang yang ramah.

Jeonghan melirik jam tangannya, "Bukankah kita harusnya kembali ke kampus? Seungkwan bagaimana?"

Jisoo menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar, "Sebenarnya, salah satu anak buahku sudah memberi tahu bahwa ia sudah pulang barusan. Maaf aku belum bilang. Kau pasti khawatir."

Jeonghan tersenyum, ada rasa lega di hatinya mengetahui sahabatnya sudah kembali ke kampus. Itu juga artinya ia harus kembali ke kampus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Yang penting dia sudah selamat di rumah. Kita kembali ke kampus ya?"

Jisoo mengangguk, keduanya menuju mobil Jisoo. Jeonghan merasakan kepalanya sedikit pening, bahkan ketika Jisoo membukakan pintu, ia hanya diam,

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Jisoo pelan.

Jeonghan hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum simpul, ia duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi.

"Kenapa pusing sekali?" gumamnya hampir tak terdengar

Jisoo yang sudah memasang seatbeltnya beralih ke Jeonghan, "Kau benar tidak apa?"

"Kepalaku pusing sekali."

"Itu artinya serbuk yang kumasukkan ke makananmu berhasil."

Jeonghan menoleh, pandangannya mulai mengkabur melihat Jisoo tapi ia berani bertaruh namja itu menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Ap-apa yang? Jisoo apa yang kau—ugh! Kepalaku!"

Jeonghan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa seperti meledak sekarang. Entah serbuk apa yang dimasukkan Jisoo ke makanannya tapi itu membuatnya tersiksa sekarang.

Air mata sudah turun dari mata Jeonghan karena menahan sakit, pandangan matanya berubah gelap dan ia dapat merasakan kesadarannya perlahan menipis. Dan saat itulah rasa sakitnya menghilang, bersamaan dengan kesadaran tubuhnya.

Jisoo tersenyum, ia menyibak rambut hitam Jeonghan yang menutupi wajahnya yang berubah pucat. Jisoo mengusap jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipi Jeonghan dengan ibu jarinya.

Ia menjauhkan badannya dan mengambil ponselnya, menghubungi Seokmin yang sudah dengan posisi siap untuk mengantarkan paketnya ke Seungcheol.

Jisoo menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya, "Persiapan selesai."

 _..._

 _..._

" _Setelah semua persiapan selesai. Tinggal kirim sebuah surat ke kediaman Seungcheol."—Hoshi_

" _Dan kita akan melihat ekspresi paniknya,"—Joshua_

 _..._

 _..._

Namja bermotor sport hitam itu melaju kencang, jaket kulit hitam serta celana jeansnya nampak begitu berkilau ketika sinar matahari berada di atasnya tepat. Seokmin sampai di sebuah jalan dimana ada palang pintu dan dua orang penjaga disana. Mereka mencegat motor sport Seokmin saat hendak melintas.

"Maaf, ini daerah pribadi dan terlarang. Anda ada perlu apa?"

Seokmin membuka helm dan membenahi rambutnya. Lalu ia menyerahkan tas kardus berukuran sedang ke salah satu penjaga.

"Aku disuruh mengantar ini ke alamat ini. Aku tidak tahu itu apa. Bosku sudak membayarku jadi tidak mungkin aku tidak mengantarnya."

Kedua penjaga itu berpandangan sebentar lalu menatap Seokmin,

"Kalau kalian tidak percaya tak apa. Aku tak perlu masuk juga. Yang penting barangnya sudah sampai di alamat ini. Mau kalian sampaikan atau tidak terserah. Tapi jika bos kalian marah—" Seokmin menaruh tangannya di leher dan mengisyaratkannya seperti dipotong,"—tamat kalian."

Kedua penjaga itu mengangguk, salah satu diantara mereka maju ke arah Seokmin, "Baiklah akan kami sampaikan ke atasan kami. Tapi kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu masuk."

Seokmin mengendikkan bahunya asal, ia mengenakan kembali helmnya dan menyalakan mesin motor lalu beranjak pergi dari sana. Di tengah jalan, dan masih mengendarai motornya, namja itu merogoh ponsel di saku jaketnya dan mendial nomor Jisoo.

 _..._

" _Selanjutnya?"_

 _Joshua menyeringai, "We start our action."_

 _..._

Mingyu menggedor pintu ruangan kerja Seungcheol. Luka di kepalanya akibat pertarungan kecilnya dengan Wonwoo tadi pagi sudah dibebat oleh perban putih tebal dan obat di dalamnya.

"Hyung! Keluar!"

Teriakannya membahana di seluruh lantai membuat para pelayan penasaran dan mengintip di balik tembok-tembok ruangan. Mingyu tahu jika para perempuan dari muda hingga setengah tua itu tengah menempelkan kuping mereka rapat rapat dari satu bilik maupun sekat ruangan. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ini keadaan genting!

"Hyung! Keluar ini darurat!"

BRAK

Pintu ruangan Seungcheol dibuka dari dalam oleh empunya, namja itu nampak kusut dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan, sepertinya ketiduran di sofa atau di meja kerjanya.

"Apa?"

Mingyu menyerahkan tas kardus yang dibawanya. Seungcheol hanya menerimanya dengan malas dan membukanya. Ia melongok melihat isinya. Di dalamnya ada sebuah tas kain, ransel mungil berwarna hitam dengan aksen merah yang ia kenali, itu milik Jeonghan.

Seungcheol memandang raut muka Mingyu yang memandangnya tajam. Dia tidak sedang main-main. Seungcheol menemukan sebuah surat di dasar tas kardus itu dan membukanya. Surat itu sudah diketik dengan baik, tidak ada pengirim atau apa.

Namja itu mengucek matanya, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya yang sedari tadi masih mengambang antara dunia mimpi dan nyata sebelum mulai membaca suratnya,

"Hei, Choi. Tidak usah basa-basi. Kau kenal tas itu kan? Ransel milik kekasihmu Yoon Jeonghan."

Seungcheol dan Mingyu bertatapan, sedetik kemudian Seungcheol memberi isyarat kecil

Namja jangkung itu menghubungi nomor ponsel Jeonghan, ia menggeleng menatap Seungcheol ketika suara operator menyahut menandakan telepon Jeonghan tidak aktif. Mingyu mengulang kembali peanggilannya terus menerus, tapi hasilnya hanya suara operator yang tidak diharapkan yang muncul di gendang telingannya

Seungcheol membuka isi tas ransel Jeonghan. Hanya ada satu lembar foto di dalamnya. Namja berambut hitam dengan kepala menunduk, tangan terikat, kaki yang dirantai dan darah membasahi tubuhnya. Itu pakaian Jeonghan ketika berangkat pagi ini, Mingyu dan Seungcheol mengenalinya.

Mingyu merebut kertas surat di tangan Seungcheol dan membacanya kembali, ia sudah membaca itu sebelumnya saat paket itu disampaikan salah satu penjaga palang di depan.

 _Hei, Choi. Tidak usah basa-basi. Kau kenal tas itu kan? Ransel milik kekasihmu Yoon Jeonghan._

 _Dia ada padaku, ambillah di alamat yang tertera dibalik foto kurang dari jam 3 sore jika tidak mau menemukannya mengambang di sungai Han besok._

Singkat, tapi mengancam. Ini yang selalu ada di dunia mereka.

Mingyu mendongak menatap Seungcheol. Namja itu mengepalkan tangannya membuat foto di genggamannya berkerut dan rusak. Seungcheol membuang foto itu ke sembarang arah, tangannya terkepal dan mengarah ke tembok.

BUAGH

Buku tangan Seungcheol memerah karena lecet yang dibuatnya sendiri. Tangannya memukul keras tembok menimbulkan bunyi berdebam.

"Aku akan menepon Vernon di kampus."

Mingyu menghubungi Vernon, beberapa saat kemudian suara namja bule itu terdengar di seberang,

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Kau lihat Jeonghan-hyung?"

"Tidak, kenapa hyung?"

"Sekarang pergi ke kelasnya dan pastikan jika dia benar-benar ada. Jika tidak ada, cepat kabari aku dan aku akan menjemputmu."

"Okay."

Vernon memotong sambungan teleponnya. Mingyu menggenggam bahu Seungcheol, "Hyung, tenang. Kita bisa mengatasi ini, okay. Ini bukan pertama kalinya."

Seungcheol mengangguk, ia menghembuskan nafas kasar lalu berjalan ke ruangannya diikuti Mingyu membawa tas itu.

"Ini sudah jam 2.15. kurang lebih 45 menit lagi sebelum waktu yang dtentukan. Kita harus bergerak cepat Mingyu-ya."

"Pertama." Seungcheol menaruh tas itu di salah satu kursi, "Kita harus memastikan alamat itu mengarah kemana."

Mingyu mengangguk, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang lagi. Menyuruh orang itu untuk memeriksa alamat yang tertulis di balik foto tersebut.

"Kedua. Pastikan foto ini asli. Akan sangat lambat jika meminta Vernon, suruh beberapa orang untuk menganalisa foto ini secara tepat."

Mingyu mengangguk. Ia berbalik hendak keluar sebelum sesuatu terlintas di pikirannya. Namja itu berbalik menatap Seungcheol, "Hyung."

Seungcheol menoleh dan menaikkan alisnya

"Tidakkah kau berpikir ini hanya sebuah jebakan atau umpan?"

Seungcheol diam sejenak sebelum menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia sudah berpikir bahwa ini bisa jadi juga umpan untuk dirinya sendiri. _Show up_ di depan umum dengan statusnya sekarang memang berbahaya, ia sudah menduga jika suatu seperti ini pasti terjadi. Dengan atau tanpa adanya Jeonghan di sisinya.

Seungcheol berpikir sebentar sampai ia mengeluarkan suaranya, "Aku tahu. Anggap saja jika ini memang benar, maka kita akan menyelamatkan Jeonghan seperti kita menyelamatkan Jihoon. Tapi jika ini hanya umpan untukku.."

Seungcheol terdiam, ia mengambil revolver miliknya dari salah satu laci, "Anggap saja kembali ke masa lalu, saat kita sangat senang mendengar suara ledakan mesiu dari moncong pistol dan jeritan targetnya."

Mingyu terdiam, ia hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia tahu bahwa dalam kenyataannya, Seungcheol sendiri berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

...

* * *

Love Fight Blood

* * *

...

Vernon keluar dari gerbang kampusnya, ia tahu sesuatu pasti sedang terjadi, mobil Mingyu terparkir di depan dan Vernon langsung masuk dan menaruh tasnya di belakang. Mingyu melajukan mobilnya cepat di jalanan kota Seoul. Vernon melirik namja yang lebih tua. Tak ada niatan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

Rahang Mingyu nampak menggeras dan tatapan matanya lebih tajam dan mengarah ke jalan, Namja blasteran itu tahu dari awal Mingyu menelponnya dan bertanya tentang Jeonghan pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Vernon-ah."

Ia menoleh ke samping, "Ya?"

"Kita punya 30 menit, Jeonghan-hyung dalam bahaya, dan aku ingin sesampainya di rumah, kau ambil laptopmu dan lacak kami melalui radar. Dan tunggu perintahku selanjutnya."

Vernon hanya mengangguk, kecepatan mobil Mingyu bertambah, hanya selang beberapa menit, mobil Mingyu sudah memasuki pekarangan rumah Seungcheol. Dengan cekatan, Vernon memasuki kamarnya dan mengambil chip kecil, namja itu turun dan melihat Seungcheol dan beberapa anak buahnya juga Mingyu di ruang makan.

Vernon menyerahkan dua buah chip transparan kepada Seungcheol dan Mingyu."Pasang di belakang telinga seperti biasa."

Keduanya menempelkan benda transparan itu di belakang telinga masing-masing.

"Vernon-ah."Namja itu menoleh ke arah Seungcheol, "Kau lacak kami dari rumah, Jihoon belum pulang dari tempat kerjanya dan jangan katakan apapun saat dia pulang, mengerti?"

"Okay."

"Kita berangkat!"

Seungcheol bersama Mingyu dan beberapa orang itu masuk ke mobil, sisanya mengikuti. Vernon melihat tiga mobil Seungcheol berangkat. Namja itu bergegas memasang headphonenya dan menatap layar laptop yang menunjukkan radar pelacak yang sudah dari dulu ditempel di semua mobil Seungcheol menyala.

Untunglah, Vernon memasangnya dari dulu bahkan saat Seungcheol belum memintanya,

Vernon memperhatikan sekelilingnya, mansion dalam penjagaan ketat. Beberapa orang berjas hitam nampak mondar-mandir dari depan ke belakang maupun arah sebaliknya, Ia hanya duduk di ruang tengah. Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yang menimpa Jeonghan-hyung.

Tadi kata Mingyu 30 menit bukan? Vernon mengecek jamnya, sekarang tinggal 25 menit. Berarti apapun yang dikatakan Mingyu akan dimulai pukul 3 tepat. Apapun itu Jeonghan-hyung akan selamat atau celaka pada pukul 3 tepat.

Vernon hampir bosan saat melihat titik-titik berwarna putih di gambaran peta Seoul, itu tiga mobil Seungcheol yang berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah tempat. Ada total 5 titik disana, tiga titik putih dan dua titik kuning yang lebih kecil menempel di satu titik putih paling depan. Titik kuning itu chip transparan yang ditempelkan Mingyu dan Seungcheol di belakang telinga mereka, Selain untuk radio, itu juga untuk pelacak

Hampir tiap menit namja itu memperhatikan jam dinding, kalau tidak jam laptopnya, kalau tidak arlojinya. 24, 21, 19, 15,...

Menit-menit itu terus berkurang, saat kurang dari 10 menit sebelum jam tiga, salah satu titik mendadak berubah menjadi warna kuning.

Vernon berjengit, ia memperbesar letak petanya dan menemukan titik-titik itu berjalan di jalanan sekita daerah Anyang-ju.

"Sial, Seungcheol-hyung dalam bahaya!"

Sekedar informasi, Vernon memasang pereaksi terhadap mesiu dan api di pelacak mobilnya. Saat terjadi baku tembak atau penembakan di mobil, titik putih itu akan berubah menjadi kuning karena reaksi bubuk mesiu yang dihasilkan oleh senapan. Dan jika terjadi kebakaran atau dalam hal ini pengeboman di mobil, titik itu berubah menjadi merah karena bereaksi terhadap api atau gas panas dan yang terakhir, jika titik itu akan berubah menjadi hitam jika mobil telah musnah, hancur, tenggelam di air, atau jatuh kejurang.

Namja itu mengambil headphonenya dan menyambungkan radio transmisi ke kedua hyungnya.

"Seungcheol-hyung! Jawab aku!"

"Aku sudah masuk, Vernon-ah. Ada yang menembaki mobil! Cari tahu dari mana asal tembakan itu!"

"Ya, aku mengerti!"

Vernon kembali ke layar dan berusaha mencari asal peluru. Saat ia masih mencari, satu titik lain berubah kuning. Titik-titik itu terus berjalan tapi dua diantaranya telah berwarna kuning. Beberapa detik kemudian ketiga nya berwarna kuning, baku tembak telah menjalar hingga ke mobil yang ditumpangi Seungcheol dan Mingyu.

Vernon tercekat saat dua titik kuning itu sekarang berubah menjadi merah.

"FUCK! Seungcheol-hyung, masuk!"

"Aku disini."

"Hyung kau harus cepat ubah jalur, aku mengukur sudut arah tembakan dan itu berasal dari salah satu Sky Court."

"Sky Court?"

Suara lain masuk, itu milik Mingyu. Vernon bisa mendengar nafasnya tersengal dan suara tembakan bergantian.

"Dia menembak dari sana? Sky Court itu berada sekitar 600 m dari jalanan kami. Sniper?"

DOR DOR DOR

Vernon hampir berjengit saat suara tembakan memenuhi headphone menyebabkan telinganya berdenging.

"Hyung! Masuk!"

"Kami masih disini Vernon-ah. Kami sudah berhasil lolos. 5 menit lagi kami sampai."

Namja itu mengendurkan sedikit ototnya, "Berapa yang bertahan?"

"Hanya aku dan Mingyu. Sekarang lebih baik kau lacak sniper itu. Ia pasti masih disana."

"Tapi, hyung! Bukankah harusnya aku melacakmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lakukan saja apa yang kuminta."

"Tapi, hyung—"

"Tidak ada bantahan, Hansol Vernon Chwe."

Terdengar diam saat akhirnya namja kelahiran San Fansisco itu menjawab lemah, "Ya." Dan ia memutus sambungan radio transmisi dari laptopnya.

Hampir saja laptop berlogo apel yang tergigit itu dibantingnya. Keringat membasahi dahinya saat pemuda itu mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya, penampakan jalanan dari CCTV distrik Anyang-ju terlihat dari CCTV disana.

Frame laptopnya terbagi menjadi delapan kotak kecil yang menampakkan jalanan Anyang-ju dari berbagai CCTV, matanya terus melacak di setiap CCTV jalan sampai salah satu frame memperlihatkan potongan asap di langit-langitnya.

Jari Vernon kembali bergerak dan gambar dipusatkan di salah satu daerah, terlihat penampakan dua mobil yang tengah terbakar dengan beberapa sosok mayat di dalamnya yang sudah tak dikenali. Vernon mengenali beberapa anak buah Seungcheol yang berada di pinggir jalan menderita luka bakar dan tembak, darah dimana-mana.

Apa ini? Serangan mendadak?

Vernon beralih 600m ke arah barat laut sesuai dengan arah tembakan. Disana gedung pencakar langit milik distrik Anyang-ju berdiri diantara gedung yang lain. Vernon memasuki pengamanan gedung dan berhasil mendapat akses untuk pengontrol liftnya. Ia memeriksa lift utama hingga lift pegawai dari kisaran pukul 12 siang hingga waktu penembakan.

Hasilnya? Ia tidak melihat seseorang mencurigakan yang membawa tas besar.

Seorang sniper memiliki keakuratan dan ketepatan dalam membidik menggunakan senjata miliknya. Vernon tahu ini ketika ia mempreteli _sniper gun_ milik Mingyu. Senjata seorang sniper dirancang khusus untuk membidik dari jarak lebih dari 150m. Untuk jarak 150m, peluru yang digunakan hanya berkaliber 44cm x 56,4cm dan hanya akan menimbulkan lubang kecil di tubuh target.

Sedangkan jarak Sky Court sekitar lebih dari 600m, kemungkinan ia menggunakan selongsong peluru lebih besar. Sniper Gun sendiri berukuran lebih dari 1 m jika sudah dipasang bagian-bagiannya. Tapi jika masih dalam keadaan terpisah, satu bagiannya kurang dari 30 cm dan mengurangi kecurigaan penjaga gedung. Walaupun begitu, pasti butuh sebuah tas lumayan besar untuk menaruh semua bagian-bagiannya.

Gedung pencakar langit ini memiliki keamanan ketat. Bahkan ada pemeriksaan barang bawaan dan di pintu utama sebelum memasuki gedung.

Vernon beralih ke kamera di lobby utama, terlihat beberapa petugas keamanan membuka dan memeriksa tas para pengunjung yang masuk bahkan menyita handphone dan alat komunikasi lain.

"Harusnya ia bisa langsung ketahuan jika membawa tas berukuran besar berisi bagian-bagian dari senjata. Kenapa ia lolos?"

Matanya tertuju pada segerombolan pemuda berpakaian nyentrik dengan membawa gitar dan beberapa drum kecil. Oh ya! Sky Court ini selalu ada pertunjukan untuk musik tiap sore, wajar jika ada beberapa pemusik jalanan yang tampil.

Tunggu! Itu dia!

Orang itu pasti menggunakan kedok itu untuk mengelabui petugas keamanan. Mungkin beberapa bagian senjata itu diletakkan di dalam alat musik. Alat musik itu hanya bingkai untuk apa yang dia bawa sebenarnya.

Vernon beralih ke kamera pengawas di lift. Dan ia lihat disana, Seorang pemuda memakai syal hitam dan headphone di telinganya memanggul tas gitar di punggungnya naik lift sekitar pukul 1 siang.

" _Gotcha! I found you!"_

Mungkin bagian senjata itu berada di dalam gitarnya. Dalam keadaan terpisah, hingga ia akan memasangnya saat di atap.

Pemuda itu naik kelantai 30, lantai paling atas gedung ini. Sialnya Sky Court ini tidak memiliki lift untuk ke atap. Setelah sampai di lantai yang dituju, pemuda itu keluar dan memasuki pintu tangga darurat.

"Ia pasti menuju atap. _Shit!_ Kenapa sebuah gedung pencakar langit tidak memiliki kamera pengawas di bagian atapnya?! _It's so useless._ "

Daripada itu, ia menemukan fakta bahwa pemuda itu sepertinya belum turun dari atap. Jadi yang ia lakukan sekarang menunggu. Hanya menunggu sampai lift membuka dan pemuda itu masuk untuk turun ke lantai dasar dan melarikan diri.

Sebenarnya ia ingin menggerakan kursor laptopnya dan beralih melacak kembali keberadaan Seungcheol dan Mingyu. Apalagi setelah ia tahu bahwa kemungkinan rencana ini hanya jebakan untuk menjatuhkan Golden Dragon.

Di saat tenggelam dalam pikirannya, layar laptop yang mengarah ke kamera pengawas di lift bergerak. Vernon menarik nafas panjang, ia melihat pemuda itu masih menggunakan syal dan headphonenya. Mungkin headphone itu untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang di luar sana. Vernon memperbesar jangkauan kamera CCTV dan menangkap struktur wajahnya dari samping, ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melakukan pencocokan struktur wajah.

Potongan gambar itu dimasukkan dan beberapa wajah orang diproses untuk melihat siapa yang memiliki kecocokan dalam struktur. Vernon selalu menyimpan data semua orang yang diminta Seungcheol maupun Mingyu untuk diselediki. Dan ya, itu berguna akhirnya.

Layar laptopnya masih berjalan menunjukkan proses identifikasi wajah, beberapa saat kemudian suara pemberitahuan terdengar di headphone yang masih dipakaianya beserta foto seorang pemuda yang belum lama ini diminta Mingyu untuk dselidiki.

 _Face structure identification complete!_

 _Name : Jeon Wonwoo_

 _Age : 23yrs_

 _Group : Black Diamond_

 _Skill : Sniper_

 _History : -_

 _Identification : 96% positive_

Dan foto Wonwoo yang diambil Mingyu beberapa hari lalu terpampang di layar laptop. Kecocokannya hingga 96% membuat Vernon yakin, ini pasti salah satu jebakan yang dirancang Black Diamond.

Ia kembali melacak Seungcheol, dan matanya membulat melihat yang aktif di layar laptopnya hanya satu titik kuning. Chip yang dipasang di belakang telinga Mingyu dan Seungcheol salah satunya tidak aktif.

"Oh, SHIT!"

Vernon menyambungkan radio transmisi lagi dan menghubungi kedua hyungnya. Kedua chip itu memiliki karakterisitik sama, jadi jika ia menghubungi, keduanya akan sama-sama menerima. Singkatnya, jika ia berbicara dengan Seungcheol, Mingyu juga bisa mendengarnya.

"Hyung masuk!, Siapapun, masuk!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Ini membuatnya panik.

" _please fucking answer the bloody call!"_

Ia yang membuat semua alat ini, ia tahu bahwa chip itu mendeteksi hidup seseorang. Ia mendeteksi pergerakan seseorang, denyut nadi yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Jadi jika salah satu chip itu mati, kemungkinan ia terlepas dari tubuh penggunanya saat baku hantam atau apapun atau lebih buruk lagi.

Salah satu diantara Mingyu dan Seungcheol tidak selamat.

Vernon masih berpikir beberapa kemungkinan lain saat suara tembakan memenuhi telinganya, ini bukan dari headphonennya. Ia berlari ke arah pintu depan. Beberapa mobil memasuki pekarangan dan turun. Orang-orang itu memuntahkan peluru ke berbagai arah membuat beberapa penjaga rumah terkapar dengan lubang-lubang peluru yang berhasil menembusnya.

" _What the hell?!"_

Vernon berlari dan meraih laptopnya, ia menuju ke kamarnya, mengambil sebuah ransel dan satu tas jinjing lain. Memasukkan total tiga buah laptop dan chargernya, juga beberapa alat yang sekiranya ia bisa selamatkan.

"Mereka tidak boleh menemukanku disini."

Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi keputusan untuk pergi memang yang paling baik saat ini. Vernon mengambil sebuah rol kabel. Kabel itu cukup panjang untuk mencapai lantai satu, untunglah kamarnya berada di lantai dua bukan di lantai tiga atau empat.

Ia menyelipkan dua buah pistol revolver sederhana, sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak cukup mahir seperti Mingyu, tapi untuk jarak dekat, lumayan lah. Vernon membuka isi revolvernya, hanya ada total 6 peluru di satu pistol. Ia hanya mempunyai kesempatan melepaskan total 12 tembakan untuk keluar dari sini.

Setelah memakai topi dan siap, ia menjulurkan kabelnya dari balkon jendelanya ke bawah, tepat ke halaman belakang. Ujung rol kabel lainnya ia lilitkan pada kaki lemari. Ia melepas sarung bantal dan membebat tangannya, mencegah tangannya terluka saat bergesekan dengan silikon kabel.

" _Okay, I can do this."_

Vernon bukan tipe _made guy_ atau istilah mafia untuk seorang yang biasa 'kerja lapangan' seperti Mingyu atau Seungcheol. Ia hanya satu diantara sekian banyak orang di balik layar yang dimiliki Seungcheol.

Jadi, ini pertama kalinya, ia mulai menghawatirkan tentang strategi dan cara meloloskan diri. Tapi diakuinya cara ini seru juga, hormon adrenalinnya cukup terpancing.

Vernon meraih rol kabel yang terjuntai, ia masih berdiri di ujung balkon kamarnya saat mencoba menarik nafas panjang dan akhirnya terjun membawa ransel, dan tas selempangnya,

"Haahhh... okay... now relax..."

Vernon menuruni lantai dua berpegang pada kabel, walau sudah dibebat kain bantal, tangannya tetap terasa panas saat terus bergesekan dengan kabel,

"Hup!"

Ia sampai dibawah, sepertinya orang-orang itu belum sempat memasuki halaman belakang, Vernon melepas balutan kain di tangannya dan menuju gerbang belakang,

"Hey!"

DOR DOR DOR

Refleks, Vernon berlindung di balik salah satu mesin pembakaran sampah tua, ia menarik nafas sebelum kembali mengintip

DOR DOR DOR DOR

Tiga orang berpakaian hitam menembakinya, Vernon meraih salah satu revolvernya dan berbalik, tetap di posisinya di belakang mesin pembakaran sampah ia melesatkan sejumlah tembakan.

DOR DOR DOR

"Arghh!"

Salah satu dari mereka jatuh, Vernon kembali duduk bersandar sebelum kembali berbalik dan menembaki dua lainnya.

Perlu beberapa tarikan pelatuk sebelum akhirnya ketiganya roboh, Vernon bahkan sudah berganti ke pistol keduanya. "Aku harus segera keluar dari sini, 8 peluru untuk 3 orang?! _I'm so fucking stupid_."

Vernon membuang revolvernya yang sudah kosong dan berlari ke luar gerbang dilihatnya sudah ada dua orang lain yang menjaga gerbang belakang. Ia mulai membidik dengan nafas tenang,

DOR DOR

Dua tembakan, dua roboh.

Vernon menyeringai sebelum ia berlari ke arah gerbang belakang, melihat dua tubuh itu terkapar dengan darah di masing-masing dadanya.

" _Actually, I'm not that fucking stupid."_

DOR

Ia melesatkan satu peluru untuk membuka gerbang belakang, ia keluar dan berlari, hanya dan terus berlari sejauh mungkin sampai ia mungkin tidak bisa melihat gerbang putih nan tinggi yang selama ini menjadi pertahanan mansion Seungcheol.

Orang-orang itu mungkin masih mengejarnya, ia hanya bisa berlari untuk sekarang, sampai akhirnya ia sadar, ia sudah sampai di jalanan ramai kota Seoul.

Vernon memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ia tidak melihat ada yang mengejarnya, mungkin memang tujuan utama mereka untuk menghancurkan markas Golden Dragon? Bagaimana nasib Seungcheol-hyung dan Mingyu-hyung? Juga Jeonghan-hyung?

Vernon berjalan pelan ke arah halte bis, ia mengeratkan topinya untuk menutupi wajah dan memasang hoodie jaketnya. Jam digital di jalan menujukkan pukul 3 lebih 30 menit dan ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi disana,

" _So this is the end, huh?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _To Be Continued  
_**

 _._

 _._

 _Next Chapter_

 _._

 _"Apa kau yakin, hyung?"_

 _._

 _"Kau benar-benar belum berubah, percaya diri dan arogan seperti sepuluh tahun lalu."_

 _._

 _"BRENGSEK KAU HONG JISOO!"_

 _._

 _"Kau bisa menjatuhkan pistolmu dan berjalan menyerah ke arahku, dan aku akan melepaskan Jeonghan dan menghubungi Hoshi untuk mundur."_

 _._

 _"Tugasmu sudah selesai disini. Dan selamat bertemu dengan Hoshi di neraka nanti."_

 _._

 _"Jika hal ini gagal, maka kau akan tahu hukumannya, Jeon. Segera laksanakan tugasmu selanjutnya."_

 _._

 _"Aku tidak sendiri disini."_

 _._

 _"Kau White Shadow?!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

YAHO! Ini saya sempetin update sebelum bulan puasa.

Sebenanya saya sedih, kenapa? Wonuku sakit~~~~

Sumpah syok banget, apalagi pas berita itu muncul kebetulan saya juga lagi sakit, jadi saya baru tahu esok paginya dr temen temen.

#GetWellSoonWonwoo


	9. Chapter 9

**Title :**

 **Love, Fight, Blood**

 **Cast :**

 **SEVENTEEN**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Action, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Length :**

 **Chaptered**

 **Rated :**

 **M (for blood scene and some gore. Maybe some sex scene but not really)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Nothing**

 **Warning :**

 **Disini, member mempunyai karakter berbanding 180 derajat dengan aslinya. Jadi yang biasanya biasnya konyol, disini jadi kejam semua. Jangan protes, soalnya udah diperingatin. Gak tanggung kalo nantinya ada yang muntah atau gimana, soalnya ada adegan darah.**

 **Sekali lagi, disini semuanya OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Untuk chapter ini, bagian yang di tulis miring dan ditengahkan kayak gini adalah perencanaan oleh Hoshi dan Josh dkk._

 _._

 _._

 _And guys, disini Jeonghan rambutnya panjang tapi item kayak waktu photoshoot Ceci atau special stagenya mereka yang bawain lagu girlband. Tapi nanti ada saatnya ketika rambut Jeonghan akan pendek bob._

 _Tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya #hohoho_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Seungcheol menghela nafasnya, ia beralih ke bagian kursi depan mobil, Mingyu sudah mengambil alih setir saat bawahan Seungcheol yang harusnya menyetir tertembak dan jatuh dari mobil.

"Hyung, ini jebakan. Kita harus pulang sekarang."

Seungcheol meringis kecil, tak bersuara sembari masih menekan lengan kirinya dan tertembus peluru.

"Tidak—Hahh—jalan terus."

Mingyu menoleh, mendapati Seungcheol dengan kepala menengadah dan keringat bercucuran, darah merembes di kemeja putihnya.

"Kau tertembak, hyung!"

"Aku tahu bodoh! Fokus saja dengan jalan! Ini sudah kurang dari 5 menit!"

Mingyu terdiam, ia tetap mengemudikan mobil, sembari beberapa kali melirik Seungcheol. Namja itu mengambil sebuah kotak kecil yang berisi gunting, pisau, dan peralatan lainnya. Kotak itu sudah disiapkan untuk berada di dashboard mobil, ia merobek bagian kemejanya yang tertembak hingga memperlihatkan lubang kecil di lengan atas kirinya.

Seungcheol menyumpalkan kain sobekan kemeja ke mulutnya, mencegah ia menggigit lidahnya sendiri, sebelum ia merobek kecil lubang peluru itu dengan pisau di tangannya. Mingyu melirik Seungcheol dan memastikan hyungnya masih bisa bertahan mengeluarkan peluru itu sendiri,

Lubang kecil itu kini lebih besar. Seungcheol membuang pisaunya kebawah dan meraih gunting kecil, ia menggigit pegangan gunting, dan membiarkan mata guntingnya menggantung. Namja itu menyalakan pemantik api dan memanasi ujung mata gunting, hingga ia merasakan sedikit hangat di bibirnya, ia mematikan emantik api tersebut. Kenapa ia memanaskannya? Tentu saja menghindari infeksi, membunuh bakterinya dengan api.

Seungcheol melihat lukanya dan mulai memasukkan ujung gunting dengan tangannya sendiri. Rasa panas menyerang syarafnya ketika mata gunting itu memasuki kulitnya. Terus hingga separuh bagian gunting masuk saat dirasakannya, ujung besi gunting menyentuh ujung besi lain di antara gumpalan daging dan darah tersebut,

Seungcheol masih mencoba bernafas teratur, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, hanya giginya menggigit kuat kain yang ia sumpalkan ke mulutnya sendiri, Ia berhasil menjepit peluru kecil di dalam dan bersiap mengeluarkannya.

Ini bagian yang menyakitkan, Seungcheol mengeluarkan peluru itu perlahan supaya daging dan pembuluhnya tidak bertambah rusak, ia melihat sedikit demi sedikit ujung gunting keluar dengan darah melapisinya.

Setelahnya ia melihat sebuah benda kecil berwarna kekuningan di ujung gunting yang ia keluarkan. Seungcheol membuangnya keluar jendela. Ini belum selesai, ia mengambil sebotol kecil alkohol di dalam kotak tersebut, lalu merobek lengan kemejanya yang lain membuatnya kemeja itu kini berganti menjadi lengan pendek.

Ia meneteskan cairan bening tersebut ke robekan kain dan menempelkannya ke bekas lukanya.

"Hmmmmfffffff..."

Perih, sakit, tentu saja.

Setelah akhirnya membersihkan darah yang mengalir, ia melepaskan sumpalan kain di mulutnya

"Haaahhh...hhhaaaahhh...haaahhhh..."

Seungcheol membentang kain bekas ia gigit dan membalutkannya ke lukanya, ujung satunya ia gigit dan satunya ia pegang dengan tangan kanan, lalu mengikatnya kuat untuk mengurangi mengalirnya darah keluar lebih cepat.

"Hyung kurasa ini tempatnya."

Mobil Mingyu berhenti di dekat sebuah dermaga, ada sebuah lumbung tua yang terbuat dari kayu dan seng, sepertinya di tempat yang di maksud adalah lumbung itu. Mingyu menoleh ke arah Seungcheol,

"Apa kau yakin, hyung?"

Seungcheol hanya membuka mulut, tersenyum sarkasme, sebelum mengambil menyelipkan shot gun miliknya di saku belakangnya,

"Ayo."

Mingyu melakukan hal yang sama, keduanya keluar dari mobil, Seungcheol tidak tahu seberapa yakin ia akan hal ini, yang pasti perasaannya mengatakan bahwa Jeonghan berada dalam bahaya.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu lumbung, Mingyu menoleh ke arah Seungcheol yang hanya mengangguk, sebelum membuka pintu itu kasar.

Dilihatnya seorang pemuda, mungkin masih seumuran dengannya berdiri dengan santai, di sebelahnya ada seorang lagi, ada juga seorang lagi. Total hanya tiga orang. Dan Seungcheol mengenali salah satu diantaranya,

"Hey, Coups!"

"Joshua? Benar kan?"

" _It's been a long time."_

"Tidak akan terasa lama setelah aku menghancurkanmu untuk kedua kalinya."

Joshua menyeringai, Ia maju beberapa langkah, "Kau benar-benar belum berubah, percaya diri dan arogan seperti sepuluh tahun lalu."

"Kau juga, masih optimis berlebihan sepuluh tahun lalu."

Selama Seungcheol masih 'reuni' degan Joshua. Mingyu memperhatikan sekeliling, ia mengenali kedua pemuda di sebelah Jisoo, yang pertama Seokmin, dia merupakan anggota Black Diamond. Tapi satunya lagi dia Black Diamond, kalau tidak salah namanya Minghao, tapi Mingyu melihatnya saat di kediaman Taigaa beberapa waktu lalu saat menyelamatkan Jihoon.

Konspirasi?

Mingyu menoleh ke arah Seungcheol, namja yang lebih tua itu mengangguk, sepertinya ia juga menyadari ini.

"Aku tahu kalian sadar bahwa aku tidak melakukan ini sendiri."

Seungcheol menoleh saat Jisoo berbicara padanya lagi,

"Aku memang bersama Hoshi untuk sekarang. Dan ayo main tebak-tebakan sedikit," Jisoo berjalan santai ke kanan dan kiri, "Jika aku berada disini untuk mengurus masa lalu dan masa depan kita, Dimana Hoshi sekarang?"

Seungcheol dan Mingyu tersentak. Satu satunya yang ada di pikiran Seungcheol sekarang hanya satu.

' _Jihoon.'_

"Itu benar, Tuan Choi yang terhormat, Hoshi saat ini menuju kediamanmu yang tenang itu—Oh—mungkin juga sudah sampai."

"BRENGSEK KAU HONG JISOO!"

Jisoo tertawa remeh, "Kau tahu aku juga mengatakan kalimat yang sama padamu saat 10 tahun lalu kau membantai seluruh penghuni rumahku. Yah walaupun dalam bahasa Inggris. Tak kusangka kata yang sama keluar saat aku melakukan hal yang sama padamu."

Seungcheol tak bisa menahannya lagi, ia mengeluarkan shot gunnya dan menembak ke arah Jisoo. Tapi pemuda itu cukup cepat untuk menghindar dan berlindung dibalik tumpukan tong-tong bekas, begitu juga dengan Mingyu. Juga Minghao dan Seokmin, Mingyu membidik shot gunnya ke arah Minghao dan Seokmin. Tapi terhalang oleh tong dan bongkahan seng juga kayu tempat mereka berlindung sekarang.

Suara tembakan membahana di seluruh lumbung, beberapa peluru menembus keluar membuat beberapa lubang dan membiarkan sinar matahari menyinari bagian dalam lumbung. Yang lainnya menancap di bongkahan besi berkarat atau tumpukan kayu.

Seungcheol kehabisan pelurunya dan bersiap untuk mengisi kembali saat suara Jisoo terdengar dari jauh,

"Kau tidak mau melihat kekasihmu?"

Gerakan tangan Seungcheol terhenti, ia menoleh ke arah Mingyu.

"Yoon Jeonghan, Kau tahu aku secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya, dan bisa dikatakan aku tertarik dengannya."

CKLAK

Seungcheol masih terdiam. Tapi ia sudah mengisi peluru dan bersiap untuk melepaskan tembakan jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi,

"Kalau saja, kekasih Jeonghan itu bukan kau maka ini akan menjadi lebih mudah untukku mendapatkannya."

Seungcheol keluar dari persembunyiannya, masih menenteng pistolnya dengan posisi siap menembak, ia melangkah ke depan beberapa langkah,

"Apa maumu?"ucapnya singkat.

Jisoo tersenyum, "Mudah, kau bisa meninggalkan tempat ini dan menyerahkan Jeonghan padaku dan aku akan menghubungi Hoshi untuk meninggalkan rumahmu dan Jihoon tentu saja. Atau yang kedua kau bisa mengambil Jeonghan dariku dan kembali mendapati rumah dan penghuninya bernasib sama dengan rumah ayahku 10 tahun lalu, _that's it_."

Seungcheol terdiam, begitu juga Mingyu, keduanya tentu tidak bisa memilih satu diantara pilihan tersebut.

"Atau!"

Seungcheol menoleh ke arah Jisoo, "Kau bisa menjatuhkan pistolmu dan berjalan menyerah ke arahku, dan aku akan melepaskan Jeonghan dan menghubungi Hoshi untuk mundur."

Mingyu menoleh ke arah Seungcheol, Namja jangkung itu mulai berteriak histeris saat yang lebih tua menurunkan pistolnya dari posisi siap menjadi hanya menenteng, "Tidak, hyung! Kau tidak akan melakukan itu."

Seungcheol menoleh ke arah Jisoo dan Mingyu bergantian, "Ayolah Choi Seungcheol ini mudah bukan?

"Hyung! Pikirkan kami semua jika kau tidak ada!"

" _I'll count up to three_."

"Hyung! Jangan gegabah!"

" _One..."_

"Jeonghan-hyung tidak menginginkan ini."

" _Two..."_

"Aku, Vernon dan Jihoon juga tidak."

" _Three..."_

"SEUNGCHEOL-HYUNG!"

TRAK!

Senjata Seungcheol jatuh ke tanah, pemuda itu memilih untuk menyerahkan dirinya ke Jisoo. Mingyu menganga tidak percaya, ia berdiri dan menghampiri Seungcheol, menarik bahunya dan melayangkan tinju cukup kuat membuat sudut bibir Seungcheol berdarah.

"Hyung! Sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan!"

Seungcheol hanya diam, ia mengusap lelehan darah di sudut bibirnya dan memandang Mingyu, "Jaga Jeonghan dan Jihoon setelah ini."

Jisoo tersenyum, ia menoleh sedikit ke arah Seokmin, dan memberinya isyarat. Namja itu mendekati Seungcheol membawa tali. Belum sempat ia berhasil menyentuhnya, moncong pistol Mingyu menyentuh pelipisnya.

"Berani kau membawanya, peluruku menembus kepalamu."

Seokmin hanya terdiam, tapi ia tersenyum remeh, "Katakan itu pada bosmu."

Namja itu berjalan ke arah Seungcheol, mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari Mingyu dan tangannya yang bersiap untuk menarik pelatuknya.

Mingyu terdiam, selama ini Seungcheol selalu menjadi orang yang dikaguminya. Apa yang dicapai Mingyu hingga sekarang semua berkat Seungcheol. Dan sekarang orang itu sudah jatuh ke tanah, menyerah karena cinta.

 **Dan detik itu juga Mingyu bersumpah untuk tidak akan jatuh cinta.**

Bisa saja ia menembaki baik Jisoo, Seokmin, atau Minghao sekarang dan membawa Seungcheol pulang. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Jeonghan.

Jadi yang dilakukan Mingyu hanya terdiam saat melihat Seungcheol diikat dan dimasukkan ke mobil yang berada di belakang Jisoo.

Jisoo menoleh ke arah Minghao, "Oh ya, Minghao-sshi."

Namja keturunan China itu menoleh, tapi matanya membulat saat dilihatnya Jisoo mengarahkan pistol yang dibawanya ke arah dirinya,

DOR

Darah berjatuhan ke tanah saat, peluru itu tepat mengenai bahu sebelah kanan Minghao, untunglah namja itu memiliki refleks cukup cepat kalau tidak mungkin jantungnya yang akan terkena.

BRUK

"Tugasmu sudah selesai disini. Dan selamat bertemu dengan Hoshi di neraka nanti."

Minghao ambruk ke tanah, belum sempat namja itu memberika perlawanan, genangan darah sudah keluar deras dari lubang di bahu kanannya.

Sedetik setelah melakukan itu, sebuah mobil mnerobos, Seokmin masuk ke mobil dan diikuti oleh Jisoo. Mobil itu berjalan cepat menuju Mingyu. Namja berkulit tan itu berguling ke samping dan mendarat menggunakan bahunya untuk menghindari mobil,

"Arrgg, sialan."

Mingyu memegang bahu kirinya, sepertinya sedikit lebam. Tapi ia berusaha berjalan mendekati Minghao. Dilihatnya namja kurus itu tersengal kehabisan nafas,

Mingyu bisa saja meninggalkan dia mati kehabisan darah disini, Tapi tidak, ia masih bisa menyelamatkan namja ini dan mendapatkan sejumlah informasi darinya untuk menyelamatkan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Jadi ia menggotong tubuh Minghao yang sudah berlumuran darah dan memucat itu ke mobilnya.

Mingyu benci kontak langsung dengan instansi pemerintah seperti rumah sakit, polisi, pelayanan masyarakat atau semacamnya. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain ke rumah sakit.

* * *

 **...**

 **LOVE FIGHT BLOOD**

 **...**

* * *

Wonwoo memasukkan bagian terakhir dari sniper gun tipe MK11 miliknya ke tempat spons yang ada di dalam gitar dan menutupnya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas gitar itu. Jisoo hanya menyuruhnya untuk menembak semua mobil yang di dalamnya tidak ada Seungcheol.

Tujuannya hanya untuk membuat Seungcheol menemui Jisoo tanpa anak buah, benar-benar sendirian.

Saat Wonwoo bertanya kenapa tidak membunuh Seungcheol sekalian, Jisoo hanya menjawab enteng sembari menyeruput latte hangatnya,

"Kematian yang cepat hanya akan membuatku seperti orang baik baginya. Aku ingin dia menderita sepertiku hingga pada akhirnya dia yang akan memohon padaku memberikan kematian untuknya."

Wonwoo menghela nafas, misi ini bisa dikatakan gagal mengingat ia tidak berhasil menembak Mingyu. Tangan Wonwoo bergetar dan tertahan menarik pelatuknya membuat Mingyu lolos dan berhasil ke tempat pertemuan bersama Seungcheol, yang jelas Wonwoo tidak tahu kenapa.

Ada rasa takut di diri Wonwoo, ia takut saat Jisoo tahu rencananya gagal dan membuatnya marah. Ia takut jika Jisoo marah, maka ia akan dibuang seperti dulu. Ia selalu berusaha untuk melakukan dengan baik apa yang Jisoo minta.

Dan sekarang berkat seorang Kim Mingyu, ia gagal melaksanakan misi untuk pertama kalinya.

Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya sembari turun melewati tangga menuju lantai 30 mengingat atap gedung ini tidak memiliki lift.

Semua sudah diperhitungkan dengan baik oleh Jisoo, terima kasih untuk pemuda yang memperkenalkan diri dengan nama 'White Shadow' itu, rencana brilian ini tercipta darinya.

Perhitungan kamera CCTV di atap gedung serta pemilihan jalur dan tempat pertemuan di distrik Anyang semua rencana Jisoo dan White Shadow, walau Hoshi juga cukup andil. Ia merasa kasihan pada Hoshi yang sebentar lagi hanya akan menjadi nama setelah semua rencana Jisoo rampung.

"Yeoboseyo,"

"Tuan, aku sudah selesai disini. Tapi salah satu bawahannya, Kim Mingyu berhasil lolos."

Terdengar suara diam di ujung sana membuat Wonwoo tercekat.

"Jika hal ini gagal, maka kau akan tahu hukumannya, Jeon. Segera laksanakan tugasmu selanjutnya."

Wonwoo menatap layar ponselnya, sambungan teleponnya dimatikan sepihak oleh Jisoo. Namja itu menghela nafas, ia membenarkan letak syalnya dan mengenakan headphonenya yang sudah tertancap di ponsel.

Pintu lift terbuka, namja itu segera turun dan keluar gedung. Ia menuju mobilnya dan segera melesat ke kediaman Seungcheol, misinya belum berakhir sampai disini.

Wonwoo melajukan mobilnya cepat menuju kediaman Scoups. Kekacauan yang dibuatnya sudah cukup untuk membuat polisi menutup jalan, melakukan identifikasi ini, itu. Mencari data ini, data itu, bukti ini, bukti itu.

"Cih, tidak berguna."

Wonwoo berhasil keluar memutar dengan jalur lain sebelum jalur utama dialihkan, membuatmya dengan mudah keluar. Polisi disini tidak bergerak cepat.

Baiklah mari jelaskan rencana Jisoo untuk Wonwoo,

Pertama, Wonwoo harus membuat siapapun yang mendampingin Scoups saat menuju tempat pertemuan mati. Jisoo tahu, Scoups tidak mungkin begitu ceroboh atau mungkin bodoh jika datang benar-benar sendirian seperti yang tertulis dalam surat itu. Dan Jisoo benar, jadi Wonwoo hanya membunuh semua orang yang mendampinginya—coret fakta dimana Mingyu terlepas—ia terhitung sukses.

Kedua, menyusul ke mansion Scoups, sesuai rencana, Hoshi sudah menduduki wilayah dengan Jun dan Dino disana, pasukan yang dipimpin Hoshi adalah gabungan antara miliknya dan Jisoo. Minghao akan ikut Jisoo di tempat pertemuan, dan itu perintah Jisoo.

Rencana yang disusun dengan baik oleh Jisoo dan Hoshi, tapi masih ada satu lagi.

Terakhir, yaitu Wonwoo harus membunuh Hoshi dan komplotannya di mansion Scoups. Oh jangan lupakan kejutan kecil yang akan diberikan White Shadow di akhir. Wonwoo berharap Hoshi tidak punya penyakit jantung, karena jika iya, dia akan terkejut sampai mati mengetahui ada pengkhianat di dalam di grupnya.

Wonwoo sudah memasuki gerbang dan melihat mobil-mobil berjajar di depan halaman rumah Scoups. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya asal dan masuk ke dalam, orang-orang Jisoo maupun Hoshi sudah berkumpul dan menguasai rumah, beberapa mayat penjaga, butler, maupun maid berserakan disana-sini.

Beberapa diantara mereka yang menyerah dan berhasil dilumpuhkan, dikumpulkan di ruang tamu dengan keadaan terikat, percuma juga. Nantinya mereka juga akan dibuang.

"Kau sudah sampai?"

Wonwoo menoleh mendapati Jun turun dari tangga,

"Mana Hoshi?"

Jun meminggirkan badannya dengan tangan mempersilahkan bak para pelayan restoran, Wonwoo hanya memandangnya datar sebelum mengikutinya menuju salah satu ruangan di lorong lantai atas, Jun mengetuk ruangan itu beberapa kali hingga terdengar seruan masuk,

Jun membuka pintunya menampakkan Hoshi dan Dino, Wonwoo masuk dan memperhatikan ruangan sekitar, baiklah ia beranggapan bahwa ini ruangan Scoups dan sepertinya benar.

Wonwoo melipat tangannya di dada, "Semuanya lancar?"

Hoshi mengangguk, "Ya, sesuai rencana."

Wonwoo menampilkan senyum kecil di bibirnya, "Aku ingin minum bir, aku mengendarai dari Anyang hingga kemari selama 30 menit."

"Akan kuambilkan, aku melihat beberapa koleksi langka di ruang anggur dekat basement tadi." Jun bicara, Ia menatap Hoshi sebentar, lalu kemudian pergi dan menutup pintu.

Wonwoo menyeringai kemudian menormalkan wajahnya kembali, ia duduk di sofa dan melipat kakinya anggun sementara matanya melihat-lihat isi ruangan Scoups. Juga menanti kesempatan datang.

Namja emo itu tersentak saat ponselnya bergetar di sakunya, ia mengambilnya dan melihat pesan yang masuk. Dino memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan curiga, namja itu akhirnya bergerak mendekatinya, tapi Wonwoo lebih dulu memasukkan ponselnya,

"Tadi itu pesan masuk?" tanya Dino.

"Ya, dari Joshua." Wonwoo berdiri dan berjalan pelan mengitari ruangan, "Dia menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan sesuatu."

Hoshi duduk di atas meja Scoups dan melipat tangan di dada, "Apa?"

Wonwoo masih mengitari ruangan, jari lentiknya menyentuh beberapa sudut interior yang menarik matanya, "Bukan sesuatu yang penting."

Namja bermarga Jeon itu sampai tepat di samping Hoshi, ia menghentikkan kakinya, "Hanya sesuatu yang harus kulakukan sekarang."

Tepat setelahnya, Wonwoo dengan cepat berbalik dan menodongkan pistol yang ia simpan di balik saku jaketnya, tepat di pelipis kiri Hoshi. Tapi namja keturunan Jepang itu tetap tenang dan bersikap dingin. Wonwoo melirik ke belakangnya, sebuah moncong pistol lain mengarah ke kepala belakangnya. Dino juga bertindak cepat untuk mengantisipasi, setidaknya posisi Wonwoo sulit untuk menang.

Wonwoo memandang raut wajah Hoshi yang tetap tenang, "Kau tidak terkejut?"

"Untuk apa?"

Hoshi dengan santai berjalan pelan, pistol Wonwoo masih mengekori kepalanya, sama dengan Dino yang masih mengarahkannya ke Wonwoo.

"Ayolah, bodoh sekali jika kalian mau bekerja sama dengan benar kan?"

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Ya, itu benar."

"Tapi, aku salut dengan keberanianmu, kukira kau akan mengincarku ketika aku sendirian, ternyata kau cukup nekat untuk menghabisiku sekarang, posisimu terjepit kau tahu?"

Wonwoo tertawa miris, Ia memandang Hoshi datar, "Terima kasih, tapi kau salah tentang satu hal,"

"Aku tidak sendiri disini."

Hoshi tersentak ketika ia merasakan moncong pistol lain yang menempel di belakang kepalanya, dilihatnya Dino yang masih membidik Wonwoo juga terkejut, keterkejutannya bertambah saat mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya.

"Hey, Hosh."

"Jun?!"

Hoshi berusaha untuk tetap tenang, tapi keringatnya mengalir deras.

"Kau juga terkejut, Dino?"

Namja itu hanya diam, Jun menyeringai, ia memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Wonwoo yang terhalang sedikit oleh Hoshi di tengah mereka, "Dan Wonwoo-sshi, keadaan di luar sudah aman,"

Hoshi menggeram, "Apa yang kau maksud dengan aman, hah?!"

"Tentu saja anak buahmu di luar sudah dilumpuhkan, kau tidak akan mengira Joshua mengirimkan anak buahnya kesini dibawah pimpinanku'kan? Mau lihat mayat anak buahmu di luar?"

Wajah Hoshi memerah, emosi tentu saja, dikhianati Joshua mungkin ia tolerir, karena sejak awal ia juga tidak terlalu setuju dengan rencana kerja sama ini. Tapi, Jun?! _What the?!_

"Biar kutebak, kau sudah lama jadi mata-mata di Taigaa? Kalau tidak kau tidak mungkin bisa mengusulkan padaku rencana kerjasama ini?"

"Wah, wah, wah, Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya lebih dulu? Oh sebenarnya aku tidak bekerja untuk Joshua. Kau pernah dengar White Shadow?"

Dino menyahut, "Orang yang bekerja seperti hantu itu? Membantu semua grup hanya untuk kesenangannya? Tanpa terikat dengan satu grup pasti?"

"Wah aku terkenal juga, ya?"

"Kau White Shadow?!"

Jun tersenyum, sedangkan Hoshi sudah mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan emosi, "Bagaimana bisa kau ada di Taigaa? Ayahku tidak mungkin menempatkan orang sepertimu di posisi penting untuk menangani bisnis di Korea."

"Sayangnya, ayahmu memang mempercayaiku untuk menangani bisnis di Korea. Dan tentu saja beliau tidak tahu bahkan sampai ajal menjemputnya. Dan sekarang aku berbaik hati padamu untuk mengetahui identitasku sebelum kau mati."

Dino memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, sementara Jun masih membual tentang kehebatannya, namja belia itu meraih pisau lipat kecil kesayangannya di saku celana. Begitu tak terlihat hingga ia berhasil mengeluarkannya. Sayang kilatan dari pisau itu sempat tertangkap mata Jun membuat ia namja berambut coklat itu melepaskan tembakan yang mengenai pergelangan tangan Dino.

DOR

"Argh!"

BRUK

"DINO-YA...!"

Dino jatuh pada kedua lututnya menahan sakit, saat peluru Jun menggores pergelangan tangannya. Untungnya, peluru itu hanya menggoresnya, tidak terlalu lebar

"Sebaiknya kita selesaikan ini sebelum Joshua kemari." Ucap Wonwoo. Jun hanya mengangguk. Ia kembali mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke arah Hoshi.

Tapi namja itu dengan cepat menangkis lengan Jun membuat pistolnya terlempar. Ia menjegal kaki Wonwoo membuat pemuda itu jatuh terduduk sebelum akhirnya berhasil meraih katananya dan memasang kuda-kuda. Hoshi yang sudah memegang katana bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari senjata apapun. Gerakannya tak terduga dan kecepatannya luar biasa.

Wonwoo berdiri dan meraih pistolnya, ia mengarahkannya pada Hoshi dan melesatkan beberapa tembakan.

DOR DOR DOR DOR

Hoshi menarik nafas dalam dan mulai menggerakan badannya, ia berputar dan menangkis semua peluru yang diarahkan padanya, suara frekuensi tinggi terdengar ketika peluru itu menumbuk besi pedangnya.

Jun baru saja bangun dan segera meraih pistolnya saat sebuah kaki menendang lagi pistol itu menjauh, Dino disana. Ia menendang rahang Jun dan membuat namja itu limbung, lalu berputar dan mendaratkan pukulan tepat di punggungnya.

Jun terhuyung ke belakang, ia menarik nafas sebentar sebelum menyerang Dino lagi. Kali ini serangannya lebih tenang dan terpusat ke bagian vital. Jun penguasa bela diri sejak kecil, Taekwondo, Wushu, Kung Fu, hingga Jeet Kune Do, semua dia bisa. Gerakannnya menjadi bervariasi. Dino sempat beberapa kali lengah dan membiarkan pukulan Jun mengenai beberapa titik di tubuhnya.

Di lain sisi, Wonwoo masih menembaki Hoshi, sedangkan namja itu masih menangkis serangannya. Sungguh tenaganya tidak ada habisnya, apalagi dengan kecepatan seperti itu, Wonwoo mulai khawatir ini akan gagal. Jadi diam-diam dia sudah menekan tombol pemanggil di walkie-talkie di balik saku celananya.

BRAK

Keempatnya menoleh dan mendapati banyak dari anak buah Joshua dan Hoshi masuk.

Wonwoo dan Jun menyeringai, mereka otomatis mundur sedikit ke belakang. Hoshi terdiam. Ia mengenggam erat katananya hingga tangannya memutih, Dino masih meringis menahan sakit tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Kau sudah hancur, Hosh. Sejak ayahmu hancur, semua orang tidak bisa mempercayaimu. Bahkan orang-orangmu di Korea lebih percaya padaku sekarang. Beberapa dari anak buahmu setuju untuk iut denganku."

Hoshi hanya diam, tapi matanya mulai memerah, Dino memandang kakaknya, "Hyung, jangan dengarkan. Kau tahu, Otousama(ayah) begitu mempercayaimu."

"Apa yang kukatakan ini benar. Dan seperti yang kau lihat sekarang. Tidak ada yang menginginkanmu, Hosh. Tidak orang-orangmu, tidak aku, tidak ayahmu."

"DIAM!"

Hoshi menyerang Jun tiba-tiba. Tapi beberapa dari anak buahnya menyerangnya. Begitu juga Dino, namja itu sempat meraih katana miliknya yang terletak dimeja, dan dengan cepat menariknya dari sarungnya, menangkis serangan orang-orangnya. Hoshi bergerak dengan membabi buta, ia tidak peduli siapa yang ia serang, anak buahnya sendiri atau anak buah Joshua. Toh, keduanya sama-sama bukan pihaknya sekarang.

Wonwoo mejauh dan membidik Hoshi dengan pistolnya, tapi objek bergerak dari jarak dekat adalah target yang susah untuk dilumpuhkan. Dua kali tembakan Wonwoo meleset dan malah mengenai anak buahnya.

Hoshi tahu jika ia sedang diincar, ia melirik Dino dan memberi isyarat untuk kabur. Tidak mungkin ia enang melawan puluhan orang-orang ini. Ruang geraknya pun terbatas karena posisinya sekarang masih di ruangan kerja Scoups. Mau tidak mau ia harus kabur.

Ketika kesempatan itu muncul, Hoshi segera berlari di susul Dino, meloncat dari lantai dua dan mendarat mulus. Keduanya berlari menembus anak buah Joshua sambil masih mengayunkan pedang di sisi kiri atau kanan untuk menjatuhkan siapapun yang menghalangi keduanya.

Wonwoo dan Jun berlari keluar melihat kaka beradik itu sudah keluar dari gerbang utama.

"Sepertinya kau harus memerintahkan orang-orangmu untuk mengejar mereka sekarang, Jeon. Atau Joshua akan benar-benar marah padamu."

Wonwoo memandang Jun marah, sebelum akhirnya memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk mengejar keduanya. Jun menghampiri Wonwoo dan menepuk bahunya pelan,

"Setidaknya kau akan dapat salah satu diantara mereka, percayalah padaku. Aku juga akan pergi untuk mengejar mereka." Ucapnya menyeringai.

Di lain pihak, Hoshi dan Dino terus berlari, setelah keluar dari gerbang utama. Keduanya melihat daerah sekitar yang sepi.

"Kita harus tetap bergerak untuk saat ini, setidaknya sampai masuk ke kerumunan orang. Lalu kita menyamar." Ucap Hoshi.

Dino mengangguk dan memasukkan katana ke sarung pedang yang digenggamnya dari tadi. Sedangkan Hoshi terus menenteng miliknya, ia sendiri tidak sempat membawa sarung katana miliknya karena pertarungan mendadak tadi.

Keduanya kembali berlari hingga mencapai jalanan kecil, lebih mirip sebuah perumahan yang miskin dengan gang-gang kecil di setiap sudut. Bau busuk sampah menyerang hidung keduanya, tapi dihiraukannya.

Ini semacam suatu jalan tikus, entah mengarah kemana. Karena Hoshi hanya tahu jalan utama tempat dilewati kendaraan besar.

Tidak terdengar lagi derapan langkah seperti saat beberapa menit lalu mereka keluar dari mansion Scoups. Sepertinya anak buah Wonwoo sudah cukup jauh.

"Hoshi-hyung..."

Hoshi menoleh, Dino memandangnya kosong.

"Kenapa?"

"Kita bisa berhenti sebentar."

Hoshi menghampiri Dino, "Kita harus tetap berjalan, Dino-ya. Aku berjanji ini akan segera berakhir dan kita akan bangkit untuk mengambil kembali Taigaa."

Dino tersenyum. Hoshi menepuk pundaknya pelan dan berjalan lagi, sampai dirasa ia tidak menemukan Dino berjalan disebelahnya. Namja itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Dino berlutut di tanah sambil menutup mulutnya.

Hoshi berlari dan menghampirinya, "Ada apa? Kau sakit?"

Dino menggeleng tapi tubuhnya seakan menolak pernyataanya sendiri dengan mengeluarkan batuk beberapa kali hingga darah itu akhirnya tidak bisa tertahan dan mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Dino-ya! Dino! Dino!"

Hoshi membopong Dino ke salah satu gang kecil. Ia menyandarkan tubuh mungil adiknya ke tembok gang. Hoshi meraih kedua pipi Dino dan menepuk-nepuknya, berusaha untuk membuatnya tetap sadar.

"Dino-ya! Dino-ya! Dino, dengarkan aku! Dino-ya!"

"Uhhukk...Uhukk..."

Lagi. Darah terus mengalir setiap kali namja itu batuk, kemeja abu-abunya kotor oleh darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa bisa kau terluka?"

"Aku—Uhuk!—bertarung dengan Jun. Dan—Hhh—sepertinya dia berhasil mengenai titik vitalku."

Rahang Hoshi mengeras mendengarnya. Tangannya ia arahkan untuk memeriksa bagian tubuh Dino, sampai ke perut bagian kiri bawah, Dino kembali batuk dan mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Hoshi tahu jika Jun berhasil menekan bagian ulu hati adiknya. Jun itu pengguna Jeet Kune Do. Serangan mematikan yang memusatkan ke area vital untuk menghentikan peredaran darah bahkan nafas.

"Tenanglah, kita akan segera sampai, dan aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Dino nampak tersenyum, ia menampakkan giginya yang bernoda merah karena mulutnya dipenuhi oleh darah. Hoshi meraih lengan Dino untuk dibopong tapi namja itu melepaskannya.

"Kita harus cepat, Dino-ya!"

"Kau yang harus cepat, hyung. Bukan aku."

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu?"

Dino menyeringai, Ia memegangi bagian perutnya dan bersandar ke tembok lebih dekat. Kepalanya mengadah ke langit. Entah ini jam berapa yang pasti ini sudah malam. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali ke Hoshi, kakaknya itu memandang dengan khawatir dan tidak sabar.

"Membawa orang sakit sepertiku hanya akan memperlambatmu."

Hoshi mencengkram bahu adiknya, "Apa yang kau katakan?! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu disini, bodoh!"

Dino tersenyum, "Kau harus. Aku akan baik-baik saja—Uhuk!—Aku bisa—Uhuk!—bertahan."

Hoshi bernafas berat, ia hanya memandang Dino tidak percaya. Bahkan namja itu mengatakan hal itu dengan tersenyum tanpa beban.

"Kumohon hyung. Kau harus selamat. Kita sudah berjanji untuk saling melindungi satu sama lain."

"Dan kita akan terus begitu! Aku akan melindungimu, Dino-ya! Jadi, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Aku tahu kau akan melindungiku—Uhuk!—Sekarang aku yang akan melindungimu."

Dino tersenyum, ia meraih tangan Hoshi di bahunya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau yang selalu melindungiku dari kecil. Kau mengajariku menggunakan katana. Kau mengajariku memakai pistol—Uhuk..Uhhukk..Uhuk!"

"Jangan bicara lagi! Lukamu bertambah parah."

Hoshi panik, tentu saja. Keringat bercucuran dari dahi dan leher Dino, semakin deras saat namja itu berusaha mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk bicara.

"Bahkan mengajariku naik sepeda saat kecil, ingat?"

"Kubilang berhenti bicara! Ayo pergi!"

Hoshi mengangkat lengan Dino lagi untuk membopongnya namun namja itu kembali menolak dengan mendorong lengan Hoshi. Sedetik kemudian, suara derap langkah kaki terdengar, beberapa ramai orang bersahutan. Itu anak buah Wonwoo dan Jun. Mereka sudah berada dekat dari sini.

"Otousama menyuruh kita berjanji untuk melindungi satu sama lain. Kau sudah melindungiku dengan baik sekarang waktuku untuk melakukannya padamu."

Hoshi memandang adiknya lekat, Dino sendiri sudah bernafas tersengal. Hoshi menggeleng kuat, tapi Dino menyerahkan katana miliknya ke tangan Hoshi.

"Bawa ini."

Hoshi memandang Dino kaget.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, hyung."

Hoshi berdiri, membawa katananya sendiri juga milik Dino,

"Aku bukan kakak yang baik untukmu. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak, hyung. Kau selalu menjadi kakak yang terbaik untukku. Maaf aku jadi adik yang tidak berguna."

Hoshi bisa saja menggeret dan menggendong adiknya di punggung dan lari. Tapi melihat wajah adiknya yang tersenyum menyakinkan, ia hanya bisa duduk dan memeluk tubuh lemah Dino sebentar.

Matanya mulai mengkabur karena air mata. Hoshi tidak pernah menangis, bahkan ketika ayahnya meninggal. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir ia menangis. Dan senyuman Dino sekarang membuatnya menangis. Ia gagal melindunginya, Ia gagal sebagai seorang leader juga sebagai seorang kakak.

Hoshi menggenggam erat kedua katana itu, sebelum akhirnya berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Dino yang terduduk lemah bersandar di salah satu sudut gang. Dino percaya Hoshi bisa selamat dari ini, ia telah melalui banyak hal.

Namja itu memandang punggung Hoshi yang menjauh. Ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa.

Tidak akan pernah bisa mengejar Hoshi.

Tidak akan pernah menjadi Hoshi.

Melihat punggung Hoshi yang berlari menjauh darinya membuat memori masa kecilnya terulang.

Saat keduanya bermain di tengah padang rumput dekat kediaman ayah mereka.

* * *

 _Flashback_

...

" _Onii-chan!"_

 _Seorang anak laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun terus berlari di padang rumput, mengejar kakak laki-lakinya yang sudah berlari menjauh. Dino melihat punggung kakanya yang berlari jauh di depannya, ia berusaha untuk mengejarnya._

" _Dino-chan! Ayo kejar aku!"_

 _Dino kecil berlari dan terus mengejar Hoshi, sampai akhirnya kakinya terantuk batu dan membuatnya terjatuh._

 _BRUK_

 _Hoshi menoleh, mendapati adiknya yang jatuh tersungkur, dan menangis kencang memperlihatkan kedua telapak tangannya yang tergores. Hoshi berlari kebelakang dan jongkok di hadapan adiknya yang masih terduduk di tanah._

" _Dino-chan. Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

 _Dino hanya menggeleng kuat dan terus menangis. Hoshi yang panik akhirnya malah berbalik sambil tetap jongkok. Dino berhenti menangis sebentar walaupun ia masih sesengukan._

" _Ayo kugendong."_

 _Dino kecil diam, lalu menyahut,_

" _Yang terluka kan tanganku, bukan kakiku"_

 _Hoshi menoleh, "Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa? Sudah ayo naik!"_

 _Dino menurut, Ia naik punggung kakaknya yang berumur tiga tahun lebih tua itu dan mengalungkan tangannya. Padang rumput ini luas dan dipenuhi warna kuning keemasan daun dan rumput. Musim gugur memang menenangkan._

" _Onii-chan."_

" _Hm?"_

" _Nama Onii-chan punya arti bagus, Hoshi. Kenapa Otousama memberiku nama Dino?"_

 _Hoshi nampak berpikir sebentar. Dino memang tidak terlahir di Jepang seperti dirinya. Adiknya lahir ketika ibunya berada di Korea dan ayahnya di Rusia. Ia sendiri tidak tahu sosok Dino. Sampai suatu hari ayahnya datang bersama bayi mungil berumur setahun dan mengatakan ibunya terbunuh di Korea._

" _Mungkin karena Otousama ingin kau kuat seperti hewan Dinosaurus. Hewan itu adalah yang terkuat."_

 _Dino terdiam sebentar, tapi kemudian menjawab, "Tapi bukannya hewan itu sudah mati? Apa gunanya kalau aku kuat tapi aku akan mati duluan? Tidak seru ah!"_

 _Hoshi terkekeh, ia memandang luru dan rumah beraksen tradisional Jepang terlihat di depan mata. Mereka memasuki gerbangnya yang berwarna merah._

" _Aku pasti akan dapat pukulan dari Otousama lagi." Ucap Hoshi saat menurunkan adiknya di depan pintu masuk._

" _Kenapa? Onii-chan berbuat salah lagi?"_

 _Hoshi tersenyum kemudian menepuk kepala Dino, "Karena aku ceroboh hingga membuatmu terluka."_

 _Dan benar saja, ayah mereka tidak senang akan hal ini. Dino diseret ke kamar oleh para maid sedangkan Hoshi tetap berada di ruang tengah. Hampir dua jam Dino menunggu di kamar sambil diobati sampai ia tahu kakaknya telah masuk ke kamarnya sendiri dari para maid._

 _Dino beranjak dan berlari ke kamar Hoshi, ia mengetuk pintunya pelan dan masuk, Hoshi tersenyum padanya._

 _Dino berjalan dan melihat tangan Hoshi yang juga lecet seperti dirinya tadi._

" _Otousama memukulmu lagi?"_

 _Hoshi tersenyum, "Ya, tapi aku tak apa. Bagaimana tanganmu?"_

 _Dino menunjukkan kedua telapak tangannya yang sudah diberi plester, ia duduk bersila dihadapan Hoshi yang juga duduk di lantai._

" _Dino-ya. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Otousama menyuruh kita untuk berjanji."_

" _Janji?"_

" _Dia menyuruhku kita untuk berjanji melindungi satu sama lain apapun yang terjadi." Hoshi tersenyum memandang Dino. "Tapi kau jangan khawatir, Aku akan selalu melindungimu, Dino-ya."_

 _Dino merengut, ia berdiri. Hoshi hanya melihat adiknya berdiri, "Aku juga akan melindungimu!"_

 _Hoshi terkekeh lagi, "Iya, iya." Tentu saja menganggapnya lelucon, Dino itu anak yang lemah dari dulu. Maka dari itu, ayahnya selalu menyuruhnya untuk melindunginya._

" _Aku tidak bercanda, Onii-chan! Aku akan tumbuh kuat sepertimu! Aku akan jadi sepertimu! Lalu aku bisa melindungimu sama seperti kau melindungiku."_

 _Hoshi terdiam tapi kemudian tersenyum, "Aku percaya kau bisa."_

...

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Dino mengatur nafasnya, darah semakin deras dari mulutnya. Sekali lagi namja itu memandang lurus, ke arah jalan dimana punggung Hoshi terlihat hingga akhirnya semakin samar. Sampai saat ini, Dino tahu jika ia selalu mengejarnya. Ia selalu mengejar Hoshi, ia ingin kuat seperti Hoshi, Ia ingin menjadi Hoshi.

Tapi ia hanya anak lemah yang selalu jatuh terantuk batu ketika berlari. Ia ingin berlari bersama Hoshi di padang ilalang seperti saat mereka kecil. Berlari beriringan. Hoshi disampingnya, Ia disamping Hoshi. Tapi mungkin hingga akhir, ia hanya bisa melihat punggung Hoshi yang berlari di depannya.

Dengan suara lemah dan pandangan mulai kabur, Dino mendengar sayup-sayup orang yang datang mendekat, bayangan beberapa orang datang di hadapannya,

"Kami menemukan adiknya."

"Dia masih di sekitar sini, cari dia."

Dino percaya bahwa Hoshi cukup cepat untuk berlari dan meloloskan diri. Kesadarannya mulai hilang saat merasakan beberapa orang itu membawa tubuhnya dan menggotongnya. Di tengah ambang batas otaknya, ia berusaha mengumpulkan tenagannya.

Dengan suara lirih, hampir ta terdengar seperti angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya, bibirnya bergerak,

"Otousama...aku minta maaf...Aku tidak bisa menepatinya."

Dan pandanganya berubah hitam seperti langit malam.

Hoshi sendiri terus berlari seperti orang gila. Pikirannya mengatakan untuk berbalik dan kembali untuk Dino tapi ia tidak sanggup. Bayangan senyuman terakhir Dino yang dilihatnya hanya penyemangatnya untuk terus berlari.

Hoshi sempat berhenti saat kakinya sudah tidak mampu. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati orang-orang itu masih mendekat. Dilihatnya satu rumah, yang memiliki balkon di lantai duanya. Di bawahnya ada sebuah tong sampah besar. Hoshi menghampiri tong sampah tersebut dan menaikinya.

Jika ia berhasil melompat dan menggapai ujung balkon, ia bisa bersembunyi. Jika ia gagal, maka orang-orang itu akan tahu keberadaanya. Hoshi mengenggam kedua katana itu dan melemparnya ke atas balkon. Setelahnya namja itu menekuk kedua lututnya bersiap untuk melompat.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

Lompat!

HUP

Hoshi berhasil meraih ujung balkon dengan tangan kanannya. Wajahnya memerah menahan berat badannya. Tangan kirinya naik dan meraih ujung yang lain. Ia menarik tubuhnya dan berguling ke dalam balkon.

Balkon ini memiliki lubang namun tertutup oleh beberapa pot tanaman. Hoshi masih bisa melihat orang-orang Jun di bawahnya melalui celah dengan keadaan berbaring. Lalu beberapa saat setelahnya mereka pergi.

Hoshi bangun dari posisinya. Ia mengintip dari atas dengan memunculkan sedikit kepalanya dari balkon. Posisinya yang lebih tinggi membuatnya bisa melihat tubuh adiknya yang digotong beberapa orang lalu dimasukkan ke dalam mobil hitam. Disana ada Jun juga berdiri dengan tenangnya.

Hoshi duduk menyandarkan punggungnya, membelakang peristiwa yang dilihatnya barusan. Tangannya mengepal dan menggenggam kuat katana milik Dino yang diberikan padanya. Air mata sekali lagi meleleh di pipinya.

Hoshi kembali berbalik. Setelah dirasa tidak ada anak buah Jun di dekat situ, ia turun dan kembali berlari untuk meloloskan diri.

"Aku akan menjemputmu, Dino-ya. Aku berjanji."

* * *

 **...**

 **LOVE FIGHT BLOOD**

 **...**

* * *

Jihoon meregangkan tubuhnya, matanya melirik ke jam di ponselnya dan ini sudah pukul 7 lewat 15 menit. Tidak ada pesan masuk ataupun telepon masuk dari Seungcheol. Semenjak peristiwa itu, ia selalu dijemput tepat pukul setengah delapan malam.

Ck! Memangnya dia apa? Cinderella? Ji-derella?

Bahkan Cinderella saja diberi 'keringanan' untuk pulang jam 12 malam. Apalah itu, Jihoon tidak suka. Ia seorang penulis lagu. Dan inspirasinya tidak datang pada jam kerja. Malah biasanya datang ketika dini hari atau subuh. Karena itu Jihoon biasanya pulang tidak menentu.

Dan sekarang setiap jam 7, sebuah pesan masuk akan datang ke ponselnya, menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di Starbucks yang ada di lantai dasar. Sebuah mobil akan datang menjemputnya dengan tiga atau empat anak buah Seungcheol di dalamnya.

Tapi malam ini lain. Sampai pukul 7 lewat, tidak ada satupun pesan ataupun telepon. Jihoon tahu kakaknya itu cukup disiplin waktu. Kalaupun ia sedang tidak bisa mengirim pesan, biasanya Mingyu atau Jeonghan yang akan menelponnya.

Jihoon memutuskan untuk menelpon nomor Seungcheol. Tidak diangkat. Mingyu juga, Jeonghan juga, Vernon—

Ah, anak itu memang susah dihubungi.

Jihoon memutuskan untuk membereskan perlengkapannya dan turun ke lantai dasar. Mungkin ke Starbucks. Tapi tidak ada satupun mobil maupun anak buah Seungcheol di balkon Starbucks.

"Ini aneh."

Jihoon kembali menelpon Seungcheol tapi masih tidak diangkat.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang."

Jihoon keluar dari gedung studio dan berjalan menuju stasiun bawah tanah. Ia segera naik ke kereta bawah tanah untuk pulang. Sejujurnya ia bisa saja tinggal di studio untuk mengurus lagunya. Lagipula bukannya ini yang ia mau? Tapi sesuatu mengatakan padanya untuk pulang secepatnya.

Lagipula tidak biasanya Seungcheol susah dihubungi, atau setidaknya Mingyu, atau jika keduanya sedang dalam tugas, Jeonghan kan ada. Tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang menjawab panggilannya.

Jihoon tiba sekitar 15 menit kemudian. Ia masih harus berjalan ke komplek perumahan. Dan rumah Seungcheol terletak jauh ke dalam. Hanya gerbang utamanya yang ada di dalam komplek perumahan. Selanjutnya masih jauh ke dalam untuk sampai ke rumahnya.

Jihoon memasuki gerbang komplek saat melihat suasana sangat sepi. Ia melihat jam ponselnya.

"Ini bahkan belum jam 8 malam."

Jihoon berjalan pelan menuju gerbang utama rumah Seungcheol saat melihat beberapa orang berpakaian hitam berlarian. Jihoon otomatis lari dan berhasil bersembunyi di salah satu gang sempit yang gelap karena tidak terkena lampu jalan. Tubuh mungilnya bersandar di dinding gang dan memperhatikan orang-orang itu. Untungnya jaket hitam dan celana hitamnya membuatnya tidak mencolok.

Diantara orang-orang itu, Jihoon sepertinya mengenali satu diantaranya. Namja itu memiliki rambut coklat platina sedikit lain dari ingatannya. Tapi dimana ia pernah bertemu dengan namja itu, Jihoon tidak ingat.

"Oh, itu kan!"

Jihoon baru saja ingat sekarang, namja itu merupakan salah satu anak buah Hoshi yang waktu itu berada di mobil. Tapi Jihoon tidak bisa ingat namanya. Ia juga yakin melihat namja itu di rumah Hoshi tempo hari.

"Hoshi masih di sekitar sini! Cari dia sampai dapat! Serahkan hidup atau mati padaku!"

"Baik!"

Eh? Apa dia bilang cari Hoshi? Serahkan hidup atau mati? Bukannya dia anak buah Hoshi? Untuk apa dia mencarinya?

Jihoon masih memperhatikan gerakan orang-orang itu saat sebuah tangan muncul dari kegelapan di belakangnya dan menariknya masuk. Jihoon hampir saja berteriak saat mulutnya dibekap oleh tangan.

Bagian dalam gang yang gelap seakan menelannya. Jihoon meronta, tangannya berusaha melepaskan bekapan di mulutnya tapi genggaman itu terlalu kuat. Air matanya mulai meleleh di pipinya saat punggungnya membentur tembok di ujung gang tersebut.

Wajah Jihoon sudah berantakan oleh air mata dan keringatnya. Di tengah gelapnya keadaan itu, Jihoon bisa melihat suatu kilatan panjang di dekatnya. Kilatan itu semakin jelas menampakkan sebuah pedang.

Jihoon makin syok dan melemas saat tahu orang di depannya ini membawa pedang yang bisa membunuh atau mungkin memotong-motong bagian tubuhnya. Lebih syok lagi saat wajah itu kemudian muncul di hadapannya.

"Hmmmfff...hhmmmff..."

"Aku akan melepaskanmu dengan syarat kau harus diam. Kau berteriak, aku akan membunuhmu disini sekarang juga, mengerti?"

Jihoon hanya mengangguk. Tangan di mulutnya perlahan mengendur dan mulai lepas. Jihoon bahkan tidak berani untuk sekadar mengambil nafas mengetahui orang di hadapannya. Namja itu, masih dengan rambut biru menyala yang Jihoon selalu ingat. Ya, itu Hoshi. Namja itu kini berbalik menatap ke depan mulut gang, melihat keadaan.

Walaupun gelap, tapi samar-sama Jihoon bisa melihat ekspresi Hoshi saat itu. Panik. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang, tapi Jihoon hanya berdoa semoga ia masih diberi hidup lebih lama atau setidaknya biarkan ia minta maaf pada semua orang dulu baru ambil nyawanya.

Jihoon tersentak saat Hoshi kembali menoleh ke arahnya. Namja itu nampak meneliti sesuatu lalu kembali memojokkan Jihoon ke tembok.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan rencana. Dan kau tiba-tiba datang. Jadi ikuti rencanaku kalau masih mau melihat matahari pagi besok! Mengerti?"

"I-Iya."

"Bagus. Sekarang bawa ini."

Hoshi menyerahkan sebuah kotak kardus yang ditangkap Jihoon. Kotak itu bergerak-gerak di dekapan Jihoon. Namja itu ingin bertanya apa yang ada di dalamnya tapi terlalu takut. Pengalaman mengajarkan bahwa kadang ia harus tetap diam dan tidak mengoceh aneh-aneh.

"Itu kucing, tenang saja. Kuambil dari tong sampah dibelakangmu."

Jihoon menoleh melihat tong sampah besar di belakangnya. Baru ia sadar disini banyak sekali tong sampah maupun kantong-kantong sampah berantakan. Gang sempit ini dibuat orang untuk membuang sampah rupanya.

"Kau lihat cekungan itu?"

Jihoon menoleh sedikit. Di sana ada sedikit cekungan kecil untuk tong-tong itu ditaruh.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Aku akan mengeluarkan tong-tong itu. Pegang kotak itu, jangan sampai kucingnya lepas."

Jihoon mengangguk. Hoshi menyandarkan katananya di dinding dan mulai mengangkat tong sampah itu keluar dari cekungan. Tapi tidak benar-benar mengeluarkannya. Tong itu hanya sedikit dipindah ke depan untuk menutupi cekungan di belakang. Sekarang cekungan itu nampak kosong. Hoshi lalu menumpuk beberapa kantong sampah di atas tong membentuk gunungan tinggi. Dan Jihoon baru mengerti tujuannya.

Cekungan itu pasti untuk bersembunyi dan sampah-sampah itu untuk menutupinya. Baiklah ia mengerti sekarang. Tapi untuk apa kucing yang dipegangnya?

Hoshi sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia mangambil katananya dan menaruhnya di dalam cekungan.

"Berikan itu."

Jihoon menurut dan menyerahkan kotaknya ke arah Hoshi.

"Dengarkan, ketika aku melepas kucing ini, aku ingin kau segera masuk ke cekungan itu dan rapatkan tubuhmu di dinding. Lalu diam, okay?"

"O-okay."

"Siap?"

Hoshi membuka kotaknya dan melemparnya pelan. Bersamaan dengan itu, Jihoon masuk ke dalam cekungan disusul Hoshi setelah ia menyusun tumpukan yang sudah ia siapkan untuk menutupi keduanya. Namja itu menumpukkan seluruh lengannya di tembok, menghimpit Jihoon dengan tembok di belakangnya.

Katana itu berada di belakang Jihoon. Namja itu bahkan menahan nafasnya saat wajahnya benar-benar menempel dengan dada Hoshi. Cekungan itu tidak cukup besar untuk dua orang. Singkat cerita, dada Hoshi benar-benar menempel di wajah Jihoon, kedua kakinya berada diantara kedua kaki Jihoon. Dan tubuh mereka benar-benar menempel.

Dan Jihoon bersumpah tubuhnya bergetar sekarang. Takut. Panik. Bingung. Marah. Semua bercampur aduk di otaknya.

Di lain sisi kucing yang di lepas Hoshi membuat keributan di tong sampah dan menarik perhatian orang-orang yang mengejarnya.

Jun dan beberapa orang-orang itu menghampiri gang kecil itu dan melihat isinya hanya sampah yang ditumpuk berantakan serta kucing yang tengah berlari ketakutan sambil mencakar-cakar kantong sampah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa disini, Bos. Ia pasti sudah keluar ke perkotaan."

"Tunggu!"

Jun mendekat dan berjalan pelan ke arah gang itu. Tumpukan yang dibuat Hoshi menghasilkan suatu celah kecil yang membuatnya masih bisa melihat Jun yang berjalan mendekat ke tempat persembunyiannya.

Hoshi refleks menekan tubuhnya lebih erat ke dinding yang membuat Jihoon harus rela benar-benar digencet. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, bahkan telinganya bisa mendengar degup jantung namja di hadapannya.

Jun berjalan perlahan terus mendekat melihat tumpukan sampah tak beraturan. Lalu ia melihat kucing itu mengeong keras dan berlari ke luar gang. Matanya menangkap beberapa bekas cakaran kucing di kantong sampah, tong, maupun tembok gang.

Ia berbalik dan keluar dari gang menuju anak buahnya.

"Kita perlebar pencarian di perkotaan. Harusnya ia belum jauh. Ia gampang dikenali dengan rambut biru dan katana yang dibawanya itu. Cari dia!"

"Baik!"

Hoshi bisa melihat mereka semua berlarian dan pergi. Derap langkah kaki orang-orang itu makin lama makin tipis hingga tak terdengar.

Jihoon juga bisa mendengarnya, "Erm, bukannya kita sudah bisa keluar sekarang?" tanyanya lirih.

Hoshi menundukkan kepalanya, memandang wajah Jihoon yang masih menoleh ke samping.

"Ya."

Namja itu merobohkan tumpukan sampah yang menutupi mereka dan mendorong tong sampah itu sedikit menyisakan ruang untuk keduanya keluar. Hoshi meraih dua katana yang dibawanya. Jihoon sendiri tidak menyadari jika Hoshi membawa dua. Ia hanya terpaku pada satu karena satunya memiliki sarung dan tidak seberapa terlihat di kegelapan.

Hoshi berjalan ke ujung gang diikuti Jihoon, keduanya memastikan keadaan sekitar sebelum akhirnya keluar dan berlari ke gerbang komplek keluar dari perumahan.

Jihoon tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia benar-benar tidak punya ide sekarang. Jadi dia hanya mengekor Hoshi sampai akhirnya namja itu berbalik menatapnya. Jihoon mundur beberapa langkah.

"Pergilah."

"Apa?"

"Kubilang pergi. Anggap saja kita tidak bertemu hari ini maupun sebelumnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter**

 **"Kenapa kau selalu minta tanggung jawab, huh? Terakhir kali kau minta tanggung jawabku kau berakhir di ranjangku, ingat?"**

 **.**

 **"Kakakku tidak mungkin meninggal! Ia orang yang kuat!"**

 **.**

 **"Sudah kubilang, Seungcheol-hyung'mu' itu sudah mati! Lebih baik kau pergi dan mencari sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk dikerjakan!"**

 **.**

 **"Aku sudah mati. Mati dua kali tidak ada bedanya."**

 **.**

 **"Aku akan kembali satu jam lagi. Jangan ada yang mendekatinya."**

 **.**

 **"Kumohon maafkan aku, Jeonghan-hyung."**

 **.**

 **"Ya aku tahu, Mingyu-ssi. Kau bisa membunuhku sekarang. Aku tidak menolak."**

 **.**

* * *

Alohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~~~~

READ THIS!

(1)Happy Eid Mubarak! Saya selaku author ff abal abal ini mengucapkan minal aidzin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin bagi yang merayakannya.

(2)Maaf sebelumnya udah gak update lamaaaaa sekali. Soalnya memang lagi sibuk di real lifenya. Banyak urusan yang gak bisa ditinggal. Jadi rehat dulu ffnya. Emang ini urusannya belum banyak yang selese juga. Tapi aku udah janji sama wonuemo buat apdet habis lebaran. Dan syukurlah ini bisa apdet.

(3)Dan saya memutuskan untuk DISCONTINUED ff Reincarnation or Illusion. Sedikit cerita saja sih. File ff itu sebenarnya udah pernah kehapus di laptop 2 kali. Jadi saya bolak balik tulis ulang. Dan kalian tahu kan rasanya nulis ulang itu gimana. Iya, feelnya beda. Saya sendiri gak bisa maksain nulis kalo emang udah buntu. Untungnya udah sempet nulis NCnya. Jadi gak ada tanggungan. FF nya bakal tetep saya keep, buat memperbanyak hasil yang keluar saat keyword jeongcheol di masukkan ke kolom search. Tapi gak akan saya lanjutin. Maaf sebesar besarnya buat pembaca ff itu.

(4)Dan kabar lainnya, karena ff RoI dihentikan, saya mulai fokus bikin plot cerita ff ini. Gak ada hubungannya juga sih, tapi setidaknya beban saya untuk ngetik lebih ringan hehehehehe

(5)Maaf tidak ada peringatan sebelumnya tentang death chara. Tapi ini ff action kawan. Tidak seru jika tidak ada yang mati. Tapi walaupun udah mati bakal tetep ada perannya kok, flesbek tapi.

(6)Untuk death chara, saya belum bisa memutuskan berapa. Awalnya saya berpikir hanya satu, dan itupun di akhir biar klimaks dan epik. Tapi seiring berjalan cerita saya malah menemukan moment yang pas untuk mereka terbunuh maupun mati. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan yang mati adalah main cast (seungcheol, jeonghan, mingyu, wonwoo, dan main cast lain)

(7)Terakhir, makasih buat reader yang sudah mau mengklik tombol review, follow, favorite, bahkan nge pm saya untuk cepet dilanjut heheheh. Sumpah saya terharu, apalagi baca review alian yang panjang sepanjang jalan kenangan. Saya malah suka review panjang, menjadikan kita lebih akrab. Eheheheh. Dan untuk yang belum review semoga segera disadakan. wkwkwkwkwk

Makasih dah mau baca point point di atas, semoga kalian gak keberatan membacanya

See ya~~

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title :**

 **Love, Fight, Blood**

 **Cast :**

 **SEVENTEEN**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Action, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Length :**

 **Chaptered**

 **Rated :**

 **M (for blood scene and some gore. Maybe some sex scene but not really)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Nothing**

 **Warning :**

 **Disini, member mempunyai karakter berbanding 180 derajat dengan aslinya. Jadi yang biasanya biasnya konyol, disini jadi kejam semua. Jangan protes, soalnya udah diperingatin. Gak tanggung kalo nantinya ada yang muntah atau gimana, soalnya ada adegan darah.**

 **Sekali lagi, disini semuanya OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoshi terus berjalan menenteng kedua katananya meninggalkan Jihoon yang terpaku. Tapi namja mungil itu mengejar Hoshi dan menarik bahunya membuat namja itu berbalik.

"Kau menyuruhku pergi?! Tidak! Aku tidak mau pergi. Lagipula, aku tahu pasti terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Seungcheol-hyung. Aku tidak bisa pulang karenamu! Kau harus tanggung jawab!"

Hoshi menghela nafas, "Kenapa kau selalu minta tanggung jawab, huh? Terakhir kali kau minta tanggung jawabku kau berakhir di ranjangku, ingat?"

Jihoon memerah mengingat peristiwa itu. Seenaknya namja ini menculiknya waktu itu dan sekarang menelantarkannya,

"Itu lain! Waktu itu kau membuatku tidak pulang dengan menculikku, sekarang kau juga membuatku tidak pulang dengan kejaran orang-orang itu! Pokoknya kali ini aku akan membuatmu tanggung jawab!"

Hoshi hanya memandang Jihoon datar. Namja itu menghela nafas dan menyerah,

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan, hah?! Aku sudah hancur! Keluargaku, bisnisku, grupku, semuanya hancur! Kau ingin aku tanggung jawab bagaimana?! Bahkan Seungcheol hyung'mu' sekarang mungkin sudah mati."

Jihoon membulatkan matanya, ia terdiam ketika Hoshi mengatakannya. Air matanya turun secara tidak sadar ke pipinya,

"Apa?! Kau menangis sekarang?"

Jihoon menunduk, ia mengucek matanya dan menghapus air matanya dengan lengan baju.

"Kakakku tidak mungkin meninggal! Ia orang yang kuat!"

"Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu Lee Jihoon. Terima saja."

Hoshi kembali berjalan, meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih menangis. Namja mungil itu mengepalkan tangannya dan mendongak menatap punggung Hoshi. Jihoon bisa menganggap dirinya sendiri gila sekarang. Sungguh! Tapi kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulutnya setelah ini adalah kalimat tergila, teraneh, dan paling tidak masuk akal bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di otak sebelumnya.

Dan ini dia, Jihoon mulai membuka mulutnya, siap untuk berteriak ke arah namja itu sebelum jarak mereka cukup jauh,

"Bagaimana kalau kita kerjasama, huh?"

Hoshi berbalik lagi, dilihatnya ke kanan dan kiri memastikan tidak ada orang. Hanya ada namja mungil itu berdiri disana sendirian, mengeratkan tautan jari-jemarinya karena takut. Dan bernafas berat seakan telah berbuat suatu kejahatan besar.

"Barusan itu, kau yang bilang?"

Jihoon merengut, "Siapa lagi bodoh!"

Jihoon refleks menutup mulutnya.

' _Jihoon! Jihoon! Ingatlah untuk menjaga mulutmu di dekat pria ini.'_

"Tunggu, tadi kau mengajakku untuk apa? Bekerja sama?"

Jihoon menurunkan tangannya dari mulut, "I-iya. Aku bisa membantumu pulih. Tapi setelah pulih kau harus membantuku menyelamatkan kakakku."

Hoshi hanya tersenyum sarkasme, "Aku sudah muak dengan kerja sama."

Ia berbalik tapi Jihoon berlari dan membalik bahunya lagi, "Apa lagi?! Kau benar-benar minta dibunuh, ya?"

Jihoon mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya di dada seakan memohon. Hoshi hanya tersentak melihat kelakuan namja mungil ini.

"Kumohon. Aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi disini. Yang pasti jika aku kembali ke rumah Seungcheol-hyung. Aku juga akan mati."

"Sudah kubilang, Seungcheol-hyung'mu' itu sudah mati! Lebih baik kau pergi dan mencari sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk dikerjakan!"

PLAK

Hoshi hanya melongo saat merasakan perih di pipinya, apa namja barusan ini menamparnya? Kalau iya, mungkin Hoshi bisa memberinya selamat karena dia yang pertama kali.

"Kau—"

"Dengar, Tuan pemimpin grup apalah itu namanya. Aku tidak peduli. Satu-satunya hal yang kuingin hanya bertemu dengan keluargaku lagi, utuh dan hidup. Kau harus ikut denganku atau kau tidak mau berakhir di kantor polisi sekarang!"

Hoshi tersenyum, "Kau tahu aku membawa dua katana sekarang. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu. Tapi aku membiarkanmu pergi. Dan jangan biarkan aku merubah keputusanku barusan."

Hoshi kembali berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Tapi Jihoon bukan orang yang mudah menyerah. Ia berlari lagi dan kali ini menarik lengan kiri Hoshi yang membuat namja itu mengerang sakit.

"Akkhh.."

Jihoon tidak merasa ia menarik lengan Hoshi begitu kuat sampai bisa membuatnya kesakitan. Jadi Jihoon yakin lengan namja itu pasti terluka. Ia menarik lengan Hoshi dan menyingkap lengan jaketnya. Lengan namja itu berwarna merah kebiruan karena memar. Entah darimana memar itu Hoshi dapatkan, yang pasti itu sangat sakit.

Hoshi menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jihoon dan membenarkan lengan jaketnya. Ia menggenggam erat kedua katananya dan kembali berjalan.

"Aku bisa mengobatimu!"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi tanganmu bisa semakin parah dan diamputasi! Bahkan kau bisa meninggal jika kau membiarkannya."

Hoshi berhenti berjalan, lalu menoleh sebentar,

"Aku sudah mati. Mati dua kali tidak ada bedanya."

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau sangat berbeda dari terakhir kali kita bertemu! Mana semua ambisi dan kepercayaan diri itu?"

Jihoon menghampiri Hoshi lagi, ia merebut katana di tangan kiri Hoshi dan menaruhnya di tanah. Lalu menyingkap lengan jaket Hoshi dan kembali melihat lukanya.

"Kau bilang kau sudah mati kan?"

Hoshi mendengus tidak suka, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Orang mati itu sudah tidak punya tujuan dalam hidupnya. Jadi sekarang kau harus menurutiku!"

"Apa?"

Jihoon menaruh lengan Hoshi perlahan dan mengambil katana di tanah. Katana itu masih memiliki sarung sedangkan yang di pegang Hoshi sudah terbuka. Jihoon memeluk erat katana di tangannya.

"Kau harus menurutiku atau aku lari bersama pedang ini."

"Itu katana."

"Iya, katana!"

Jihoon menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kembali. Sungguh konyol dia mengancam seorang ex-leader grup yakuza dengan katana yang bahkan bukan miliknya.

"Aku tahu katana ini berharga untukmu. Sampai kau menggenggamnya begitu erat mengabaikan memar di lenganmu. Kau tidak mau aku membawanya kan? Jadi sekarang ikut denganku!"

Jihoon lalu berjalan cepat mendahului Hoshi. Sedangkan namja itu hanya menatapnya bingung. Tapi ia tidak ada niat untuk menghunus katananya dan membunuh Jihoon sekarang. Sejujurnya Hoshi sendiri tidak tahu setelah ini ia ingin apa. Bahkan tidak ada niat satupun untuk hidup setelah melihat adiknya seperti itu. Jadilah Hoshi hanya mengekori Jihoon sekarang. Entah apa yang ingin namja itu lakukan padanya.

...

* * *

Love Fight Blood

* * *

...

Jeonghan mengerjapkan matanya. Berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya di ruangan. Kepalanya masih terasa pening. Ia berusaha untuk bangun dan duduk. Setelah benar-benar yakin ia telah sadar, Jeonghan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Sebuah kamar, dengan cat peach, kasur king size, dan beberapa ornamen lainnya. Jam meja kecil di sampingnya menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Ugh, kepalaku..."

Jeonghan berusaha untuk berdiri walaupun ia masih harus berpegangan pada dinding. Namja itu berjalan perlahan menuju pintu di sudut ruangan. Tangan kurusnya berusaha untuk membuka kenop pintu. Tapi sepertinya pintu itu terkunci dari luar.

"Terkunci." Gumamnya lemah.

Jeonghan mengetuk pelan pintu di hadapannya. Berharap siapapun yang ada di luar mendengar dan membebaskannya.

Tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang membalas ketukannya. Jeonghan menyerah dan kembali berjalan ke kasur. Dijatuhkannya tubuh kurusnya ke kasur. Ia berbaring memeluk lututnya, berusaha menangkup seluruh tubuhnya.

Air matanya turun membasahi wajahnya. Jeonghan menangis tanpa suara menyadari keadaannya sekarang. Ia tidak tahu ini dimana, jam berapa, ada apa. Ia hanya berharap ini segera berakhir bersamaan dengan ia membuka matanya. Seperti mimpi buruk yang datang. Setidaknya jika ia bangun dari mimpi ini, Seungcheol akan ada disampingnya, memeluknya, mengelus kepalanya, menciumnya lembut, berusaha menenangkannya.

Suara pintu di buka terdengar di belakang punggung Jeonghan. Tapi namja itu terlalu malas untuk kembali bangun dan sekedar melihat siapa yang datang. Langkah kaki terdengar mendekatinya, Jeonghan bahkan tidak ada niatan untuk merapikan penampilannya. Rambutnya dan wajahnya acak-acakan,

Ia melihat seseorang berdiri di hadapannya, memakai setelan jas rapi. Bola matanya bergerak keatas untuk melihat wajah orang di depannya. Dan demi apa, Jeonghan sebenarnya tidak kaget melihat siapa di depannya.

"Bagaimana, heum? Sudah baikan?"

Jeonghan tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandang Jisoo tajam dari sudut matanya. Namja itu duduk di tepi ranjang Jeonghan menghadapnya, membelai rambutnya lembut. Tapi Jeonghan dengan lemah menepis tangannya.

Jisoo hanya tersenyum kecil, ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Jeonghan,

"Mandilah, kutunggu di bawah untuk makan malam."

Jeonghan hanya diam tidak bergerak, tapi air matanya terus mengalir deras. Ia tidak ada niat untuk menganggapi tawaran Jisoo. Namja itu hanya terdiam bahkan saat Jisoo membelai rambutnya lembut. Tanganya dengan telaten menyingkap beberapa helai halus yang menutupi wajah Jeonghan dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinganya.

"Kenapa?"

Jeonghan kembali menepis tangan Jisoo. Namja itu akhirnya menyerah dan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia merapikan sedikit ujung jasnya,

"Satu jam lagi makan malam dibawah. Aku tidak mau tahu."

Jisoo beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar dari kamar Jeonghan. Namja cantik itu belum bergerak sampai ia mendengar suara pintu ditutup dan kunci yang berputar. Ia kembali terkunci disini seperti burung dalam sangkar.

Jisoo mengantongi kunci kamar Jeonghan di saku jasnya. Dua orang lelaki berbadan kekar berdiri tegap untuk menjaga kamar itu.

"Aku akan kembali satu jam lagi. Jangan ada yang mendekatinya."

"Baik, Tuan."

Jisoo berjalan melalui lorong dan menuju ke ruang makan. Kamar Jeonghan terletak di lantai satu, tapi terletak paling pojok dalam lorong. Jisoo melihat Seungkwan yang tengah memakan pelan makan malamnya. Namja itu nampak malas-malasan makan. Padahal Jisoo tahu, Seungkwan itu hobi makan. Lasagna yang tadi dibawakan Jisoo hanya diaduk-aduk membuat pasta itu hancur dan bercampur seperti bubur.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau malas makan? Tidak enak?"

Seungkwan menggeleng pelan, "Aniyo, hyung."

Jisoo duduk berhadapan dengan Seungkwan, Ia mengambil sebuah apel di hadapannya dan menggigitnya kecil, "Lalu kenapa?"

Seungkwan hanya tersenyum kemudian menggeleng kecil. Jisoo masih mengunyah apel di tangannya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mengusap kepala Seungkwan sebentar,

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus. Mintalah sesuatu pada pelayan jika kau ingin yang lain."

"Ya, hyung."

Jisoo beranjak dari ruang makan tapi kemudian menoleh ke belakang saat ia berada di ambang pintu. Seungkwan yang tahu hyungnya itu kembali menoleh hanya terdiam menatap Jisoo.

"Satu lagi."

"Ya?"

"Jangan dekati Jeonghan."

Seungkwan menelan ludahnya kasar. Namja itu tahu Jisoo tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanya sendiri.

"I-iya."

Jisoo tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, "Aku kembali satu jam lagi."

Ia keluar dari ruang makan. Seungkwan menunggu sebentar sampai ia mendengar suara mesin mobil menyala. Namja itu segera beranjak dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Disingkapnya gorden putih di ruang makan, diluar terlihat Jisoo masuk ke sebuah mobil, lalu Seokmin masuk ke bangku kemudi. Beberapa saat setelahnya, mobil itu berjalan meninggalkan halaman depan.

Seungkwan dengan cepat keluar dari ruang makan dan sebisa mungkin berjalan dengan biasa menuju lorong lantai satu. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Jeonghan yang dijaga oleh dua anak buah Jisoo. Seungkwan baru saja mendekat, tapi keduanya sudah menghalangi pintu dan menahan langkahnya,

"Maaf, Tuan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh mendekatinya. Itu perintah Tuan Hong sendiri."

Seungkwan melipat tangannya di dada,

"Aku ini saudara Tuan Hong. Kalian bisa apa?"

"Tapi kami tetap tidak bisa memperbolehkan siapapun masuk kecuali Tuan Hong sendiri."

Seungkwan cemberut sebentar kemudian hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. Ia memandang remeh kedua pengawal di depannya.

"Baiklah terserah kalian. Pada akhirnya kalian juga akan kuadukan pada Jisoo-hyung."

Seungkwan berbalik dan berjalan perlahan. Berharap kedua orang itu akan sedikit terintimidasi oleh nama Jisoo yang dibawanya tadi.

"Tunggu, Tuan!"

Seungkwan berhenti, Ia berbalik dan memandang datar keduanya.

"Baiklah. Kami memperbolehkan anda masuk. Tapi hanya 5 menit dan tidak lebih."

Seungkwan menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia berbalik dan berjalan pelan. Salah seorang diantara mereka membuka kunci pintu. Seungkwan hanya melengos masuk tanpa menghiraukan kedua orang berbadan kekar yang melihatnya was-was.

Setelah Seungkwan menutup pintu, wajah sombongnya berganti panik. Dilihatnya tubuh Jeonghan yang terkulai di kasur. Namja itu berlari lalu jongkok di hadapan Jeonghan.

"Hyung! Hyung! Jeonghan-hyung!"

Jeonghan membuka matanya dan menatap Seungkwan sayu. Namja sedikit terlonjak mengetahui Seungkwan berada di hadapannya. Jeonghan berusaha duduk, kepalanya masih sedikit pusing jadi ia bersandar di kepala kasur.

Seungkwan duduk ditepi kasur, ia menggengam tangan Jeonghan lembut lalu terisak. Seungkwan memegang erat tangan Jeonghan. Ia masih ingat bagaimana petang itu seorang anak buah Jisoo masuk ke rumah membopong tubuh Jeonghan yang tak sadarkan diri dan diikuti Jisoo di belakangnya, menelpon seseorang.

Seungkwan membeku melihat keadaan Jeonghan sekarang. Secara tidak langsung ia ikut andil dalam hal ini.

"Maafkan aku—hiks."

Seungkwan masih terus menangis sesengukan. Jeonghan sendiri tidak tahu apakan ia harus marah, kesal, atau kasihan melihat Seungkwan. Ia masih belum mengerti akan keadaan ini.

"Ini karena aku—Hiks hiks.."

"Kumohon maafkan aku, Jeonghan-hyung."

Seungkwan memandang Jeonghan dengan mata berair dan sesengukan. Jeonghan mengelus puncak kepala Seungkwan lembut. Hal itu membuat Seungkwan semakin histeris menangis.

"Tak apa, Boo. Aku baik-baik saja. Ini bukan salahmu." Ucapnya dengan suara lirih.

Tak lama terdengar sebuah ketukan pintu dari luar. Seungkwan menghapus air matanya dengan lengan baju. Ia memandang Jeonghan sayu.

"Hyung, aku tida bisa berjanji untuk membantumu keluar. Tapi aku janji untuk membuatmu merasa nyaman disini."

Jeonghan tersenyum, ia mengangguk pelan.

"Aku pergi dulu, hyung."

Seungkwan berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia menatap Jeonghan sebentar sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu dan pergi. Jeonghan menghela nafas. Setelah kepergian Seungkwan, ia memeluk lututnya erat. Membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

Ia tahu sesuatu juga pasti terjadi pada Seungcheol. Jeonghan tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu, di suatu tempat, pasti dalam keadaan yang tidak ingin Jeonghan lihat.

...

* * *

Love Fight Blood

* * *

...

Mingyu membuka kopi kalengnya. Ini sudah kaleng kelima sejak sore tadi. Jam dinding besar di ruangan putih itu menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dilihatnya tubuh namja tu terbaring tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit.

Mingyu meraih ponselnya, benda hitam itu dari tadi tergeletak di nakas. Ia belum menghubungi siapapun semenjak kejadian tadi sore. Setelah membawa Minghao ke rumah sakit. Ia hanya duduk dan berusaha mencerna apapun yang telah terjadi. Rasanya masih tidak mungkin.

Baterai ponselnya tinggal 10 persen. Mungkin hanya dua kali panggilan sebelum ponselnya benar-benar mati.

Mingyu duduk di sofa, menumpukkan kedua sikunya pada lutut. Ia menangkupkan tangan dan berpikir. Apa yang harus dilakukan?

Pertama, Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana keadaan di mansion. Jika memang benar apa yang dikatakan Joshua, maka menghubungi mansion sama saja cari mati.

Kedua, Ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Vernon maupun Jihoon. Syukur jika mereka selamat dan bisa dihubungi. Tapi jika mereka tertangkap, menghubungi mereka sama juga cari mati.

Mingyu meremas rambutnya keras, otaknya terasa kosong saat ini. Ia tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun dan melakukan apapun. Namja itu mengalihkan pandangan pada Minghao yang masih terbaring.

"Jika memang rencana Joshua untuk mengkhianati Hoshi berhasil. Maka Hoshi juga pasti sudah tertangkap sekarang."

Mingyu kembali mengacak rambutnya kesal. Sedari tadi rencana yang disusunnya di kepala pasti ada saja kendala. Mingyu tersentak ketika mendengar suara rintihan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati namja itu menggeliat pelan.

Mingyu berdiri dan menghampiri namja itu pelan.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Minghao hanya diam menatap Mingyu. Nyeri di bahunya begitu terasa ketika ia berusaha untuk bergerak.

"Minghao, kan? Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Dua kali."

Minghao tersenyum sinis, "Ya, aku tahu kau. Kim Mingyu."

"Bagus." Mingyu mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah ranjang Minghao. "Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu."

Minghao menghela nafas, ia menatap langit-langit kamar rumah sakit, "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahu apa yang kau inginkan."

Mingyu mengernyit, "Kenapa tidak?"

Minghao menoleh sedikit, "Aku tahu kau menolongku karena membutuhkan informasi untuk menyelamatkan Scoups maupun Jeonghan. Kau membutuhkan informasi tentang Hoshi juga. Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu itu."

Mingyu menggeram rendah, namja ini keras kepala juga. Tidak tahukan ia posisinya sedang sekarat dan Mingyu bisa saja menghabisinya sekarang. Harusnya ia sedikit tersentuh akan perlakuan Mingyu yang masih mau membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Kau masih tidak sadar jika keadaanmu sekarang harusnya tidak membuatmu tetap keras kepala, Minghao-ssi?"

"Ya aku tahu, Mingyu-ssi. Kau bisa membunuhku sekarang. Aku tidak menolak."

Mingyu menelan ludahnya kasar."Dengar, Minghao-ssi,"

"Aku butuh informasi itu untuk menyelamatkan keluargaku. Aku bukan hanya seorang bawahan tapi juga keluarga. Aku bisa saja pergi dan bekerja pada orang lain setelah ini semua. Tapi, aku memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Seungcheol-hyung dan lainnya."

Minghao menatap Mingyu lama, ia menemukan keyakinan tapi juga keraguan dalam matanya. Tapi Minghao tetap diam. Ia lebih tertarik menerawang jauh menatap langit-langit di atasnya.

"Aku memohon padamu."

Minghao tersentak, ia menoleh dan mendapati namja ini sudah bersimpuh di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Seungcheol-hyung adalah kakak bagiku. Mereka semua keluargaku."

Minghao berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya juga ia tetap menyimpan rencana ini. Toh, ini juga tidak berguna kan?

"Bangunlah, Mingyu-ssi."

Mingyu kembali berdiri setelah duduk di kedua lututnya. Ia memandang Minghao penuh harap.

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu banyak informasi. Tanyakan saja apa yang kau ingin tahu. Aku akan menjawab sebisaku."

Mingyu duduk di bangkunya, ia membantu Minghao untuk sedikit bersandar di sandaran ranjang. Lalu menumpukkan kedua tangannya di tepi ranjang untuk bertanya baik-baik.

"Oke, baiklah. Pertama, apa yang akan Hoshi lakukan di rumah Seungcheol?"

Minghao terdiam sejenak, lalu berucap, "Rencana awal, dia hanya menduduki kediamanmu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang pasti Joshua sudah merencanakan untuk mengkhianati Hoshi-hyung sebelumnya."

Mingyu mengangguk mengerti, "Aku ingin menghubungi seseorang yang ada di mansion. Kau pasti tahu Jihoon kan? Adik Seungcheol hyung."

"Ya aku masih ingat dia. Tapi, aku tidak tahu Mingyu-ssi. Aku sendiri belum tahu bagaimana keadaan Hoshi. Rencana awal, Hoshi akan membawa Jihoon. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu mereka bagaimana. Kemungkinan besar sudah menjadi tawanan Joshua."

Mingyu mengeratkan kepalannya, wajahnya memerah menahan emosi, ia berdiri dari kursi, "Aku mau mencari udara segar." Namja itu meraih jaket dan kunci mobilnya

"Jangan gegabah, Mingyu-ssi."

Mingyu menoleh sejenak ke arah Minghao kemudian berlalu menutup pintu. Kaki panjangnya terus berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit sampai menuju lobi utama. Mobil berwarna hitam yang sudah penyok dan bolong akibat tembakan itu terparkir di sudut halaman rumah sakit.

Mingyu terdiam sejenak memandang mobilnya, kemudian ia menuju tempat sampah dan membuang kunci mobil. Memang mobilnya masih bisa dikendarai, tapi dengan penampilan seperti itu? Bisa bisa dirinya berakhir di kantor polisi.

Mingyu meneliti halaman rumah sakit, sebuah mobil berwarna silver baru datang dan bersiap untuk parkir. Setelah parkir, seorang wanita muda keluar dari bangku kemudi, ia sendirian. Mingyu melihat plat nomor mobil, setiap distrik pasti memiliki kode tersendiri, dan Mingyu tahu plat itu menunjukkan distrik Dongdaemun.

Mingyu segera berlari ke arah wanita itu,

"Agasshi!"

"Huh?"

Wanita itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak menekan tombol kunci otomatis mobilnya.

"Maaf menganggu, aku ingin tanya alamat, Temanku tinggal di distrik Dongdaemun tapi aku lupa alamatnya, yang kuingat hanya ada arena seluncur salju dan taman kota. Kulihat plat mobilmu berasal dari Dongdaemun."

"Oh, itu pasti di jalan Samgil. Disana memang terkenal dengan arena seluncur salju. Kawasan yang dekat arena seluncur dan taman kota ada di perempatan terakhir jalan Samgil."

Mingyu merogoh seluruh sakunya berusaha mencari sesuatu,

"Maaf, apa kau bawa kertas dan pensil."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Wanita itu merogoh tasnya, disaat bersamaan Mingyu yang melihat kesempatan, mengambil dengan tenang kunci mobil di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ini."

Mingyu tersenyum kecil dan menerima kertas dan pensil tersebut, "Jala samgil perempatan terakhir." Gumamnya sambil menulis di atas kertas.

"Terima kasih."

Wanita itu tersenyum setelah mendapatkan pensilnya kembali dari tangan Mingyu. Namja itu menunggu hingga wanita tersebut benar benar masuk ke gedung Rumah Sakit, kemudian ia naik ke mobilnya.

Mingyu menyalakan mesin dan segera tancap gas ke arah kediaman Seungcheol. Jalanan Seoul di malam hari sedang lenggang membuatnya dapat melajukan mobil hingga kecepatan 100 km per jam tanpa khawatir.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, namja itu sampai di gerbang utama perumahan. Mingyu memarkirkan mobil—yang dicuri—nya sembarang. Namja itu berjalan pelan, belum sampai memasuki gerbang, beberapa orang berkeliaran, Mingyu segera bersembunyi,

"Menyusahkan saja. Gara gara laki-laki Jepang itu berhasil kabur, kita malah disuruh menelusuri komplek ini sampai pagi."

'laki-laki Jepang?'

Mingyu berusaha mempertajam pendengarannya,

"Ya, padahal kemungkinan laki-laki itu sudah lolos ke kota sangat besar."

'Jadi Hoshi berhasil lolos?'

"Laksanakan saja lah. Ini kan perintah Tuan Wonwoo, kau mau otakmu berhamburan?"

'Wonwoo?'

Setelah beberapa orang itu pergi, Mingyu membatalkan niatnya untuk sekedar masuk. Ia kembali ke mobil dan pergi. Mingyu mengendarai mobilnya asal, tidak tahu tujuan, hanya berputar-putar mengelilingi jalanan yang sekiranya lenggang.

Ia butuh waktu untuk berpikir, sampai pandangan matanya menangkap sebuah gedung bercat merah dengan slogan mencolok bertuliskan Music Studio.

"Ini kan studionya Jihoon-hyung."

Mungkin otaknya sudah memproses tubuhnya untuk mengarahkannya pada jalanan yang ia kenal. Jam di mobil menunjukkan pukul 10 lewat. Tapi Mingyu tahu studio Jihoon selalu buka 24 jam. Mingyu memarkirkan mobil dan segera masuk menuju meja informasi.

"Ehm, permisi. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jihoon. Lee Jihoon."

"Oh Jihoon?"Wanita berambut blonde itu nampak berpikir sejenak, "Tapi, kulihat tadi Jihoon sudah meninggalkan gedung sekitar pukul 7 malam dan tidak kembali. Kupikir dia sudah pulang."

"Ah, begitu? Kau tahu dia pulang naik apa?"

"Tidak. Tapi dia berjalan ke arah timur, mungkin naik busway karena disana ada halte. Biasanya para karyawan yang naik busway juga berjalan ke timur."

Mingyu tersenyum, "Oh baiklah. Terima kasih."

Kembali namja itu menyusuri jalan ke timur, memang benar tak lama dilihatnya halte bis disana. Mingyu memeriksa jadwal bis yang tertera di papan sebelah halte, bis pukul 7 malam. Ia mencoba menghubungi perusahaan bis untuk menanyakan bis dengan plat nomor yang tertera di papan, tapi panggilannya tidak diangkat.

"Oh, iya. Jam kerja perusahaan pemerintah hanya sampai jam 10."

Mingyu memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit, setidaknya ia berhasil tahu informasi bahwa Hoshi berhasil kabur. Ia bisa memberitahu Minghao dan menyuruhnya untuk memberi tahu keberaaan Hoshi.

Namja itu mampir ke mini market 24 jam dekat rumah sakit, ia memarkirkan mobilnya dan berjalan santai ke rumah sakit. Beberapa mobil polisi terparkir d halaman rumah sakit. Wanita yang tadi berbicara dengannya nampak menangis meraung-raung sambil menunjuk ke lahan parkir kosong tempat mobilnya terparkir tadi.

Kerumunan orang mempermudahnya untuk lolos dan masuk ke lobi rumah sakit dengan santai, lalu berjalan ke kamar rawat inap Minghao.

Mingyu membulatkan matanya, Minghao nampak memandangnya datar.

Bukan Minghao yang membuatnya terkejut, melainkan sosok namja lain disana. Ia memakai hoodie dan topi. Namja itu memiliki paras bule yang khas yang selalu Mingyu kenali,

"HYUNG!"

"VERNON?!"

...

 **Flashback**

Vernon berjalan seperti orang aneh, ia mengenakan topi dan memakai tudung hoodie untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Setelah dua jam lebih berjalan berputar-putar di trotoar, ia akhirnya berakhir di taman kota.

Namja itu celingukan sebentar lalu menghampiri salah satu tiang di pojokan taman yang tak terlihat orang. Arena taman seperti ini pasti menempatkan listrik bertenaga besar di bagian pojok agar tidak terjangkau anak-anak.

Vernon membuka kotak berwarna hijau tersebut, ia mengutak-atiknya sebentar, melepas beberapa sambungan kabel, namja itu mengeluarkan kabel miliknya lalu mulai menggunakan otaknya untuk mendapatkan energi.

Ia kemudian menyalakan laptopnya, khusus ia setting hanya untuk melacak, setelah hampir setengah jam berkutat dengan ini itu, ia berhasil menyalakan laptopnya, dengan akibat lampu taman yang mati karena tidak ada listrik.

Vernon melacak keberadaan terakhir kedua chip yang ditempelkan pada Mingyu dan Seungcheol. Tadi tinggal satu chip yang masih menyala.

"Ada!"

Satu titik kuning berkedip-kedip, Vernon memperbesar area dan mendapati titik itu berada di rumah sakit, ia tersenyum senang tapi kemudian menggigit bibirnya cemas.

Rumah sakit?

Vernon masih tidak tahu pemilik chip itu Mingyu atau Seungcheol. Tapi jika ia berada di rumah sakit dan chip itu masih menyala, maka siapapun orangnya pasti masih selamat, walaupun tidak menutup kemungkinan jika sekarat.

Vernon juga tidak tahu, disana ada orang lain atau tidak. Jika ia nekat menyusul dan justru bertemu dengan anak buah Joshua atau Hoshi, tamat riwayatnya.

Namja itu menulis alamat rumah sakit di ponselnya untuk sementara. Lalu membereskan barang-barangnya. Beberapa sorot lampu senter dan derap langkah menuju ke arahnya, petugas listrik pemerintah pasti segera kemari untuk mengecek gangguan listrik. Vernon berhasil kabur sedetik sebelum pria-pria itu sampai di tempatnya.

 **Flashback End**

...

Mingyu berlari menubruk Vernon, membuat namja itu tersungkur ke sofa. Namja bergigi taring itu meraba-raba tubuh Vernon panik, ia menangkup pipi namja yang lebih muda dan menekannya keras.

"Kau masih hidup?! Kau selamat? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Hyungfffhh, Lepasshhfff.."

Mingyu melepaskan tangannya, Vernon nampak memegang kedua pipinya dan mengelusnya pelan. Ia memandang Mingyu sinis, lalu melepas tudung hoodie dan topinya.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi? Aku benar-benar kaget saat orang-orang itu ada di rumah. Dan dia.." Vernon menunjuk Minghao yang tengah duduk tenang di ranjang rumah sakit."Dia adalah anak buah Hoshi, Hyung! Kau ingat saat kita menyelamatkan Jihoon? Orang ini ada disana!"

Mingyu memijit kepalanya yang pening, satu lagi, ia harus menjelaskan pada Vernon tentang semuanya, "Ya, aku tahu."

"Kau tahu dan kau masih menyelamatkan namja ini?! Kau...Kau... Kau berkhianat pada Seungcheol hyung?!"

BRAK

Mingyu menggebrak meja kecil di depannya, baik Vernon maupun Minghao tersentak. Namja bule itu bahkan memundurkan badannya dan bersandar di sofa.

"Vernon-ah, dengar.."

Vernon menelan ludahnya kasar, dilihatnya kilatan marah di mata Mingyu. Baru kali ini ia melihat mata Mingyu berubah seperti itu.

"..aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianati Seungcheol hyung maupun keluarganya. Bahkan jika kematianku sudah datang."

...

* * *

Love Fight Blood

* * *

...

Gelap.

Hanya itu yang Seungcheol rasakan saat ia membuka mata. Indranya masih berusaha membiasakan keadaan baru. Matanya membiasakan cahaya. Hidungnya membiasakan aroma. Mulutnya membiasakan udara. Telinganya membiasakan frekuensi suara. Dan kulitnya membiasakan rasa sakit.

Diantara semua indra itu, yang pertama otak Seungcheol terima berasal dari reseptor kulitnya. Rasa sakit itu kemudian menjalar hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan mati rasa di beberapa tempat. Ia tidak bisa merasakan lengannya. Sesuatu yang keras seperti rantai melilit kedua tangan dan kakinya. Seungcheol berusaha mendefinisikan posisinya dalam keadaan gelap. Ia duduk. Dengan kedua tangan terikat di belakang

Yang kedua, otak Seungcheol menerima rangsangan dari indra pembau. Seketika ia menahan nafasnya, lalu menghembuskannya lagi. Bau seperti besi berkarat, tembaga, anyir darah, keringat, bangkai hewan. Beberapa bau lain seperti alkhohol juga tercium tapi terbilang tipis karena tertutup bau yang lain.

Lalu menyusul, mata dan telinganya, Suara gemerincing rantai ketika ia menggerakan kaki dan tangannya begitu ngilu di telinganya. Matanya menangkap sebuh cahaya berpendar di salah satu sudut penglihatannya. Seungcheol berusaha bergerak mendekati cahaya itu. Tapi kedua alat gerak tubuhnya yang ditahan menyulitkannya.

Otaknya merasa deja vu akan keadaan ini. Joshua pasti menahannya di gudang lagi, sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. Seungcheol menelan ludahnya, dan mencoba tetap bernafas. Apa rencana Jisoo selanjutnya? Membiarkannya mati membusuk disini?

Langkah kaki ditangkap indra pendengaran Seungcheol. Pintu usang disudut ruangan terbuka, matanya sedikit menyipit ketika cahaya masuk sekaligus.

Laki-laki itu berjalan perlahan mendekatinya, Seungcheol bahkan tidak terlalu kaget dengan kedatangannya.

"Merasa familiar dengan ini?"

Seungcheol terdiam, Joshua berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapannya. Joshua menggeret salah satu kursi diantara tumpukan benda-benda di gudang dan menaruhnya dihadapan Seungcheol, ia duduk lalu menyilangkan kakinya tenang.

"Dimana Jeonghan?"

"Kau tahu kita bisa saja berteman." Ucap Jisoo enteng.

Suara Seungcheol mendesis, "Dimana dia?"

"Tuan Choi..."

Joshua menatap mata Seungcheol yang memerah, "Dia sudah bukan urusanmu."

Seungcheol mendesis rendah, "Beraninya kau Hong Jisoo..."

Gemerincing rantai terdengar ketika namja bertubuh kekar itu berusaha melepaskan kaki dan tangannya. Urat-urat merah kehijauan tercetak celas di wajahnya yang menahan amarah. Keringat bercampur darah bercucuran dari dahi dan lengan Seungcheol.

"Berani tangan bejatmu menyentuh sehelai rambutnya..."

Jisoo tersenyum, tertawa mungkin lebih tepat, dengan suara halus nan elegan.

"Hahaha... Sungguh kau mengatakannya? Aku bahkan sudah menyentuh lebih dari itu, Choi."

Kilatan marah jelas nampak di wajah Seungcheol, ia hanya perlu satu buah tangan atau kakinya dan ia akan menghajar Jisoo sampai darah memenuhi lubang hidung dan mulutnya. Tapi Seungcheol hanya bisa mendengus marah melihat tawa Jisoo sekarang.

Namja itu menurunkan kakinya, menumpukkan kedua siku di lututnya dan duduk mengobservasi wajah babak belur Seungcheol dari dekat,

Suara Seungcheol sangat lirih namun tajam saat mengatakannya, "Kau brengsek!"

Senyum tercetak di wajah aristokrat Jisoo, "Kau tahu apa yang lebih brengsek dariku?"

Jisoo menjauhkan wajahnya sebentar, "Aku tahu kau ingin melihatnya, aku akan mengabulkannya."

Seungcheol tertegun sejenak, Jisoo berdiri dari duduknya, ia berjalan pelan, "Tapi aku juga ingin menyentuhnya."

Jisoo sampai di samping Seungcheol, ia membungkukkan badannya, mengarahkan mulutnya tepat di hadapan daun telingaa Seungcheol, dengan suara yang lembut ia berbisik,

"Besok aku akan membawanya kesini. Dengan begitu, keinginan kita berdua akan terkabul. Aku bisa menyentuhnya, dan kau bisa melihatnya. Lebih tepatnya melihatku menyentuhnya."

Seungcheol berontak, suara gemerincing rantai terdengar jelas saat namja itu menggerakan tangan dan kakinya untuk berusaha lepas dari jeratan rantai. Ingin rasanya menghajar wajah sombong Jisoo dihadapannya.

"Bajingan!..Brengsek!..Bangsat kau!"

"Wow..woo...Tidak usah memanggilnya semua. Satu saja sudah cukup, Choi."

Jisoo berjalan menuju pintu, sebelum menutup pintu ia menoleh ke arah Seungcheol yang masih melihatnya penuh amarah, "Nikmati malammu, Tuan Choi. Anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri."

BLAM

Pintu gudang ditutup, meninggalkan Seungcheol di dalam masih dengan amarah yang meletup letup hingga ke ubun kepalanya.

...

* * *

Love Fight Blood

* * *

...

Jisoo memasuki ruang makannya, beberapa menu sudah terhidang dengan anggun, sebotol wine di dalam baskom es juga tersaji dengan dua gelas tinggi yang siap diisi dengan cairan memabukkan itu. Hidangan makan malam yang elegan gaya eropa klasik favorit Jisoo, siap untuk menyambut tuan putri kesayangannya. Seungkwan sudah makan malam sebelumnya, jadi ia tidak mungkin menganggu acaranya.

Harusnya sang putri sudah duduk manis menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Tapi hingga pukul 8 lewat 15 menit, sosok impiannya itu belum keluar. Jisoo beranjak dan menuju kamar sang putri untuk membangunkannya.

Sungguh kisah romantis yang klise, jangan harap adegan selanjutnya Jisoo membangunkan Jeonghan dengan sebuah kecupan atau belaian hangat.

Karena adegan selanjutnya menampakkan Jisoo yang membuka pintu kamar Jeonghan kasar dan menghampiri namja yang masih terbaring di kasurnya.

"Ini sudah jam 8 lewat 15 menit." Ucap Jisoo dingin.

Jeonghan hanya menatap udara kosong di depannya, tubuhnya masih terbaring di kasur. Efek biusnya sepertinya sudah hilang. Tapi tubuhnya enggan untuk menuruti perintah Jisoo.

"Ini belum 24 jam kau disini. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu."

Jeonghan masih tetap diam. Tidak ada keinginan untuk menyahuti Jisoo.

Jisoo mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ia meraih rambut hitam Jeonghan dan menjambaknya, menghadapkan wajah cantik namja itu dihadapannya. Rambut Jeonghan yang panjang memudahkan Jisoo untuk mengeratkan tarikannya pada helaian lembut itu.

"Arrrghh! Sakit! Lepaskan..."

Air mata Jeonghan mulai mengalir saat Jisoo sengaja mengeratkan genggamannya membuat rambutnya semakin tertarik.

"Kau bisa merasakan sakit kan? Di rumah Seungcheol, kau menuruti perintahnya. Di rumahku, kau turuti perintahku. Aku sudah membuatnya simpel agar bisa kau pahami, ingat?"

Jisoo mendorong kepala Jeonghan keras, membuat tubuh rapuh itu terjatuh ke kasur.

"Berdirilah, kita akan makan."

"Aku tidak mau."

Dengan satu jawaban singkat, Jisoo kembali menarik rambut Jeonghan. Kali ini namja itu menyeretnya keluar dan membawanya seperti binatang melewati lorong menuju ruang makan. Tidak diindahkannya teriakan kesakitan Jeonghan

"Sakit! Lepaskan, Jisoo! Akhh... Sakit...!"

Para pelayan nampak diam dan menundukkan kepala saat Jisoo menyeret Jeonghan dan mendudukkannya di kursi di ruang makan.

"Makan."

"Tidak mau."

"Kau ingin makan dengan tenang atau kau ingin aku memaksamu?"

Jeonghan hanya diam, ia menatap kosong makanan yang tersaji di depannya. Bahkan makanan mewah kelas atas itu tidak menggugah selera makan Jeonghan.

"Kau benar-benar minta kupaksa."

Jisoo menoleh ke arah para pelayan yang berdiri berjajar di sudut ruang makan. Dengan satu isyarat, mereka menunduk lalu meninggalkan ruang makan. Membuat Jeonghan dan Jisoo hanya berdua di dalam.

Jeonghan tidak suka ini, ia tidak suka ketika hanya berdua dengan pria ini.

Hawa mencekam menyerang Jeonghan ketika Jisoo mengambil piring berisi steak yang akan menjadi makan malam mereka. Itu hanya piring dengan menu makan malam tapi Jeonghan menjadi kalut saat Jisoo menusukkan garpu ke daging steak, ia memandang Jeonghan dari sudut matanya. Tangannya yang bebas kembali meraih rambut bagian belakang Jeonghan dan menarinya keras.

"Arghh.. hmmppttt.."

Bersamaan dengan mulut Jeonghan yang terbuka, Jisoo memasukkan semua daging steak berukuran besar itu itu ke mulut Jeonghan, Jisoo menaruh garpu dan mencekik leher Jeonghan.

"Telan."

Jisoo terus menarik rambut Jeonghan membuat kepalanya mengadah ke atas, sedangkan tangan satunya tetap mencekik leher jenjang namja cantik itu. Bagaimana ia bisa menelannya?

"Heokkkhhh... Eokh.."

Pada akhirnya, Jeonghan malah memuntahkan daging di mulutnya. Jisoo melepaskan tangannya dari rambut dan leher Jeonghan. Namja itu terbatuk memegang lehernya yang terasa panas.

"Uhukk..uhukk."

Jisoo menghela nafas, ia menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku, "Bagaimana enak? Ini makan malam favoritku." Ucapnya sinis.

Jeonghan masih berusaha meredam panas dan perih di tenggorokan maupun pening di kepalanya. Belum sempat ia untuk lega, Jisoo kembali bergerak. Matanya menatap botol wine di dalam baskom berisi es batu untuk menjaga suhunya.

Jisoo meraih pembuka botol dan membukanya dengan tenang. Setelahnya, ia menuang semua cairan berwarna merah tua itu ke dalam baskom. Permukaan airnya cepat naik mengingat ada es batu di dalamnya.

Mata Jisoo menatap nyalang ke arah Jeonghan yang masih terbatuk, ia meraih rambut panjang Jeonghan dan menariknya.

"Ini adalah wine terbaik di rumahku. Dan kau akan mencicipinya."

Jisoo menarik rambut Jeonghan mendekat ke bibir baskom. Belum sempat Jeonghan menarik nafas, Jisoo sudah membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam baskom.

"Blup.. brllpp.."

Cairan merah itu masuk ke hidung dan mulutnya. Jeonghan dapat merasakan panas membakar karena kandungan alkhohol di tenggorokan maupun rongga hidungnya. Belum lagi batuan es yang menghantam wajah dan memberikan sensasi perih. Hingga beberapa detik ia merasakan kepalanya tetap ditahan Joshua di dalam baskom.

Jeonghan merasa nafasnya mulai tipis, kepalanya pening karena wine itu terus masuk ke hidung maupun mulutnya. Saat itu, ia merasakan tarikan di kepalanya, rambutnya kembali di tarik oleh Joshua.

Jeonghan memuntahkan wine dari mulutnya, cairan itu bahkan keluar dari hidung dan telinganya. Cahaya lampu ruang makan yang terang menyilaukannya, tapi matanya menangkap senyum Jisoo terpampang di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana? Manis bukan? Sedikit pahit memang wine ini, tapi ini adalah favoritku untuk makan malam. Kuharap kau juga menyukainya."

Jisoo menghentakan kepala Jeonghan, tubuh lemas itu jatuh ke lantai ruang makan, baskom berisi wine dan es batu itu jatuh disampingnya. Baju yang dikenakannya berubah menjadi warna gelap karena wine.

Jeonghan melirik dari sudut matanya, dan menangkap langkah kaki Jisoo yang meninggalkan ruang makan. Jeonghan ingin berdiri, ia ingin lari, menerobos sekerumunan penjagaan ketat yang disediakan Jisoo untuknya. Tapi yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya berbaring, di tengah dinginnya lantai dan menangis seperti orang gila.

...

...

TBC

.

.

Halo. Ada yang masih inget ini kah? Haha...

Kayaknya kalian dah bosen yah denger saya minta maaf karna ini apdetnya lama banget.

Tapi ya syukurlah masih ada waktu buat apdet walaupun ini pendek.

Dan mulai dari chap ini gak akan ada spoiler untuk chap depan yah. Tenang aja ff ini masih lanjut kok. Cuma emang lagi susah buat apdet karena kesibukan. Saya udah kelas akhir soalnya haha...

Last, still mind to review?

Review kalian se7mua itu suntikan semangat buatku.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title :**

 **Love, Fight, Blood**

 **Cast :**

 **SEVENTEEN**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Action, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Length :**

 **Chaptered**

 **Rated :**

 **M (for blood scene and some gore. Maybe some sex scene but not really)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Nothing**

 **Warning :**

 **Disini, member mempunyai karakter berbanding 180 derajat dengan aslinya. Jadi yang biasanya biasnya konyol, disini jadi kejam semua. Jangan protes, soalnya udah diperingatin. Gak tanggung kalo nantinya ada yang muntah atau gimana, soalnya ada adegan darah.**

 **Sekali lagi, disini semuanya OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menyeruput teh hangatnya perlahan, ini sudah pukul 10 pagi tapi ia masih mengenakan piyama tidur berwarna biru tua. Rambutnya masih berantakan mencuat kesana kemari seperti sarang burung. Memang kemarin adalah hari yang melelahkan, Wonwoo baru bisa tidur pukul 2 dini hari setelah memastikan semuanya beres. Dan sekarang disinilah ia, menyantap roti bakar dan secangkir teh hangat dengan campuran madu di dalamnya.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar memasuki ruang makan, Wonwoo melihat dari pantulan jendela, dan tahu kalau Seungkwan menuju kemari.

"Selamat pagi—ukh! Ini alkhohol?!"

Seungkwan memang sangat sensitif dengan alkhohol, lebih tepatnya alergi. Dari kecil, ia tidak bisa menerima apapun yang berhubungan dengan alkhohol, bahkan saat terluka pun, ia tidak bisa diobati dengan alkhohol, ini membuatnya selalu dijaga dengan baik oleh ayah ibunya dulu.

Wonwoo memang sudah tahu saat pertama kali memasuki ruang makan, bau alkhohol begitu kentara. Biasanya jika hanya makan malam dengan wine, baunya tidak akan segini menyengat. Ini sih sama saja membuang satu botol wine ke lantai.

Seungkwan masih terlihat ragu ragu memasuki ruang makan, ia nampak mulai memegang kepalanya. Wonwoo menaruh roti dan menghampiri Seungkwan,

"Kau sarapan di ruang tamu saja, ayo kuantar." Ucapnya lembut.

Seungkwan mengangguk, Wonwoo mengantar Seungkwan ke ruang tamu, lalu kembali ke ruang makan,

"Tolong bawakan sarapannya ke ruang tamu."

"Baik, Tuan."

Pelayan muda itu segera pergi menyiapkan makanan, Wonwoo kembali duduk di tempat sebelumnya, menyantap sisa sarapannya dengan tenang sampai sesuatu terasa menusuk di lehernya. Wonwoo menoleh ke arah kiri, melihat sosok memakai kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Rambut hitam sebahunya nampak acak-acakan, sosok itu berjalan perlahan melewati Wonwoo dan duduk di bangku di depannya.

Wonwoo memandang sinis ke arah Jeonghan, bau alkhohol nampak semakin menguat saat Jeonghan masuk ke ruang makan.

Ia menoleh ke salah satu pelayan,

"Buatkan dia makanan."

"Tidak usah."

Suara Jeonghan terdengar parau saat mengatakannya, serak dan hampir hilang. Setelah Wonwoo perhatikan wajah Jeonghan juga nampak kusut, matanya nampak lebam dan berkantung, kulit putih susunya berubah seperti mayat hidup, jangan lupakan rambut kusut dan bau wine yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Tapi Wonwoo tidak mengindahkan perkataan Jeonghan. Ia tetap menyuruh pelayan untuk membuatkan makanan. Tak berapa lama di hadapan Jeonghan tersaji dua buah roti panggang dengan bacon dan telur. Aroma makanan itu sepertinya tidak menggugah selera makan Jeonghan, karena raut cantik namja itu tidak berubah. Ia bahkan menjadi lebih emo daripada Wonwoo.

"Makanlah."

Jeonghan tak bergeming ia hanya melihat makanan di depannya. Wonwoo tidak ada niatan untuk berlaku baik di depan Jeonghan. Tapi, ia juga tidak ada niatan untuk berlaku sebaliknya. Jadi ia hanya melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi tugasnya.

Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku tidak peduli apa hubunganmu dengan Jisoo. Tapi aku tidak ingin kehadiranmu menyulitkanku. Jadi lebih baik kau tidak mempersulit pekerjaanku."

Lelaki emo itu berjalan keluar dari ruang makan, sebelum suara Jeonghan menghentikannya.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan apa yang kualami?"

Wonwoo terdiam, ia berbalik menatap Jeonghan. "Tidak."

"Kau tidak mengalaminya, kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya."

"Aku sudah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk darimu."

Manik mata Jeonghan terangkat dan melirik, menatap lelaki di ambang pintu yang berwajah datar itu.

"Lebih baik, nikmati makananmu dengan tenang sebelum Jisoo datang. Kau tak mau mengalami hal yang lebih buruk kan?"

Wonwoo meninggalkan Jeonghan di ruang makan. Lelaki cantik itu hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya mengambil satu potong roti dan menggigitnya, mulutnya terasa kaku untuk sekedar mengunyah serat serat gandum tersebut. Bulir air mata berurai dari mata indahnya. Pada akhirnya Jeonghan hanya berhasil menelan dua gigit roti dan sisanya ia biarkan hingga mendingin.

...

* * *

Love Fight Blood

* * *

...

Hoshi melepas sepatunya, matanya menangkap suasana apartemen lama Jihoon di Apgujeong untuk pertama kalinya. Untunglah Jihoon mempunyai beberapa won yang cukup untuk naik taksi kesini. Dan lebih beruntung lagi, apartemen lama Jihoon masih kosong. Sepertinya Seungcheol tidak menjual apartemen ini ketika ia membawa semua barang Jihoon kembali ke rumahnya. Terbukti dari password apartemen yang tidak diganti. Jadi secara teknis, ini masih hak Jihoon.

"Masuklah, maaf berantakan. Aku tidak pernah kesini sejak. . . Ya. . itulah pokoknya.."

Namja sipit itu menaruh kedua katananya di meja ruang tamu, ia menepuk permukaan sofa sebelum duduk. Jihoon kembali beberapa menit membawa kotak P3K di tangannya. Untunglah beberapa perabotan rumah asli milik apartemen masih ada. Ia duduk di sebelah Hoshi dan meraih lengan namja itu. Jihoon tidak cukup tahu tentang pengobatan. Jadi, ia hanya mengoleskan salep dingin lalu membalutnya dengan perban.

"Aku masih punya uang. Cukup untuk makan berdua selama 3 hari kedepan. Jika bisa menghemat mungkin bisa sampai seminggu." Ujar Jihoon.

"Lalu?"

"Buatlah dirimu berguna! Temukan informasi mengenai kakakku dan lainnya. Kau pasti masih punya kenalan atau semacamnya kan?"

Hoshi mendengus kesal, "Kalau aku sudah tidak punya? Lee Jihoon yang terhormat, aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa sekarang. Keputusanmu untuk membawaku kesini sama saja dengan memunggut gelandangan."

Jihoon diam, ia nampak terdiam sejenak. Otaknya terlalu buntu dan tidak bisa digunakan berpikir. Jihoon mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, hampir saja ia memukul namja ini—tidak juga karena Jihoon tidak berani—

"Aku mau istirahat dan berpikir."

Jihoon mencibir sebentar sebelum ia menutup kotak P3Knya keras, membuat Hoshi tersentak tentu saja. Namja mungil itu bergumam kecil, tapi telinga Hoshi masih cukup tajam untuk mendengarnya.

"Keras kepalanya sama. Tidak ingat apa tadi dia putus asa? Hmp!"

Jihoon menaruh kotak P3K di kamarnya. Ruangan ini nampak kosong dan sepi sejak hampir seminggu Jihoon pulang ke rumah Seungcheol. Hanya beberapa perabot asli seperti sofa, lemari pakaian, dan kerangka ranjang yang masih ada. Uang di dompetnya semakin menipis. Salahkan tarif taksi yang begitu mahal. Wajar sih, dari Seoul ke Apgujeong.

Jihoon menyerah, ia kembali dan turun ke ruang tamu. Hoshi masih duduk merenung di sofa, sementara itu Jihoon membongkar isi ranselnya. Dompet, kunci ruangan kantor, lip balm, ponsel, charger dan lainnya. Jihoon memandang ponselnya lama, sebelum akhirnya menghampiri Hoshi.

"Bisa kau ceritakan padaku?"

Hoshi mendongak menatap Jihoon dingin,

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Seungcheol-hyung?"

...

* * *

Love Fight Blood

* * *

...

"Mingyu-ssi.. Mingyu-ssi..."

Mingyu terbangun saat seseorang memanggil namanya, dilihatnya seorang wanita berpakaian perawat tersenyum tenang. Mingyu mengucek mata dan meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Kami baru saja melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap Minghao-ssi. Anda diminta menemui Jeon uisa-nim di kantornya."

Mingyu hanya mengangguk pelan, "Aku kesana dalam 15 menit."

"Dan, Mingyu-ssi?"

"Ya?"

"Anda harus segera melakukan pembayaran. Sesuai dengan peraturan rumah sakit ini, pasien gawat darurat diharuskan membayar setelah pertolongan diberikan paling lambat dua hari setelahnya."

Oh ya, Mingyu lupa. Ia tidak punya uang, Terakhir, ia gunakan untuk makan di minimarket kemarin.

"Baiklah, terakhir besok bukan? Aku akan membayarnya."

Perawat itu tersenyum dan undur diri. Mingyu melirik ke arah Minghao, namja itu tengah tertidur pulas. Sepertinya mereka baru saja memberinya obat. Mingyu melihat jam dinding, jarum menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Sebenarnya, Mingyu baru tidur pukul 5 pagi. Ia memikirkan banyak hal. Namja itu mengusap kasar wajahnya dan berdiri

"Vernon-ah, bangun."

"Heung?"

Namja bule itu mengucek matanya sebentar dan menguap. Tidur di sofa yang sempit membuat bahunya sakit.

"Kau punya uang?"

Vernon mengernyit, "Huh? Untuk apa?"

"Makan tentu saja. Berapa yang kau punya?"

Vernon merogoh dompetnya di dalam ransel, ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dari dalam dompet dan beberapa koin.

Mingyu menaikkan alisnya, "Hanya ini?"

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan? Satu juta won?" tanyanya sarkas.

"Aku belum membayar biaya rumah sakit kau tahu."

Vernon hanya memasang wajah datar. Setelah kemarin sampai di rumah sakit, ia sedikit sangsi jika melihat Minghao yang notabene anak buah Hoshi. Namun, setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Mingyu, ia akhirnya menerima—walaupun dengan berat hati. Lagipula Vernon percaya Mingyu pasti memiliki sesuatu yang ada di otaknya.

"Status Minghao adalah tawanan kita sekarang."

"Tawanan yang menyenangkan, dirawat di rumah sakit."

Mingyu tahu, Vernon masih kesal dari ucapan sarkasmenya barusan. Ia hanya menganggap angin lalu ucapannya. Mingyu kemudian melirik ransel besar yang dibawa Vernon bahkan dipeluknya ketika tidur itu.

"Kau bilang tadi kau menemukanku dengan melacakku kan? Berarti kau bawa komputer?"

"Hanya 2 buah laptop dengan spek sedang. Satu laptop ada microchip yang—Ya! Kenapa memukul mulutku?!"

Vernon menatap Mingyu kesal, "Hentikan ocehanmu mengenai teknologi. Aku bisa pusing."

"Ish. Apa yang kau inginkan sih, hyung?"

"Bisa kau hack sistem rumah sakit?"

"Kurasa bisa tapi untuk apa?"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum kecil, sebelum menepuk bahu Vernon. "Akan kuberi tahu nanti. Sekarang pakai uangmu untuk beli makanan di minimarket. Jangan lupa menyamar."

"Okay."

Vernon memakai topi dan masker sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar bersama Mingyu. Mereka berpisah ketika di lift. Vernon harus ke lantai dasar, sedangkan Mingyu terus berjalan ke ujung lorong untuk menemui dokter.

Namja tinggi itu mengetuk pintu sebentar sebelum akhirnya masuk, seorang dokter laki-laki sedang duduk di meja kerjanya dan menulis sesuatu di lembaran.

"Jeon uisa?"

Laki-laki itu mendongak. Mingyu terdiam sejenak memandang parasnya. Mirip. Sangat Mirip. Seratus persen mirip. Dia...

"Duduklah, Mingyu-ssi."

...Jeon Wonwoo?

Mingyu memasang wajah dingin, ia duduk di hadapan dokter muda ini. Dilihatnya name tag dokter di jasnya.

Jeon Bohyuk? Bukan Jeon Wonwoo?

Harus Mingyu akui bahwa mereka sangat mirip. Hanya rambut Bohyuk sedikit lebih cepak, mungkin karena profesinya sebagai dokter. Kulitnya lebih memiliki banyak asupan pigmen daripada punya Wonwoo. Bahkan Mingyu menganggapnya mayat hidup.

Dan jika diperhatikan mata Jeon Bohyuk lebih besar dari Wonwoo. Selebihnya mereka benar-benar mirip.

"Mingyu-ssi!"

"Eh, iya?"

"Kau melamun?"

Mingyu hanya tertawa gugup dan menggaruk belakang teliganya, "Ah, tidak uisa-nim. Hanya sedikit terkejut."

"Terkejut? Karena apa? Aku belum memberitahukan hasil pemeriksaan."

"Bukan, bukan. Hanya saja, aku mempunyai emm. . . teman, tidak bisa dibilang teman juga, yang sangat mirip denganmu. Kalian seperti anak kembar."

Mingyu menangkap raut terkejut dari wajah dokter muda itu. Jarinya bergerak gelisah mengetuk pinggiran meja.

"Aku... tidak punya kembaran Mingyu-ssi."

Bohong. Seratus persen bohong. Mingyu adalah analis yang baik. Maka dari itu, Seungcheol selalu percaya padanya. Dan Jeon Bohyuk, seorang dokter muda ini bohong didepannya.

"Bahkan jika ia bernama Jeon Wonwoo?"

Keringat mulai membasahi dahi Bohyuk. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar, pandangan matanya ia alihkan menghindari iris hitam Mingyu yang mengintimidasi. Dokter muda itu mengambil satu map kuning dan membukanya.

"Ini perkembangan keadaan Minghao sampai saat ini—"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan itu. Aku butuh jawabanmu. Kau saudara Jeon Wonwoo?"

Skak mat! Bohyuk tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia akhirnya menghela nafas berat dan menaruh mapnya tenang. Jari-jarinya ia tangkupkan untuk menenangkan diri sejenak.

"Ya, aku adik kembarnya."

...

...

Dunia begitu sempit, bahkan Mingyu harus mengakui itu dua kali. Seungcheol bertemu dengan Jisoo setelah 10 tahun. Sekarang ia bertemu dengan adik kembar si keparat Wonwoo itu di rumah sakit dimana Minghao dirawat.

Entah dunia yang sempit atau memang Dewi Fortuna yang terlalu mencintainya. Iya Mingyu tahu ia tampan, bahkan mungkin sekelas dewi pun bisa terpikat. Mingyu berlari dari ruangan dokter Jeon ke kamar Minghao. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan berlari ke arah Vernon yang tengah memakan kimbap.

"Kimbap tunamu, hyung."

"Aku dapat informasi."

Vernon menghentikan kunyahannya sejenak, ia menatap Mingyu penuh harap. Namja itu meletakkan kimbapnya yang tinggal satu potong di meja.

"Maksudmu?"

* * *

Flashback

Bohyuk sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia memijit kepalanya pelan lalu menghela nafas.

"Aku memang punya kakak kembar, namanya Jeon Wonwoo, sama seperti yang kau katakan. Tapi dia sudah lama hilang. Lima tahun lalu kakakku pergi ke Seoul untuk mencari pekerjaan setelah lulus kuliah. Tapi, setelahnya tidak ada kabar bahkan sampai sekarang."

"Jadi sekarang kau tidak punya kontak apapun tentang Wonwoo?"

Bohyuk menggeleng pelan, "Kau mengenal kakakku? Bisa aku bertemu dengannya. Aku sangat merindukannya."

Mingyu terdiam sebentar, otaknya merancang beberapa rencana untuk menyelesaikan ini semua.

"Aku bisa membuatmu bertemu dengan hyungmu. Tapi kau harus membantuku."

Bohyuk terdiam, raut wajahnya menampakkan keraguan dalam perkataan Mingyu. Siapa juga yang mau percaya kepada seseorang yang tiba-tiba membawa korban penembakan. Sebagai dokter jaga saat pasien datang, Bohyuk harusnya menerima laporan penembakan dari kepolisian. Tapi tidak ada satupun polisi yang datang untuk melapor ke rumah sakit.

Tapi, di lain sisi ia sangat merindukan Wonwoo. Lima tahun adalah waktu yang tidak cepat. Semenjak hilangnya Wonwoo, Bohyuk harus bekerja lebih keras. Alasan ia menyetujui dipindahkan ke Seoul adalah untuk bisa mencari kakaknya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu."

Flashback off

...

* * *

Love Fight Blood

* * *

...

Jisoo melonggarkan dasi di lehernya, hari ini cukup melelahkan. Bursa saham naik, karena berita kriminal yang menggemparkan kota Seoul kemarin. Banyak turis yang datang dan ini membuat harga pasar naik. Manusia cenderung mendekati masalah memang. Hari ini moodnya sedang bagus, jadi ia akan mengunjungi teman lamanya.

Seungcheol maksudnya. Dan kalau tidak salah, ia mempunyai janji kemarin pada teman lamanya itu. Jisoo melepaskan kancing lengannya dan menggulungnya hingga ke siku. Ia keluar dari ruangannya dan berjalan ke kamar Jeonghan.

Jisoo membuka kenop pintu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamar dan menemukan namja itu duduk di tepi ranjang membelakanginya.

"Hai, Princess."

Jeonghan menoleh, tatapannya datar menatap Jisoo.

Jisoo tersenyum, ia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Jeonghan. Namja itu berjongkok di hadapan Jeonghan dan menggenggam tangannya. Awalnya Jeonghan menarik kasar tangannya, namun Jisoo yang tidak mau kalah, menarik kembali tangan Jeonghan dan meremasnya keras.

"Awh!"

Jisoo menatap dalam manik cokelat milik Jeonghan, "Aku sedang senang hari ini. Bisnisku berjalan lancar."

Jeonghan hanya diam.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu menemui teman lamaku malam ini, aku ingin kau memakai pakaian yang bagus. Aku akan menyiapkannya."

"Kumohon, jangan membuatku menyakitimu lagi, sayang. Mandilah, aku akan menyuruh beberapa maid untuk membantu persiapanmu."

Jisoo mencium lembut tangan Jeonghan, namja cantik itu sedikit terkejut melihat sikapnya yang begitu lembut, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kemarin. Jisoo kembali mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Jeonghan sebentar sebelum akhirnya pergi dari kamar Jeonghan.

Tak lama, tiga orang maid datang membawa satu setel baju dan beberapa barang lainnya.

"Tuan, silahkan mandi, kami akan menunggu disini."

"Aku tidak mau."

Para maid itu nampak berpandangan sebentar, sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara di ambang pintu membuat mereka menoleh,

"Biar aku saja."

Ketiga maid itu membungkuk dan menaruh semua barang-barang Jeonghan di kasur.

"Jeonghan-hyung..."

"Seungkwan?"

Namja itu menghambur ke pelukan Seungkwan, air matanya kembali mengalir deras. Seungkwan hanya bisa mengusap punggung Jeonghan lembut.

"Seungkwan-ah, aku tidak mau! Aku mau pulang! Kenapa mereka terus memaksaku?!"

"Hyung, ini rumah barumu. Aku tahu kau membenci Jisoo-hyung. Tapi ini adalah rumahmu sekarang."

Jeonghan melepas pelukannya. Sejak kemarin ia tahu bahwa Seungkwan adalah adik sepupu Jisoo. Ini membuat banyak peristiwa bergulir di otaknya. Dari awal pertemuannya dengan Jisoo, hingga semua yang berhubungan dengannya. Seungkwan sudah mengakui semuanya ke Jeonghan, bahwa sebenarnya ia tahu Jisoo akan membawanya. Tapi ia tidak tahu jika harus sampai menghancurkannya. Jeonghan marah tentu saja. Bahkan ia sempat berpikir bahwa tidak ada satu orang pun yang dipercaya sekarang. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia luluh karena Seungkwan menangis di hadapannya malam itu.

Malam ketika Jeonghan menangis di lantai dapur bermandikan wine. Ia masih mencoba untuk berdiri dan kembali ke kamarnya. Tubuhnya oleng dan jatuh tepat di kasur. Beberapa saat setelahnya Seungkwan datang membawa handuk dan piyama. Jeonghan tahu, namja chubby itu alergi alkhohol. Tapi ia memaksa dan bahkan membantu Jeonghan berpakaian mengabaikan hidungnya yang memerah dan deraian air mata yang lolos. Bahkan Jeonghan lihat beberapa kali Seungkwan menggaruk tangannya yang panas terkena alkhohol.

"Aku tidak bisa Kwan-ah. Ini bukan tempatku."

Seungkwan mengusap air mata hyung-nya itu, "Mianhae, hyung. Jeongmal mianhae..."

Namja chubby itu menuntun Jeonghan agar duduk di kasur. Ia meraih tangan Jeonghan lembut, "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahanku, hyung. Kumohon, jangan seperti ini."

Jeonghan mendongak, menatap wajah Seungkwan penuh harap. Seungkwan bahkan ingin menangis sekarang. Jeonghan yang selalu ceria, mempesona dan menjadi primadona kampus sekarang menyedihkan di hadapannya.

"Apa saja?"

Seungkwan nampak sedikit ragu, ini sama saja membelot pada sepupunya. Dan akhir bagi pembelot adalah mati. Seungkwan bergidik hanya dengan membayangkannya. Ia sudah tahu sifat Jisoo sejak lama. Tapi pada akhirnya Seungkwan mengangguk.

Jeonghan berubah sumringah, ia kembali memeluk Seungkwan,

"Gomawo, Seungkwan-ah!"

Namja itu hanya bisa menepuk punggung Jeonghan dan tersenyum kaku. Ia melepaskan pelukan Jeonghan lembut,

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan, hyung?"

"Kumohon cari tahu info tentang Seungcheol dan keluarganya."

Seungkwan tertegun sejenak, meragukan permintaan Jeonghan.

"Kumohon, Seungkwan-ah. Aku tahu, dengan menghilangnya aku pasti juga terjadi sesuatu dengan Seungcheol. Hanya memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja akan membuatku sangat bersyukur."

Seungkwan tersenyum sendu, "Kau begitu mencintainya, hyung?"

"Lebih dari apapun."

Seungkwan tahu dia jahat, menghancurkan hidup orang lain hanya demi keinginannya sendiri. Bahkan jika yang didepannya ini adalah Seungcheol, mungkin permintaannya pun sama. Hanya ingin melihat orang yang mereka cintai selamat dan bahagia.

'Aku sungguh terkutuk' batinnya

Fakta, bahwa dia mengetahui Seungcheol tengah disekap di gedung lain dan menderita adalah fakta yang tidak bisa ia katakan pada Jeonghan. Ini sama saja menambahkan garam di luka Jeonghan. Seungkwan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan cari tahu tentang Seungcheol-hyung. Tapi sementara itu kumohon turuti Jisoo-hyung. Ia sedang mengajakmu untuk keluar, kudengar suasana hatinya sedang baik. Tolong jangan buat dia berubah mood. Itu akan berdampak buruk untukmu, hyung. Sayangilah dirimu sendiri setidaknya, sampai kau bisa bersatu kembali dengan Seungcheol-hyung."

Jeonghan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sendu. Sungguh Seungkwan ingin memutar balik waktu. Ini bahkan berlebihan. Seungkwan tahu jika pekerjaan Jisoo memang harus melibatkan nyawa orang lain. Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Lebih baik kau bersiap, hyung. Keterlambatan bisa membuatnya marah."

...

* * *

Love Fight Blood

* * *

...

Minghao tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Keadaannya sudah lebih baik, tubuhnya sudah terlatih untuk terluka, jadi pemulihannya pun cukup cepat. Luka jahit di perutnya sudah mulai mengering, ia juga sudah bisa berjalan normal tanpa kursi roda. Ia sedang berada di taman sekarang, duduk di salah satu kursi sambil melihat beberapa pasien anak bermain di depan.

Ini pertengahan Oktober, udara dingin musim gugur semakin kencang. Minghao hanya memakai pakaian rumah sakit berwarna putih.

"Sedang apa disini?"

Namja kelahiran China itu menoleh, mendapati namja tinggi dengan kulit tan tengah memegang sekaleng cola.

"Melamun." Jawab Minghao singkat.

Mingyu kemudian duduk di sebelahnya, ia meneguk colanya sebentar sebelum menelan minuman bersoda tersebut.

"Kau sendiri dari mana? Kenapa tahu aku disini?"

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, "Aku ini Kim Mingyu. Jangan tanya apa yang aku ketahui."

Ia merapikan jaket kulitnya sebentar. Sebenarnya, ia baru saja 'membayar' tagihan rumah sakit Minghao. Well, yang dimaksud membayar itu menyusupkan Vernon ke ruang kendali utama, menghack data rumah sakit, dan mengalihkan pembayaran pasien lain menjdi atas nama pasien Minghao. Yang penting bayar, iya kan?

"Memikirkan rencana untuk kabur dariku?" tanya Mingyu menatap Minghao.

Pemuda China itu hanya tertawa sarkas, "Haha.. Kau takut aku kabur?"

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, ia kembali meneguk colanya, "Tidak. Aku takut kau kembali dikhianati."

Minghao menoleh, wajahya nampak datar, "Maksudmu?"

"Mendengar ceritamu kemarin. . ". Mingyu menyilangkan kakinya, "Juga cerita Vernon tentu saja. Aku akhirnya tahu kronologis dan tujuan Jisoo."

"Aku tahu penculikan Jeonghan hanya pengalihan untuk menghancurkan grup kami. Namja itu sengaja memancing Seungcheol-hyung keluar. Tapi, di sisi lain, ia juga menginginkan Jeonghan. Seperti melampaui dua pulau sekaligus. Boom! Dia mendapatkan keduanya."

Minghao tersenyum kecil, kemudian diam-diam mengagumi kemampuan analisis Mingyu. Padahal kemarin ia tak banyak menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. Angin kembali menerpa wajahnya.

"Lalu, kenapa Taigaa mau bekerja sama dengan Black Diamond, karena dendam kan? Gara-gara kami membuat ricuh rumah kalian di Apgujeong."

Minghao tersenyum, lagi-lagi terkagum, "Ya, salah satunya."

Mingyu diam, ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk ke kaleng minumannya dan kemudian meneguknya sekaligus, ia kembali mempertimbangkan keputusannya sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke Minghao,

"Aku punya rencana."

Namja kurus itu menanggapi santai, "Membalas Jisoo? Aku sudah menduganya."

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi aku ingin..."

Mingyu menghela nafas sebentar. Ini gila. Dia gila. Semuanya gila.

"...kau ikut."

...

* * *

Love Fight Blood

* * *

...

Wonwoo menyerahkan kunci mobil ke Jisoo. Namja itu berpakaian elegan dengan kemeja putih dan sweatshirt hitam. Wonwoo bisa melihat Jeonghan berada di belakangnya memakai hoodie berwarna pink muda yang terlihat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya.

Namja emo diam, ketika Jisoo menggandeng, lebih tepatnya menarik, tangan Jeonghan. Wonwoo hanya memandang kepergian mobil Jisoo dalam diam. Sampai sebuah lengan hangat merengkuhnya dari belakang.

"Kesepian, sayang?"

Suara cempreng ini walaupun di berat-beratkan tetap saja cempreng. Wonwoo melepaskan tangan Seokmin dingin. Ia hanya memandang tajam ke arah namja yang tengah tersenyum miring itu.

Wajah Seokmin cemberut, memasang ekspresi sedih yang dibuat buat, "Ouh, lihatlah si kucing kecil peliharaan Jisoo ini sedih, pemiliknya punya peliharaan baru~~"

BUGH

Satu pukulan mendarat di rahang Seokmin. Cukup kuat hingga membuat pria itu limbung beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Seok! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Wonwoo berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, beberapa detik kemudian Seokmin bisa mendengar suara bantingan pintu terdengar di ujung lorong. Namja itu hanya mengusap rahangnya yang nyeri karena pukulan Wonwoo.

"Sayang kau belum menyadarinya, Jeon."

...

* * *

Love Fight Blood

* * *

...

Jeonghan mengedarkan pandangannya, di depannya hanya ada suatu bangunan tua. Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Jeonghan. Jisoo dengan senang hati menjelaskan,

"Ini bunker tua bekas kantor penyimpanan berkas kota. Semenjak semua teknologi itu, sekarang bangunan tua ini tidak ada yang urus. Jadi kupakai untuk keperluanku."

Jeonghan hanya menurut ketika Jisoo membawanya masuk. Mata Jeonghan berpendar ketika melihat banyak senjata atau alat-alat tajam yang lain. Ada beberapa pria bertubuh besar sedang mengutak-atik sesuatu dengan las membuat beberapa percikan api menyala di tengah remang ruangan.

Namja itu sedikit berjengat ketika jaring laba-laba mengenai bahunya, tapi Jisoo dengan tenang mengusap dan meniup bahu Jeonghan untuk membersihkannya,

"Gomawo." Ucapnya pelan.

Sesungguhnya polemik muncul di hati Jeonghan. Di satu sisi, ia membenci Jisoo. Tapi sisi lain, berkata namja itu hanya perlu waktu untuk berubah.

Bukan tidak mungkin, ia bisa merubah sosok Jisoo menjadi lebih baik bukan? Mungkin juga ini sudah menjadi takdirnya untuk merubah orang-orang seperti Seungcheol atau Jisoo menjadi baik. Itu juga kode etik seorang psikolog. Pekerjaan yang sangat Jeonghan idamkan. Bahkan pada awal pertemuannya dengan Seungcheol, Jeonghan hampir menangis dan minta untuk menginap di kantor polisi.

Pikiran Jeonghan buyar saat menyadari ia tengah berada di tangga melingkar yang terus turun. Hingga akhirnya sampai pada bagian bawah. Ada sebuah pintu besi tua, Jisoo mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dan menyerahkannya pada namja berambut panjang hitam itu.

"Kau mau membukanya?"

Jeonghan ragu, namun kemudian diterimanya kunci itu. Ia menatap takut-takut ke arah lubang kunci.

"Tak akan ada apa-apa. Ada aku disini." Senyum Jisoo membuat Jeonghan akhirnya menelan ludah dan memutar kunci itu. Kenop pintu itu begitu dingin dan berdebu ketika Jeonghan menyentuhnya.

KRIEEEET

Disana gelap, tidak ada cahaya apapun. Namun cahaya dari luar membantu Jeonghan melihat ke dalam. Ada orang disana. Tangan dan kakinya dibelenggu rantai yang menancap ke dinding. Kemeja putih itu berwarna merah disana-sini. Laki-laki itu menunduk, dan sedikit menghindar cahaya saat pintu dibuka.

Namun sedetik kemudian Jeonghan berlari menghampirinya, memeluknya erat, berteriak dan menangis.

"SEUNGCHEOL!"

Namja itu, Seungcheol, ingin merengkuh Jeonghan. Membawa tubuh kurus itu dalam dekapannya, menghangatkannya. Tapi apa daya rantai-rantai ini tak cukup panjang. Tangannya hanya menggantung sedari tadi.

Seungcheol berusaha menghirup aroma Jeonghan. Ia tahu, pasti setelah ini sangat sulit untuk bertemu dengan malaikatnya. Berusaha ia kunci aroma itu di otaknya yang paling dalam untuk mengingatnya.

"Seungcheol-ah," Suara Jeonghan lirih namun begitu tajam menyayat hati Seungcheol. Namja itu melepaskan pelukannya. Jari jemari kurusnya mengelus pipi Seungcheol lembut, meneliti keadaan pria yang dicintainya itu.

"Hey, baby. Jangan menangis." Seungcheol ingin menghapus air mata itu. Air mata yang telah mengotori wajah malaikatnya.

Jeonghan hanya membuka mulutnya, tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Emosinya membuncah tapi tak bisa ia lepaskan. Jeonghan melihat hoodienya bernoda merah. Darah Seungcheol. Serangan panik melanda Jeonghan. Darah. Dia tidak diobati. Dia dikurung disini. Dia dirantai disini.

"Ehem."

Jeonghan tersadar dan menoleh kebelakang. Jisoo terlihat bersandar di ambang pintu dengan wajah datar. Berbanding terbalik, Seungcheol seolah mengerti rencananya hanya mendesis pelan.

"Hai, kawan lama. Aku menepati janjiku."

Jeonghan tahu ia tidak bisa menghentikan keduanya sekarang. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya meremas erat kedua pergelangan tangannya dan tetap berada di dekat Seungcheol. Jisoo mendekat, Seungcheol semakin berontak. Gemerincing rantai yang membelenggunya terdengar ngilu.

Tanpa aba-aba, Jisoo menarik Jeonghan ke arahnya. Disudutkan namja itu ke tembok, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan kedua tangan Jeonghan di atas kepala dan satu lagi untuk memegang dagu Jeonghan

"BRENGSEK! URUSANMU DENGANKU, HONG! LEPASKAN DIA!"

Jisoo hanya menyeringai. Tapi seolah menggoda kawannya, ia malah melumat kasar bibir pucat Jeonghan. Posisi ini disengaja Jisoo, supaya Seungcheol hanya bisa melihat mata Jeonghan dari sisi wajahnya. Menatap pandangan menyedihkan kekasihnya.

"Hmpph...mmpp..."

Jeonghan terus meronta, tapi tangan Jisoo yang tadinya hanya di dagu beralih ke leher dan mencekiknya. Wajah Jeonghan memerah saat ia aliran nafasnya terputus.

"BAJINGAN KAU! JISOO! LEPASKAN DIA! FUCK! HONG JISOO BANGSAT!"

Seungcheol kesetanan, ia hanya bisa berteriak dan mencaci maki Jisoo saat pria brengsek itu mulai menghisap leher Jeonghan. Jisoo sendiri merasa bahwa teriakan Seungcheol layaknya alunan musik untuk menyemangati dirinya. Jisoo beranjak melepas kaitan celana Jeonghan dan menurunkan celana itu sekali sentak. Hoodie yang Jeonghan kenakan cukup panjang, hampir setengah paha hingga saat ini namja itu layaknya menggunakan dress.

"HONG JISOO BERHENTI! AKU AKAN LAKUKAN APAPUN! BERHENTI!"

Tampaknya Jisoo tertarik. Ia melepaskan kungkungannya pada Jeonghan, membuat namja itu langsung jatuh terduduk. Diliriknya kebelakang melihat Seungcheol terengah dengan wajah memerah menahan emosi.

"Ho? Tawaranmu menarik, Choi." Jisoo menyeringai. Ia berbalik ke arah Jeonghan.

"Tapi akan lebih menarik jika pacarmu yang mengatakannya."

Jisoo bersiul, "Hey, Jeonghan." Suaranya melembut. Namja itu menoleh ke arah Jisoo. Ia mengatur nafasnya. Matanya terlalu takut untuk menatap Seungcheol.

"Kekasihmu ini, Choi Seungcheol, dia terluka sejak kemarin dan aku tidak mengobati lukanya. Tidak merasa sedih? Bagaimana kalau infeksi? Oh ia juga belum makan dan minum apapun. Lihat bagimana wajahnya menjadi pucat sekarang?"

Jeonghan menoleh, ia menatap Seungcheol dengan sayu. Tapi namja yang tengah dirantai itu menggelengkan kepala seolah memberi isyarat dia baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menawarkanmu sesuatu, sayang?"

Hening.

"Aku akan mengirimkan dokter. Memberinya makan setiap hari. Dan menyuruh orang membersihkan tempat ini supaya ia bisa nyaman. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Seungcheol sudah ancang-ancang. Dengan tawaran seperti itu, Jeonghan pasti harus bertaruh besar.

"Kau jadi jalangku. Buka kakimu tiap aku menginginkannya. "

"HONG JISOO BRENGSEK! ARRRRRGHHHHHHH!"

Seungcheol menggila, pikirannya menghitam. Tiada lagi Seungcheol yang baik hati, sekarang hanya ada dirinya yang dulu. Liar. Tak terkendali.

Jeonghan memeluk lututnya erat, berusaha menenggelamkan tubuhnya sebisa mungkin. Ketakutannya melanda ketika melihat sifat beringas Seungcheol yang telah lama hilang kembali muncul. Untuk sesaat otaknya menciptakan halusinasi liar ketika Seungcheol berhasil menarik rantai yang mengikatnya dan menghajar Jisoo sampai remuk disini. Tapi itu hanya ilusi yang diciptakan otak kecilnya akibat rasa takut dan tertekan berlebihan, Jeonghan tahu itu.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

...

...

 **TBC**

...

...

Halo *bow*

Maaf sudah membuat menunggu lama bahkan sampe pm juga haha.

Barusan selesai ujian akhir jadi masih butuh refreshing. Tapi syukurlah sudah bisa update.

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang masuk ke saya, baik lewat pm ataupun teman teman author saya sendiri.

"Kok gak pindah wattpad?"

Emang sih ff svt di wattpad banyak banget, bagus bagus juga. Waktu itu saya pernah baca lewat aku temen saya juga. Kayaknya emang lebih rame di wattpad drpada FFn. Lagian di wattpad kan untuk region indo masih bisa kan ya? Kalo FFn kan regionnya harus bukan indo, jadi saya juga harus nambah add-on anonymoux di browser saya.

Yah intinya lebih mudah untuk menulis di wattpad ketimbang di Ffn, lalu kenapa saya masih setia disini?

Karena yang pertama kali mengenalkan ff ke saya ya situs ini. Waktu jaman belum diblokir dan masih bisa diakses lewat ponsel dengan browser apa saja, lalu mulai error hingga saya harus instal opera mini, lalu gak bisa sama sekali sampai saya harus instal aplikasi, sampai saya ganti ponsel pun saya tetep instal. Karena di situs ini saya berlajar buat nulis, yah walaupun yang ditulis cuma sekedar ff sih.

Tapi setidaknya itu menggugah minat baca maupun tulis saya, hingga saya menjadi salah satu tim penyusun majalah sekolah. Bahkan mewawancarai artis seperti Adera dan Nidji.(maaf ya sebut merk)

Bukan mau menyombong atau bagaimana, sebenarnya ada juga pertimbangan untuk pindah karena lebih mudah dan efisien.

Tapi saya tetap betah nulis dan publish disini. Karena memang saya belajar dari situs ini, dari seorang remaja cupu yang tidak mengerti teknologi, malas membaca, dan hanya teriak-teriak ketika liat oppa. Sampai menjadi salah satu tim penyusun majalah sekolah dan jurnalis kebanggaan sekolah. Hingga utak atik browser dan gadget sendiri, sampai rubah alamat IP(laptop) demi buka FFn(diblokir soalnya di indo). Semua saya dapatkan dari pengalaman menulis disini.

Saya punya banyak akun disini, ada buat Vixx ada buat SVT, ada buat BAP, ada juga buat EXO, dan saya memang mengkhususkan satu akun untuk satu boygroup. Tapi saya gak kasih tahu kalian akunnya yang mana aja hehehehe. Try to find it by yourself, gaya menulisnya sama kok haha.

Jadi intinya saya gak akan kemana-mana dari FFn, biarlah tulisan saya sedikit yang membaca, dan sedikit yang mereview. Karena disini saya bisa banyak belajar lebih. Banyak author senior yang gaya menulis, penyampaian, penguatan karakter, hingga storyline yang sangat bagus dan luar biaa saya temukan di FFn yang gak saya temukan di wattpad. Bukan maksud untuk bilang penulis di wattpad lebih buruk, tidak! Tolong jangan salah paham.

Well, saya rasa itu, maaf jika captionya lebih banyak drpada storynya. Saya sudah kelas 3 dan harus mengikuti ujian nasional yang sampai sekarang masih belum mendapat kepastian. Mohon pengertiannya.

Reviewnya jangan lupa yawh...


	12. Chapter 12

**Title :**

 **Love, Fight, Blood**

 **Cast :**

 **SEVENTEEN**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Action, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Length :**

 **Chaptered**

 **Rated :**

 **M (for blood scene and some gore. Maybe some sex scene but not really)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Nothing**

 **Warning :**

 **Disini, member mempunyai karakter berbanding 180 derajat dengan aslinya. Jadi yang biasanya biasnya konyol, disini jadi kejam semua. Jangan protes, soalnya udah diperingatin. Gak tanggung kalo nantinya ada yang muntah atau gimana, soalnya ada adegan darah.**

 **Sekali lagi, disini semuanya OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon membuka matanya, dalam hati ia mengumpat perlahan ketika wajah Hoshi adalah wajah pertama yang dilihatnya saat bangun tidur. Terlebih wajah itu tengah memandangnya intens. Dan jarak mereka hanya beberapa inchi.

'Aku pasti berhalusinasi lagi'

Entahlah semenjak peristiwa penculikan itu, ia terlampau sering bermimpi bangun tidur dengan Hoshi di sebelahnya. Jihoon bergerak untuk menyamankan posisi tapi sedetik kemudian, ia terhenyak merasakan lengan hangat di lingkaran pinggangnya. Jihoon mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit,

"Sudah bangun?"

Jihoon membulatkan matanya dan refleks mendorong tubuh Hoshi. Tanpa tahu mereka tidur di sofa dengan posisi Hoshi di pinggir. Alhasil...

"Huaaaaaa..."

BRUK

"Auw!"

Jihoon segera bangkit dari sofa dan memandang Hoshi tajam. Belum sempat mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, namja sipit itu sudah mengangkat tangan dan mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

"Jangan ngomel dulu. Kau ketiduran kemarin saat aku sedang bercerita."

"Huh?"

Memori kemarin malam mendadak datang ke otak Jihoon. Oh benar, ia minta diceritakan perihal Seungcheol dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia ngantuk. Mungkin kelelahan, Jihoon tidak pernah selelah kemarin. Berlarian dari sana ke sini.

"Jangan berpikir aneh aneh, okay? Kau membuatku jatuh tepat di pantatku."

"Ehm, Bagaimana tidak berpikir aneh?! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku sebelumnya membuatku trauma!"

Hoshi menyunggingkan senyum setan, "Lakukan apa? Aku tidak ingat. Bisa kau jelaskan?"

Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya, rona merah menjalar hingga ke daun telinganya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendaratkan sebuah pukulan ke kepala Hoshi.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan!"

Hoshi berdiri dari duduknya. Ia memandang Jihoon datar, sebenarnya ingin marah tapi melihat rona merah di pipi Jihoon membuat hati Hoshi terasa hangat. Alih-alih menggunakan tangannya untuk memukul Jihoon seperti di pikirannya, ia malah mengusap pipi Jihoon pelan.

Hanya sepersekian detik, sebelum Hoshi akhirnya menurunkan tangannya dan berdehem pelan, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?"

Jihoon diam sebentar, harusnya ia masih bisa berangkat ke studionya. Tapi rasanya terlalu berbahaya, jika ada Mingyu atau Seungcheol sekarang pun mungkin mereka akan melarangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku dapat informasi."

Jihoon mendongak, matanya memancarkan sebuah harapan baru. Wajah mungilnya nampak begitu sumringah.

"Tapi bukan tentang Seungcheol."

Jihoon terdiam, ia menelan ludahnya kecil, "Oh. Bukan ya."

"Semalam aku menggunakan ponselmu, maaf tidak memberitahumu. Aku dapat info ada salah satu anak buahku yang selamat, dan sekarang ada di rumah sakit. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus percaya atau tidak. Bisa jadi ini perangkap Jisoo."

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Lalu bagaimana?"

Helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulut Hoshi, "Bagaimana lagi? Harus kupastikan. Aku akan pergi. Kau tetaplah disini."

"Mwo? Tidak! Aku ikut!"

Hoshi maju ke arah Jihoon dn mengetuk dahi pemuda mungil itu dengan telunjuknya, " . . Sudah kuejakan supaya kau lebih jelas dan tidak meminta lagi. Kalau aku sampai malam tidak kembali. Aku ingin kau pergi meninggalkan Seoul. Pergilah ke Jeju."

Hoshi kembali diam, ia berusaha menghindari tatapan Jihoon, "Setidaknya, disana paling jauh dari Seoul. Dan uangmu kurasa cukup untuk membeli tiket kapal ke Jeju dan menginap di sauna. Bekerjalah sebagai nelayan atau apalah di sana."

Jihoon hanya mengangguk kecil, ia sudah berpikir untuk melakukan seperti yang Hoshi katakan saat logika menghantam imajinasinya, "Tunggu! Kenapa kau terdengar seperti peduli padaku?"

Hoshi terdiam sebentar, "Siapa yang peduli denganmu? Jangan terlalu percaya diri."

Jihoon hanya merengut, Hoshi meraih jaketnya dan beranjak ke pintu depan.

"Lakukan saja seperti yang kukatakan kalau mau selamat. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan terima kasih mau menampungku semalam."

Hoshi menutup pintu dan pergi, Jihoon hanya berdiri dalam diam memandang pintu kosong.

"Bodoh. Kenapa aku berharap dia mengkhawatirkanku?"

Hoshi berjalan menyusuri lorong apartemen Jihoon. Tangannya memegang dada sebelah kirinya, degupan jantungnya begitu kencang sama seperti semalam.

'Aku ini kenapa?'

Semalam Jihoon memang memintanya untuk bercerita. Dan ia berpikir tidak ada salahnya mengatakannya pada Jihoon. Toh, ia juga sudah kalah. Jadi ia menceritakan semuanya. Jihoon tengah duduk di sofa memeluk lututnya menahan dingin. Hoshi sendiri duduk dan menceritakannya perlahan.

Hoshi melirik ke namja mungil itu, mata sipitnya sudah setengah terpejam, dengan mulut setengah terbuka, seperti bayi yang sedang tidur. Ia berasa sedang mendongeng..

"Begitulah. Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Dengkuran halus terdengar, Jihoon sudah benar-benar tidur. Hoshi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah mungil Jihoon. Nafas hangatnya terdengar teratur menerpa wajah Hoshi.

'Dadaku kenapa? Terasa hangat. Jantungku berdegup kencang.'

Hoshi menarik wajahnya dan menyentuh dadanya, berusaha menstabilkan degup jantung yang tiba tiba lebih kencang saat memandang wajah Jihoon.

Dan sekarangpun sama. Ada rasa yang sama seperti saat Hoshi meninggalkan Dino. Bersalah, khawatir, panik saat melihat Jihoon di ambang pintu. Rasanya Hoshi masih tidak sadar. Bahkan dalam masa pelariannya ia masih bisa menyeret tangan mungil Jihoon dan menyelamatkannya di gang kecil semalam.

Ia bisa saja membiarkan Jihoon tertangkap, sebagai pengalihan untuknya kabur.

'Aku tidak mau meninggalkan seseorang lagi. Cukup aku mengecewakan adikku'

Senyum manis Jihoon mendadak muncul di pikiran Hoshi.

'Tapi kenapa dia? Apa aku mulai tertarik dengannya?'

...

* * *

 **L.F.B**

* * *

...

Minghao memandang Mingyu dan mengangguk kecil. Mereka sedang berada di kantin Rumah Sakit. Minghao sudah diperbolekan pulang, tapi mereka tak ada tempat dituju. Dan seperti keajaiban, Vernon mendapatkan track ponsel Jihoon yang sedang mengakses situs mafia. Jihoon tidak mungkin memiliki akses seperti itu di ponselnya.

Dan berkat Minghao, Vernon tahu kalau ID yang digunakan adalah milik Hoshi.

"Lepaskan kepalan tanganmu, Mingyu-ssi."

"Apa yang sebenarnya Hoshi rencanakan?! Bagaimana bisa ponsel Jihoon ada di tangannya sekarang?! Kau bilang semalam tidak mungkin jika mereka bertemu, karena Hoshi dan Dino kemungkinan sudah ditawan Joshua."

Mingyu menarik kerah baju milik Minghao, "Kalau sampai kau berani menjebakku. Kubunuh kau."

Vernon hanya terdiam melihat Mingyu, sedangkan Minghao tersenyum kecil dan melepaskan tangan kekar itu dari kerahnya.

"Aku masih belum tahu jika Hoshi bersama Jihoon atau tidak sekarang. Tapi kau tahu aturannya bukan? Web itu ilegal, dan setiap kali masuk pengguna ID harus mereset ulang passwordnya. Dan jika kau berpikir, kalau Hoshi adalah orang yang dengan mudah menyerah karena disiksa dan menyerahkan alamat ID-nya, maka kuberitahu kau salah. Well, tapi masih ada kemungkinan, mungkin saja itu anak buah Joshua yang masih mengincarmu. Tapi hanya ini yang kita punya. Kau ingin aku membantumu, aku sudah melakukannya sebisaku saat ini."

Mingyu menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia meminum sodanya cepat, Minghao hanya tersenyum kecil. Susana kembali hening sebelum Vernon menyenggol pelan lengan Mingyu.

"Arah jam 8."

Mingyu melirik dari sudut matanya, dilihatnya Hoshi berdiri di dekat parkiran. "Lakukan seperti yang kita bicarakan."

Minghao mengangguk sembari tersenyum kecil, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menghampiri Hoshi sebelum lengannya di tahan Mingyu. Sorot tajam namja itu seolah memperingatkan Minghao untuk tetap pada rencana dan jangan sampai ia melakukan yang tidak tidak.

"Arra, Mingyu-ssi. Tenang saja."

Minghao berjalan pelan menuju Hoshi diiringi tatapan Mingyu dan Vernon.

"Hyung, kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" tanya Vernon.

"Sst! Kau pikir aku ada pilihan lain?"

"Tidak sih."

Vernon menyerahkan headset tanpa kabel ke Mingyu Sudah kuaktifkan."

Tentu saja Mingyu tidak sebodoh itu, ia sudah memasang penyadap di balik siku lengan jaket Minghao. Lalu untuk apa Mingyu tadi menahan lengannya kalau bukan untuk itu?

Minghao menghampiri Hoshi dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hyung."

Hoshi tanpa berkata apa-apa langsung merengkuh bahunya dan menepuknya pelan. "Maaf aku—"

"Hyung!"

Hoshi melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Minghao, ia memandang namja kurus itu, "Wae?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan."

"Ada apa? Kau aneh."

Minghao menggenggam kedua tangan Hoshi, "Apapun yang akan aku jelaskan setelah ini, kau harus mengerti hyung. Aku tidak ada pilihan lain."

Hoshi merasakan tekanan kuat kuku Minghao pada telapak tangannya, ia dapat melihat namja itu sedang terlihat untuk memberi tahunya sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut denganmu. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Minghao menghela nafas dan menarik tangan Hoshi menuju tempat Mingyu dan Vernon barusan. Namja itu berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Namun sesampainya disana, emosinya meluap saat melihat kedua pria di hadapannya,

"Kau—"

Hoshi melepaskan genggaman tangan Minghao dan mundur beberapa langkah darinya.

"Hyung, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

"DIAM, KAU! Haaahh. . .Setelah Jun, sekarang kau berkhianat?!"

"Aku tidak—apa? Jun-ge?"

Hoshi tersenyum sinis, "Jangan pura-pura, Hao! Aku tidak akan kaget jika kau juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan pacar brengsekmu itu!"

Minghao mendekat, "Tunggu, hyung! Aku tidak tahu! Apa maksudmu, aku bahkan belum bertemu Jun-ge sama sekali sejak kejadian itu."

"Hoshi-ssi."

Namja sipit itu menoleh ke arah Mingyu yang berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mohon dengarkan dulu, Hoshi-ssi. Posisi kita sekarang sama-sama tidak ada pilihan. Setidaknya dengarkan cerita anak buahmu."

Hoshi menaikkan telunjuknya ke arah Mingyu, "Aku tidak butuh saran darimu. Tutup mulutmu!"

Mingyu menaikkan bahunya dan kembali duduk. Minghao menangkupkan kedua tangannya memohon kepada Hoshi, "Kumohon, hyung! Dengarkan dulu. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan. Ak—Aku juga ingin tahu ada apa dengan Jun-ge. Apapun yang kau katakan masalah khianat dan sebagainya, aku benar-benar tidak tahu!"

Hoshi terdiam, namun tatapannya tak percaya pada Mingyu, Vernon, maupun Minghao. Apa yang membuatnya harus percaya pada mereka. Di depannya sekarang adalah orang-orang yang tempo hari menyerang kediamannya, dan satu lagi adalah kekasih dari pengkhianat yang membuatnya berpisah dengan adiknya. Dia pasti gila jika membiarkan dirinya terlibat lagi.

BRUK

Minghao jatuh berlutut di depan Hoshi, ia menundukkan kepalanya serendah mungkin. Tak hanya Hoshi, bahkan Mingyu dan Vernon juga terkejut dengan sikapnya, banyak pasang mata tengah melihat dan dan berbisik mengenai mereka.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Jebal, hyung. Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu. Aku butuh kau untuk berpikir terbuka, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menaikkan ego."

Hoshi menggigit bibir canggung. Benar memang kata Minghao, ini bukan saatnya untuk mementingkan ego masing-masing jika ingin kembali. Mingyu menarik tangan Minghao dan membuatnya berdiri. Vernon sedikit terkejut melihat perlakuan Mingyu, hanya diam saja.

"Jangan mempermalukan dirimu, Minghao-ssi." Ucapnya lembut.

Hoshi tidak bisa berpikir sekarang. Beberapa masalah menumpuk membuatnya pusing. Beberapa peristiwa berlalu lalang di otaknya, membuatnya tak bisa melihat ke depan. Dino, Jihoon, Seungcheol, Joshua, Jun, semuanya hanya membuat kapasitas otaknya pecah. Hoshi limbung beberapa saat sebelum jatuh terduduk di salah satu kursi di depan Vernon. Ia menjambak rambutnya menahan sakit di kepala.

"Mulailah." Lirihnya.

Minghao hanya memandang Hoshi lama sebelum namja itu kembali membuka mulut, "Mulailah bercerita, Hao. Aku mendengarkan."

Minghao bernafas lega, sebuah senyuman terpatri di bibirnya.

"Ah, sebelum itu—" Baru saja namja itu hendak memulai, Mingyu memotong ucapannya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang bersama Jihoon sekarang, kau menggunakan ponsel Jihoon kan? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Hoshi menatap Mingyu sejenak lalu beralih ke Vernon dan laptopnya yang terbuka di atas meja, lalu Hoshi sadar bahwa ponsel Jihoon yang ia gunakan untuk mengakses web kemarin mungkin dipasang pelacak. Ia berdecak sinis saat menyadari itu adalah salah satu usaha Seungcheol untuk melindungi adiknya. Berbeda dengan Dino yang 'sama' seperti dia, Jihoon justru 'berbeda' dengan Seungcheol.

Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang percaya bahwa Seungcheol tak ubahnya sama seperti dirinya. Ada satu rasa dimana ia bisa merasakan perasaan Seungcheol ketika ia menculik Jihoon sekarang. Ia bisa merasakan baik Seungcheol maupun dirinya ingin menjadi pelindung bagi adik masing masing.

'Jadi ini yang dirasakan Seungcheol dulu, seorang kakak yang merasa khawatir, marah, sedih, panik atas keselamatan adiknya'

Mungkin Hoshi harus menambahkan satu hal dalam daftar apa saja yang dipercayainya. Karma.

"Eum, Hoshi-ssi? Kau mendengarku?"

Ucapan Mingyu membuat Hoshi tersadar kembali, ia mengusap kasar wajahnya dan berusaha fokus,

"Jihoon memang ada bersamaku. Tapi, bukan aku yang membawanya. Dia yang bersikeras untuk mengikutiku. Kau bisa tanyakan sendiri padanya. Dia ada di apartemen lamanya di Apgujeong. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak berbuat buruk padanya."

Mingyu nampak lebih tenang sekarang tapi belum sepenuhnya. Setidaknya ia harus melihat wajah adik Seungcheol itu.

"Hyung!"

Mingyu menoleh ke arah Vernon, dilihatnya beberapa personel polisi menuju ke cafetaria. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di rumah sakit. Entah itu menyangkut mereka atau tidak.

"Kita pergi dulu dari sini. Kita harus menghindari tempat umum." Ucap Hoshi.

Mereka bergegas pergi dari kantin rumah sakit dan berjalan menuju ke luar gerbang.

"Sebaiknya kalian ikut denganku. Mingyu-ssi, kau ingin menemui Jihoon kan? Aku akan membawamu kesana."

Hoshi menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Tanpa basa-basi, mereka segera masuk dan menuju apartemen Jihoon. Jika ingin tahu mobil siapa yang dikendarai Hoshi saat ini. Tanyakan pada seorang pemuda di pinggir jalan dekat apartemen Jihoon yang sudah pingsan dan babak belur.

...

* * *

 **L.F.B**

* * *

...

" _Kita harus tetap berjalan, Dino-ya."_

" _Aku bukan kakak yang baik untukmu. Maafkan aku."_

" _Onii-chan!"_

" _Nama Onii-chan punya arti bagus, Hoshi"_

" _Otousama menyuruh kita untuk berjanji."_

" _Aku akan tumbuh kuat sepertimu! Aku akan jadi sepertimu! Lalu aku bisa melindungimu sama seperti kau melindungiku."_

" _Onii-chan!"_

"HAAKKHHH!"

Dino membuka matanya terkejut. Nafas memburu dan keringat mengalir deras dari keningnya. Langit-langit berwarna hijau menyambut penglihatannya sesaat setelah ia terbangun.

"Mimpi buruk?" lirihnya

Namja itu berusaha untuk bangun dan mendudukkan diri di posisinya sekarang. Rasa sakit menyerang bagian perutnya saat ia duduk. Saat itulah ia sadar tangannya terbalut perban, ada selang infus yang menjalar dan menancap di tangan kanannya. Tubuhnya berbalut piyama berwarna putih bersih. Ia menyingkap bajunya dan melihat beberapa memar dan luka di perutnya sudah tertangani dengan baik.

Dino melihat sekeliling dan menemukan ia berada di sebuah kamar dengan nuansa hijau. Pikirannya masih berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi saat pintu di depannya dibuka dan tampak sosok Jun berdiri di sana.

"Kulihat kau sudah sadar."

Dino hanya diam, ia belum mengetahui situasi disini.

"Berterima kasihlah, setidaknya aku meminta Joshua untuk tidak mengurungmu di bawah tanah, seperti yang ia lakukan pada kawan lamanya."

"Dimana kakakku?"

Jun merengut, "Kenapa kau selalu mengkhawatirkan Hoshi, huh? Kau ini.. apa punya semacam brother complex? Incest?"

Dino meremas kain selimutnya. Orang asing ini tidak mengerti apapun. Apa yang telah Hoshi lakukan untuknya, apa yang telah mereka lalui berdua. Orang lain tak akan mengerti. Tak akan ada yang bisa mengerti ikatan diantara mereka berdua. Ikatan yang terjalin diantara saudara satu darah. Terserah orang mau menyebutnya brother complex atau incest, memang dia peduli?

"Aku tanya dimana kakakku berada. Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya, lebih baik kau pergi. Aku tidak akan mendengar jawaban apapun selain itu."

Jun menghela nafas dan tersenyum remeh, "Well, anggap saja aku masih baik. Hoshi berhasil lolos, anak buah Joshua masih kesulitan melacaknya. Mansionmu di Apgujeong juga sudah kosong dan diduduki. Singkatnya, Ia menghilang."

Ada sedikit rasa lega di hati Dino saat mengetahui kakaknya berhasil lolos, setidaknya lebih baik daripada tertangkap atau mati.

"Kau tidak penasaran?"

Dino mendongak menatap Jun

"Dimana kau sekarang, apa yang terjadi, kenapa aku merawatmu, apa semu rencana Joshua dan bla bla bla. Kau tidak mau bertanya? Ayolah! Ini tidak seru! Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan banyak jawaban keren atas semua pertanyaanmu."

Dino merebahkan dirinya, ia menarik selimut kain sampai ke batas dada, "Tidak. Jawaban yang kudengar sudah cukup membuatku tenang. Jadi, jika kau membunuhku pun. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kukhawatirkan."

Namja sipit itu memejamkan mata perlahan. Jun hanya membuang muka malas. "Ck, kukira akan menyenangkan mempermainkannya saat sadar. Buang-buang waktu."

Namja itu akhirnya pergi setelah menutup pintu. Dino sendiri tidak tidur. Sepertinya ia tidak sadarkan diri dalam waktu yang lama jadi ia hanya berbaring memandang langit-langit hijau di atasnya.

'Oniisama, kuharap kau selamat'

...

* * *

 **L.F.B**

* * *

...

Tubuh namja itu pucat bak mayat, beberapa bercak kemerahan menghiasi kulit leher hingga dadanya. Rambut panjangnya yang hitam terlihat kusut tak terurus. Mata onyx kelam menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi. Mengerikan.

Jisoo memang memperlakukannya dengan baik. Sangat baik malah. Tapi ia berubah saat di ranjang. Jeonghan bahkan beberapa kali pingsan. Tubuhnya mungkin kuat menahannya. Tapi tidak dengan jiwanya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia lebih baik daripada jalang di luar sana. Demi Seungcheol. Hanya demi Seungcheol. Begitu berharganya Seungcheol. Hidupnya ini sebenarnya untuk siapa?

Tangan ringkihnya meraih kenop nakas kecil di samping. Beberapa obat penenang dengan berbagai dosis nampak berjejer. Matanya tertuju pada gunting di pojok nakas. Jeonghan mengambil gunting itu dan memandangnya sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya menempatkan jarinya di gagang gunting dan menjambak rambutnya.

Helaian demi helaian rambut berwarna hitam itu jatuh ke tanah. Jeonghan menangis ketika kenangannya dengan Seungcheol terlihat. Ketika Seungcheol tiba-tiba merangsek dan memeluknya dari belakang ketika ia sedang belajar dan menciumi rambutnya.

Rambut Jeonghan dulu pendek, sangat pendek seperti lelaki pada umumnya. Namun, saat Seungcheol memuji rambutnya yang sangat lembut untuk seukuran laki-laki, Jeonghan mulai berinisiatif memanjangkannya hingga sekarang.

Namun helaian lembut itu berubah kasar semenjak Jisoo sering sekali menariknya. Jambakan maupun benturan yang diterimanya membuatnya seperti orang gila.

Selesai.

Jeonghan hanya menyisakan sedikit bagian depan untuk lebih panjang karena tidak terlalu rusak. Sedangkan bagian belakangnya pendek menyentuh leher. Ini Jeonghan yang baru. Ini Jeonghan yang lebih kuat.

CEKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Jeonghan menoleh, Ia buru buru mengambil bathrobe dan membungkus tubuhnya. Jisoo nampak berdiri disana dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kau memotongnya?" ucapnya dingin.

Seketika rasa takut menjalar di diri Jeonghan. Namun, melihat helaian rambutnya di lantai, ia kembali menguatkan dirinya. Ia tidak akan hanya diam sekarang. Sudah cukup untuknya semua ini. Sekarang bukan saatnya menunggu pertolongan tapi bertahan untuk bisa menolong Seungcheol. Sekarang Jeonghan lah yang akan melindungi Seungcheol. Jeonghan yang akan merengkuh Seungcheol, Jeonghan yang akan menjadi tamengnya.

Jeonghan mendongakkan kepalanya tegas, "Ya, Karena rusak."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? Aku bisa membawamu ke salon."

Jeonghan menarik nafas, "Tidak perlu. Tak akan ada yang bisa diperbaiki. Lagipula aku memang ingin memotongnya."

Jisoo memandang Jeonghan yang tengah menaruh gunting di tempat asalnya.

"Dan kalau kau tidak keberatan. Tolong tutup pintunya, aku ingin mandi."

Jisoo tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menutup pintu pelan. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, barulah Jeonghan kembali mendapat rasa takutnya. Kakinya lemas hingga ia jatuh merosot ke lantai kamar mandi. Ada sebuah rasa lega sekaligus senang di hatinya. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit 'melawan' Jisoo.

Menghabiskan waktu hampir 30 menit di kamar mandi, Jeonghan akhirnya sudah siap. Ia mengenakan skinny jeans dan kaos biru berlengan panjang. Sejak kesepakatannya dengan Jisoo dibuat, mau tidak mau ia harus menuruti semua perkataan pria brengsek itu, dengan jaminan Seungcheol tetap hidup.

Dan Jeonghan diperbolehkan untuk menemuinya dua minggu sekali selama sepuluh menit. Pintu kamar Jeonghan diketuk tiba-tiba membuat namja itu sedikit kaget. Ia bersiap untuk menghadapi Jisoo saat ternyata kepala Seungkwan menengok dari balik pintu.

"Annyeong hyu—"

Ucapan Seungkwan terhenti saat namja itu melihat tak ada lagi rambut panjang yang memahkotai kepala Jeonghan.

"Annyeong, Seungkwan-ah." Ucap Jeonghan manis.

Seungkwan masuk ke dalam dan menghampiri Jeonghan lalu menangkup kedua pipinya, "Hyung! Kau—tidak gila kan?"

Jeonghan melepas tangan Seungkwan dan menjawabnya dengan datar. "Sedikit mungkin."

Seungkwan memutari tubuh Jeonghan dan memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Perlahan ia kagum pada hyungnya ini. Sepertinya ini sudah saatnya Jeonghan untuk bangkit. Namja berpipi tembem itu hanya tersenyum pelan dan meraih kedua tangan Jeonghan.

"Aku suka. Kau terlihat lebih kuat. Walaupun tetap cantik." Keduanya tersenyum.

"Ah, kau akan menemui Seungcheol-hyung?"

Sejak Seungkwan tahu bahwa Seungcheol disekap Jisoo di suatu tempat. Ia selalu membantu Jeonghan di rumah. Tentu tanpa sepengetahuan Jisoo. Pernah sekali Seungkwan tertangkap keluar dari kamar Jeonghan dan tentu saja Jeonghan yang akhirnya menerima hukuman Jisoo. Mana mungkin Jisoo 'memakai' tangannya pada Seungkwan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke kampus dulu hyung."

"Ah, aku merindukan ke kampus."

Seungkwan kemudian teringat sesuatu, "Hyung. Kau sudah tidak masuk kuliah berapa lama?"

"Hampir satu bulan kurasa. 3 minggu? Pasti banyak kelas yang kulewatkan."

Seungkwan mendadak berubah murung, "Hyung ada kemungkinan kalau kau nanti—"

"—di drop out?"

Seungkwan mengangguk perlahan. Jeonghan tahu pasti cepat atau lambat ia pasti dikeluarkan. "Kau tak usah khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja walau di DO. Sudah sana pergi, nanti sepupumu keburu kesini."

Seungkwan mengangguk pelan. Ia akhirnya melangkah keluar pintu. Belum sempat tangannya meraih kenop. Pintu kayu jati itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Jisoo berdiri disana. Baik Jeonghan maupun Seungkwan sama-sama terkejut dan tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Nada bicara Jisoo begitu pelan namun menusuk. Seungkwan tahu sepupunya itu marah besar.

Jisoo menghembuskan nafas perlahan, ia menunjukkan gestur yang tak biasa. Tangannya justru menutup pintu di belakangnya membuat kedua manusia di depannya panik.

Jisoo berjalan mendekati Seungkwan perlahan. "Aku sudah bilang padamu kan? Aku tidak ingin kau menemuinya walaupun kalian berada di satu rumah. Kenapa kau membantahku?" Gemeretak gigi terdengar membuat Seungkwan ciut. Ia hanya meremas ujung pakaiannya hingga kusut.

"Hy-hyung aku—"

"SHUT UP!"

Bentakan Jisoo sukses membuat Seungkwan tersentak. Ia tidak pernah dibentak seperti ini bahkan oleh mendiang orang tuanya. Namja chubby itu berusaha menahan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata.

"Kau tahu, Seungkwan-ah? Akhir-akhir ini aku mulai sadar. Bahwa harusnya aku mengabaikan permintaan ayahmu dan menyelamatkannya 2 tahun silam."

Seungkwan hanya terdiam, namun ia mendongak saat Jisoo mulai mengungkap masa lalunya.

"Harusnya sekarang, aku memiliki seorang penasehat strategi yang luar biasa cerdas berdiri di sampingku untuk memimpin Black Diamond. Bukan namja manja yang hanya minta ini itu."

"Maksudmu apa, hyung?"

"Ck, harusnya aku minta dokter untu melakukan terapi pada amnesiamu."

"Apa? Amnesia?!"

Seungkwan mengepalkan tangannya dan berjalan ke arah Jisoo. Ia memegang kedua lengan Jisoo dan menatap matanya. Ia mencoba untuk tetap mengatur nada bicaranya agar tak meninggi dan menyulut amarah Jisoo makin besar.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung? Kau bilang ayah ibuku meninggal saat kecelakaan."

Jisoo dengan santai melepas kedua tangan Seungkwan, ia tersenyum sinis sembari berkata, "Dan kau percaya padaku?"

Seungkwan mundur beberapa langkah, Jeonghan tahu dongsaengnya tu pasti syok, sama ia juga. Seungkwan pernah bercerita bahwa kedua orang tuanya memang meninggal saat kecelakaan pesawat,

"Kau tahu pekerjaanku kotor, Seungkwan-ah. Harusnya kau juga tidak terlalu percaya padaku."

"Dua tahun lalu, sebuah vila yang ditempati oleh satu orang keluarga terbakar di Jeon-ju. Semua orang di dalamnya dinyatakan meninggal."

Jisoo bersandar pada dinding di sebelah pintu jauh dari Seungkwan maupun Jeonghan, "Tapi, ada dua orang yang selamat dari peristiwa itu."

* * *

 _Flashback._

Telinga Jisoo berdenging saat bongkahan dari atap terjatuh dan mengenai kepalanya. Api dengan cepat melahap seluruh rumah. Jisoo berusaha untuk sadar dan berlari menuju kamar pamannya. Dengan segala kekuatan yang tersisa, ia tendang pintu mahogany itu dan berhasil.

"Ahjjusi!" Jisoo menghampiri pamannya yang tengah meringkuk di samping kasur, menghindari kepulan asap dan api yang berkobar.

"Jisoo?"

"Ahjjusi, ayo kita keluar!"

Jisoo tak menyadari bahwa di dalam rengkuhan pamannya, keponakannya yang terpaut beberapa tahun darinya sudah pingsan. Lengan Jisoo ditahan oleh pamannya, namja itu menoleh dan melihat tatapan iba pamannya,

"Bawalah Seungkwan, aku tak mungkin bisa keluar dari sini. Kumohon."

Jisoo memang jahat, ia mengakuinya. Ia dibesarkan tidak dengan moral yang baik. Tapi ada satu hal yang selalu ayahnya ajarkan padanya. Balas semua perbuatan yang telah orang lakukan padamu. Baik maupun buruk. Dan pamannya tahu betul itu, karena mereka dibesarkan oleh ajaran yang sama.

"Ini adalah balas budimu, Jisoo. Kumohon."

Jisoo dengan berat hati, menerima lengan Seungkwan dan membopongnya keluar melewati reruntuhan atap dan plafon yang mulai berjatuhan. Setelah sampai di luar, ia membaringkan tubuh Seungkwan di salah satu pohon dan hendak kembali membawa pamannya. Tapi takdir berkata lain, saat seluruh bangunan itu roboh di hadapan Jisoo.

Satu lagi. Orang yang disayanginya menghilang.

 _Flashback end._

* * *

"Dokter mengatakan padaku kau menderita trauma dan hilang ingatan karena syok, ia menyarankanku untuk melanjutkan pengobatanmu dengan terapi."

Seungkwan terdiam, ia mendadak memegang pelipisnya. Pandangannya berkunang dan untuk sementara waktu semuanya kabur. Jeonghan dengan sigap memegang tubuh Seungkwan saat namja itu mulai limbung.

"Baiklah, waktu dongeng selesai. Dan kau." Jisoo menunjuk Jeonghan.

"Masih mau untuk menemui kekasih brengsekmu?"

Jeonghan terdiam, ia melirik wajah Seungkwan yang memucat dan namja itu seperti mendadak linglung.

'Orang ini berbeda dengan Seungcheol, Seburuknya Seungcheol, ia tak akan tega menyakiti adik-adiknya, Jisoo bahkan lebih brengsek dari binatang'

Sesaat kemudian, Seungkwan menggenggam tangan Jeonghan, "Pergilah, hyung. Aku tak apa."

Jeonghan menatap dongsaengnya, ia ingin duduk disini untuk menenangkan Seungkwan sejenak, tapi perkataan Seungkwan selanjutnya membuatnya sadar.

"Aku tahu kau ingin terlihat kuat untuk Seungcheol, aku tak apa. Pergilah. Aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Ayo Jeonghan, aku tak punya banyak waktu. Masih mau menemuinya? Atau menemani adik kelas kesayanganmu ini? Menenangkannya mungkin?"

"Pergilah, hyung. Aku tak apa."

...

...

Seungkwan masih berjalan limbung, setelah sedikit memaksa akhirnya ia berhasil meyakinkan Jeonghan untuk pergi. Seungkwan tidak mungkin membiarkan keegoisannya menang dengan menyuruh Jeonghan tetap tinggal. Semua ini hanya karena egonya, Selama ini karena egonya.

Seungkwan berjalan ke dapur, saat tangannya gemetar dan gagal meraih gelas kaca. Suara pecahan gelas itu terdengar nyaring, beberapa detik berselang, tubuh Seokmin terlihat di ambang pintu.

"Seungkwan?"

Seokmin menghampirinya, ia berusaha mendudukkan Seungkwan di kursi.

"Kau kenapa? Kau pucat? Sakit?"

"Bahkan kau tidak ada hubungan darah denganku, hyung."

"Ngomong apa sih, anak ini?"

Seokmin mengambilkannya minum, dan memanggil pelayan untuk membereskan pecahan gelas di lantai. Seungkwan menerima gelas di tangannya dengan gemetar, melihat itu Seokmin akhirnya mengambil gelas di tangan Seungkwan dan langsung mengarahkannya ke mulut namja chubby tersebut.

"Minum. Daripada pecah lagi."

Seungkwan menurut. Beberapa teguk nampak bisa menyegarkan satu persen dari pikirannya.

"Sekarang bisa cerita? Ada apa? Baru lihat setan?"

Seungkwan terdiam lama, cukup lama sampai Seokmin memutuskan untuk mengambil kursi dan duduk dihadapan Seungkwan. Sepertinya ini cukup serius. Seokmin tidak pernah melihat namja itu separah ini,

"Jisoo-hyung memberitahuku. . .tentang. . .vila. . Jeonju. . .kebakaran. . .A-ayahku"

Seokmin nampak menghela nafas, "Ia sudah memberitahumu?"

" _Sudah_? Jadi. . Kau juga tahu?"

"Seluruh rumah juga tahu." Seokmin dan Seungkwan menoleh ke arah suara, Wonwoo dengan pakaian casual bersender di pintu dapur. Ia menghampiri Seungkwan dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Dia melarang kami untuk memberitahumu, demi kebaikanmu." Lanjutnya.

Seokmin mengernyit, "Kukira kau yang hari ini mengantar Jisoo."

"Tuan diantar supir lain, aku baru pulang dari transaksi dan mau ke dapur ambil minum. Maaf aku menguping."

Seungkwan tersenyum sinis, "Kalau saja itu memang benar untuk kebaikanku, nyatanya ia melakukannya hanya karena ayahku dan dirinya sendiri."

Namja berpipi chubby itu beranjak. Tubuhnya sudah cukup kuat untuk berjalan tegak sekarang. Di hatinya tidak ada lagi Jisoo-hyung. Hanya Joshua, seorang yang kejam dan egois. Entah apa yang sekarang akan Seungkwan lakukan. Ia masih tidak bisa berpikir.

"Aku tidak jadi kuliah hari ini. Aku mau istirahat."

Ia meninggalkan dapur diiringi tatapan bersalah dari Seokmin dan Wonwoo. Memang dari awal, tak baik melibatkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya pada tempatnya.

...

* * *

 **L.F.B**

* * *

...

Jeonghan menarik napas, langkah kakinya berat saat berhadapan dengan pintu kayu tua disana. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka kenop pintu, suara decitan kayu dan lantai berbatu terdengar nyaring di lorong. Cahaya masuk membuat si penghuni ruang mengerjap. Jeonghan masuk perlahan dan duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Seungcheol.

"Hai."

"Hai."

Seungcheol nampak lebih baik, lukanya sudah sembuh. Perbannya juga sudah bisa dilepas. Jisoo cukup baik hati untuk membiarkan Jeonghan mengobatinya setiap kali Jeonghan kemari. Tangan Seungcheol masih dirantai walaupun kakinya sudah bebas. Sel itu sudah cukup baik daripada Jeonghan pertama kali kesini. Dan sepertinya Seungcheol juga diberi makan walaupun tak layak. Setidaknya Jisoo tidak membiarkannya mati, sepertinya janjinya. Atau belum?

"Kau terlihat berbeda."

"Aku memotongnya."

Terdengar keheningan sejenak sebelum Seungcheol menyunggingkan senyumnya, senyum manis yang dirindukan Jeonghan, "Aku suka."

Jeonghan mengernyit, "Suka? Kukira kau suka rambut panjangku."

Seungcheol masih tersenyum, mungkin jika tangannya tak terbelenggu, ia akan merengkuh tubuh kecil itu di dadanya,

"Aku suka kau dengan rambut panjang atau pendek, hitam atau blonde, poni maupun tidak, yang kusuka adalah kamu bukan rambutmu, Hannie-yah"

Oh, betapa inginnya Jeonghan menghambur ke pelukan Seungcheol sekarang. Namanya dipanggil lembut dengan suara husky itu, betapa inginnya Jeonghan merasakan hangat lengan Seungcheol yang melingkari tubuhnya. Tapi Jeonghan hanya diam, ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Rasanya terlalu dosa dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Bagaimana ia masih bisa berharap Seungcheol akan menerimanya lagi. Dengan tubuh jalang ini? Mimpi saja.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu menyadarkan keduanya, seorang laki-laki berbadan tegap, mengisyaratkan Jeonghan untuk keluar dengan kepalanya. Waktunya habis, sepuluh menit berharganya dalam dua minggu sudah hilang. Sebelum lelaki itu menyeretnya keluar, Jeonghan menangkup wajah Seungcheol dengan kedua tangannya. Sedetik kemudian, bibir tipis Jeonghan menyapu lembut bibir Seungcheol. Tak berselang lama, Jeonghan menarik wajahnya.

"Choi Seungcheol. . "

"Hn?"

"Do you love me?"

Lirihan Jeonghan terdengar menyedihkan dan putus asa. Seungcheol mencoba menguatkan Jeonghan, ia tersenyum sebaik mungkin.

"Always, Yoon Jeonghan. . "

Lelaki itu akhirnya masuk dan meraih lengan Jeonghan kasar, Namja itu sendiri juga tak berniat memberontak. Ia seperti anak kecil yang digiring pulang ke rumah. Seungcheol menatap sosok terakhir kekasihnya, sebelum cahaya itu terhalang daun pintu yang tertutup.

Hening.

Kembali ke keadaan semula, dimana Seungcheol ditemani sepi dan memeluk rindu.

...

* * *

 **L.F.B**

* * *

...

TBC

.

.

.

yap ini sudah updateeeeeee

mohon di review yaaawhhhh

dan semoga memuaskan dahaga kalian seperti saat berbuka dengan sirup marjan. efek kebanyakan iklan marjan hahahahahahah


	13. Chapter 13 : TEASER

**Title :**

 **Love, Fight, Blood**

 **Cast :**

 **SEVENTEEN**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Action, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Length :**

 **Chaptered**

 **Rated :**

 **M (for blood scene and some gore. Maybe some sex scene but not really)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Nothing**

 **Warning :**

 **Disini, member mempunyai karakter berbanding 180 derajat dengan aslinya. Jadi yang biasanya biasnya konyol, disini jadi kejam semua. Jangan protes, soalnya udah diperingatin. Gak tanggung kalo nantinya ada yang muntah atau gimana, soalnya ada adegan darah.**

 **Sekali lagi, disini semuanya OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih ingat mereka? Tiga belas laki-laki yang terlibat hubungan tanpa akhir. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran mereka? Ini hanya sekedar pembicaraan mengenai pemikiran mereka, sebelum konflik ini berlanjut. Hanya sekedar mengingatkan kalian bahwa mereka tengah menghadapi konflik dalam diri masing-masing

* * *

 **Choi Seungcheol, 25 y.r old. Basement.**

Gelap, Dingin, Busuk. Sesuatu yang tak ingin semua orang alami. Sendiri. Malam dan siang tak bisa kurasakan. Apa itu hari, tanggal, bulan? Apa itu sakit? Sesuatu dari dalam tubuhku melesak keluar. Sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Sesuatu yang dulunya selalu tertahan, selalu teredam oleh kehangatan cinta. Sesuatu apa? Benci? Dendam? Bengis? Lebih kuat dari itu semua. Lalu apa? Aku tak tahu. Seseorang malaikat dulu datang dan menyelamatkanku, dia begitu lembut dan rapuh. Malaikat yang kulindungi hanya untuk kumiliki. Dimana dia sekarang? Malaikatku, dimana dia? Jiwa setanku melolong keluar, malaikatku tak ada. Dia hilang. Dan ketika suatu cahaya yang harusnya menyinari ruang hati hilang. Yang tertinggal hanya gelap dan kosong. Dan setan lama yang telah hilang kembali menempati ruang kosong tersebut. Tersembunyi. Berbahaya. Dan bergerak dalam diam.

* * *

 **Yoon Jeonghan 25 y.r old. Bedroom**

Emosi. Pengalaman sadar yang subyektif diikuti dengan reaksi tubuh dan ekspresi nyata. Emosi tidak selalu negatif. Bahagia, tertawa, tersenyum, berteriak juga bentuk luapan emosi. Hanya saya sekarang, aku tak lagi merasakan apapun. Wajahku kelu hanya untuk tersenyum pada pelayan yang setiap hari mengantar makanan. Tak ada rasa ingin membalas senyuman mereka. Kemana semua hasrat bahagiaku? Kemana semua emosiku? Dibutuhkan kombinasi antara emosi dan kognisi untuk membentuk kesimpulan ketika seseorang dihadapkan pada berbagai penalaran. Kemana semuanya? Kenapa aku hanya tinggal 'aku'? Kemana semuanya?

* * *

 **Hong Jisoo 25 y.r old. Anywhere to be found.**

Hidup bagai roda. Dibawah dan diatas itu wajar. Tapi bagaimana caranya ketika kau diatas, kau menghentikan laju rodanya. Sudah cukup aku dibawah. Hampir seluruh hidupku, kuhabiskan mengais tanah dibawah pijakan orang lain. Lalu apakah salah jika kini aku memijak orang lain? Kalian egois. Kenapakalian hanya bersimpati kepada mereka yang aku hancurkan, sedangkan aku pun hancur dari dalam. Aku tidak peduli. Aku melakukan ini karena aku pantas mendapatkan apa yang kumau. Suara caci maki di masa lalu itu sudah kuubah menjadi jerit dan tangis. Puas? Belum. Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku puas. Dan aku tidak mengenal puas.

* * *

 **Wen Junhui 24 y.r old. Behind the light**

Aku tidak diketahui. Aku hidup dalam kesenanganku sendiri. Pikiranku tidak hitam, tidak pula putih tapi juga bukan abu-abu. Kalian tida perlu tahu siapa aku, apa peranku, apa mauku atau apa tujuanku. Aku hidup untuk uang, kekayaan, pengakuan, semua yang dapat kuraih dan kunikmati. Apa peduliku pada mereka? Aku tidak bergantung pada mereka. Aku adalah diriku. Aku hanya diriku. Dan aku hanya untuk diriku.

* * *

 **Kwon Soonyoung 24 y.r old. Balcony**

Untuk pertama kalinya, ada perasaan aneh yang menyelip di hatiku. Bersalah? Iya aku bersalah. Pada siapa? Ayah karena menghancurkan amanatnya untuk melindungi keluarga. Chan karen membiarkannya melihat sisi lemah dan bodohku. Anak buahku karena harus kukorbankan demi si laknat itu. Brengsek. Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Langit malam hari ini tanpa bintang, seakan enggan melihat hinanya diriku setelah tangan kotor ini melakukan sesuatu. Ayah? Bisakah kau kembali? Bisakah kau membantuku? Atau mungkin, bisakah aku saja yang menyusulmu?

* * *

 **Jeon Wonwoo 24 y.r old. Car**

Aku dingin. Tak diperintahkan untuk berperasaan dan meluapkan emosi. Aku kejam. Tak disuruh untuk mengasihani atau menyalurkan perasaan. Aku diam. Hanya bergerak ketika namaku terucap oleh tuanku dan dibutuhkannya. Aku Wonwoo, orang yang melanggar semua perintah tersebut. Orang yang jauh dalam lubuk hatinya berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Orang yang sebenarnya hangat dan sensitif terhadap emosi apapun. Orang yang ramah dan memiliki segudang perasaan untuk disalurkan. Orang yang ingin berteriak dan melepaskan semua yang telah kupendam dalam diam. Aku Jeon Wonwoo. Aku orang itu.

* * *

 **Lee Jihoon 24 y.r old. His Old Apartement.**

Aku hanya ingin kembali. Kembali saat aku menggandeng tangan ibu dan pergi ke taman kanak-kanak. Aku hanya ingin kembali tertawa, saat ibu mendorong ayunan yang kunaiki di taman dengan kencang. Aku hanya ingin kembali menangis, saat aku jatuh dari sepeda dan ibu meniup lukaku lembut. Aku hanya ingin kembali. Kembali. Apa susahnya? Aku tak ingin masuk ke rumah itu, bu. Rumah besar berwarna putih dengan puluhan orang yang tak kukenal. Ayah yang selalu ibu ceritakan tiap malam sangat berbeda. Ayah yang ibu bilang hangat, dia arogan. Ayah yang ibu bilang, baik, dia kejam. Ayah yang ibu bilang akan merawatku dengan banyak kemewahan, dia menyiksaku dengan banyak latihan. Aku hanya ingin kembali saat aku bergelung dalam selimut setelah minum coklat panas dan mendengarkan senandung yang ibu nyanyikan, hingga aku tidur. Aku hanya ingin kembali.

* * *

 **Xu Minghao 23 y.r old. Couch**

Sebenarnya apa yang kuinginkan? Aku tidak tahu. Apa yang aku butuhkan? Aku juga tidak tahu. Hidupku yang lama hanya memiliki satu tujuan. Aku hanya ingin menjalani semua tugasku dengan baik, dicintai dengan baik, menjalani hidupku dengan baik. Itu saja. Apakah aku tidak berhak bahkan jika aku hanya mengharapkan itu? Haruskah aku mati saja kala itu? Mengapa laki-laki itu menyelamatkanku. Tuhan, jika saja waktu itu timah panas menembus jantungku. Mungkin aku sekarang tidak perlu berada dalam situasi ini. Tuhan, bisakan kembalikan saat waktu itu peluru itu menembusku. Jika tahu, begini akhirnya, lebih baik kuarahkan peluru itu menuju jantungku.

* * *

 **Kim Mingyu 23 y.r old. Outside Apartement**

Keluarga. Apa artinya? Ayah? Ibu? Pandangan pribadiku mengenai keluarga lebih dari itu. Keluarga adalah tempat untuk pulang, tempat paling nyaman, tempat dimana kau bisa menjadi diri sendiri, tempat dimana kau bisa melepaskan berlapis topeng setelah seharian memakainya. Sebuah peribahasa berbicara, _Blood is thicker than water_. Walaupun darahku tak terhubung langsung dengan mereka. Aku dapat merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan, aku tertawa ketika bahagia, aku menangis ketika mereka terluka, aku sakit ketika mereka kecewa. Dan sekarang keluarga sedang berada di ambang kehancuran. Karena salahku, Karena kecerobohanku. Karena kelalaianku. Keluarga tempatku pulang kini telah hilang.

* * *

 **Lee Seokmin 23 y.r old. Bedroom**

Aku ini apa? Pengecut? Stalker? Atau apa? Tanganku berlumuran darah hanya untuknya. Peluhku menetes diatas jasad demi dirinya. Hatiku menghitam hanya untuk tujuannya. Semua tubuh dan jiwaku kutujukan hanya untuknya. Tapi dia sendiri tak menganggapku seorang manusia. Aku ini apa untuknya? Aku ini apa baginya? Hanya anak buah? Hanya alat? Alat untuk menuntaskan semua tujuannya. Aku sadar, aku tahu aku hanya alat baginya. Tapi tak masalah. Aku bahagia jika dengan menjadi 'alat'nya, aku bisa menjadi yang paling dekat dengannya. Yang paling mengerti hatinya dan yang paling memahaminya.

* * *

 **Boo Seungkwan 22 y.r old. Campus**

Aku hanya ingin dicintai, itu saja. Apa susah hanya untuk mendapatkan cinta dari keluarga dan teman-temanku. Semua kemewahan yang kuinginkan hanya kedok. Tidakkah ada orang yang mengerti? Aku hanya ingin ada yang bisa memelukku, dan berkata, "Seungkwan kau bisa memakai bahuku, ceritakanlah semua keluh kesahmu." Apa susahnya? Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang biasa, kuliah dan lulus lalu bekerja di kantor, menghasilkan uang sendiri. Semua barang mewah di sekitarku jarang kusentuh. Semua kilauan di sekitarku bukanlah emas. Aku ingin semuanya kembali.

* * *

 **Hansol Vernon chwe 22 y.r old. Room**

Aku tak bisa memikirkan apapun, apa yang bisa kulakukan, aku cerdas, aku pandai, aku tidak pernah gagal dalam hal berpikir. Otakku tak terkalahkan. Logiku luar biasa. Tapi aku seakan lumpuh sekarang. Lakukanlah sesuatu, pikirku. Tidak, menyerahlah sekarang, ini sudah ujungnya, pikirku yang lain. Apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tolong aku. Sejujurnya, aku sendiri tidak mengerti untuk apa aku melakukan semua ini. Untuk apa? Aku dulu ingin kebebasan, berada di Korea adalah penjara bagiku. Tapi, ketika aku berkesempatan untuk kabur, aku dengan senang hati kembali masuk ke penjaraku. Apa yang membuatku begitu ingin untuk berjuang sekarang? Apa tujuanku?

* * *

 **Lee Chan 21 y.r old. Place not found**

Aku... hanya ingin menutup mata. Dan berharap ini semua berakhir. Lupakan semuanya...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN NEXT REAL CHAPTER

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Dan akhirnya ff ini berlanjut. BTW saya nemu beberapa ff di wattpad yang entah kenapa mirip banget sama ff ini, awalnya saya masih positive thinking, like mafia-based theme not only mine rite? Tapi pemilihan diksi, alur cerita konflik dan lainnya itu bener-bener persis banget. Lalu saya masih positive mungkin malah author yang sana yang aplot duluan, atau hanya kebetulan, tapi ternyata tanggal aplotnya duluan ff ini. Dan itu gak hanya 1 ff aja ada lumayan banyak sekitar 3-4 ff yang mirip banget sama love Fight Blood, ada yang castnya masih seventeen ada yang bener-bener sama tapi ganti cast boygroup sebelah (bahkan adegan darahnya juga sama). saya gak usah sebutin ff yang mana, author yang mana, saya juga nemunya kebetulan waktu baca baca novel di wattpad. Saya sih gak masalah ide atau cerita sama, toh ff tema kayak gini emang sering. Tapi kalaupun kalian memang terinspirasi sebaiknya disertakan credit atau sebut aja terinspirasi dari mana.

Kalau gak salah di chapter sebelum-sebelum ini saya pernah bilang kalo saya terinspirasi ff ini dari seventeen debut showcase VCR, sama beberapa degannya ada yang saya ambil dari banyak film action kaya james bond atau dorama jepang dan drakor, beberapa adegan romance saya adang juga terinspirasi dr bayak film, tapi pasti saya permak dan ubah, cuma mungkin ide dan penggambarannya dr banyak sumber. Saya sengaja gak dm authornya di wattpad karena saya sendiri males cari masalah atau ribut. Lagian malah gak enak juga masa satu fandom ribut gara gara cerita fiksi. Pesen saya sih menulis itu tidak mudah, saya memang gak apdet lama, tugas kuliah kepanitiaan dan laiinya memang meyita waktu, tapi bukan berarti karena saya anggurin, terus idenya diambil gitu aja, kalo kalian mau bikin side story atau ff ini mau kalian repost di wattpad, ig, oa line, atau yang lain, gak masalah, dm saya aja, kalo gak dibales dm ig aja (fujothestic), saya gak papa kok kalo ff ini kalian repost dimana aja asalkan bilang dan kredit. udah gitu aja. maaf ini bukan chapter, ini buat merefresh pikiran kalian aja sama cerita ini karena udah lama gak apdet. Chapter yang asli bakal d update seminggu setelah ini (kayak comeback aja haha). ok see ya


	14. Chapter 13

**Title :**

 **Love, Fight, Blood**

 **Cast :**

 **SEVENTEEN**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Action, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Length :**

 **Chaptered**

 **Rated :**

 **M (for blood scene and some gore. Maybe some sex scene but not really)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Nothing**

 **Warning :**

 **Disini, member mempunyai karakter berbanding 180 derajat dengan aslinya. Jadi yang biasanya biasnya konyol, disini jadi kejam semua. Jangan protes, soalnya udah diperingatin. Gak tanggung kalo nantinya ada yang muntah atau gimana, soalnya ada adegan darah.**

 **Sekali lagi, disini semuanya OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Empat namja berbeda latar belakang itu terdiam, tenggelam dalam ruang pikiran masing-masing. Semua peristiwa yang terjadi membawa keempatnya dalam keadaan yang masing-masing tak mereka duga. Hoshi mengemudikan mobil dengan tenang. Ia cukup pandai mengingat jalan walau hanya sekali melewatinya. Mingyu di sampingnya juga membatu. Ia melirik jendela samping lalu ke kaca tengah melihat penumpang di belakang lalu kembali ke samping dan seterusnya sambil berenang di laut pemikirannya sendiri.

Minghao terdiam. Ia hanya memainkan ujung bajunya. Baju yang dikenakannya saat peluru Jisoo menembus tubuhnya. Kemeja itu berlubang tentu saja. Dan Vernon berbaik hati meminjamkan salah satu jaket yang berhasil ia bawa kabur saat keluar dari rumah Seungcheol. Vernon juga sama, ia hanya diam dan mengutak-atik ponselnya. Memainkan menu layar hanya untuk menghilangkan keheningan dalam pikirannya.

Mobil berhenti di tepi jalan salah satu apartemen. Keempatnya membuka pintu bersamaan. Tidak ada kata yang terucap. Mereka berjalan menuju lift, Hoshi menekan tombol lantai kamar Jihoon. Mingyu hanya menghela nafas, sekarang ia harus berpikir kembali untuk menyelamatkan Jihoon lagi. Bukan tidak mungkin Hoshi akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak.

Mereka keluar dari pintu lift dan mengikuti Hoshi berjalan ke kamar apartemen Jihoon. Baik Mingyu maupun Vernon tentu merasa janggal, apalagi mengetahui fakta bahwa Jihoon sebenarnya 'milik' Seungcheol. Tapi saat ini situasinya, seakan Jihoon sudah 'diserahkan' ke Hoshi.

Hoshi menekan bel sekali, beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka sedikit memperlihatkan seseorang yang mengintip dari dalam. Jihoon membuka lebar pintunya saat tahu Hoshi yang datang. Matanya membulat sempurna dengan mulut terbuka lebar saat melihat Mingyu dan Vernon datang bersama Hoshi, juga satu lagi namja yang ia kenal saat di rumah Hoshi.

"Hyung!"

Vernon memeluk Jihoon erat, namja mungil itu tidak bisa mencerna satupun di otaknya. Bahkan saat Mingyu juga ikut memeluknya.

Hoshi memutar matanya malas, ia jadi melihat adegan reuni keluarga yang tidak penting,

"Sebaiknya masuk dulu. Kita bisa bicara di dalam." Ucap Hoshi sembari melepas sepatu.

Jihoon masih melongo, ia masih tidak bisa memahami situasi ini. Baru beberapa minggu lalu, mereka di pihak yang bertentangan bak air dan minyak, sekarang mereka berjalan santai bersama seperti kawan lama. Jihoon menutup pintu saat semua orang sudah masuk.

Mingyu menghela nafas, dilihatnya ruangan tamu Jihoon yang hanya menyisakan sofa dan karpet. Ia melangkahkan kaki ke dapur dan mendapati tidak ada satupun disana. Kulkas juga kosong. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa dimakan di rak,

' _Tahu begini, dulu kusisakan beberapa barang disini.'_

Untunglah Mingyu belum sempat menjual apartemen ini. Memang Seungcheol sudah menyuruhnya, tapi ia berpikir setidaknya biarkan keadaan tenang dulu semenjak penculikan Jihoon. Lagipula Mingyu juga butuh tanda tangan Jihoon jika ingin menjualnya.

"Setidaknya aku belum sempat menjualnya."

Mingyu melangkah ke ruang tamu mendapati semua orang sudah duduk di sofa. Canggung memang, ia mengambil salah satu kursi di dapur dan membawanya ke ruang tamu.

Hoshi mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memandang Minghao dan Mingyu bergantian. Kedua namja itu nampak masih diam. Diliriknya Jihoon yang saat ini duduk jauh darinya—bersebelahan dengan Vernon—memandang bingung semua orang.

Lelaki kelahiran Jepang itu membuka mulut,

"Jadi. . "

Semua orang memandangnya. Hoshi sendiri menunjuk Mingyu dan Minghao bersamaan, "Diantara kalian berdua, siapa yang akan bercerita lebih dulu?"

Mingyu baru saja hendak membuka mulut saat Minghao menginterupsi, "Aku, hyung."

"Tapi sebelum itu—" potong Vernon.

Vernon menghela nafas, ia memandang Jihoon dan ketiga lelaki di hadapannya, "Kita harus berkomitmen untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hoshi.

"Tidak kah kau bisa melihat bagaimana situasi kita berdua saat ini? Baik Seungcheol maupun kau tidak bisa membohongi diri sendiri sekarang. Kita perlu berkorban untuk mengembalikan ini semua."

Vernon berdiri dan menarik Minghao. Ia mengambil chip yang ditempelkan Mingyu di balik sikunya. Namja berkulit tan itu cukup kaget melihat aksi Vernon,

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentaknya.

Minghao balik memandang Mingyu, "Kau menempel pelacak di bajuku? Kukira kau percaya padaku!"

Vernon memegang kedua bahu Mingyu, "Kita tidak bisa, hyung. Jika kita ingin menyelamatkan baik Seungcheol-hyung maupun Jeonghan-hyung, mau tidak mau harus berjuang bersama."

Namja blasteran itu melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Mingyu dan memandang Minghao dan Hoshi bergantian, "Lupakan Taigaa atau Golden Dragon saat ini. Yang ada hanya kita sekarang. Aku tahu kau ingin menghancurkan Joshua. Kami juga ingin menyelamatkan keluarga kami."

Keheningan terjadi beberapa saat lalu lelaki itu kembali meneruskan kalimatnya,

"Kau boleh pergi jika tidak ada urusan lain, Hoshi-ssi. Tapi kami akan meneruskan ini."

Hoshi terdiam dan berpandangan dengan Minghao sejenak. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya menumpukannya pada kepala. Satu-satunya tujuannya kali ini hanya balas dendam atas Dino. Hanya demi adiknya. Tapi bekerja sama dengan antek-antek Seungcheol? Cih.

Minghao menatap Hoshi, "Hyung..."

Hoshi menghiraukannya, Ia tidak bisa percaya siapapun sekarang. Semuanya bajingan.

"Sialan.." desisnya.

Semua orang jelas mendengarnya, Jihoon yang ada paling jauh dari Hoshi nampak mencengkram celananya kuat. Aura yang dikeluarkan Hoshi tak main-main. Mingyu menepuk bahu Jihoon pelan untuk menenangkannya. Namja jangkung itu juga dapat melihat kekuatan Hoshi sama seperti Seungcheol. Aura dominan, angkuh, arogan, dan egois.

Hoshi menarik nafasnya sejenak, ia mengusap kasar wajahnya lalu menyandarkan kepala ke sandaran sofa, "Terserah, aku ikut."

Minghao menghampiri Hoshi untuk memeluknya, namun ditepis. Minghao hanya tersenyum kikuk dan kembali ke posisinya.

Hoshi beralih memandang Mingyu, "Jadi, apa rencanamu Tuan Strategi?"

Mingyu menyeringai, "Belajar dari pengalaman..."

"... mempunyai orang dalam adalah hal yang terbaik." Ucapnya menatap Vernon.

Hoshi mengernyit, "Hoooo... kulihat kau sudah ada rencana? Cepat juga."

Namja jangkung itu melipat kakinya, ia tersenyum menunjukkan gingsul di sisi atas kanan kiri giginya, "Memang. Tapi pelaksanaannya bukan sekarang. Kita harus menunggu sampai situasinya tenang. Masa ini memang berat untuk kita, tapi tak ada pilihan lain. "

 **...**

* * *

 **LOVE FIGHT BLOOD**

* * *

 **...**

Seokmin belum mau beranjak dari kasurnya. Sinar matahari sudah menyambangi selimutnya walau belum terik. Namja itu hanya bergulung-gulung sampai sebuah ketukan, lebih tepatnya gedoran, menyapa telinganya. Satu nama terlintas—Jisoo—memang tidak ada yang berani berhubungan dengannya langsung di rumah ini, hanya Jisoo.

"Ughh Dia membuatku tidur jam lima pagi dan membangunkanku jam tujuh. Sialan."

 **Tapi Seokmin memang tak bisa berkata tidak padanya.**

"Sebentar!"

Seokmin beranjak tanpa membenahi baju maupun rambutnya. Toh, Jisoo sudah biasa melihatnya acak-acakan. Ia membuka pintu lebar-lebar melihat namja kurus di depannya sudah mengenakan setelan jas rapi dengan poni ditata melipat tangannya di dada.

'manis' pikirnya sejenak.

Lalu sedetik kemudian Seokmin menemukan kesadarannya datang, "Apa? Aku masih ngantuk!"

Jisoo memandang Seokmin sebentar, namja itu hanya menggunakan celana piyama dan atasan kemeja yang dipakainya tadi malam saat datang ke rumah. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan Jisoo bisa melihat kantung mata di bawah matanya.

"Hahh... Aku mau memintamu mengantarku ke tempat lelang tapi melihat penampilanmu sekarang—" Jisoo memandang Seokmin dari atas hingga bawah. "—aku minta diantar Wonwoo saja"

"Oke aku mengerti! Aku antar. Jam berapa acara dimulai?"

"Dua jam lagi."

Seokmin menghela nafas, "Aku akan turun 20 menit lagi."

"Sebelum itu mampir ke kebun anggur, aku mau mengecek keadaan."

"Ya, Tuan."

Dengan itu Seokmin menutup pintu, sempat dilihatnya wajah Jisoo yang tersenyum menang berhasil memisahkannya dari tempat tidur. Jisoo sendiri tertawa cukup keras setelahnya. Seokmin memang tidak pernah memanggilnya seperti Wonwoo dan pelayan lain dengan sebutan itu. Panggilan itu untuk mengejeknya. Untuk apa ia memanggil orang yang sudah dikenalnya bertahun-tahun lalu dengan sebutan Tuan?

Pertemuan pertama Seokmin dan Jisoo tidak begitu indah. Setelah Jisoo kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Ia tidak lantas langsung terbang menuju Los Angeles. Penerbangan Korea saat itu membutuhkan wali untuk anak dibawah 15 tahun. Jisoo yang saat itu belum mencapai usia 15 tahun harus menunggu. Cek 100 juta dolar yang dipegangnya tak bisa ia cairkan, ia masih tak punya tanda pengenal, ia bahkan tak membawa uang cash sepeserpun. Rincinya Jisoo adalah gelandangan 'kaya'.

Malam itu mendung, air hujan hanya mengejek dengan menurunkan rintik kecil yang sesekali berhenti. Jisoo lapar, perutnya sudah meronta sejak matahari masih tinggi. Jisoo melewati pertokoan yang hampir tutup. Hanya beberapa kedai bobrok yang masih buka, menjual soju dan makanan kecil. Beberapa orang tua nampak tertawa sambil minum-minum.

Jisoo menelan ludah saat melihat mereka menyantap tteokbokki. Tanpa sadar, ia mendekat ke arah mereka. Aroma pedas kue beras itu membuat perut Jisoo semakin nyaring bernyanyi.

"Permisi..."

Para orang tua ini menoleh, dan tertawa mengejek, "Siapa anak ini? Hahahaha..."

"Hei nak! Ini sudah lewat jam tidurmu. Pulanglah!" ucap salah satu dari mereka mengibaskan tangannya mengusir Jisoo.

"Sepertinya dia kabur dari rumah, lihatlah kopernya!"

"Ia meminta makanan, bibi!"

Seorang ahjumma mendekatinya, "Hei! Ini bukan tempatmu! Sana pergi. Kami tak akan memberimu apapun!"

Ahjumma itu mendorong tubuh Jisoo kecil menjauh dan melempar kopernya. Jisoo hanya diam, ia tidak bisa bertindak gegabah untuk saat ini. Maka dari itu, ia hanya berjalan pelan menjauh menyeret kopernya.

Untuk beberapa ratus meter, Jisoo masih kuat. Hingga jam digital raksasa di tengah kota Seoul menunjukkan tepat pukul 12 malam. Mata Jisoo mulai berkunang, cahaya lampu jalan nampak melesat kabur, beberapa detik sebelum kesadaran menghilang. Indra pendengarannya masih menangkap beberapa derap langkah kaki sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

Keesokan harinya, Jisoo terbangun di sebuah ruangan, tidak mewah dan tidak besar. Bahkan bisa dibilang sempit. Ruangan itu memiliki 2 kasur bertingkat dan Jisoo terbaring di salahsatu tingkat bawah. Ia berusaha keluar dan duduk, namun badannya terasa sangat berat.

"Perutku lapar" gumamnya

"Eoh? Sudah bangun?"

Jisoo kecil menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati wanita tua pendek yang memakai baju biarawati datang membawakan nampan. Jisoo sempat melirik sekilas saat nampan di letakkan di atas nakas. Semangkok bubur encer dan teh hangat. Makanan yang bahkan menurut Jisoo tidak pantas diberikkan untuk anjing di rumahnya.

Ah. Rumah. Apa kabar ya rumah itu?

"Makanlah dulu. Sepertinya kau jatuh sakit karena belum makan. Setelah merasa baikan kau bisa keluar dari kamar ini dan menyapa anak-anak lainnya."

"Anak lainnya? Ini dimana?"

"Ini tempat untuk berbakti pada Tuhan."

Jisoo tahu dalam sekejap jika maksudnya adalah panti asuhan yang dibawahi gereja, mungkin bibi ini tidak ingin mengatakan secara langsung karena takut menyakiti hati Jisoo. Cih munafik. Lagipula Jisoo juga tidak keberatan untuk sementara tinggal dimanapun, yang penting ia memiliki makanan dan tempat untuk bertahan hidup.

Seketika Jisoo teringat barang bawaannya, ia menyapu seluruh ruangan untuk mencari barangnya namun nihil.

"Dimana koperku?"

"Ada di kantor administrasi. Dititipkan sementara karena kami harus tahu identitasmu."

Sial. Barang-barang itu adalah barang terakhir dari rumah sialan itu. Rumah yang membawanya ke kenangan bahagia dan pahit. Entah darimana Jisoo mendapat kekuatan untuk berdiri dan mendorong pelan bibi biarawati. Ia keluar dari kamar menghiraukan teriakan bibi itu untuk kembali. Beberapa langkah melewati lorong dan turun tangga, ia melihat ruangan dengan papan di depan pintu bertuliskan 'administrasi'

Jisoo dengan lancang masuk, di dalam ruangan beberapa staf memandangnya kaget. Jisoo tidak peduli, ia terus berjalan dan matanya menemukan koper mungilnya di sudut salah satu ruangan. Tangan kecilnya yang hendak meraih koper itu ditahan oleh beberapa staf. Jisoo memberontak, ia mencakar tangan staf yang menahannya. Bekas cakaran di lengan wanita itu meninggalkan luka memanjang. Jisoo kembali mencoba meraih kopernya, tapi tubuh kecilnya terangkat oleh salah seorang staf laki-laki. Ia dibopong menuju ke kamar. Para wanita biarawati mengikutinya,

"Tenanglah, anakku!"

"Tenangkan dia!"

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Jisoo terus memberontak hingga akhirnya ia merasakan sebuah sengatan kecil ke lengan kirinya, seorang laki-laki mengenakan jas putih panjang berkacamata melihat ke arahnya.

Tubuh Jisoo lemas, namun indra pendengarannya masih bisa menangkap secuil percakapan diantara beberapa orang dewasa di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih, Dokter"

"Ya, tidak masalah, anak ini mungkin mengalami trauma. Aku akan meminta rujukan untuk mengirim psikolog dari rumah sakit untuk..."

Jisoo sudah tak dapat mendengar apapun. Ia kembali dalam keadaan sebelumnya. Tenang, gelap, dan nyaman.

 **...**

* * *

 **LOVE FIGHT BLOOD**

* * *

 **...**

Sudah lebih dari sebulan sejak semua peristiwa mengenaskan itu. Pemerintah sengaja menutup kasus itu dari publik. Semua keterlibatan didalamnya hanya ditutup sebagai kasus tak terselesaikan. Kepolisian tak bisa berbuat apa apa. Kehidupan mereka sejatinya memang harus tetap berada di bawah, di balik bayangan. Di balik semua kegiatan perkotaan. Organisasi mereka selalu tumbuh, berkembang, lalu mati, lalu muncul organisasi yang lain. Siklus itu tak akan pernah bisa berhenti. Mereka membentuk kota di bawah kota dengan laju pertumbuhan yang lebih cepat.

Beberapa kerusakan dan penghancuran hanya dilaporkan pada awak media sebagai terorisme dan kecelakaan. Semua mayat yang ditelantarkan itu hanya dikremasi seadanya. Mereka yang telah mati tak punya nama, tak punya status, dan tak punya identitas. Mereka hanya 'lenyap' begitu saja.

Universitas Seoul ramai seperti biasanya, jam sudah menunjukkan waktu untuk makan siang. Kebanyakan mahasiswa yang baru keluar dari kelas, bergegas menuju ke kantin. Seungkwan keluar dari kelas terakhir hari ini, kantung matanya semakin menebal. Hampir ia menabrak pilar di depannya jika salah satu temannya tidak menyadarkannya. Sudah hampir sebulan sejak Jisoo memberi tahu perihal orang tuanya. Dan semenjak itu Seungkwan menjadi sosok yang lain. Berat badannya turun drastis, pipinya tak lagi se-chubby dulu, tatap matanya pun kosong. Beberapa temanya di kampus juga jarang melihatnya. Ia hanya masuk jika ingin. Dirinya seakan hidup segan mati tak mau

Hidupnya seperti di penjara, mungkin ini hukuman untuknya?

Seungkwan berjalan pelan menuju taman, suara di perutnya ia hiraukan. Seungkwan berhenti di salah satu bangku, ia hanya menatap sendu bangku itu. Bangku taman ini menjadi salah satu spot favoritnya dengan Jeonghan-hyung. Posisinya yang tertutup pohon beringin besar di tengah taman, menjadikan bangku itu selalu rindang karena terbayangi oleh cabang-cabang pohon. Biasanya Seungkwan akan tiduran dan Jeonghan akan membangunkannya, dengan membawa beberapa bungkus makanan ringan dari kantin. Lalu mereka akan menghabiskan waktu menunggu kelas selanjutnya disini.

Tanpa Seungkwan sadari, air matanya menetes. Bayangan tawa Jeonghan dan dirinya yang sedang menikmati waktu mereka terasa sangat jelas. Seungkwan duduk di bangku , masih meneteskan air mata. Dan menggumamkan banyak kata maaf dalam tangisnya.

Tak menyadari bahwa seseorang dari jarak 10 m tengah menatapnya dibalik novel yang dibacanya. Namja itu, hanya menatap Seungkwan iba. Ia tahu semuanya. Semua tentang kejadian antara ketiga organisasi yang seharusnya tak terjadi.

Seungkwan hanya duduk diam di bangku sambil menatap kosong. Sampai ia menyadari taman sudah mulai sepi, namja itu melirik ponselnya, pukul tiga sore. Seungkwan mengusap bekas air matanya, ia beranjak dan menatap bangku taman itu untuk terakhir kalinya dan pergi.

Namja misterius itu? Ia masih disana. Memperhatikan dengan seksama punggung Seungkwan yang meninggalkan taman, setelah yakin suasana taman sepi. Namja itu mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan menghubungi seseorang

 _'Yeoboseyo'_ suara namja yang lebih berat menyahut.

"Yeoboseyo, Hyung aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku hampir menangis melihatnya. Ini sudah sebulan sejak kejadian itu. Tidak bisakah kita mulai bertindak?"

Terdengar helaan nafas cukup berat di seberang sebelum suara itu kembali muncul

 _'Aku tahu, sayang. Kau juga tahu, aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Seungcheol'_

"Kalau begitu ayo bertindak, hyung. Ini sudah terlalu lama. Aku tidak yakin baik Jeonghan maupun Seungcheol akan bertahan sampai sekarang"

 _'Sayang, dengarkan aku. Aku tahu kau khawatir. Tapi kita juga tidak bisa mengambil tindakan secara gegabah. Setidaknya kita harus belajar dari semua kejadian itu. Kuharap tenanglah, aku yakin kita bisa mengembalikan semuanya.'_

Ucapan dari seseorang di seberang itu cukup menenangkan hati namja yang tengah duduk di salah satu sudut pohon beringin. Untuk sesaat, suasana kembali hening, baik namja di seberang telepon itu juga memutuskan untuk menunggu kekasihnya tenang dan melanjutkan percakapan.

"Okay, aku mengerti. Maaf jika aku membuatmu buru-buru."

 _'Tak apa. Aku tahu perasaanmu, sayang. Jja! Sekarang pulanglah, aku akan menyuruh orang untuk menjemputmu."_

"Aniya, aku pulang sendiri. Aku akan pesan taksi dan mampir membeli kimbap untukmu."

 _'Baiklah, lakukan apa yang kau suka. Tapi jangan membahayakan dirimu, hati-hati dan sampai ketemu di rumah, hamsterku'_

"Ya! Apa-apaan! Dasar beruang!"

Namja yang dipanggil hamster itu hanya merengut kesal sebelum memutuskan panggilan teleponnya. Ia beranjak sambil memaki-maki 'beruang' yang dipanggilnya. Sejujurnya kenapa sejak awal dia menyukai panggilan hamster itu. Ugh! Ia menyesal dan merutuki usulan nama untuknya dan kekasihnya itu.

 **...**

* * *

 **LOVE FIGHT BLOOD**

* * *

 **...**

Seungkwan masih berjalan di lorong, tas ransel hanya bertengger malas di salah satu bahunya. Seungkwan tak berniat untuk membenarkan tasnya di punggung, ia hanya berjalan pelan menuju parkiran. Sejak semua itu terungkap, baik Jisoo maupun Seungkwan seakan memutuskan untuk menjauh masing-masing. Jisoo bahkan tak mengijinkan Seokmin maupun Wonwoo mengantar dan menjemputnya. Semua dilakukan oleh orang lain, semua kegiatan Seungkwan dilaporkan ke Jisoo. Mulai ke cafe sampai kelas malam.

Seungkwan dapat melihat mobil hitam dengan logo RR di depan gerbang kampusnya, cukup mencolok mata untuk terlihat bahkan dari kejauhan.

Seungkwan menghela nafas berat, andai dia mempunyai keberanian sebesar para mafia berengsek itu, dia pasti sudah kabur entah kemana sekarang. Nyatanya, sekarang Seungkwan masih terjebak diantara keadaan.

"Pssstt..."

Telinga Seungkwan menangkap sebuah suara, ia menoleh ke belakang namun tak ada siapapun disana. "Aku pasti sudah mencapai tahap gila, heh"

"Sstt.."

Lagi suara itu terdengar, Seungkwan mengabaikannya dan tetap berjalan pelan, keluar lorong. Sekalipun berusaha menghiraukan, kenyataan bahwa suara itu terdengar beberapa kali, membuat Seungkwan penasaran juga.

"Seungkwan-ah"

Namja itu akhirnya menyerah dan menoleh ke belakang, untuk sesaat matanya memperhatikan sekita sampai ia menangkap sesuatu di sudut pandangnya. seseorang memakai jaket dan topi dibalik pilar paling ujung.

"Seungkwan-ah, bisa kemari?"

Seungkwan hanya bisa menurut, ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya seberani itu. Bisa saja orang itu berniat membunuhnya, tapi Seungkwan sudah tak memiliki rasa peduli bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Perlahan Seungkwan mendekat, lima langkah, tiga langkah, dua langkah,

"Siapa?" suara lemah Seungkwan terdengar.

Namja itu Vernon, ia tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan topi dan tudung jaketnya.

"Vernon.."

"Boo, kau..." Vernon tertegun, Seungkwan yang biasanya bak matahari sekarang terlihat jauh berbeda, "Kau baik?"

Seungkwan terdiam, sejak tiga minggu baru Vernon-lah yang pertama menanyakan keadaannya. Rumah serasa neraka. Ia tidak bisa bertemu Jeonghan, Dokyeom, bahkan Wonwoo. Sarapan dan makan malamnya—yang jarang Seungkwan santap—diantar ke kamar. Bahkan kunci kamarnya dipegang sendiri oleh Jisoo. Jadi ini rasanya menjadi tawanan Jisoo? Seperti Jeonghan-hyung rasakan?

Seungkwan tidak kuat lagi, kakinya melemah melihat tatapan hangat yang ditujukan Vernon untuknya. Seungkwan tidak tahu lagi siapa yang benar-benar bisa dipercayai sekarang. Seungkwan ambruk di pelukan Vernon. Tangisnya meledak tanpa suara, Vernon yang panik hanya bisa mendekap tubuh yang sekarang ringkih itu dan mengusap punggung Seungkwan. Namja asing itu bahkan dapat merasakan tulang bahu Seungkwan yang begitu menonjol. Begitu kurus.

' _Seriously_? Dia kenapa?' batin Vernon.

Vernon terdiam, untuk sejenak ia melupakan tujuannya kemari. Sejujurnya. ia hanya diminta Mingyu untuk mencari info tentang keadaan di luar sana. Mencari berita atau apapun, berhubung Vernon tidak tahu harus mulai darimana, maka ia mulai dari tempat yang sangat familiar bagi mereka, kampus.

Vernon dapat melihat seseorang keluar dari mobil hitam di depan gerbang kampus. Sepertinya orang itu melihat ia memeluk Seungkwan. Nalurinya mengatakan untuk kabur apalagi ketika orang suruhan Jisoo sudah mulai berjalan ke arah mereka. Vernon melepaskan pelukannya, ia menyeka air mata Seungkwan dengan ibu jarinya,

"Boo. Aku minta maaf. Tapi untuk sekarang, aku tidak bisa menenangkanmu."

Seungkwan hanya terus menangis ketika, merasakan tangan Vernon membelai pipinya lembut. Namja itu tidak mengerti, bahkan ketika Vernon melangkah mundur, Seungkwan malah menarik lengan jaketnya erat seakan meminta namja itu untuk tetap tinggal. Vernon melirik ke belakang melihat orang yang disuruh Jisoo menjemput Seungkwan sudah masuk ke gerbang kampus dan menuju ke arah mereka.

Untuk beberapa detik, sebuah ide muncul di benak Vernon, ia kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Seungkwan dan memandangnya lama, cukup intens hingga membuat Seungkwan berhenti menangis dan menatap gugup namja keturunan asing di hadapannya.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu, kumohon untuk sekali saja jangan tolak aku, supirmu berjalan hanya sekitar 20 meter dari kita."

Seungkwan tidak mengerti, ia benar-benar hanya menatap Vernon sampai sesuatu menghantam bibirnya. Lembut, tidak berair tapi juga tidak kering. Yang Seungkwan tangkap dihadapan matanya hanya bagian sisi tengkuk Vernon. Aroma kayu dan chamomile yang menerpa hidung Seungkwan sangat memabukkan.

Vernon di lain sisi, sebenarnya hanya ingin mengalihkan perhatian anak buah Jisoo yang berjalan ke arahnya. Dan benar. Lelaki itu nampak berhenti dan menggaruk kepalanya kikuk saat melihatnya mencium—secara paksa—Seungkwan. Tapi, laki-laki itu diam dalam canggung. Vernon tak habis pikir, kenapa orang ini tidak pergi juga.

'Shit, go back to your car, Ahjjushi. You are watching two guys kissing in the corridor, like what the fuck?! Are you going to watch him until this point?'

Vernon masih diam, kemudian secara sengaja, ia menekan tengkuk Seungkwan dan menggerakan bibirnya kasar. Cukup kasar hingga Seungkwan terkejut dan melenguh tertahan.

"Nghh.."

Dan anak buah Jisoo akhirnya menyerah. Ia berbalik dan pergi keluar lorong. Vernon masih dalam kegiatannya, mencumbu bibir Seungkwan, bahkan saat pria itu sudah masuk ke mobil dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Seungkwan dan segala urusan 'bisnis'

Vernon berpikir untuk melepaskan bibir Seungkwan tentu saja, tapi kenyataannya tubuhnya sekarang malah lebih menuntut pada Seungkwan. Lihat saja dia, ciuman yang awalnya hanya untuk pengalihan itu sekarang semakin diperdalam. Vernon makin menjadi saat Seungkwan tak sengaja menghirup udara di sela-sela ciuman sekaligus mengeluarkan suara yang paling nista.

'Fuck, boo. I lost'

Vernon membalik tubuh Seungkwan dan memojokkannya di pilar tempatnya bersembunyi. Tubuh Seungkwan yang terpojok, membuatnya dengan leluasa menghimpit dan mendominasi Seungkwan. Vernon memberikan jeda untuk melepaskan tautan bibir mereka hanya satu detik, sebelum akhirnya kembali meraup bibir Seungkwan, memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulutnya, merasakan aroma dan rasa yang Seungkwan punya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, kancing kemeja Seungkwan sudah tanggal dua buah yang teratas. Dan Vernon sudah melepas topi dan jaketnya. Kegiatan itu mungkin akan terus berlanjut jika vernon tidak merasakan getaran kecil di saku kanannya.

Ciuman yang dimulai secara tiba-tiba itu juga terlepas secara sepihak saat Vernon melepas tautan bibirnya dan membalik badannya ke samping, merogoh kantongnya dan mencari ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo."

Mingyu menelponnya, entah apa yang namja itu bicarakan Vernon hanya mendengarkan seadanya. Pandangan masih terarah ke Seungkwan. Namja dihadapannya ini membuatnya gila. Namja yang lebih pendek itu terlihat terengah dengan bibir merah membengkak dan dada yang terumbar di hadapan Vernon.

Vernon menghela nafas sebentar, lalu memijit keningnya. Rasa menyesal timbul setelah melihat air mata kembali mengaliri wajah manis Seungkwan. Vernon, masih mendengarkan ocehan Mingyu mengganjal ponselnya diantara bahu dan kepalanya, tangannya beranjak merapikan kemeja Seungkwan dan mengusap lembut wajah namja itu, membersihkan sisa sisa air mata yang tersisa.

"Ya, ya aku segera kembali."

Vernon menutup teleponnya sembarangan. Ia menaruh ponsel dan memakai jaketnya kembali. Vernon mengusap rambutnya dan memakai topi membiarkan dahinya terekspos dan meraih masker dari sakunya.

"Aku...minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya... sebrutal itu."

Seungkwan hanya terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya, rasanya semua kata yang keluar dari Vernon dihiraukannya. Ia masih sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan. Vernon mengusap kepala Seungkwan lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa memberi nomor ponselku yang baru padamu. Aku tidak mau kau terlibat lebih jauh."

Seungkwan hanya diam sampai ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia terlalu teralihkan oleh ciuman tadi sampai ia baru menyadari, Vernon dan Jeonghan saling berhubungan. Dan kalau instingnya benar, maka untuk selanjutnya ia pasti juga akan terlibat mau tidak mau.

"Aku tidak keberatan terlibat lebih jauh."

Vernon hanya terdiam memandang Seungkwan, "Kau tak boleh, terlalu berbahaya. Tetaplah pada tempatmu."

Vernon berbalik dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan Seungkwan, namun belum terlalu jauh suara milik Seungkwan kembali menggema di lorong sepi itu,

"Tempatku dari awal bukan Jisoo-hyung. Aku tidak punya tempat sekarang. Kumohon tunjukkan tempatku sekarang, Vernon-ah"

Vernon terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan. Berkecamuk berbagai macam keputusan dalam otaknya tak satupun yang berani ia ambil. Tiap langkah yang ia ambil meninggalkan Seungkwan terasa berat. Muncul beberapa bayangan bahwa ketika ia benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Seungkwan, ia tak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

'Bahkan aku belum menyatakan perasaanku padanya'

Tapi, Vernon tetap menguatkan punggungnya untuk tak berbalik dan berlari ke arah Seungkwan. Hingga ujung lorong ia tetap berjalan sebelum akhirnya pergi dari kampus lewat pintu samping. Sejenak ia mengamati Seungkwan yang akhirnya keluar dari lorong dan menuju mobil hitam di depan gerbang kampus. Namja itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan melesat pergi.

Vernon menatap nanar perginya mobil Seungkwan, untuk sesaat ia masih terdiam di tempat bahkan saat mobil itu telah benar-benar pergi. Vernon berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat dari kampus, hanya sekitar 15 menit jalan kaki.

Seoul masih sangat dingin. Salju hanya turun untuk mengejek kerumunan orang yang mengenakan mantel tebal dan sarung tangan untuk menjaga suhu tubuhnya. Beberapa orang mampir untuk sekedar menghangatkan tubuh di kedai kopi sembari menikmati harum uap panas dari secangkir espresso dan bagel yang baru keluar dari pemanggang.

Jam di tengah kota menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Ramai-ramainya jalan oleh banyak kendaraan karena jam pulang kerja. Suhu mulai meningkat seorang terbenamnya matahari. Beberapa orang berhenti di layar LCD di banyak gedung, mendengarkan berita sembari menunggu taksi datang atau bus seperti dirinya

"Kerusuhan besar di daerah Gang-nam dilaporkan merupakan tindakan para teroris..."

Vernon hanya menghela nafas mendengar samar-samar berita dari layar televisi di toko elektronik. Ia melamun cukup lama hingga suara mesin bisa dihadapannya menyadarkannya. Jika memang masih ada kesempatan, mungkin ia berharap bisa kembali ke waktu ia menapakkan kaki ke tanah Korea, dan memendam dalam setiap moment bahagia yang ia rindukan saat ini.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hellowwwwwwwww...

(1) Seminggu kan? sebenarnya, saya ingat mau update seminggu setelah teaser, yang notabene hari ini, Rabu. Tapi gobloknya, saya lupa kalau hari ini hari rabu, saya pikir masih selasa, bego emang. Ingetnya pas streaming boruto, kan keluarnya tiap rabu tuh. Nah baru saya inget harus update ini, jadi ini saya upload pas banget habis saya nonton boruto, tabnya aja masih belum saya close hahahahahaahhahaha...

(2) ADA CAST BARU WOHOOO. ayo main tebak-tebakkan, kalau banyak yang bisa nebak cast barunya, mungkin saya update lebih awal. mungkin loh ya haha. Udah dikasih clue nickname couple di storynya. couple ini juga favorit saya lo, boybandnya juga masih favorit saya. udah lumayan jelas sih kalo diliat dr cluenya so, tebak aja hehe :v

(3) udah deh itu aja. byeeeeeee


End file.
